<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can You Hear The Music? by NightRiser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072095">Can You Hear The Music?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRiser/pseuds/NightRiser'>NightRiser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Watch the World Fall with Me... [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us (Video Games), Video Blogging RPF, Zombie Apocalypse - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arson, Badass! Dream, Bloaters (The Last of Us), Blood and Gore, Boyfriends, Brotherly Love, Brutal Injuries, Clickers (The Last Of Us), Cordyceps Fungus (The Last of Us), Dancing, Death, Dream and Sapnap don't know how to write, FIRST CHAPTER STARTS SOFT, Flamethrower, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Guitars, Guns, Hopeful Ending, Horror, Horseback Riding, I WILL NOT BE GOING INTO VIVID DETAIL ON THAT, Kidnapped, Kisses, Loss of Limbs, Love in a Dying World, M/M, Mental Abuse, Minor Character Death, Music, One-Sided Attraction, PTSD, Physical Abuse, Protection, Rated For Violence, Rescue, Revenge, Runners (The Last of Us), Sadness, Self-Discovery, Sleepy Kisses, Spores (The Last of Us), Stalkers (The Last Of Us), Team as Family, The Last of Us AU, Thriller, Torture, True Love, Violins, Zombie Apocalypse, cute relationship, disclaimers, heterochromia! George, implied / Referenced suicide attempt, mcyt cameos, melee weapons, vicious dogs, wyoming - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>94,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRiser/pseuds/NightRiser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The apocalypse hit in 2010.They were only kids when it happened. They've been through a lot together but once they've finally come to safety and think they have the life they want, it is taken from them in an instant and only one is to blame. Many they love will die.<br/>The story of a family growing in a dying world that was once their home. Dream, George and Sapnap go on a mission for revenge prepared to lose everything but each other in the process.<br/>Which begs the question:<br/>What happens to the people when the world consumes their minds?<br/>What will you choose to live?<br/>And the most important question....Was it worth the cost?</p><p>BASED HEAVILY OFF OF THE LAST OF US VIDEO GAME (I do not own the infection, zombies, weapons or setting...only the story I create)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt &amp; Wilbur Soot, One-sided Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Watch the World Fall with Me... [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Normal Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yoooooo Night here. Be sure to check out the one-shot I made a part of this series before you read:<br/>"The Way You Look Tonight" It should set a bit more up for this story or if you want more fluff I'd say it's got some good stuff. This story takes place a while after the one-shot as well just for clarification!</p><p>This first chapter is mainly fluff but I will give a DISCLAIMER that as the chapters go on it will delve into some darker themes and some gorey stuff. If that isn't for you than maybe this fic isn't for you and thats okay! I have a more fluffy sequel to my other fic coming out in a few days called "When I Say Forever and Always I Mean It." (For all the fans of I'm Not Ready to Say Goodbye that is what your looking for ;) )</p><p>Keep in mind I do not own the idea of the infection or the zombies or the setting scape. That is owned by Naughty Dog. I highly recommend checking out The Last of Us if you want to see what kind of themes were going into here. </p><p>My social media and discord server is at the end notes if you'd like to join and say hi! Now please enjoy the darker side of Night's mind (and try not to hate too hard pretty please)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>August 1<sup>st</sup>, 2010</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Running…they were running. Feet pounding on the asphalt, Clay gripped onto his father tightly as he held him in his arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The wild mutilated screams felt loud beside his ears. Clay gripped onto his father’s shirt and held on for dear life squeezing his eyes shut so he didn’t have to see the monstrosities chasing after them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blood dripped from yellowing teeth, their faces permanently etched into a look of absolute terror and sadness. Their grunts and gags were all in his ears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t open your eyes buddy okay?” His dad told him through ragged breathing and Clay nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Olivia!” Clay fought against his instinct to open his eyes in order to find his mother. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m here Liam!” He could hear her scream. She was holding Clay’s sister, Elise but somehow, she was much farther ahead of Clay and his father.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’re almost to the safe zone Clay hang in there okay?” Clay felt his eyes open only slightly and he looked over his father’s shoulder just to see the running people behind them. Their eyes looked wide and dead, almost rolled back into their heads. Blood coated their shirts, skin turning purple and veiny. Their arms swinging out and reaching for him, wanting to tear him to pieces.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay opened his mouth….and screamed.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>August 18<sup>th</sup>, 2020.</strong>
</p><p>“Dream! George!”</p><p>Dream’s eyes opened slightly, sunlight hitting them and sealing them shut again. He turned his head slightly to avoid looking right into the suns beams and felt the presence beside him shuffle in the blankets. The walkie talkie crackled again before springing to life.</p><p>“Guys wake up!” Sapnap’s voice could be heard loud and clear over the static. Dream heard the boy beside him groan in his sleep. He leaned over and held the walkie talkie.</p><p>“We’re up Sapnap.” He said sleepily. “Stop yelling.” He put the walkie back down after Sapnap muttered an apology. With the nightmare still in the back of his mind and haunting him he decided to focus on something different. Rolling over in his bed, he looked at the figure cuddled up again his side underneath the blankets.</p><p>“George.” He said nudging the boy. “Come on get up. You have patrols today.”</p><p>All that came from the boy nestled beside him was a resounding groan. Dream rolled his eyes and brushed his hair back looking at him.</p><p>Dream scoffed and started to roll over to get out of bed until George grabbed his hand surprisingly quickly for a sleepy person and dragged him back down to the bed. The older boy adjusted himself, so he was laying directly on top of Dream with his knees flat on either side of him, head laid on Dream’s chest listening to his soft breathing.</p><p>“Don’t go yet…” He murmured. “…. want you…stay a little longer…” He murmured sparsely without looking at Dream.</p><p>The younger stared at George using his chest as a pillow and smiled. “Fine we can stay here a little while longer. Whatever you want Georgie.” He said and wrapped his arms around the boy looking up at the ceiling.</p><p>“What are you going to make for breakfast?” Dream asked curiously running his fingers through George’s soft hair. George sighed clearly knowing he would never fall asleep with Dream asking him little questions.</p><p>He rested his chin on his arms laid flat on his boyfriends’ chest and looked at Dream. His beautiful brown and blue eyes twinkled in the morning light. “I could make eggs and English muffins and use the leftover marmalade Harvey gave us.” He said half asleep. His voice was groggy and yet somehow, he still made it sound appetizing.</p><p>Dream’s stomach grumbled and George looked down at it surprised. Dream blushed furiously and smiled.</p><p>“Sounds good to me.” He said and they exchanged a laugh.</p><p>“I don’t want to patrol today.” George said with a groan and puffed out his cheeks. “I’m not even going with you, which sucks.”</p><p>Dream gently pulled the blankets over the boy’s head giving him a hood as he spoke before pulling it back down. He couldn’t help but be in admiration of how adorable George could be. George noticed and rolled his eyes.</p><p>“You are so unbelievably annoying.” He muttered with a smile. Dream pulled the blanketed hood back up over his head and smiled.</p><p>“I think you mean unbelievably attractive.” Dream said back and George raised his eyebrows planting his hands on either side of the boy, so he was directly above his face.</p><p>“Oh really? Is that what I mean?” George asked sarcastically in a loving tone. Dream nodded.</p><p>“That’s exactly what you mean.” He whispered watching George’s lips get closer and closer to his own.</p><p>When they finally met Dream threw his arms around George’s neck just to deepen the kiss and hold it there for a bit longer. George’s lips were smooth and soft in contrast to Dream’s chapped ones. However, George didn’t seem to mind the rough shape they were in.</p><p>When they finally broke apart, George buried his head into the crook of Dream’s neck planting small kisses up and around his jawline and down to his collarbone before closing his eyes again.</p><p>Dream sighed feeling the light butterflies in his stomach whenever George kissed him. He was about to close his eyes again, enjoying the peaceful moment and warmth emitting from the other, the beautiful sunlight coming in through the window and the muted talk of people leaving their homes early in the morning.</p><p>However, his common sense got the best of him and he shrugged his shoulders causing another groan to come from George.</p><p>“C’mon George…” He whispered. “We can’t lay around all day. You have stuff to do….” George slowly sat up still straddling Dream on the bed. He looked down at him with sleepy eyes, the blanket over his shoulders almost like a cape. Dream smiled at him. “I’ll be here when you get back. It’s not like I’m just going to disappear.”</p><p>George pursed his lips and then rolled his eyes and got off of him and slid his legs over the side of the bed sitting up straight and stretching his arms over his head to look outside at the bright day that awaited them.</p><p>Dream looked at his hand and gently reached out taking it. George looked back at his laying form with curious eyes.</p><p>“George?” He asked softly rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand.</p><p>“Can you… grab my pants?” He asked with a smirk and George rolled his eyes pulling away.</p><p>“Get em yourself idiot, I’ve got to get breakfast going. Don’t want to be late for the patrol.” George said and stood up grabbing his own clothes from the drawer and setting them out on the bed. Dream sat up and whined.</p><p>“Woah hey I thought you said you didn’t want to go on this patrol! This is counterproductive to your previous statement!” He said matter-o-fact.</p><p>“I’ve changed my mind.” George said flipping him off without looking back as he left the room.</p><p>“That’s a very rude gesture Georgie!” Dream called out after him.</p><p>“Get used to it!” George’s voice carried through the halls as he shut the bathroom door. Dream groaned sliding out of bed and grabbing the walkie.</p><p>“Hey Sapnap, you still there?” He asked. The crackling static on the other end told him as much. He sighed and set it back down. The youngest must have found Tubbo and Tommy already. He stretched out his muscles and stripped off his shirt. He noticed he was a bit sweaty….<em> cold sweat probably.</em></p><p>He tossed the sleep shirt back on the bed and walked over to the wall mirror in the corner of the room and twisted his back slightly to show the white scarring multiplied, the bruises, the scrapes, the beaded sweat rolling down his back. He frowned and ran his hands over the claw marks on his chest.</p><p>Humming he walked back over to the small chair in the side of the room, sliding open the window directly above it. As soon as the window was open just a little bit, a cool warm breeze drifted into the house, blowing the soft faded white curtains.</p><p>He took a seat waiting for George to get out of the bathroom and listened to the shouts and yells from the little children in the base coming out of their homes early in the morning. It all felt normal…so normal for an apocalypse.</p><p>When the bathroom door opened and George came back into the room, Dream’s gaze still hadn’t left the window. George silently got dressed in his t-shirt and pants before slipping on an overshirt. He crossed the room and leaned over Dream wrapping his arms around him.</p><p>“Feeling nostalgic?” He asked quietly. Dream looked up at him and smiled.</p><p>“Just enjoying the breeze.” He responded and then frowned. “George it’s hot outside, why do you always wear so much cover up?” George tensed in his arms.</p><p>“You know I just don’t like people looking at them. They’re hideous.” He muttered, his gaze dropping down to his bruised and hurt wrists. Dream used his own hands to raised George’s wrists to his lips and he pressed a kiss to each once making George smile a bit.</p><p>“Pssh, I don’t think they’re hideous. Everything about you is beautiful. From your eyes to your scars.” He murmured. George rested his chin on the top of his head.</p><p>“You’re being sappy again.” George muttered but Dream knew he was blushing. “I’ll go get breakfast ready, come downstairs in a bit yeah?” He asked.</p><p>Dream nodded and George left the room leaving Dream to his thoughts. The boy sat there taking deep breaths and trying to relax. The nightmare had been a wildly painful memory that he didn’t want to deal with today…or any day. Rubbing his forehead, he finally stood up and pulled his clothes from the drawer to get changed.</p><p>A few minutes later music could be heard drifting up the stairs. The soft sounds of Bon Iver’s guitar floated up the stairwell to Dream who was walking to the bathroom. He found himself smiling knowing that George had turned on their record player. It had been a gift from some of the community. Music was a strong anchor for the boys. It followed them everywhere.</p><p>He handled his business in the bathroom. Dressed in a plain white-tee, jeans and socks Dream headed downstairs. The smell of breakfast wafted up his nose and made his mouth water. He swung around the stairs and peeked around the corner of the kitchen to see George making eggs on their stove top.</p><p>Dream always found it a miracle that they had rigged this place up with the power plant and granted working heat and electricity. The safe zone was truly impressive.</p><p>George had the English muffins toasted and set off to the side. Dream listened to soft music and leaned on the counter.</p><p>“Looking good chef.” He said suddenly and George jumped almost throwing the entire pan up into the air making Dream wheeze like a tea kettle.</p><p>“Dream! Don’t scare me like that! Oh my god…” George said with his cheeks red. “Give me a warning next time….and stop laughing!”</p><p>But Dream couldn’t stop. George’s expressions never ceased to make him laugh or smile. The younger boy went to grab the peach and orange marmalade they had stored away and unscrewed the lid to the jar, a bit of the jam swiped onto his finger.</p><p>Instead of swiping away the jam immediately or washing it off, he leaned over to grab a butter knife from the drawer. As soon as he looked away, he felt lips close over his fingertip. He turned to see George suck the marmalade from his finger. He quickly pulled away and made a face.</p><p>“You’re fucking disgusting.” He said with a light gasp. George giggled.</p><p>“That’s revenge for scaring the shit out of me” He said licking his lips. Dream stared him dead in the eye and leaned over the sink letting cold water run over the finger to get rid of George’s spit. George rolled his eyes. “Drama queen.” He muttered.</p><p>“Nah I’m a Drama King babe…. it’s something I excel at. Don’t wear out the name.” Dream said with a smirk turning off the sink.</p><p>“How about arsehole? What do you think of that name?” George grumbled as he looked away to put the eggs on a plate.</p><p>“Eh…not as catchy as Drama King, but I suppose you’ll call me it anyway.” Dream said using the butter knife to smear marmalade onto the biscuits.</p><p>“Damn right.” George said handing him his plate of food. Dream took it and went to the table in the middle of the kitchen to eat. The sunlight lit up the old house and gave a rustic and more peaceful look.</p><p>Dream listened to the record picking around his food before shoveling the eggs into his mouth. Of course, they were delicious as always. Luckily, there was a farm delivering most of their produce and animals here nowadays….no more infected plants here where it was spore free.</p><p>Only a minute later did George sit down with his own plate in hand. He took one look at Dream and scoffed.</p><p>“You’re not supposed to wolf it down in one sitting.” He said and chuckled under his breath. Dream blushed.</p><p>“I can’t help it; your cooking is great.” He said with a sheepish smile. George picked up his fork.</p><p>“It’s just eggs Dream, nothing special.” George said but Dream knew he liked the validation.</p><p>“Guess you must’ve put some extra love in them or something.” He winked shamelessly just as George had the fork raised to his lips. He cast a look at Dream and the eggs fell off.</p><p>“You are truly insufferable. That is…. the lamest flirt I have ever heard.” He said and Dream stood up ignoring George’s giggles.</p><p>“Well excuse me for never being taught to flirt in the middle of the apocalypse.” He popped the English muffin in his mouth, the sweet tasting marmalade settling on his tongue and carried the plates to the sink. He started to scrub the dishes clean by hand one by one rocking his hips back and forth to the music playing from the living room.</p><p>When George came over with his empty plate, he rested a hand on Dream’s shoulder. “I can take over cleaning today.” He said quietly and Dream looked aghast.</p><p>“What? No, you’ve cooked and you’re going out on patrol I can handle this.” He replied quickly. George smiled at him.</p><p>“That’s very sweet but you and I need to make the list for trade today.” He said. “C’mon it’ll help you practice your writing more.” George took the plate from Dream who rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I…know how to write better than Sapnap does.” He argued defensively.</p><p>“Dream he’s younger than you, of course your better. But he has Bad to help him with his writing and yours still looks like unsteady chicken scratch because you refuse to ask for help.” George shot back. Dream placed a hand on his chest.</p><p>“You wound me.” Dream spoke sarcastically and completely monotoned. George shooed him away.</p><p>“Only because you know I’m right, now go grab paper and a pencil.” He said and took over scrubbing the dishes.</p><p>Dream had never been very focused in school. It always felt like a waste of time. Now he wished he would have paid more attention and actually tried. He was only ten when things went to shit. But going a few years without writing anything at all? Well let’s just say he completely forgot how to scribble down the alphabet.</p><p>He pulled out a notepad and pencil and took a seat back at the dining room table. “Okay what do you need?” He asked poising the writing utensil above the piece of paper.</p><p>“I need potatoes and carrots.” He said quietly while scrubbing a plate clean. Dream started to slowly write, hesitant as if the pencil would break under his grip. He pushed down ridiculously hard to scribble down the words and the pencil had sharp jagged motions under his grip.</p><p>“p…. o…” George started to spell, and Dream blushed.</p><p>“I know how to spell!” He sputtered. It always felt more demeaning when George had to spell it out for him. His boyfriend laughed and paused the dishes to lean over his shoulder to see what Dream had written so far. It was messy but there was the word on paper.</p><p>“Better.” George said. “Soon it won’t look that messy anymore and hey! You’ve even fixed your mistakes with switching around p’s and q’s.” He praised Dream who beamed, clearly pleased with George giving him his approval.</p><p>“Well we can trade any leftover coffee beans we have for those. Should be enough to cover it. Techno did bring in a whole bunch of potatoes from the last harvest…” Dream said thinking about their storage cabinet downstairs.</p><p>“Fair enough, we also need some deer meat, so you’ll need to visit the butchers. Maybe trade in the rabbit we have for a good amount.” George told him and Dream sent him a thumbs up watching as he went back to cleaning out a sink full of dirty dishes.</p><p>As they went through the list, George checked up on Dream’s work every so often just to praise his development again and again. Soon the list was finished, and Dream admired his own work feeling pleased with himself.</p><p>“Great so while you’re out I’ll go gather this stuff.” He said with a smile. George let out a hum in agreement. Dream set down the paper seeing George gently swaying to the music playing. He smirked and pushed back his chair standing up and approaching him from behind.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around him and rocked with him. The two silent and enjoying the music together. Dream buried his head into George’s neck who giggled and looked at him.</p><p>“Your distracting me Dream come on.” He said playfully pushing him away.</p><p>“Oh, come on, you know you want to dance.” Dream responded and draped himself all over his back. George expertly twisted in his grip, so their chests were then pressed up against each other. Their eyes locked in a loving gaze. Slowly they sway in the quiet household.</p><p>“Seriously I do have to go soon.” George said through a giggle and Dream whined.</p><p>“Now I’m starting to wish you didn’t have to go.” He groaned as George’s touch left him.</p><p>“You know I always come back…” George whispered touching his cheek lightly. Dream felt his heart just about burst right there overflowing with love.</p><p>“And you know I’ll always worry.” He responded. A tense laugh spread over the both of them. George rested his forehead against Dream’s and nodded his head.</p><p>“Yeah I know.” He whispered. When they finally pulled apart, George continued to clean while Dream went to check on the supply closets.</p><p>
  <em>It’s the same every day.</em>
</p><p>But Dream didn’t mind living a life like this forever.</p><hr/><p>When it was time to leave George kissed Dream goodbye on the front porch and ran down the street waving to him. Dream leaned against the porch column and watched him go and smiled. The wind chimes on the front deck were a housewarming gift from Grian welcoming them to the neighborhood.</p><p>Dream watched George till he was out of sight before heading back inside. He grabbed his backpack, gently putting in any of the trading materials he had inside. He folded the list slipping it into his back pocket and grabbed his Walkman and tape.</p><p>He popped the tape into the device and pulled the earbud wires up through his shirt, popping them into his ears. Oasis’s Wonderwall played through the headphones. He pulled on his backpack and exited the house. He closed the house up behind him and walked down the stairs to walk down the private residence street. Most of the houses were a bit faded and drab but they were stable and that’s all people really needed here.</p><p>As he walked down the street, Dream spotted Sapnap’s house. It was a small one-story, about the size of a garage. But that was more than enough space for Sapnap. He could see his friend on his front deck with two younger boys.</p><p>He paused recognized the small brunette and blonde. His nose wrinkled visibly but he approached when Sapnap waved him over. He pulled down the earbuds letting them fall against his chest.</p><p>“Hey Dream!” Sapnap said looking awfully chipper considering it was morning and the boy was usually a night owl.</p><p>“Good morning Sapnap, Tubbo.” Dream said nodded to the smaller brunette boy standing beside Sapnap. He completely ignored the blonde kid…but it did not take long for him to quickly stand tall for attention.</p><p>“Why its lovely to see you this morning Dream!” The blonde boy said sarcastically. Dream had to lean away with how loud he was being.</p><p>Morning Tommy.” He groaned. It was no surprise that those two did not get along. Even Techno was friends with Dream on the part time that they were rivals…Tommy was just plain annoying. He always wanted to bug the shit out of Dream…and sadly it didn’t take much to complete his goal.</p><p>However, Tubbo and Tommy were both friends with Sapnap. Often Dream could see Sapnap telling the two boys’ stories from his patrols or hanging out with them. Unless you were eighteen or older, you weren’t allowed to leave the base at all unless directly supervised or asked to. Sapnap had been one of those kids when they first came here so naturally, he befriended the kids who were younger than him…. Dream was not too impressed by all of his choices.</p><p>Tubbo was a nice kid, very polite. But he was skinny, and his limbs were weak and small. He would barely hold up in a fight unless he put some meat on his bones. He was a good climber, and very optimistic in character. He learned to play the piano under Fundy’s guidance. Sometimes he would play with Sapnap’s violin. Dream definitely thought he was a horrible person to have in a fight but good for emotional support or a positive outlook.</p><p>Tommy on the other hand was what Dream called “an annoying shithead.” The two of them had never gotten along. He was cocky and loud and rude. Dream never felt bad when he threw a rude gesture in his direction. In fact, he reveled in it. Tommy was always bruised up from rough housing with the other boys or falling out of the trees Tubbo climbed. He wanted to go outside and fight with the big guys but of course since he was only sixteen, he was denied.</p><p>The two boys were inseparable. It seemed like everywhere Tommy was, Tubbo was as well. They were opposites but somehow found comfort in each other. Dream could never understand their friendship because Tubbo deserved so much better than Tommy.</p><p>Tubbo was currently in a t-shirt and overalls while Tommy was in his dirty t-shirt and shorts. The two lived together under Wilbur’s supervision who had sort of become the older brother to them both. Dream had no idea how he put up with their combined chaos.</p><p>“Are you going out on patrols today?” Tubbo asked kindly with a tilted head. Dream shook his head.</p><p>“Nah, George had patrols today. I’m taking the wall watch again at night.” He admitted. Tommy scoffed.</p><p>“They trusted that crazy eyed guy with patrols instead of you? What did you fuck up so bad that Phil didn’t give you patrols?” Tommy asked rudely. Dream pursed his lips trying not to say anything vulgar to a child. When he made fun of George, Sapnap noticed the dangerous look in Dream’s eyes.</p><p>“Uh…” Sapnap started to cut in but surprisingly, Tubbo intervened.</p><p>“What’s so wrong with being little?” He asked glaring at the taller boy. Tommy immediately shifted and looked away.</p><p>“N-nothing wrong with it! Just…. surely Dream’s more capable than George to go out and kill infected.” Tommy sputtered trying to fix his mistake. Suddenly Dream felt guilty for underestimating Tubbo. He knew how to keep a handle on Tommy.</p><p>“Actually, my boyfriend is very capable on his own. Besides…. being small isn’t all that bad. Stealth is a better method of killing instead of brute strength.” Dream said sending Tubbo a wink. The boy’s smile grew ten times as large recognizing the compliment.</p><p>“C’mon Tommy let’s go climbing!” He said giving a nod back to Dream as if repayment for that comment was just taking the annoying kid away from the situation. Dream tensed up at those words for only a brief second as a panicked thought flashed through his mind.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You’re going to need to climb Clay.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Dream shivered when the memory came back. As if on instinct his chest restricted, and he almost stopped breathing…. almost. He looked up at Sapnap putting the image out of his mind.</p><p>“Why on Earth do you put up with them both?” Dream asked with the roll of his eyes. Sapnap watched the two boys running down the street and smiled.</p><p>“Because they’re actually fascinated by the stories about our patrol and I like talking to them about it!” Sapnap said brightly. Dream pursed his lips and looked away.</p><p>“Yeah, they’re your adoring public.” Dream said sarcastically leaning against the post and looking at his best friend dressed in shorts and a tee-shirt, today he was using his white bandana as a headband, holding back his hair, and showing his forehead. His scars were on display for everyone to see with his right ear was partially torn, and his left eyebrow being slit and scarred. The rest of his body had some minor bruising just like Dream’s. Faded dog bite marks could be seen on his arms making Dream cringe internally at the sight.</p><p>“They’re around…. when you and George can’t be….” Sapnap said cautiously looking away. Dream pursed his lip realizing him and George’s life together must have really thrown off Sapnap’s.</p><p>“You know you can call us, and we’ll be there right?” Dream questioned him lightly. “We care about you.” He promised. Sapnap nodded his head and held up his hands as if showing his defense.</p><p>“I know you guys do! I care about the both of you as well…I just feel bad getting in the way of your personal life all the time.” He said and Dream sent him a reassuring smile.</p><p>“Don’t be. You’re our life too.” Dream told him and rested a hand on his shoulder. Sapnap nodded his head before jumping up excitedly.</p><p>“Oh! Are you and George coming to the party tonight?” He asked practically bouncing up and down. Dream smirked.</p><p>“Are you playing the violin?” He asked curiously and Sapnap nodded his head eagerly. “Then you know I’m gonna be there…. I’ll see what I can do with George. You know how much he hates this stuff.”</p><p>Sapnap nodded eagerly. “Fundy thinks that Tubbo’s ready to play the piano they have! That’s what we were talking about earlier. I’d just really like it if you could both come.” He said beaming. Dream wanted to tell him not to get his hopes up, that George probably wouldn’t agree…. but he couldn’t destroy how happy Sapnap looked right now.</p><p>“That sounds awesome. Listen, I gotta get some trading in today for dinner tonight, but I’ll see you later okay?” Dream said and Sapnap nodded holding out his fist. Dream fist bumped him with a grin.</p><p>“See ya Dream!” Sapnap said and went back inside his house. Dream jogged off the front porch and slid the earbuds back into his ears. Now the Black-Eyed Peas were playing, and Dream found his head moving along to the music and rhythm as he walked down the street.</p><p>When he crossed through the sector into town the peaceful atmosphere was quickly smothered by buzzing chatter and residents getting supplies for the day. Dream walked down the street avoiding the people and looked up at the houses, some now being turned into shops and trading posts. He looked for the produce stand first.</p><p>When he saw the line, he approached the stand watching the couple in front of him purchasing their fruits and veggies. Nobody was a stranger in this town. Dream recognized them as Joel and Lizzie. The recently married couple. They were both British speakers like George and newlyweds in the base.</p><p>Lizzie was smaller and more petite, but she definitely had more style than her husband. Her head was shaved on one side, her other side of hair remaining somewhat long and curly with blondes and light pinks. Joel was taller and stouter; his dark brown hair and deep brown eyes were very boring next to his colorful wife. They always seemed like they got along.</p><p>Dream had always wanted to dye his hair…maybe purple would’ve been a fun color. He imagined asking Lizzie to help him with the dye and then snickered to himself imagining what George’s reaction would be to that. He figured in the apocalypse; dyed hair was a dead giveaway to infected and enemies anyway.</p><p>He watched the couple leave holding hands and approached the stand seeing Techno manning it today with the help of Harvey. Dream approached and smiled.</p><p>“Hey dude.” He started and slipped off one earbud. Techno turned around and grinned.</p><p>“Dream! What did you need today?” The man asked leaning on the countertop. Dream pulled the list out of his pocket and handed it over. Techno looked at the writing lopsided and frowned. “Uh…. p-potatoes?” He asked and Dream quickly snatched the list away feeling embarrassed that he would even try in the first place.</p><p>“Potatoes and carrots for today…” He whispered and Techno nodded.</p><p>“Got it, what’s your exchange?” Techno asked pulling out their list of trades for the day. Dream took off his backpack and threw the bag of coffee beans out on the table smiling sheepishly. Techno eyed them down. “Again?” Dream shrugged and gulped worried he wouldn’t accept the exchange.</p><p>“I haven’t gotten put on any patrols lately besides the wall…I haven’t hunted in a while. George hasn’t really either. We’re digging out whatever we can find from the storage” He twiddled his fingers around.</p><p>Techno held up his hands and took the bag. “Don’t worry about it Dream. If you were lacking on patrols you could have just asked. I’ll talk to Phil about getting you assigned more.” He winked. “It’s no fun competing with my favorite rival when he can’t even fight back.”</p><p>Dream let out a sigh of relief and smirked. “I’m certain that even if I don’t have patrols to go on, I’m still beating your ass with how many infected I killed the other week.” Techno sneered.</p><p>“Not for long. I’ll be back to the top in no time flat just watch.” The man said holding out his hand. Dream held it in his firm grasp and shook it.</p><p>“We’ll see about that won’t we?” Dream said smugly. Harvey interrupted the two placing the bags of potatoes and carrots on the counter.</p><p>“Alright guys no fighting over my stand.” He said. Dream nodded to him letting go of Techno’s hand to pick up the new supplies.</p><p>“Thanks Harvey.” He placed the bag in his backpack and waved goodbye making room for the next person in line. A smaller girl stood behind him dressed in a plaid vest and ripped jeans, her short cut brown hair and light voice was a dead giveaway. He recognized her as Shelby…most known as Shubble around town.</p><p>“Hey Shelb…the usual?” He heard Harvey ask.</p><p>“Yup, Ross and Max decided to take on dinner tonight…I’m not about to let them screw it up with something super unhealthy.” She said in her higher pitched voice with a giggle.</p><p>Dream quickly cut off the noise and put on his earbuds again blocking out the noise easily. He walked for a bit longer spying Punz in front of the woods shop. He was leaning against the pillar conversing with another girl. She had long brown hair pinned up on top of her head, long tendrils flying three and thick glasses.</p><p><em>Sylvee. </em>That’s what people called her. She was very bright and pleasant, so it was off putting to see her standing next to Punz who seemed to be very silent compared to everyone else. When Dream met Punz’s eyes, he raised his hand in a friendly sort of wave with a huge grin on his lips. Dream returned it and when Sylvee turned to look at who her company was waving at she joined in with a big smile on her face.</p><p>“Hi Dream!” She called out and the blonde waved to her as well. They resumed their conversation and Dream resumed his trek to the butchers further down the road in the town. The sound of the trees rustling past the walls and the birds flying overhead mixed with the soft Owl City playing on his Walkman made him smile.</p><p>He felt a strong push as a rowdy group of boys pushed by him. He was about to snap at them but then he saw who it was. The boys were chasing each other down the street playing ball and roughhousing.</p><p><em>The Lunch Club. </em>That’s what they called themselves.</p><p>Dream rolled his eyes. They were always some of the loudest people in the base. Carson and Schlatt were always making so much noise…and the other boys in the gang found a way to make it louder. Dream ignored them and pressed on. He passed by many other familiar faces.</p><p>He could see the two girls Jess and Tiffany buzzing with conversation in front of the bakery. Tiffany’s bright purple hair stood out among the crowd, vibrant with color. Dream looked at it and remembered his previous thought.</p><p><em>Purple hair might look shit on me now that I think about it. </em>He chuckled lightly at the thought.</p><p>A few seconds later Tiff’s husband Red coming out of the bakery to throw his arm around here. His heart ached missing George already. He wanted to hold his hand and kiss him again and again. He could hear his heartbeat speeding up at the thought of him. He really was completely head over heels for his boyfriend…no doubt about it.</p><p>He found the butchers finally and approached the front counter. Skinned animals were hanging from hooks in the back. Cold air emerged from the house…. apparently keeping the a/c so high that the meat didn’t rot immediately. Everyone working inside was dressed in jackets to keep warm.</p><p>Dream spotted Eret approaching the counter to take his order. They said their welcomes before Dream tossed out a small rabbit on the table. In the butchers you always traded meat for other meat. It kept production steady whilst other stands took different items. So, Dream had saved the rabbit George had caught last week.</p><p>Wordlessly Eret handed over a small bit of deer meat resealed. The sounds of chopping inside the place could be heard loud and clear over his earbuds.</p><p>“Big haul?” He questioned Eret. The man nodded.</p><p>“Stag, a big one.” Eret replied and outstretched his arms to show the size. Dream nodded.</p><p>“Nice. Who brought it in?” He raised an eyebrow curiously.</p><p>“Phil and Wilbur went out together and came back with it. Pretty impressive shot on Wilbur’s part.” The man exclaimed and eyed down Dream through the sunglasses covering his eyes. “They came back this morning…you gonna go track ‘em down?” Eret asked curiously.</p><p>Eret was never the most trustworthy man in the base. Dream was always careful around him and giving away information on his whereabouts.</p><p>“We’ll see.” Dream said loosely and shrugged. “Even if I did, you know I wouldn’t tell you anything.” He smirked at the man who returned the facial expression.</p><p>“Getting smarter kid.” He said and tilted his head just enough so that Dream could see the jagged scar over his eye being the glasses. Eret had lost his eye double crossing the wrong people once before. His eye was gone and here he was still looking awesome. Dream had heard the story dozens of times and every time he wondered…<em>so why did we trust this guy?</em></p><p>“I’ve always been smarter…you’re just losing your charm.” Dream said cockily earning a dangerous laugh from the other. He put the deer meat in his bag and waved goodbye to Eret leaving the stand with the last laugh in his grasp.</p><p>He was barely listening now, instead looking around at the groups of people sitting in the grass under the old tree in the center of town. A piece of paper pinned to the tree was flapping in the hot breeze, a large arrow pointing to the makeshift “town hall” in the center. In big red letters it read,</p><p>
  <strong>Party tonight at 8, hosted by Skeppy!</strong>
</p><p>Dream smiled knowing how much Skeppy liked his parties every week. Even if Bad had been skeptical of throwing a shindig for the town, Skeppy had convinced him that it would help people to come together and enjoy themselves like old times. Dream had been a few times ever since Sapnap started to play the violin in the band.</p><p>It had been fun. People brought out some of the booze they saved over time and people just began to drink and dance like old times to the folk music. It brought some sort of joy to their negative world filled with pain and horror.</p><p>He could see Fundy, Grian and False sitting on the grass laughing and talking. It was odd seeing one of the animal keepers talking to the builders of the group but at the same time it was endearing to see people mixing into the crowd.</p><p>Dream tore his eyes away from the group of Brits and crossed the next sector out of town to the patrol headquarters, the stables, and the front entrance of the wall. Phil could be seen clear as day in his green button down. Right beside him was that curly mop of hair and yellow button up that he recognized immediately.</p><p><em>Wilbur. </em>He thought and tensed up just thinking about the name.</p><p>He approached the building. He noticed Wilbur’s eyes shift from Phil to Dream almost immediately. He broke off his conversation and waved him over. Dream nervously wrung his hands, pulling the earbuds from his ears and approached looking between the two of them.</p><p>“I’ll let you boys talk. I gotta fix the patrol sheet for the next week.” Phil said backing away and pointed to the younger boy. “Dream? Are you good to cover Fundy’s shift tomorrow with Wilbur, Eret and Techno? He’s filling in for a sick man’s shift in town and can’t make it.” Dream side glanced Wilbur nervously before nodding and biting his lip.</p><p>“S-sure I can do that.” He said. He knew George might be a little upset about Dream being off with Wilbur, but he needed the patrols now more than ever. Phil shot him the thumbs up before entering the small building and leaving the two alone.</p><p>Wilbur beamed at him and leaned against the wall. “You and me on a patrol together…and I thought you would’ve argued about that.” He said…almost spitefully in a way. Dream knew he didn’t mean it.</p><p>“I’m not bothered by it. I need the patrols.” Dream said simply hiding any conflicting emotion in his voice. Wilbur’s eyes flashed to hurt very quickly before reverting to their original state.</p><p>“Are you going to the party tonight?” The taller boy asked avoiding the uncertain topic. Dream nodded.</p><p>“Yeah are you?” Wilbur nodded and smiled.</p><p>“Wouldn’t miss it even if I was sick, you know how much I loved the music.” He responded and Dream chuckled.</p><p>“It seems like you were always carrying your guitar with you at the farm.” Dream pointed out reminiscing in the memories from when they were kids.</p><p>Dream had met Wilbur a few months into the apocalypse on a farm. The two became close friends and even played guitar together singing in the barn and playing pranks on all the other families staying around. They were just two kids without parents…having fun and making the most out of their situation, they had something special…before Dream left in the middle of the night of course. Never in a million years did they expect to meet each other again in this very base seven years later…and it certainly was a surprise when Dream came back dating George.</p><p>It must’ve been a slap in the face for Wilbur because Dream had moved on…and he hadn’t.</p><p>“Speaking of the guitar…. I found the strap for yours. I can give it to you tonight if you’d like.” Wilbur said grinning sheepishly. Dream smiled and nodded his head.</p><p>“I’d like that a lot.” He admitted and then the smile faded. “But- “</p><p>“But George…” Wilbur finished with a sigh and looked away. “I know.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Dream tried to explain. “I want to try and bring him tonight and I want him to enjoy himself.”</p><p>Wilbur nodded his head sourly and looked at the ground, kicking the dirt beneath his feet. “I can give it to you tonight on the wall then. Consider it a late birthday present.” He suggested and Dream nodded with a sigh of relief. Even if he didn’t celebrate his birthday too much anymore, it was no surprised Wilbur kept it in mind.</p><p>“I really would like for you two to get along…” Dream said softly reaching out to put an arm on his friends’ shoulder. Wilbur shrugged him away.</p><p>“I don’t know if that’ll ever happen…cause your boyfriends a bit overprotective.” Wilbur spat. Dream noticed the drip of venom in his voice when he said boyfriend.</p><p>“We were just kids… we were friends.” Dream started.</p><p>“And now you act like those days never exist.” Wilbur finished. “I want to be like we used to Clay.” Dream flinched and Wilbur threw up his arms.</p><p>“For fucks sake I can’t even say your name without you flinching in worry that George is gonna come racing around the corner!” Wilbur said angrily.</p><p>“If you hadn’t been flirting with me every day when he’s around maybe he wouldn’t be!” Dream argued in George’s defense. They glared daggers at each other for only a moment before Wilbur’s eyes softened.</p><p>“Just let things go back to how they used to be. Please?” He asked. “I missed you all those years…and now everything seems different.” Dream relaxed and reached out with no hesitance pulling him into a hug.</p><p>“You’re my friend Wilbur! Stupid shit like this doesn’t change that.” He said as he embraced him. But the tenseness in his muscles said otherwise. Wilbur pulled away from him and seemed to buy it.</p><p>“I’ll see you tonight then…. Dream.” He said softly. Dream waved an awkward goodbye to him and watched the boy disappear inside the headquarters after Phil. He let out a sigh of relief and popped his earbuds in starting the trek back to the private residences.</p><p>
  <em>At least I hope it doesn’t change.</em>
</p><hr/><p>When Dream got home, he unloaded all his fresh produce into pantries and put the meat in the freezer downstairs. Taking off his shoes and backpack, he made his way upstairs to the bedroom.</p><p>He walked over to the corner gently picking up the slender acoustic guitar he found weeks ago. He picked it up delicately as to not hit anything with the wood or strings.</p><p>He walked back over to his chair next to the window and took a seat letting the noises of nature swallow him whole. He leaned over to his bedside dresser and pulled out his small notebook. Flipping through the pages he looked over his own messy handwriting deciphering it easily. He set it up in front of him.</p><p><em>“I’ve been holding my breath…I’ve been taking my time.” </em>He whispered as he strummed the chords and picked individual strings.</p><p><em>“At the end of the night, your all that’s on my mind.” </em>There was barely time to take a breath as the words left his lips.</p><p>
  <em>“In an endless life that I wished for you, I wasn’t there. I wouldn’t face the truth.” </em>
</p><p>He pressed down on the strings and his callouses flared up in pain. He pulled away cutting off the song roughly before he could finish. He flapped his hand around and mumbled a quick curse. His fingers were still extremely sore from the last time her played for sure. He tried to pick up the tune again ignoring the pain as best he could. The lyrics didn’t come as easily to him the second mind since it felt lacking…something else entered his mind instead.</p><p>He found himself staring off lost and picking at each string one at a time…his mind travelling elsewhere…distant thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>Hush now dear children…it must be this way.</em>
</p><p>Dream’s fingers froze in midair over the strings. His mouth dropped open.</p><p>Why? Why would that haunting song be on his mind yet again?</p><p>
  <em>Too weary of life and deception…</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Eyes…glowing eyes in the darkness. Sharp teeth.</strong>
</p><p>Dream gasped hearing the conjoined small voices rising together.</p><p>
  <strong>A candle flame burning to the ground till it flickered and died…chilling laughter in the darkness.</strong>
</p><p>The guitar fell to the ground at his feet, making a sickening ‘Twang!’ when it hit the hard surface. Dream shuddered standing up quickly and trying to relax himself the only way he knew how. He tripped and stumbled over the ground clutching his chests.</p><p>
  <strong>Screaming and the sounds of teeth tearing flesh.</strong>
</p><p>“That fucking song…” he murmured as he made his way to the bathroom. The panic was rising his chest bubbling to the surface.</p><p>
  <strong>The wolfish pants and barks.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Water.</em>
</p><p>Dream’s mind was blank besides that one word. He turned on the shower nozzle in the bathroom letting the cold water spew out and stepped in fully clothed sinking down and wrapping his arms around his knees bringing them to his chest.</p><p>
  <em>They can’t find me in the water.</em>
</p><p>He shivered hearing the snapping jaws as if they were searching for him.</p><p>
  <em>Come little children.</em>
</p><p>“I will not…” He said aloud in a wavering voice and repeated this to himself waiting for the beasts of his mind to vanish and the sudden panic attack to end.</p><hr/><p>When George finally came home two hours later Dream had neglected to change out of his wet clothes. His clothes were not as soaked as before but Dream had sat in the bathroom by himself refusing to leave until he heard the front door unlock. He bounded down the stairs, his wet hair bouncing back and forth. He stood by the railing and watched the brunette boy enter the house looking exhausted.</p><p>“Dream?” George called out without looking up and slid off his shoes by the front door. Dream didn’t hesitate to jump over the two remaining stairs surprising George with the loud crash. He didn’t have much time to react before Dream held him in a bone crushing hug.</p><p>George let out a light gasp but seeing as it was Dream and not some stranger he hugged back.</p><p>“I missed you…” Dream said softly into his ear. George looked at him out of the corner of his eye curiously.</p><p>“I was only gone for a few hours…. why are you all wet?” He asked and pulled back to meet his eyes. Dream looked away, biting his lip and George immediately understood. He reached out holding his cheeks. “Again?” He asked with a hint of sadness to his voice. Dream nodded wordlessly.</p><p>George took his hand in his own and pulled him back upstairs to the bathroom. Water was all over the floor and the shower curtain had come off slightly. He looked back at Dream behind him who looked ashamed.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He whispered. George sat him down on the toilet and grabbed one of the towels off the wall. He stood beside Dream and gently dried his hair with the towel getting out any remaining water droplets. Dream sat their silently, only a wistful sigh emerging his lips as George dried his long hair.</p><p>The older boy smiled and knelt in front of him. “Your safe now Clay…okay?” He said resting his hands on the other’s knees.</p><p>Dream nodded admittingly feeling much safer with his boyfriend around and George dropped the towel onto the floor wiping up the water that had gotten all over the place. He walked back over and rubbed Dream’s shoulders lightly.</p><p>“Go get changed…I’ll start dinner.” He said softly and Dream quickly reached up to grab one of his hands.</p><p>“Can I try to help tonight? You seem tired.” Dream offered with a kind smile. George raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“You don’t want to rest?” He asked surprised.</p><p>“Hell no! I want to learn!” Dream replied caressing his hands. “I’ll bet I’m a better cook than you.”</p><p>George smirked. “Oh really? You? You don’t know the first thing about cooking!” He teased.</p><p>“Then teach me!” Dream argued. “I want to help more anyway!” George paused thinking about it before sighing.</p><p>“Alright fine. Get changed and meet me downstairs yeah?” He kissed Dream’s forehead and left the bathroom.</p><p>Dream went back to their shared bedroom and cleaned up the mess he made with the guitar. He hid the song lyrics so George couldn’t find them and set the guitar upright. He felt bad for the mess he caused in his panic.</p><p>He walked downstairs seeing George in the kitchen, the record player was back on and he was humming as he moved and gathered ingredients onto the counter.</p><p>Dream entered the room and washed his hands standing in the corner of the kitchen.</p><p>“Alright what am I doing chef?” He asked and looked at the ingredients laid out. George placed the wooden cutting board and knife in front of him with the potatoes.</p><p>“You’ll cut the potatoes okay?” He said and demonstrated the slice pattern on one of the vegetables for Dream to copy. “Easy enough right?” Dream nodded and took the knife from him going slowly to copy the motions he had just watched. George nodded and went back to grabbing a large pot for the ingredients.</p><p>“So…” Dream started. “There’s another party tonight…and Sapnap’s going to be playing.” He said. George hummed.</p><p>“That’s nice.” He said barely paying any attention. “Are you going to go?”</p><p>Dream cut the first potato and threw in in the bowl beside him. “Yeah…. but I was hoping you could go this time.”</p><p>George frowned and paused what he was doing. “I don’t like parties.” He murmured looking away.</p><p>“You’ve never been to one!” Dream argued. “I think you might really like the music and the dancing.”</p><p>“Dream…It’s just so crowded….” He started.</p><p>“C’mon George your only excuse is that you don’t want to do it.” Dream chopped quickly without looking noticing the anger on George’s face.</p><p>“As is my right!” George snapped back startling Dream enough to slice the potato awkwardly and slip with the knife cutting into his thumb. He yanked his hand away quickly with a yelp and looked down at his bleeding finger.</p><p>All anger from George vanished as he quickly went to Dream’s aid. “Are you okay?” He asked hurriedly.</p><p>Dream held up his bleeding thumb and smiled sheepishly. “I must admit that kind of hurt.” Dream said and George took his hand. “Ow ow ow.” He started and George shushed him bringing it close to his eyes to see.</p><p>“Just a small cut, you big baby, your fine.” George said. “Wait here.” The British boy disappeared for only a moment upstairs. Dream watched the blood roll over his fingertips and frowned.</p><p>“A surprising amount of blood for just cutting potatoes.” He thought aloud and George returned with a band-aid and tube of ointment in hand. He guided Dream over to the sink and ran his hand under the warm water. He removed it smearing on the cool ointment and covering it with a band-aid.</p><p>“All better?” He said with a smile. Dream pursed his lips.</p><p>“I think you forgot to kiss it. That’s what usually make it all better.” He put in like the smart ass he was. George leaned over kissing his thumb and then leaned up to kiss his lips. His lips tasted like strawberries today…so now Dream knew his afternoon snack choice.</p><p>“Now are you all better?” He asked smugly. Dream was about to say yes but he held his tongue and spoke what was on his mind.</p><p>“George please come with me tonight…I want to dance with you.” He said. “I don’t care who’s watching us. I just want to be there with you.” His eyes searched George’s for any hint of giving in.</p><p>George bit his lip and let go of Dream’s hand. He picked up the potato Dream had been cutting and threw it away since it was already a mess. Dream’s face fell feeling defeated and he looked down at the band-aid on his finger rubbing the tips of them together. George washed the knife and said it on the kitchen with a clatter sighing,</p><p>“Fucking…. fine! What am I supposed to wear?” He said giving in. Dream tried to comprehend what he was saying for a few seconds before his face lit up and he wrapped his arms around George from behind picking him up causing George to let out an embarrassed squeal. “D-Dream! Put me down!”</p><p>Dream smiled holding him tighter and wheezing when he heard his protests. “Nobody wears anything special…just something you’re comfortable moving in.” He replied setting him down on the ground. George spun around to face him, face flushed red. He looked uncertain.</p><p>“And this is something you really want?” He questioned looking at him uncertainly. Dream tilted his head watching his nervous eyes.</p><p>“George…if you really, really don’t want to go, I won’t make you…” He said and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry I got a little excited but, yeah I really want to go with you there.” Dream admitted. George puffed out his cheeks and sighed.</p><p>“No, I do want to go. I should be trying more anyway…It might be nice.” He gave an awkward smile to Dream who leaned forward and kissed him sweetly.</p><p>“It will be great! I promise!” He said after he pulled away. Even George still looked unsure, but Dream was determined…determined to make the night the best for George. “Now should we get back to cooking?” George giggled and held his hands down.</p><p>“I know you want to help…but how about you just watch me tonight? I don’t want you to hurt yourself any further.” George said through a laugh. Dream pouted.</p><p>“It was just an accident!” He argued.</p><p>“You seem very accident prone today…it’s a miracle you can handle killing better than you handle chopping.” George put in sarcastically.</p><p>“We can all agree that I just didn’t get good sleep last night.” Dream said following George back over to the counter with the cutting board.</p><p>“Do we ever get sleep anymore?” George said rolling his eyes and resuming to chop the potatoes and throw them into the bowl. Dream slid up on the counter beside him as he moved on to the carrots and began to chop them.</p><p>“Not as much as we should.” Dream admitted kicking his legs that were off the ground and swiping a carrot to munch on. George slapped his hand away.</p><p>“Dream stop touching.” George snapped lightly and Dream rubbed his hand and pouted.</p><p>“Ow George how could you hurt an injured person?” Dream whined sticking his tongue out. “Your so mean!” George set down the knife and placed himself in between Dream’s legs hugging him as if he knew it was the only way to make him shut up.</p><p>“You’re such a crybaby.” George huffed as Dream hugged him back, resting his chin on his head.</p><p>“And yet you love me.” Dream said smugly with a smile.</p><p>“Sometimes I do wonder.” George murmured pulling away to look at him. “If I’m gonna go to this dance with you then you need to take care of yourself…got it? No more boo hoo.” He said sarcastically. Dream tilted his head back and let out a groan with his arms still wrapped around George.</p><p>“What you’re asking… is no easy feat but if it means dancing with you tonight then I will try not to be a sensitive little boy.” He said sarcastically. George rolled his eyes and backed up going back to the food.</p><p>“I can’t believe people assume you’re the tough one out of the both of us.” George mumbled causing Dream to clutch his chest and wheeze.</p><p>The loving chatter continued as George made dinner and kept Dream from interfering with the cooking process. The kitchen was only a slight mess when they were finished. When they sat at the table to east the dinner George at put together, Dream felt like he was in heaven yet again.</p><p>George’s cooking was and would always be the best, but would he tell George that and risk him holding bragging rights over his head forever? Hell no. The two joked over dinner as the sun set over the town enjoying the comforts of their own home.</p><p>Dream shooed off George to get cleaned up and dressed for the social event put up with George’s complaining the entire time he was up the stairs. While Dream finished the dishes, he hummed along to the tune playing on the record.</p><p>“George? You almost ready?” He asked setting down the dishes in the drying rack.</p><p>“Yeah I think so…” The voice was soft coming from directly behind him. Dream turned and his jaw dropped when he saw George.</p><p>He was dressed in knee length brown shorts rolled at the cuff with a navy-blue t-shirt and brown suspenders. His wrists that he had been so desperate to hide were now wrapped in bandages and he was wearing high socks and brown boots. He was currently leaned against the door frame as he squeezed his feet into the other boot and laced it up.</p><p>Dream felt his heart start to beat a bit faster and he tugged at his shirt color biting his lip as George stood up straighter to look at Dream, his multicolored eyes shining and held his arms out.</p><p>“How do I look?” He asked and Dream cleared his throat trying to search for a good answer.</p><p>“Cute.” He finally managed to get out and George blushed as pink as Dream’s face. “I mean…r-really good, you look nice.” He watched one of the suspender straps slip off George’s shoulder.</p><p>“Fuck.” The British boy swore and hurried to fix it before moving towards Dream and spinning around so the taller was facing his back. “Can you please tighten it for me? I can’t reach.”</p><p>Dream nodded and gently reached out taking the straps on his back and tightening them. George let out a huff and leaned back into him interrupting the process.</p><p>“You need to go change now.” He said pouting. Dream tilted his head.</p><p>“What you don’t like what I’m wearing?” He asked looking down at his own baggy jeans and t-shirt.</p><p>“If I make an effort so do you.” George demanded and Dream puffed out his cheeks.</p><p>“Fine. Whatever you say boss.” He replied and darted upstairs quickly.</p><p>George went over to the record player turning it off and looking at the records they had inside the drawer beside it. As he flipped through, he remembered Dream’s face when he saw him and the blush returned, butterflies raced in his chest and he smiled.</p><p>He watched the sun start to set over the porch and opened the front door heading out on the front porch to sit outside and enjoy the warm breeze. He took a seat on the wooden rocker and waited picking at his bandages nervously.</p><p><em>For Clay. </em>He thought to himself trying to relax, the wind chimes created rhythmic bell sounds in the air. Some people were already leaving their houses…probably to attend the event. The brunette could feel himself growing more nervous at the thought of how many people would be there.</p><p>The front porch door creaked open.</p><p>“Alright ready?” The voice asked and George looked up at Dream.</p><p>He was dressed in his white t-shirt and faded green and blue flannel unbuttoned over top and rolled up over his elbows showing the bruises and scraped that colored his sun-kissed skin. His jeans were dark, most likely black and he was wearing big brown boots similar to George’s. His windswept hair in the darkening night sky was slightly pushed back by his own hand. He looked…. handsome.</p><p>“George? Want to take a picture or something? Might last longer.” He said smugly. George held his tongue and stood up linking their arms together.</p><p>“You’re such a dork. We don’t even have cameras anymore…” He said quietly hiding how he couldn’t stop looking at his boyfriend and failing miserably. Dream noticed and pulled him closer wrapping his arms around him, so they were sharing a hug as they walked down the street.</p><p>Just being like that…made George feel like everything will be alright.</p><hr/><p>When they arrived at the building loud hoots and hollers could be heard from the outside. The Lunch Club was outside breaking bottles and laughing their asses off. Dream pulled George inside the doorway into the cleared at foyer. Most of the walls had been taken down to give a full space to the bar and dance floor. Strands of lights intertwined over the ceiling giving the place joyous lighting. People were swinging around and drinking from whiskey glasses.</p><p>George ducked under the swinging arm of a tall individual and pulled himself closer to Dream staring at the scenery. All the people immediately recognized him and smiled giving him warm greetings.</p><p>“Hey George!”</p><p>“Glad you could finally make it!”</p><p>“Get yourself a drink George, dance!”</p><p>The brunette was overwhelmed by the kindness and welcoming warmth in everyone’s slurred and drunken voices. Dream smiled back at him pulling him towards the band on the stage. Fundy was playing the wooden piano at a high jubilant pace with the matching violin and banjo from the other two players.</p><p>George let go of Dream’s hand for a minute feeling Sapnap jump on him.</p><p>“GEORGE YOU MADE IT!” He shouted over the loud music and laughter. George hugged him back.</p><p>“Dream convinced me…. when do you go on?” He asked having to shout over the loud atmosphere.</p><p>“After this song, you made it just in time!” George grinned and ruffled the younger boy’s hair.</p><p>“In time to see you fail of course.” He challenged and Sapnap smirked.</p><p>“Pssh you wish!” They both turned to look at Dream who was being hugged by another shorter individual. George looked at the boy and recognized Tubbo squeezing Dream in a bear hug. Even Dream looked a bit awkward about it but hugged back.</p><p>“You’re gonna do great Tubbo.” Dream said with encouragement flowing through his voice.</p><p>“I-I’m really nervous.” The smaller boy said. George shot him a thumbs up while Sapnap threw his arm around the boy.</p><p>“Your playing is the best Tubbo, they’re gonna love it.” Sapnap put in. Tubbo looked around the room biting his lip.</p><p>“I just wish…” He faded off and his eyes widened. “No way.”</p><p>The other boys followed Tubbo’s gaze to meet an unexpected sight.</p><p>“Let go of me!” A furious blonde-haired boy spat out and struggled in a taller man’s grasp.</p><p>“Tommy you weren’t supposed to be in here, this is for adults only.” The man said simply holding him by his ear and pulling him over to the others.</p><p>“Tubbo is my age and he’s here!” The wild boy said angrily.</p><p>“Tubbo had permission since he’s playing tonight. You do not.” Dream had to snicker seeing Tommy in such a state.</p><p>Catch another wild one Bad?” He asked to the man holding keeping Tommy in check.</p><p>“He was sneaking around behind the bar.” Bad responded in a tired and disappointed voice.</p><p>“Small is better for sneaking.” Dream said sarcastically staring at the other blonde as if those words had some hidden meaning. Tommy narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“Fuck you.” He said angrily with a fire burning in his eyes.</p><p>“Language…” Bad sighed letting him go. Tubbo ran up to Tommy and hugged him.</p><p>“Tommy you shouldn’t break the rules!” The smallest of the bunch said. Tommy rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>“I…wanted to see you play…” He mumbled. Tubbo looked surprised for a second before his grin widened and he hugged him tighter.</p><p>“Aw why didn’t you just say so?” He said happily and Tommy grumbled under his breath.</p><p>“You probably suck anyway, and I was bored…” His friend responded. On a normal occasion that probably would have made a person sad. But Tubbo seemed to know that Tommy’s words were not to be taken seriously. He just laughed it off and looked up at Bad.</p><p>“Can he please stay?” He asked eagerly. The trio looked at Bad curiously for an answer.</p><p>“Well I can’t watch him…” He started.</p><p>“I can.” Another voice said and they turned to see Wilbur push through the crowd and whack Tommy over the head. “You idiot I told you to stay home.” Tommy rubbed his head and looked sourly at Wilbur.</p><p>“It’s fucking boring so I didn’t want to!” He argued. Wilbur had always been the older brother figure to Tommy and Tubbo when they first got there. They all lived together, and Wilbur looked out for them, so the bond between the three was noticeable for sure.</p><p>“Sorry Bad…I can handle him for tonight.” Wilbur said. George couldn’t stop himself from glaring daggers at the other boy no matter how hard he tried. Every time he looked towards Dream; George wanted to wipe the smug smile off his face. If George hadn’t have known about Wilbur and Dream’s history together or Wilbur hadn’t flirted with his boyfriend from time to time…maybe his trust wouldn’t have been so delicate.</p><p>Sapnap brought his attention away from Wilbur and tried to distract him by showing him his violin. It was well made, a gift from Techno no doubt. Speaking of which, Dream’s mentioned rival wasn’t at the party, probably preparing for the night on the wall…. like Dream should have been doing.</p><p>When Fundy and the other players wrapped up the song, George applauded and Tubbo and Sapnap jumped up on the stage to get set up.</p><p>“Dream you should be resting before the watch tonight.” Bad said as Tommy and Wilbur disappeared back into the crowd. George turned to face them both and saw Dream scoff.</p><p>“I’m fine Bad. I just won’t drink tonight.” Dream reassured him.</p><p>Darryl was the leader of all the operations around here. He had helped construct the safe zone as a place to take in more people and help them live a somewhat normal life in this apocalypse. So far it was working. The walls were strengthened to keep infected on the outside; people were happy. He was a good man, so it was ironic how he was nicknamed Bad by most people around base.</p><p>Long since the apocalypse happened, Darryl had shaved his long hair and covered it with a ball cap. Despite his innocent appearance and lack of swear words…Bad was probably the most capable person there to lead. He had trained in marksmanship and knife throwing, he was a natural leader and he had a good heart. It made sense why people followed him.</p><p>Bad was about to protest to Dream’s brush off but the next song started, and a loud voice emerged from the crowd.</p><p>“Bad! Dance with me!” A younger boy shouted; his words muddled together as he grabbed Bad’s hands. The older blushed bright red and looked at him.</p><p>“Skeppy…what- “He started but the boy spun him around before he could argue.</p><p>“Dance! Now!” he demanded.</p><p>Skeppy or Zak was the closest to Bad out of anyone here. It seemed like he put so much more trust in him, and they even shared a house together. Dream was no expert, but he was sure he saw sparks between the two of them at times. Skeppy was more chaotic and always getting into trouble while Bad would pull him out of it. They balanced out each other in a good way. Skeppy’s childish antics compared to Bad’s mothering attitude complimented the two nicely. The only problem? Skeppy always wanted undivided attention, often joking about how he would die without it.</p><p>“Go on Bad, enjoy the night.” George said simply waving him away. Bad pouted and looked back at Skeppy who was swaying awkwardly to the happy music.</p><p>“I love this song….” Skeppy slurred pulling Bad closer.</p><p>“Are you drunk?” Bad asked incredulously letting the other boy direct him across the fast-moving dance floor. Skeppy’s loud giggles were the last thing George heard before he realized him, and Dream were alone again.</p><p>George could feel people brushing shoulders with him, but he paid them no mind as he stared up at Dream with curious eyes.</p><p>“Sooo, how do you dance at one of these?” He asked cautiously. Dream moved forward and took his hand spinning him around, so George’s back was right against his chest and he leaned forward to whisper in his ear.</p><p>“Like nobodies watching.” He said hugging George from behind. The brunette smiled and swung out of the embrace. Dream swung him around in a circle listening to the upbeat violin solo take off. Sapnap was going all out noticing his best friends together. Even Tubbo looked more confident playing the piano freely with Fundy cheering him on from the sidelines.</p><p>George found the rhythm quickly with Dream and the two were swinging around the dance floor with everyone else. Skipping and spinning till they were dizzy and needed to hold on to each other to stabilize themselves. Dream picked George up and spun him around in the air.</p><p>The older boy smiled, finally seeming to understand the meaning of fun that Dream wanted him to have. The bright laughter from the both of them echoed around the room mixing with everyone else’s. Some of their friends even cheered them on.</p><p>George could see Skeppy and Bad doing similar movements but Bad moved sluggish compared to Skeppy’s wild energy.</p><p>Tommy and Wilbur were sitting back by the bar, Wilbur sneakily pouring Tommy a drink even if he was underage. Everyone was happy and having the time of their lives. When the song neared its end George’s feet hit the ground lightly on his toes, moving much more swiftly than before.</p><p>He pulled Dream closer and ducked underneath swinging arms. When the last note hit, George felt Dream dip him back and let out a squeal of delight. He clutched Dream’s arm panting heavily, the feeling of falling was so close and yet he wasn’t at all scared.</p><p>He was thrilled.</p><p>Dream pulled him back up and everybody broke into applause. It took George a second to realize most of it was for the two of them. He blushed and waved shyly while Dream picked him up again spinning him. George let his head fall back as he held on to Dream’s shoulders.</p><p>When he felt himself slowly being lowered, he looked down at Dream’s face staring up at him and smiled seeing the bright glow of love in his eyes.</p><p>When his feet touched down, he finally caught his breath and laughed.</p><p>“That was fun!” He said excitedly.</p><p>“Told you so.” Dream replied smugly.</p><p>“Shut up and let me enjoy this.” George said through a giggle and heavy breathing, slapping Dream on the back. He moved to grab water from the countertop. He took a swig and handed it over to Dream who drank from it as well.</p><p>As the two caught their breath, Tubbo and Sapnap whispered something to each other. George could see the change in body language and watched the players reorganize their instruments before diving into the next song.</p><p>This time it was slow folk. The banjo’s rhythm started off steady while Tubbo lightly tapped the keys in the background. The smaller boys closed his eyes to get into the feeling of the performance.</p><p>George looked around at the couples beginning to come together on the dance floor. It was no longer wild or free, it was slow and romantic. <em>A slow dance. </em>George realized and looked at Dream who sat the water down and held out his hand to him.</p><p>“Wanna go cool off with something slower?” He asked with a welcoming smile. George took his hand hesitantly and let Dream whisk him through the crowd back into the middle of the dance floor.</p><p>“I-I don’t know how…” George started to say, and Dream slowly took his arms looping them around his own neck, so George was draped on him. He felt Dream’s hands rest on his hips and they slowly started to sway back and forth.</p><p>Sapnap looked at the two of them dancing and smiled pressing the bow to the strings and started to let forth a beautiful melodic sound. It was soft and gentle.</p><p>Dream and George locked eyes as they weaved through other couples.</p><p>“So… you seem happy.” Dream put in listening to the music behind them, the lights shining down on them from above giving his dirty blonde hair a halo effect. George was entranced by his gaze so much that he almost forgot to answer.</p><p>“I am happy.” He said simply. “Are you?” He asked curiously and tilted his head. Dream pursed his lips and looked at the ceiling as if he were pondering the question.</p><p>“Um….” Dream started and George looked offended.</p><p>“Um?” He repeated surprised. “What the hell does that mean?”</p><p>Dream laughed slowly spinning him around, so George didn’t fall behind before resuming their position.</p><p>“It means yes…” He said to his boyfriend. “Best I’ve felt since you kissed me if I’m being honest.” There hushed voices were not heard by anyone else, the conversation felt private and George forgot people were even listening.</p><p>“I think there were other times when you felt pretty good.” George said smugly. Dream flushed looking around at everyone.</p><p>“G-George!” He said surprised and George burst into a fit of giggles cause a wide smile to appear on Dream’s face. “You can’t say that here.” He said in a hushed whisper only making George giggle harder.</p><p>The music carried on and George leaned forward, pressing the side of his head to Dream’s chest. The taller boys chin rested on his head and the hands snaked around behind his waist to hold him in a dancing embrace.</p><p>“I want things to be like this forever…” George whispered. “I hope this never ends.” He admitted with a happy sigh leaving his lips.</p><p>Dream kissed the top of his head. “I hope so too.” He replied. The two of them were lost in the movements of each other so much that they forgot about the world around them.</p><p>“George…” Dream said hushed.</p><p>“Hm?” George hummed closing his eyes.</p><p>“I love you…” His voice was shy and timid, something that wasn’t a big thing for Dream. George’s lashes fluttered open to look up at him.</p><p>He reached out cupping his cheek. “I love you too.” He whispered and Dream leaned forward. George’s eyes flicked down to his lips once before they collided. His heart was beating quickly but this was normal.</p><p>The best part was he could feel Dream’s beating just as fast and it only made him smile more.</p><p>They danced together for the rest of the evening and nothing could tear them apart….</p><p>…. Especially not from the happiness they found from each other.</p><hr/><p>When the party was over Dream and George went their separate ways for the night promising themselves to be careful, things went silent once again.</p><p>Dream had gone to the armory and prepped himself with the standard weaponry used on the wall, his hunting rifle with an attached scope and a sniper. He grabbed his flashlight and a smaller gun just to keep in his back pocket for emergencies before heading to the front of the wall and looking at the large ladder climbing up to the walkways up top.</p><p>He slung the guns over his shoulder and climbed up the ladder slowly swallowing down any small fear of the height he had and pulled himself up top. As soon as he lifted himself up over the edge he looked up.</p><p>There they were. Techno was sitting on the edge looking out over top the fields and road outside the town. Wilbur was holding a bottle in his hands and sitting on the floor on the ground. Grian was the only one who appeared to be following any sort of protocol.</p><p>“Hey…” Dream said out loud to make them aware of his presence. For a brief second things felt tense. Like nobody would speak at all. But then they all smiled.</p><p>“Glad to see your finally here. You took your sweet time.” Techno said and Grian chuckled at his friends’ statement.</p><p>“Did you get any sleep today?” Grian asked curiously. Dream shrugged.</p><p>“Course I did.” He lied through his teeth.</p><p>“Have a drink with us Dream!” Wilbur said with his arms open in bravado.</p><p>“We shouldn’t be drinking on the watch Wilbur.” Grian warned steadily. The boy holding the alcohol let out a scoff and set the bottle down.</p><p>“Pipe down Grian…we’re not getting through the night if we aren’t a little loose.”</p><p>Dream looked up at the night sky full of stars and smiled taking the bottle from where Wilbur set it down. “He is right.” He admitted taking a small swig. The burning strength of whatever alcohol Wilbur had been drinking went down his dry throat making him cough.</p><p>The others laughed watching him set it down on the ground again.</p><p>“Settle in boys.” Grian said looking at the others. “It’s going to be a long five hours.”</p><p>Wilbur sat down beside Dream on a crate overlooking the trees on the east while Techno and Grian took the west and north.</p><p>“Got you something.” The brit said quietly and pulled a thick dark green leather strap out of his back pocket. On the top were the letters <em>Dream C. </em>But the C had been formed into a smiley face, so it came off more childish. <em>Dream C:</em></p><p>Dream ran his fingers over the C shape and looked at Wilbur questioningly.</p><p>“For Clay.” The man explained. “You shouldn’t forget your past no matter how much you’d like to. But I figured by the way we talked this morning you’d be happy with the signature smiley face.” Wilbur pointed out and Dream smiled.</p><p>“Thanks Wilbur.” He said softly running his hands over the smiley face. The two watched the breeze blowing the trees heavily in the wind. The town faded into silence leaving the four on the wall to their own thoughts.</p><p>“Wilbur?” Dream asked. The curly haired boy turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “Thanks for still being my friend.”</p><p>Wilbur smiled and ruffled his hair. “As much as I wish for more…. I’m happy to be your friend too Clay…er…Dream…sorry, old habits.” He replied awkwardly. Dream laughed.</p><p>“Want another drink?” He asked through laughter. Wilbur nodded his head.</p><p>“Abso-fucking-lutely I do.”</p><p>For the rest of the night there was no danger. They were safe from any infected. The patrols must’ve been extremely careful that day. There were no threats to intercept so the guns remained out of use, and the drinks kept coming.</p><p>Dream and Techno had engaged in a friendly competition of reloading guns. Unfortunately, the wall got pretty boring pretty quickly when they lacked any fun means of entertainment. Bad would kill them if he saw anybody goofing around.</p><p>By the time they started having drinking competitions the moon had moved into the position past midnight. Grian was the only one trying to keep a good eye out now. But the talks and conversations carried on and on until voices could be heard down below.</p><p>When other people came up the ladder, Dream exchanged his weapons with one and wished them good luck before sliding back down the ladder.</p><p>The watch was always boring. Dream would prefer going on a real patrol…he wanted to kill something. Whether it be an animal or infected…he really didn’t care.</p><p>He walked down the street with the other boys, Wilbur and Techno clearly more drunk than him, were singing at the top of their lungs as they moved down the street causing laughter from both Grian and Dream.</p><p>They all separated over time and Dream suddenly found himself alone, still walking down the street and singing the same songs that he and George had danced to.</p><p>When he arrived at his house, he opened the front door quietly and retreated upstairs to the bedroom. He peeked inside the dark bedroom to see George curled up under the blankets and fast asleep. He smiled leaning against the door frame watching him. He was mumbling in his sleep again. It was faint but Dream had heard it. His whispers in the night were common at this point.</p><p>Dream freshened up in the bathroom and changed his clothes for the night. He set the guitar strap in the drawer beside his bed and went to lay down.</p><p> As soon as his back hit the plush mattress, a wave of drowsiness swept over him in an instant.</p><p>Sleep would come easily now. After an eventful day he was finally ready to get some shut eye.</p><p>The shape in bed beside him shifted awake.</p><p>“Dream?” George asked sleepily. Dream couldn’t tell if he was awake or if he was sleep talking again.</p><p>“I’m here.” The taller said tiredly. George rolled over to drape his arm overtop of Dream’s waist in a protective way.</p><p>“Good…” He whispered. And just as quickly as he awoke, he was asleep again. Dream stared at the boy’s face buried into his shoulder and watched his nose wrinkle.</p><p>His eyelids grew heavy and the mind plagued by any drink he had pushed his mind to sleep at last.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>March 17<sup>th</sup>, 2011</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dad, I see one.” Clay said in a hushed whisper staring at the small deer in the woods. His father lowered himself behind his son and raised the hunting rifle up to aim.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stay behind me.” His father whispered back. “Watch and learn kiddo.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A year…. almost a year since the world was overrun with infected. Clay was now eleven years old and slowly adapting to the terrors of the new world around them. When the breakout first happened, the military helped no one. So, their family decided to take matters into their own hands and cross the closed borders through the forest blocking them. It was dangerous but for months Clay was being taught how to survive by his dad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While his mother and sister stayed back at their campsite to pitch the tent, Clay and his father had decided to go hunting. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>BAM!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The gunshot was loud and echoed through the darkening forest. Clay covered his ears to try and deafen the ringing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They stood up straight to admire their handiwork. The deer had fallen, blood pouring out of the open wound in its neck. Clay shivered staring at the carcass but smiled fondly at his dad’s handiwork. His father slung the rifle over his shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alright let’s take it back to- “He didn’t have time to finish before faded screams could be heard in the distance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay’s eyes widened as he grabbed his father’s hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dad?” He whispered. The shouts were getting closer and fast. His father looked around panicked before grabbing Clay’s arm and pulling him hard towards the tree near the deer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re going to need to climb Clay!” His father said and picked him up to push him up to the higher branch. Clay hoisted himself up and started to reach up to the next branches. He turned around. The screams were getting louder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dad come on!” He yelled and held out his hand to his father’s figure. The man tried to grab onto Clay, but he was too high up. The young boy moved to lower himself, but it was too late.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The grunts and growls were directly beneath him and Clay could only watch in horror as his father was pushed to the ground, his hand being pulled down quickly under a swarm of infected.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay tried to scream but no sound came out as he took in the true horror of the situation. He watched as flesh was pulled from bones, his father’s bloodcurdling shouts were drowned out by the demented ones. Blood pooled around the grass until the screams stopped for good.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay couldn’t look away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For the rest of the night he sat in that tree shaking in terror. He could hear them eating…hear them groaning. He slammed his hands over his ears and cried silent tears. He was too scared to move as nighttime came.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sounds below him stopped. The infected were gone…no longer around to devour him as well. Yet still he refused to move.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A new scream rang up through the trees. Clay’s lip wobbled recognizing the scared woman’s cry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“M-mom.” He whispered through sobs. When the screams died, he knew that there was nothing left. They were all gone. His head hurt as his mind scrambled over all the scenarios. He would surely die as well either by infected or by natural causes. He was still young…he wasn’t ready to be on his own…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All night the screams repeated in his head, when the sun finally rose, Clay’s tear stained face was dry and void of feeling. He looked down as the sunlight cast shadows upon the dead things beneath his tree. Both were barely recognizable in a pile of blood and gore.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>What good am I now? I can’t take care of myself and everyone I love is fucking dead.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>He slid down the tree carefully, splinters pricked his fingertips, but he didn’t care. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he vomited. His whole body doubled over like he had been kicked in the stomach and he retched. He refused to look at the bloodbath fearing it would only bring more bile and walked over to the side picking up the fallen gun. He slung it over his shoulder and did not look behind him as he walked sluggishly through the creepy wood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A burnt-out fire finally appeared…more bodies beside it. Clay felt more tears threatening to rise up. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>How does it feel to lose everything in a day I wonder? How did it feel to be sick enough to watch?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay looked around him at the mess created by those monsters. He picked up the backpack with any leftover supplies and wobbled down the street. Some odd voice in his head was screaming at him to just end it now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But after the display he had seen, Clay didn’t want to die at all and let his body become another victim of a meal for the infected. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He walked for days, only stopping to cry or vomit or truly comprehend if what he was doing was worth it. He wondered how he would ever survive on his own.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Will my life ever be happy again? What is my purpose?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>One day he was crouched by a stream refilling his water bottle with the murky substance when he heard a voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hello?” It sounded funny. Clay pulled his gun out and held it sloppily to point it at the figure. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mousy brown hair poked out from the trees, he was skinny, definitely older than Clay, and his face was twisted into confusion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“W-who are you?” Clay asked with narrowed eyes holding the gun up as if he was ready to shoot. The boy held up his hands and smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m a friend I promise!” He said. Clay narrowed his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There is no such thing as friends. Now back the fuck up.” That word was definitely one he heard from his fathers mouth a few times.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That water your drinking…its contaminated…you could die drinking that. Somebody got sick last week from it at out farm.” The nervous boy said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why the fuck should I trust anything you say?” Clay asked sharply. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m an unarmed kid talking to an armed kid who probably can’t shoot for shit but might still kill me at this distance.” The boy said sarcastically as if he was brave enough to suddenly challenge him. “I don’t think I should be dumb enough to lie to you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay frowned and looked at the water bottle lying there leaking. He slowly put away his rifle and dumped the water back out into the stream.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where are your parents?” The stranger asked. Clay shrugged his shoulders and turned his back to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dead.” He muttered darkly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mine too…” The other boy said sadly. Clay looked up surprised. It never occurred to him that other kids would be going through the same thing he was. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How?” He asked curiously. The curly haired individual rubbed his arm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s kind of disturbing to think about…” He mumbled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay looked confused. He probably thought about it every night like he did, their screams and shouts…. the sounds. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So why did it not feel as disturbing as it probably should have?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah…” He said instead deciding not to argue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was silence between them, and Clay packed up his items ready to move on when his stomach let out a low growl…he hadn’t eaten anything decent in days.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re hungry?” The stranger questioned looking at him with curious brown eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A…a little.” Clay responded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy held his hand out to him. “We can get you a meal and some fresh clothes at the farmhouse…you’ll be safe there.” He said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay frowned at the hand at first not trusting it. But when his stomach growled again, he reached out and took his hand, his skin was warm and soft.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s your name anyway?” The boy asked as he pulled him along down the open fields.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“C-clay.” The blonde boy responded shyly. “What’s yours?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The stranger looked at him with a sloppy grin. “I’m Wilbur!” He said cheerfully.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A slow build of trust had already begun to form between the two and Clay’s real journey slowly began.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Grave Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLAIMERS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Graphic violence, Gore, Horror Elements, Loss of Limbs, Gun Wounds</p><p>(For bigger more triggering disclaimers like mentions of suicide or abuse...I will be throwing a trigger warning directly into the text so you guys know when to skip over it but there is none of that this chapter. I will not do the same for the gore because if your here....then you've already ready the warning on the top of this fic. :)</p><p>ENJOY!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>July 4<sup>th</sup>, 2011</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The Farm quickly became Clay’s new home. The two elderly people who ran it were kind enough to let Clay stay (probably because Wilbur begged them to let him). </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You sleep in the barn with the other younglings.” The man told him, and Clay had nodded silently and accepted what he got.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For the first week Clay was more or less silent and cold to anyone that approached him. People eventually stopped trying and left the kid alone to do his share of the work and his side of the barn…everyone except Wilbur.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wilbur didn’t stop checking in with Clay. He would always be around to bring him his meal for the day or talk his ear off during work.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay didn’t really mind. As much as he may have snapped, he kind of enjoyed the company. Wilbur had a certain charm to him, and he didn’t seem to want to give up on Clay. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soon Clay began opening up to Wilbur. They eventually ate together and talked with each other as much as possible. Clay found himself having fewer disturbing thoughts about what happened to his parents. He felt better, like he could have a life there again with Wilbur. The older boy taught him how to play the guitar the old people let him use. Clay had been a fast learner and enjoyed learning the tunes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They developed a strong bond together. They took care of each other and got into trouble around the farm. Sometimes they skipped work with the crops just to go out and venture the fields together. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Today had been an especially good day because they had gotten out of chores. Wilbur had found the hole in the fence early that morning and the two boys traveled out into the tall grass field.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Another adventure!” Wilbur cried out grabbing the youngers hand and pulling him through the grass.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wilbur!” Clay complained. “You’re going too fast!” Wilbur smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’re almost there, Clay!” He shouted over the rustling grass that brushed against their sweaty arms and legs. The blonde covered his eyes trying to stop any grass from obstructing his gaze.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Almost where?” Clay replied and suddenly Wilbur stopped and turned around to look at his friend out of breath. Clay watched curiously as Wilbur circled him and frowned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wilbur what’re y- “He started and watched the taller boys’ arms outstretch and push him backwards through the grass. Clay stumbled backwards wind milling his arms as he left the grass behind and fell on his side rolling down the large hill with a scream.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It felt like forever until he finally came to a stop at the bottom and cried out. “WILBUR YOU DICK!” He struggled to get up wobbling on his feet and hearing his friend’s distant laughter. He felt so dizzy that he didn’t even notice Wilbur rolling down the hill towards him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unable to move out of the way fast enough he tripped over top of Wilbur landing on his chest. The two of them groaned in pain too dizzy to stand back up. Clay pushed himself up and looked at Wilbur beneath him breathing heavily and laughing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What the fuck?” Clay asked mid laughter. Wilbur looked up at his face so close.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“C’mon you definitely enjoyed it.” He said teasingly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think I was too scared that you were pushing me to my death to enjoy it.” Clay teased back trying to catch his breath. They stared at each other, the light breeze blowing the overgrown grass around them and brushing their hair from their eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay stared at Wilbur; his hand rested on the boy’s chest beneath him. Feeling awkward he quickly rolled off to stare at the clouds drifting overhead. The unspoken silence between them was odd but it stayed that way as they laid side by side watching the sky. Clay could only wonder what just happened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Later that night they found themselves back in the barn getting ready for bed. Most of the other kids had fallen asleep but Clay and Wilbur sat up talking in the dim candlelight they had until they got tired.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Clay?” Wilbur asked. “Have you ever kissed anyone before?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay looked up confused and shook his head. “No…girls have cooties, don’t they?” He smirked at the joke and Wilbur smiled at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What about boys?” The older asked sending them both into silence. Clay thought about it confused. He hadn’t really heard of kissing boys before. It seemed a little different.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I didn’t know boys could kiss other boys…” Clay said tilting his head and furrowing his bro. “Isn’t that weird?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wilbur shook his head and laughed getting closer to Clay. “It’s completely normal, anyone can kiss anyone as long as they care about them.” He was getting really close now…but for some odd reason Clay didn’t mind it. In fact, it was making him blush more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wilbur?” He whispered curiously. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Clay we’re both young but…. I care about you and I want your first kiss to be from someone who knows your special okay?” He asked looking at him through the candlelight. Clay’s heart was beating fast, but he swallowed and nodded knowing what he was going to do next.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay…” He whispered smiling shyly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two of them shifted closer together and Wilbur leaned over towards his face. Clay found himself staring at his lips as they got closer. The candlelight flickered in the brief moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When they finally touched it at first felt weird…. he had never kissed anyone before let alone a boy. Wilbur’s lips were soft, and it was sort of nice. He closed his eyes as Wilbur leaned into him and caressed his cheek gently.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay let Wilbur control where the kiss went and when he finally pulled away a few seconds later, Clay kept his eyes shut still picturing Wilbur’s lips on his own. Slowly they fluttered open and he blushed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How was that?” Wilbur asked kindly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“W-weird.” Clay started and Wilbur backed away looking suddenly embarrassed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry…” He whispered going to stand but Clay reached out and grabbed his hand holding him there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No wait! It was weird…yeah…but it was good…. I-I liked it.” He stuttered out nervously. Wilbur stared at him and his face broke out into a smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m glad.” The older said and sat down beside Clay. “Maybe we should go to bed for the night? You look exhausted.” He teased.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay laughed nervously. “I am not!” He argued and leaned over to blow out the candle. They shifted to lay beside each other like they usually did…. except now Clay missed Wilbur’s touch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He rolled over nuzzling his head against Wilbur’s shoulder and resting his hand on his arm. He felt Wilbur stiffen under his touch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you mind?” He whispered nervously. He felt Wilbur’s hand reach out to touch his.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not at all…goodnight Clay.” He whispered.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>August 19<sup>th</sup>, 2020</strong>
</p><p>“Clay…get up!” Dream opened his eyes suddenly to see George knelt beside him on the bed, his face twisted into one of worry and concern. Bright flecks of blue and brown stared back at him. He sat up on his elbows and looked up at him curiously. Then he noticed how puffy his own eyes felt. He reached up to rub them feeling the lingering wetness. He looked up at George in confusion as if asking what had happened.</p><p>“You were crying in your sleep…” George said softly and leaned forward reaching out his hand to caress Dream’s cheek wiping away a single tear dripping down face. Dream moved to sit up and wipe away his cheeks. He sent George a reassuring smile.</p><p>“I’m fine don’t worry… must’ve just been a dream.” He said tiredly. George rested his hands in his lap and sat up shuffling towards him and resting his hands on his shoulders rubbing them gently and leaning forward to kiss the back of Dream’s neck.</p><p>He swallowed, shivers travelling down his spine and he gently held George’s hand running his thumb over the older boys’ knuckles. “I know things aren’t fine.” George whispered to him. “Tell me when you’re ready okay?”</p><p>Dream turned around a little bit to face him. That was always something he loved about George. When Dream felt awful or isolated himself, he didn’t demand Dream tell him anything. Instead he waited for him to open up and stayed by his side…ready to be there for him. Even if he couldn’t help with everything he listened and tried his best to be comforting.</p><p>“Thank you…” He replied with a soft smile and took a deep breath…. the parts with Wilbur were better off left behind. “It was just about my parents again.” He said truthfully. George leaned back and stared at him sadly.</p><p>“That wasn’t your fault, you know, that right?” He said gently. “Your dad saved you…” Dream stared ahead intently at the rising sun in the window.</p><p>“Some days I wish he hadn’t.” He admitted. “Maybe he would’ve helped other people down the road by letting me go with him.” George looked hurt and slid beside him.</p><p>“Dream…. I would’ve never met you and neither would Sapnap… your dad made the right choice. You do a lot now, please stop blaming yourself.” George said worriedly. Dream pursed his lips and smiled sadly looking back at him.</p><p>“I can’t.” He whispered. The things Dream had done were a weight on his shoulders that he couldn’t kick away yet. He wasn’t ready to go back into those memories yet…he wanted to hold them down a bit longer.</p><p>He stood up feeling George’s fingers drop from his shoulders. He desperately wanted to change the subject. He walked over to his dresser pulling out one of his sweatshirts.</p><p>“I forgot to tell you, but I have a patrol today. Phil told me to take Fundy’s place.” He said without looking at George.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Who are you going with?” Dream could hear the edge of George’s voice and he smiled.</p><p>“Techno, Eret and Wilbur.” He said and watched George’s eyes flicker darkly in a matter of minutes when Wilbur was mentioned. “Hey, come on George I talked with him…. the whole flirting thing is done now. Whatever we had in the past…it’s not there anymore okay? I love you.” He pulled on his sweatshirt watching his boyfriend carefully from where he sat on the bed.</p><p>George’s eyes hardened as if he was trying to remain stubborn, but they quickly dropped to the bed sheets. “Sorry.” He whispered. “I love you too…I just don’t want to lose you to someone else.” He said looking hurt.</p><p>Dream walked back over to him pulling his head to his chest from where he was seated on the bed and running his fingers through his thin dark locks. “You won’t. Just trust me a bit more okay? I can handle this.” George nodded hesitantly and sat there taking in Dreams scent.</p><p>“I have wall watch tonight.” The older boy said softly picking the fabric of Dream’s hoodie between his fingers.</p><p>“So, I take that as you want me to wait up for you?” Dream asked teasingly and George hummed in response burying his face into Dream.</p><p>“Only if you can stay awake of course.” He reassured Dream who smiled.</p><p>“I’ll try.” He replied and a crackle of static interrupted the air between them as the walkie talkie on their beside table came to life.</p><p><em>“Is he still crying?” </em>Sapnap’s voice travelled over the small speaker. Dream cast a look at George who blushed.</p><p>“We were worried.” He said lamely as an excuse to why he went to Sapnap about Dream’s nightmares.</p><p>“I’m fine Sapnap.” Dream said picking up the walkie talkie and pressing the button. “Just a bad dream, nothing to worry about.”</p><p>Sapnap went silent for a second before speaking again. <em>“Oh okay…as long as your good.” </em>Dream appreciated the younger looking after him, almost like a little brother of sorts. <em>“I’ll be working in the rations line at the kids home today…if you guys ever want to drop be…”</em></p><p>The kids’ home was a place where any orphaned children who had lost their parents or needed a place to stay until they were of age was. They had teachers helping the kids retain some of their knowledge from before the outbreak. Anyone under the age of eighteen who didn’t have any sort of guardian stayed there in a crammed house. The rations lines for the kids were supplied every day for their meals. Tubbo and Tommy had stayed there until Wilbur took them in and Sapnap was there whenever Dream and George were away on longer patrols. Sapnap had bonded with a lot of the kids there.</p><p>Dream was never comfortable in a room with all of those children. Too many reminders he didn’t want to deal with.</p><p>“I actually have a patrol today so I’m afraid I’ll have to miss out bud.” Dream put in acting as if it was so sad, he couldn’t make it.</p><p><em>“George?” </em>Sapnap asked sweetly and shyly nervous of being rejected. Dream cast George a look and the boy rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah sure I’ll stop by whatever.” He replied and they both heard Sapnap’s excited shouts over the device. Dream and George both had to chuckle. They exchanged a few more words with their best friend before saying goodbye.</p><p>George grinned bounding from the room to go make breakfast. Dream grabbed his face mask and looked down at the small painted white smile against the background.</p><p>
  <em>Today is going to be a good day.</em>
</p><hr/><p>After a breakfast of fresh fruit and leftover deer meat, Dream exchanged goodbyes with George leaving home as early as possible. He walked down the street looking at the sky. It was cloudier than the day before, the dark shadows covered up the bright sunlight every now and again. He pulled out his Walkman and pushed the earbuds in pressing play.</p><p>Dream continued at a brisk pace down the street and through the town adjusting the backpack on his shoulders. People were out the same as yesterday. The lively buzz of chatter overwhelmed the peacefulness of his music. Nobody waved to him today. Instead he was left to his own thoughts.</p><p>Sub consciously he picked at the skin around his fingernails. The walk took about fifteen minutes before he crossed out of the towns sector and moving into the front one, he went to headquarters. Pushing open the door he could see his group already there and waiting for him.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late.” He muttered sheepishly putting away his Walkman into his bag and throwing it back over his shoulders playing with his hoodie strings as he retrieved his logbook from Phil.</p><p>Wilbur was the first to speak up. “No worries. We’re just going over the trail.” He said with a shrug. He was wearing his red beanie hat even if it did nothing to hold back his mass of curls. His faded yellow cotton long-sleeved shirt was rolled up to his elbows and he wore faded blue jeans and thick brown boots. Dream nodded to him.</p><p>“What area are we covering today?” He asked putting away his logbook in his back pocket.</p><p>“West end, in the small town nearby.” Techno threw in. His long hair tied back in a small ponytail. He was wearing a plain red t-shirt, his pink sweatshirt tied around his waist and khakis holding his belt and holsters. Normally Dream would tease the pink wear but that didn’t stop Techno from looking any less badass. The man was definitely more in shape than Dream for sure.</p><p>“You guys already got supplies for the road?” He asked still needing to grab his weaponry.</p><p>“Yeah long before you got here, hurry up and get your shit before we go.” Eret said crossing his arms. He was dressed in a blue thin long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled and gray pants with his signature glasses of course. He looked more under dressed compared to everyone else in the room. They all had their assorted backpacks on their shoulders with weapons and ammo probably fully stocked.</p><p>Dream sent him a glare and watched them turn back to the strategy as he cut through to the armory. He looked for his usual weapons finding the hunting rifle easily. He walked further reaching back into dusty cabinets.</p><p>“Come on…. where did I hide you?” He whispered under his breath and reached up onto the highest shelf, his hands coming in contact with the handle.</p><p>“Found you…” He said grinning and pulled down the weapon from where he had hidden it. He flipped it back and forth over his hands. The small pistol was fastened with a scope on the top. Dream preferred it since it had a more powerful shot than most pistols, giving more damage to zombies and piercing the skin. He pushed it into the back of his waistband of his jeans. He also grabbed a small pouch from the side slipping on one of the belts in order to have easy access to ammunition in the case he had to reload fast.</p><p>Lastly, he grabbed a few shivs and the machete off the wall sticking it into the loopholes on his back so he could quickly pull them out. Once he had enough, he went back into the room with all the others. Kicking any of the dust off his hiking boots and wiping it off his green sweatshirt.</p><p>“Ready Dream?” Wilbur asked leaning against the back table and staring at his friend.</p><p>Dream pulled the piece of cloth out of his back pocket and slipped it on over his face. He looked up showing off the grinning white smile of his mask.</p><p>“Let’s get this over with.” He said giving the affirmative, green eyes blazing.</p><hr/><p>They dropped by the stables first to grab horses since the town was further and couldn’t be traveled on foot very easily. Dream patted the white horse he rode on the shoulder. Sapnap had been to the stables a lot and he named each and every one of the horses.</p><p>This one was Spirit…and he definitely favored Dream whenever he brought sugar cubes or apple slices for him to snack on. The horses were loyal and new their way back home.</p><p>Dream gently kicked the Spirit’s sides bringing him to a slow walk. The walls opened for them to leave and the team of four spotted Bad up on the wall staring down at them.</p><p>“Good luck!” The man called down and Dream waved to him. As soon as they reached the outside the horses sped up into a steady gallop and they began their journey down the barren paths.</p><p>Once they got to the wooded path cutting through to the town the slowed themselves so they could move through the woods silently and more effectively in a block. The path was too narrow for any more than two horses moving side by side. Wilbur had taken the side beside Dream.</p><p>“Did you rest well last night?” The older boy asked, and Dream shrugged.</p><p>“I slept but it wasn’t a complete peaceful one thanks to the dreams.” He admitted thinking back to his memory of the two of them.</p><p>“What were they about?” Wilbur asked him. Dream looked ahead seeing Techno and Eret riding side by side and engaged in a cheery conversation. “Don’t worry I won’t tell.”</p><p>Dream scoffed and looked down at the reins in his hand shaking his head. “There’s nothing to tell.” He lied easily.</p><p>“Oh, come on your such a liar.” The brunette says teasingly and smacked Dream’s arm. The blonde opened his mouth ready to argue but Wilbur beat him to it. “You always look away when you lie! Come on you think I don’t know you by now?”</p><p>Dream puffed out his cheeks. “Curse you for knowing me so well.” He muttered and Wilbur let out a light chuckle.</p><p>“Now are you going to tell me or not?” He asked grinning and Dream looked at Techno and Eret getting far enough away and bit his lip.</p><p>“You remember…how I got to you at the farm…the story of what happened to my parents?” Dream asked under his breath. Wilbur’s smile faded and he nodded gravely.</p><p>“I do…” He said understanding where the conversation was going. Dream looked at him solemnly.</p><p>“I saw my dad again. I saw how they ripped him apart until there was barely anything left.” His eyes glazed over picturing the screams he made as they dug into his stomach ripping out his intestines. He could see the blood flying all over their human like faces, their demented cried outmatching his fathers. He shivered hearing his own child like shriek over the memory. “George said I was crying in my sleep…”</p><p>“Shit Clay….” Wilbur whispered and Dream shot him a glance. “I mean…Dream sorry.” They trotted in silence for a while before Wilbur spoke up again. “You didn’t deserve that.” He sounded a lot like George. It made him smile to think about his boyfriend back at home.</p><p>“I know…but it happened and it’s something I have to live with…. I just wish it would stay the fuck away from my dreams. I don’t get enough sleep as it is.” He said through gritted teeth. Wilbur nodded in understanding.</p><p>“Was it just about your dad?” He continued the conversation hesitantly. Dream gulped and shook his head.</p><p>“No, it was just like everything was happening all over again. Just completely reliving the events. It even went to…” He cut himself off and stopped talking entirely looking at the forest around them, the sunlight filtering through the branches on the mossy floor.</p><p>“Meeting me?” Wilbur finished lightly staring at him intently. Dream nodded.</p><p>“Yeah…” He whispered breathlessly thinking back to the times he and Wilbur spent together as children.</p><p>“What el- “Wilbur started to say before he was interrupted by a shout up ahead. Dream was relieved he was saved from talking about the kiss now.</p><p>“Guys we’re here!” Techno shouted and Dream galloped ahead leaving Wilbur and his questions behind. He came to a stop beside Techno where the forest line broke leaving them on the edge of another broken road on the edge of the town.</p><p>“How long do we have to clear?” Eret asked looked up at the sky. Wilbur finally appeared from the brush.</p><p>“Probably just a few hours.” He put in softly and stared at the open wide sky. Techno shook his head.</p><p>“Then we’ll need to split up in pairs.” He said and the others nodded.</p><p>“I’ll go with Dream.” Wilbur announced loudly. Dream looked surprised before shrugging and nodding.</p><p>“Fine by me.” He said and Techno smirked.</p><p>“Want to make a bet on it Dream?” Techno asked. “Let’s see which pair can kill the most infected in this run yeah?” He held out his fist to Dream who smirked and pumped it with his own.</p><p>“Deal.” Dream replied with a grin. “Wilbur and I will take the east side and you and Eret can take the west.”</p><p>Once everybody was agreed they took the horses to the front of the town and tied them up so they couldn’t run…even if Dream wasn’t worried about Spirit going anywhere, it was good to be safe. Once they split up walking down different streets of the town Wilbur and Dream were alone again.</p><p>“Where should we start?” Dream asked turning to look at the taller and taking his rifle off of his shoulder. Wilbur pointed to the first shop on their left that looked like a convenience store.</p><p>“Let’s work are way down from there to the end.” He suggested and Dream nodded following him up to the front to peek in through the windows. Nothing could be seen from the outside the windows were hazy, but the shop looked clear enough. Dream went over to the open door and slipped inside the dark store turning on the torch attached to his backpack strap.</p><p>He moved quietly, Wilbur coming up behind him and slipping the smaller pistol out of his pocket holding it in his two hands. Dream held his gun up and ready as he peeked around aisle’s. It felt unsettling for sure but there didn’t seem to be any zombies. He split from Wilbur to quietly maneuver around the place.</p><p>Dream leaped over the front counter and combed through the back shelves looking for anything that could be of use to them. When he came up empty he scoffed and was ready to sign to Wilbur saying it was time to leave the darkened hell hole and move onto the next one.</p><p>That’s when he saw the door. It was a heavy weighted door cracked open only slightly. The slight traces of fungus could be seen growing through the crack in the door and outstretching towards him. The inside was dark, but Dream could make out the yellowish dust creeping out of the mystery room.</p><p>“Wilbur!” He whisper-shouted. He wasn’t dumb enough to go check this out by himself. Who knew how many infected were growing inside? He slipped off his backpack and gun to set them down on the counter spying Wilbur coming closer.</p><p>He pulled out a small filter and raised it to his mask attaching it to the built-in air vent way so he could breathe naturally. He then pulled out a pair of old aviator goggles similar to George’s and pushed them on over his eyes. He gestured to the door.</p><p>“Spores.” He said softly hinting at the residue left behind from the growing fungus…the things that started this whole apocalyptic event in the first place.</p><p>Wilbur nodded and reached into his own bag to pull out a gas mask and slipped it on over his face. Dream picked up his rifle again and walked over to the door. He reached out his hand ready to push it open before it got stuck on something from the inside.</p><p>Dream gave another tentative push hearing something crack on the other side…almost like bone. He shivered and pushed it again. When it refused to budge, he took a step back and then rammed his shoulder into it as hard as he could.</p><p>It gave way surprisingly easy with a massive amount of force and Dream slipped falling forward onto the hard floor. He scrambled to get on his hands and knees and looked around him. The setting was clogged by clouds of spores. Dream tried not to breath too much as he got a better handle on his gun.</p><p>He looked at the walls shining his torchlight on them. Empty metal shelves hung out. He turned slightly and his torchlight met the eyes of a man. He let out a yelp and slid backwards on his hands picking up the gun ready to shoot.</p><p>The further away he was the more he saw the crazy sight in front of him. The man’s eyes were frozen open blood leaking from every crevice, his jaw was unhinged, and Dream could see bits of white and pink fungus sprouting from in and around his mouth. His entire body looked as though the fungus had grown over top of it like moss. It held him to the wall and surrounded him in a blob of cordyceps.</p><p>Dream stared at it, fascinated. He heard Wilbur enter the room curiously after him. He could hear the male gag from directly behind him and pursed his lips remembering Wilbur wasn’t as interested in seeing the grotesque turning.</p><p>He leaned forward grabbing the mans exposed shoulders and giving a sharp tug pulling his upper half free of the cocoon building around him. He watched his body fall forward easily staying limp. He stared at the reddish tinge of color on the wall behind him and stood up looking at Wilbur.</p><p>“He hasn’t been here long.” He whispered. “Something’s definitely somewhere around here.”</p><p>Wilbur frowned. “How can you tell?” He asked.</p><p>Dream pointed to the scratches tearing the man’s clothes at the back-revealing muscles and bone…. The scratches had gone deep into his back, probably enough to deliver major shock. The blood wasn’t dried and rather wet dripping behind him and painting a picture on the wall behind him.</p><p>“Because he’s just died a few hours ago.” Dream whispered. “And by the look of those marks, it could be stalkers or clickers.”</p><p>Wilbur shivered and cursed under his breath. “Fuck.” He spat and looked around. “How long do you think this guy has been in here?” He watched Dream kick and empty can on corn on the ground towards a growing pile in the corner.</p><p>“A few days I’d say…he must have holed himself in here with a bunch of rations… maybe he ran out and tried to go out and get some more and something found him and got to him.” Dream said. His voice got more serious when he was analyzing the dark situations.</p><p>“But the growing fungus?” Wilbur asked looking at the cocoon shape around him. Stuff like that took time to grow around the dead. Something just didn’t add up.</p><p>“I-I don’t know.” Dream whispered furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.</p><p>“Poor guy.” Wilbur said softly looking at the dead man. Dream looked up at him and narrowed his green eyes.</p><p>“Don’t think too much into it… he probably stole some of that food from someone else down the line.” Dream said bitterly and left the room leaving Wilbur behind to stare at the gruesome mess.</p><p>Once he was free of the spores in the room, he closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief happy to take off the filter on his mask and breath again. He brought the goggles down barely listening to Wilbur shutting the door behind them.</p><p>“Yeah like you did.” The brunette whispered causing Dream to freeze in his spot. He looked at Wilbur whose back was still turned at him.</p><p>“What?” Dream asked not completely sure if he had heard him right. Wilbur turned to face him with serious eyes, and he approached standing tall over the younger.</p><p>“Everyone does what they can for survival don’t they… you did it too, he’s no different.” Wilbur said gently and Dream refused to break his stare with him until he felt too uncomfortable to look any longer. His eyes went back to the bag.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about what I used to do Wilbur…” He said softly. “I’m not that person anymore.” Dream wanted so badly to believe his own words… he wanted to trust that he wasn’t just saying that.</p><p>“I know you’re not.” Wilbur said coming to his side and resting his hand on top of Dream’s. “Because I know you.” He persisted and Dream looked at him surprised before pulling his hand away and turning his blushing face elsewhere. <em>Think about George.</em></p><p>“We should keep moving.” He said coldly hoping Wilbur would take the hint that he didn’t want to talk about that stuff right now. He put his bag over his shoulders and grabbed his gun walking briskly towards the front doors of the store. He could hear Wilbur following behind him reluctantly.</p><p><em>What the fuck was that? Did our talk really mean nothing to him? </em>Dream couldn’t understand why he’d go through all this effort after their argument. He clutched his shirt nervously trying to fathom why he would try so hard.</p><p>As soon as they got back on the barren streets, the sunlight hit Dream’s eyes hard making him blink and look down at the ground to readjust.</p><p>“Blinded?” Wilbur asked coming out of the shop. “Sometimes the sun sucks.” Dream didn’t look at him already feeling confused again. <em>Is he going to drop it for real? How does he just act like nothing happened right away? </em></p><p>Wilbur was always confusing to Dream, even when they were kids. He was out there and of course some of his personality rubbed off on Dream when they were together. He had a weird way of being out there with his feelings before shoving it down in a matter of minutes at the slightest hint of rejection. Especially with relationships.</p><p>“I like the sunlight.” He admitted. “As long as it’s there… I know I’m free.” Dream said mysteriously as they walked next door.</p><p>“That’s a weird way to put it.” Wilbur said still pretending like nothing was wrong. Dream bit his lip knowing Wilbur would never understand what he meant.</p><p>“Yeah well…. I’m a weird person, get used to it.” Dream said automatically trying to ease the tension. <em>There’s still a chance for us to still be friends… it’s not over. </em>That’s what he kept telling himself. He wanted things to work out with Wilbur. He just needed him to understand.</p><p>He looked up at the next building, the open frame windows and dead plants on the windowsills told him it was a small café. Broken mugs and bits of glass were on the floor. Just a stupid coffee shop. He could see a dark shadow move in the window and his arm reached out grabbing on to Wilbur’s.</p><p>“Will.” He whispered catching his attention with the old nickname. “Get your gun.” He let go of him feeling the tension in his arms and grabbed his rifle off his shoulder and propped the end of it in his shoulder. Wilbur pulled out his own semi-auto pistol.</p><p>“I’ll go in first… you come in behind me okay?” Wilbur strategized. “Cover me.” Dream scoffed.</p><p>“Sure you don’t want me to go in first?” He asked jokingly and Wilbur chuckled.</p><p>“You’re the better shot, so I’d prefer if you help me get out of the tough situation instead of the other way around.” Wilbur said truthfully and Dream nodded.</p><p>“I got your back.” He said and he meant it.</p><p>Wilbur nodded and approached the open door going inside.  Dream followed behind him raising up his gun to scan the darkness that the sunlight didn’t reach. He didn’t step too far inside…</p><p>
  <strong>The candle burning the wax all the way down to the stub.</strong>
</p><p>He sucked in a breath pushing away the picture of the dying light of the flame. The movement came again along with sickening growl and Wilbur spun around bringing up the pistol with both hands.</p><p>The wails grew louder and the dark man came out of the shadows running towards Wilbur. His gun was already aimed, and he pulled the trigger sending a loud bang through the residence. The bullet struck just in his neck causing a splatter of blood to coat the coffee counter.</p><p>Dream didn’t let his eyes linger for long when the door to the back storage banged open and another infected man lunged out.</p><p>“Will!” He cried out swinging his gun to the side.</p><p>“I see them!” Wilbur replied aiming once again. Another gunshot sounded and Dream frowned.</p><p>
  <em>Them?</em>
</p><p>Wilbur was right, more infected lunged out the door, but they didn’t look like regular people anymore. The fungus infection had grown over their faces and covered their eyes, ear splitting shrieks and clicking sounds emerged from their snarling lips.</p><p>“Fucking Clickers…” Dream muttered.</p><p>“Clay!” Wilbur shouted using up three bullets to shoot down the last recently infected and then two more to take down one of the clickers. Dream didn’t have time to correct him. While Wilbur reloaded, he aimed the rifle at the evolved infected. He stared down the gun waiting for them to get closer.</p><p>The swinging heads landed in his line of sight and he smiled. “Bingo…” He whispered hearing and ignoring Wilbur calling his name in the background. His finger pressed down on the trigger and a loud <strong>BANG</strong> rippled around the room.</p><p>The distorted head partially shattered and stunned the infected enough to fall backward letting out a distorted scream of shock and fury. Dream didn’t give it a second longer before firing again and ripping the rest of the head clean off. Blood sprayed the air and the body crumbled.</p><p>Dream relaxed seeing as the threat was gone. He looked at the fallen body on the ground blankly and then turned to look at Wilbur with a smile.</p><p>“Soooo four kills?” He asked and Wilbur looked up at him ready to catch his breath.</p><p>“Three of those were mine cause you had to be all badass about killing one.” Wilbur scoffed making Dream wheeze with laughter.</p><p>“That’s not how Techno will hear it.” Dream said teasingly making Wilbur smile. Dream reloaded two bullets into the rifle and swung it back over his shoulder to look over the dead bodies.</p><p>He kicked the newly infected runners over and frowned. “Hey…” He said kneeling down to look at their jackets. “Take a look at this.”</p><p>Wilbur came over and knelt down beside him to look at the fabric. They were both made of the exact same material as if they came from the same place.</p><p>“Workers?” Wilbur suggested taking the simple answer, but Dream wasn’t satisfied and saw the gnarled hand laying on the floor with its palm facing up. Dream’s eyes were captured by the symbol. He held it up to examine it closely and heard Wilbur gag over his shoulder.  “What the fuck is that?” He asked clearly disgusted.</p><p>The tattoo was carved into their hands, looking almost like a burn mark, the faded pink skin of dried blood beneath it long turning into a mix of black and green almost like the infection had decayed the color. The carving was a ring of sorts, but the ends didn’t meet. It looked like…</p><p>“It’s a snake.” Dream pointed out and then dropped the hand standing to go to the other victim.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Wilbur asked curiously. Dream didn’t look at him as he searched the other hands before rolling up his sleeves.</p><p>“Testing a theory…” He muttered and pushed up the sleeves before he found what he was looking for.</p><p>A matching snake circle scar. Dream bit his lip and rested his hand to his face. They looked so familiar…and yet he couldn’t put his finger on why it spooked him so badly. Why his breath seemed to quicken as soon as he laid eyes on those fangs…</p><p>He dropped the arm and shook his head. “It might be some weird cult group or something… we should tell Phil when we get back.”</p><p>Wilbur nodded watching Dream pull out the logbook and leaned on the counter to write down the number of infected found and did a small sketch of the tattoo just to get a detailed image of what they saw. While he did so, Wilbur went to check the back room where they all came from. When he came back, he looked more rush.</p><p>“There are no spores in that back room but there is a door connected to the library next door and its busted down…I think I hear more shit going down in there but the place is flooded with spores. We need masks.” He informed his friend and Dream nodded completely forgetting any tension previously held between them. He swung the gun off his back and Wilbur stopped him.</p><p>“B-before you go in shooting, you might want to take a look at what’s in there.” Wilbur said nervously. Dream frowned confused and pushed past Wilbur putting the logbook away. He fixed up his mask and went into the dark backroom.</p><p>Sure enough as soon as he entered, he could hear faded mumbles and moans in the backroom. The number of spores was intense when he first walked inside. It looked like a hazy cloud of dust was consistently floating around the room and obstructing his sight.</p><p>He swore under his breath squinting to stare through the darkness. The walls were covered in similar cocoons like the one they had found earlier. It was only then Dream realized.</p><p>
  <em>Somethings growing.</em>
</p><p>Movement shifted the dust in his vision. He could hear it scramble. He tensed up recognizing how silent their threat was.</p><p><em>Stalkers. </em>They were infected that had been turned for at least two weeks and they were silent hunting people like prey. They waited in the shadows to pounce as if their human natures reverted back to the wild instincts of predators. They were terrifying to say the least often looking like humans sprouting fungus from their heads and eyes…they were creepy and scared the shit out of Dream.</p><p>He felt Wilbur come up behind him and pulled out his hatchet. Dream pursed his lips before bringing out the machete.</p><p>“You go left, and I’ll go right?” Wilbur asked over the faded groans hiding in the shadows. Dream shook his head.</p><p>“Let’s stay together for this one…if one attacks then it can only go for one of us. We need to be able to protect each other. It’s never safe to take on a Stalker alone.” He said trying to think of the best possible situation. Wilbur shrugged his shoulders seeming to find that plan more likable.</p><p>“Alright fine, we’ll go right.” He whispered back. Together they moved quietly in through the darkness and kept somewhat close to the wall. Dream kept the machete in hand ready to use it scanning past the dust particles for any hint of movement. The moans were growing louder and suddenly…there were screams.</p><p>“W-Will?” Dream asked completely baffled by the sudden rise in aggression from the enemy.</p><p>“Switch to guns!” Wilbur said with panic rising through his voice, his arm disappearing from Dream’s. Dream quickly grabbed the rifle again ready to use it to his advantage when a clawed arm emerged from the smoky dust and latched onto his arm pulling him roughly.</p><p>He screamed in surprise dropped the rifle when the claws dug into his good arm. But his instincts told him to reach into his back pocket and pull out the hidden weapon. As soon as the zombified face lunged at his neck he raised up his bad hand holding the gun straight to its forehead and fired watching its skull explode right in front of him, blood splattering against his sunken cheeks. He squeezed his eyes shut feeling in rain down on his clothes.</p><p>He gasped for air trying to get rid of the extreme shock it left him and looked behind him to see Wilbur struggling as well. As he raised his gun, lungs wanting any clean air at all he felt more hands grab him from behind, the gun being knocked from his hands yet again.</p><p>His hand went up catching the creepy infected by its forehead and pushing back as hard as he could to avoid it taking a chunk out of his neck. The harsh grip pulled him back until they both fell to the ground in the dust. Dream’s only concerns were the fact it could bite him or rip off his mask.</p><p>He shoved back as hard as he could squirming under his grasp. His teeth gritted seeing those hungry teeth lunge for his face. He turned his head to the side feeling tears squeeze from his eyes.</p><p>“WILL PLEASE HELP ME!” He screamed in a broken terrified screech not knowing if his friend was even still alive or able to rescue him.</p><p>He heard Wilbur’s voice calling out to him. “Hang on Clay!” Dream found the energy to keep pushing as hard as he possibly could. The infected tried to claw his face ending up tearing his clothing.</p><p>He could hear the sound of another gunshot. The zombie stopped swinging its arms and attacking Dream only to fall limp, a growing bloodstain appearing in its chest. Dream breathed heavily staring up at its strained face. The look of wild craving dying from its eyes. The blonde shoved him off and stood shakily to his feet dazed.</p><p>He looked up at Wilbur standing directly in front of him with the rifle still smoking in his hand. Quickly Wilbur helped him stand his ground. Dream picked up the smaller fallen pistol and looked at Wilbur hearing more screams in the darkness. He shook his head.</p><p>“We have to fall back, there’s no way we’re going to be able to kill everything here.” He pointed out smartly. His labored breathing was a clear sign of how much the anxiety of those two close calls had got to him.</p><p>Wilbur nodded and the two followed along the wall. Dream kept his gun aimed. Even if he was tired, he didn’t stop checking for movement. He must’ve shot and killed at least four other infected the came too close to him and Wilbur. The room felt like it was spinning, and he paused to stumble.</p><p>Wilbur grabbed his hand and pulled him through the first door they found…it led out to the back alley. Wilbur slammed the door behind them as they were back outside but continued to pull Dream along so they could get far away from the big infected area. When they finally stopped, they had followed the back alleys completely down to the end of the street.</p><p>They were both breathing so heavily that neither one could speak for a while. Dream wiped off his face coated with blood and ripped off the goggles and filter. He still couldn’t breathe… it was still too hard to take in any actual air with the mask.</p><p>So, for once in his life without thinking it through he ripped off the mask gasping for fresh air. His judgement was clouded completely blocking his other worried.</p><p>After they both sat down to catch their breath, Wilbur pulled out to water bottles and handed on to Dream. He nodded gratefully and popped the lid raising it to his dry lips and gulping it down.</p><p>He felt so unbelievably tired that he couldn’t control what left his mouth in the next conversation.</p><p>“Thanks for saving me.” He whispered avoiding eye contact with his friend. Wilbur nodded.</p><p>“You would’ve done the same for me.” He pointed out and Dream nodded his head. He would have saved Wilbur in a heartbeat for sure.</p><p>“Dream…” He said and the mentioned boy looked up in surprise that Wilbur actually used his new name. “… You trust me, right?”</p><p>Dream paused and nodded his head sharply. “Of course I do Wilbur. What’s wrong?” He was confused at where this conversation was going because it sounded so serious.</p><p>“I just have this feeling that your uncomfortable around me now… and I know I flirted with you a bit but… that’s only because we used to have something.” He started.</p><p><em>Well fuck. </em>Dream thought. Of course Wilbur would want to have this discussion now.</p><p>“C-Can we talk about this another time? Maybe when we aren’t caught up in a big building filled with infected trapped in fucking fungal shells?” Dream asked trying to change the subject, but Wilbur was having none of it and stepped closer blocking Dream off from going anywhere.</p><p>“When? Because every time we try to talk about it you keep either deflecting the problem with reassurance that doesn’t help or your too nervous George would hear!” Wilbur said harshly. Dream could tell he had been thinking about this for a while. He stumbled trying to find the right words.</p><p>“What we had was a long time ago… we were just stupid fucking kids and we didn’t know about romance; we were just living in the moment and being stupid.” Dream tried to defend himself.</p><p>“But I never lost that feeling!” Wilbur said throwing his arms up. Dream stared at him surprised as he moved closer.</p><p>“Wilbur wha- “He felt lips crash against his and his push him back up against the stony building wall. He was shocked trying to process what was happening before everything crashed back into him all at once and he shoved Wilbur away from him, sending him stumbling backwards.</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?” He yelled with anger flashing in his eyes. The amount of emotion he was feeling was overwhelming all brought on by that one kiss.</p><p>Wilbur looked surprised by how angered Dream was and he couldn’t fathom why so he tried to defend himself. “What?” He asked incredulously. Dream through his arms out to the side.</p><p>“Y-You just kissed me…. when I have a boyfriend? When we talked about this and how much you need to fucking stop?”</p><p>“I thought when we saw each other again after being apart everything would work out but you moved on pretty quickly to some other guy so clearly either what we had was nothing special to you or you were just trying to get a rebound.” Wilbur spat back as the words cooked up in his head.</p><p>Dream was shocked by how hateful these words sounded leaving Wilbur’s lips. But he felt himself boil over.</p><p>“Don’t call George a fucking rebound you prick. I moved on because it was fucking years we spent apart. You should’ve done the same.” He countered trying to move away.</p><p>“So, it’s my fault that you decided to leave out of nowhere when we were kids? You don’t tell me anything at all and you just vanish and expect me to forget about you?” Wilbur asked shocked by what he was hearing.</p><p>“Yes!” Dream cried out.</p><p>“Well I couldn’t!” Wilbur shouted back not caring how loud they were being. Dream suddenly quieted seeing how watery the taller boys’ eyes were getting. “I thought we were great, but you don’t talk to me anymore. You always seem uncomfortable around me no matter how hard I try to make things like they used to be. I don’t know if you want me to just be the friends we were as kids when we could say the stupid shit with each other and flirt and tease or just friends who only talk when they have to…so tell me exactly what the fuck you want from me Clay!”</p><p>Silence. It was heavy and hung in the air like a thick cloud. Their heavy breathing and glares like daggers were enough to cut through it. Finally Dream opened his mouth.</p><p>“I want you to stay the fuck away from me and my boyfriend.” He said darkly refusing to break the stare with Wilbur.</p><p>His own words somehow cut knives into his own heart. Seeing Wilbur’s anger fade almost immediately made him feel a tremendous wave of guilt.</p><p>It only took a few minutes for Wilbur’s face to harden from how hurt and broken it looked.</p><p>“Fine.” He said with his voice barely above a whisper.</p><p><em>This isn’t what I want. </em>Dream thought, but what could he do to fix something like that?</p><p>He balled his fists up and collapsed against the wall taking a deep breath when Wilbur finally looked away.</p><p>Someone cleared their throat and Dream looked up to see Eret standing at the end of the alley staring at them surprised.</p><p>“Uh…we finished most of our side and we came here to help you finish the rest.” The young man said awkwardly.</p><p>Wilbur and Dream said nothing to him and just went along with it. The rest of the patrol was fairly rocky after that. There was barely any talk and Eret and Techno noticed the tension quite easily.</p><p>When they went back to the horses, Dream insisted on riding up front by himself leaving the others behind.</p><p>“What the fuck happened?” Techno asked to Wilbur and Eret. Wilbur looked down staying silent and Eret chuckled.</p><p>“You have no idea.” The man said, a menacing look hidden underneath his glasses as he watched the blonde-haired boy ride ahead staring at the sky.</p><hr/><p>When they arrived at the community again, Dream could hear the men calling out to open the gates for them. Dream rode through the front gate and slowly slid off of Spirit patting him on the neck.</p><p>“Good boy.” He whispered hearing the other part of his group gallop into the base. He handed the reins off to someone else to take the white horse back to the stables and watched Wilbur, Techno and Eret get off their own horses. Almost immediately they started towards headquarters to turn in their logbooks.</p><p>However, Techno stepped up in front of Dream cutting him off. “Hey…. can I talk to you for a sec?” He asked and Dream watched Wilbur and Eret disappear inside before nodding.</p><p>“Yeah…sure…” He didn’t want to be in the same room as Wilbur anyway. Techno threw his arm over Dream’s shoulder and guided him off to the side away from all the people.</p><p>“I don’t know…what the hell happened between you too.” He said softly and Dream opened his mouth to speak. Techno raised his hand to stop him from talking. “I don’t need to know what it’s about. Frankly, I don’t really care.”</p><p>Dream shut his mouth immediately surprised and Techno shrugged his shoulders. “You know I’m not a very emotional person.” The older man said. Dream had to scoff at that.</p><p>“You got that right…” He said fading off seeing Techno’s hardening stare and realizing this wasn’t a joke.</p><p>“I’m telling you right now. Don’t let it affect the main reason we’re here. We’re here to keep the community safe. We aren’t here to have petty arguments between each other.”</p><p>Dream sighed and looked down kicking his leg back and forth like a child who didn’t want to listen.</p><p>“Look, you either need to fix whatever shit just went down or you need to be smart enough to drop it when we’re on one of our routes…got it?” Dream crossed his arms and tilted his head at the mothering speech. Techno threw his arms up. “I dunno you looked like a kid sitting in the corner when we came back, it’s safer to stick together and you wanted to be the whiny child moving in front of everyone else.”</p><p>“Ouch.” Dream said rolling his eyes, but he could see the point.</p><p>He respected Techno, he looked up to him for quite a while even when they were rivals. They got along and became quite close often sharing a drink on the social nights or making friendly competition over the smallest things. But Techno often came off as wiser with how young he was. He was a good man, and Dream saw him as unbeatable, an amazing fighting machine. His whole character just demanded respect…even if he had little piglet pins on his backpack that made Dream and other tease him.</p><p>“You know I’m right… “Techno said with a smirk and Dream looked away tucking his chin into his own shoulder.</p><p>“Sorry dude… I really am sorry. But I won’t let it affect my jobs around the community I promise.” He said not realizing Eret and Wilbur had already finished dropping off their supplies.</p><p>Techno guided him to the headquarters. “It’s chill dude.” They walked inside in silence for a second together before it was broken again. “I’m sorry for whatever Wilbur did.”</p><p>Dream looked at him sharply and Techno shrugged his shoulders. “If it was his stupid flirting again then I’ll talk to him. I’ve tried convincing him it wasn’t a good idea…. but the guy really does care about you. It’s kinda hard to tell him to stop.” He said.</p><p>Dream shook his head. “I need him to respect that I’ve found someone else…. who I really care about…” He started thinking about how much he just wanted to go home and see George, to curl up with him on the couch and just listen to music all night long together. “But I still want to be his friend…”</p><p>Techno pursed his lips dropping one of the longer guns on the table and keeping his pistol. “Sometimes it’s not easy to do both.” The man said softly dropping off his logbook. Dream stared at him surprised and Techno looked up at him with a shrug. “I don’t fucking know man; I’m not acting like I know shit about relationships, but I know Wilbur. He’s a good guy who makes mistakes. I hope one day you two can be friends again.”</p><p>Dream nodded his head looking down at the ground. “Yeah I would like that too…. god why the fuck would I snap like that?” He argued with himself and Techno patted him on the shoulder.</p><p>“Things will work out in the end.” He promised and in some odd way Dream felt much better. Just someone promising things would work out in the end made him relieved in a way.</p><p>The two of them left the place together as the conversation dipped into who won for the day with the most zombie kills. It took them only fifteen minutes to get to town when the chaos hit.</p><p>Dream and Techno exchanged a look before sprinting into the community. Immediately a crowd of a few people was growing around the side of the building. Most people in the community just covered their children’s ears and ushered them away as an argument between two unknown individuals.</p><p>Dream stared at Techno confused as they got closer to analyze the situation. Bad was nowhere to be seen and the sounds of yelling carried as some people ducked away. Nobody was trying to mediate whatever situation was going.</p><p>“Fuck you Wilbur! Why did you do it?” Dream’s eyes widened and he looked at Techno.</p><p>“George.” He whispered recognizing his boyfriends’ anger immediately. The two of them pushed through the crowd quickly to see the two boys in the middle glaring at each other.</p><p>“Hey!” Dream called out pushing through and grabbing George on the shoulder. “What’s going on?” When George turned to look at him Dream felt his face drop as a cold shiver went up his spine. His brown and blue eyes cast a cold wide-eyed gaze showing pure rage, his pink lips pulled back in a snarl…it made him look….</p><p>Dangerous.</p><p><em>He knows. </em>Dream thought. <em>This is bad. I need to get him away.</em></p><p>George quickly pulled away. “Go home Dream.” He said trying to hold down his anger.</p><p>“Not without you.” Dream replied wondering how the hell George found out. How could anyone possibly tell him. Wilbur would never tell and there was no one else…</p><p>
  <em>Fucking Eret.</em>
</p><p>He slipped up big time. He wondered what sort of story the man had cooked up this time.</p><p>“Oh, you’re here to rescue your boyfriend, how fitting.” Wilbur said sarcastically. Techno slapped him over the head.</p><p>“Shut the hell up Wilbur.” The man said.</p><p>“Dream I’m not going to ignore this.” George whispered to him harshly. “You said you handled it but clearly it didn’t fucking work so it’s my turn now.” Dream shook his head grabbing his arm.</p><p>“Please don’t do this. I told him to stay out of our lives it’s over.” Dream tried to convince him. He tried any possible means. George hesitated for a second, staring at him. His bright blue eye noticeably welling up with tears. “It’s not worth this…” Dream said softly. George’s heavy breathing started to slow. The people watching were silent.</p><p>“Giving up? I see you chose a pussy of a boyfriend Dream. Couldn’t take the insults, you just want to go home and forget about it? Yeah, I kissed Clay…. CLAY. I can say his name as much as I want! The point is he deserves so much better than you.” Wilbur hissed. One after the other sharp words left his mouth and George’s face morphed.</p><p>Dream didn’t have time to react when George pulled his switch blade out of his pocket. He didn’t have time to grab the nimble brunette as he spun around grabbing Wilbur’s right hand and slamming it onto the wall before pulling the blade back.</p><p>Everybody was shouting and Dream made a grab for George, but the knife came down.</p><p>He pushed it directly into the center of Wilbur’s wing finger. Blood bubbled up around the blade and Wilbur let out a shrill scream. Dream grabbed George by the shoulders trying to tug him away but before he could George twisted the knife as hard as he could cutting deeper into the skin. Dream cried out his name telling him to stop but all that was in George’s eyes was crazed lunacy.</p><p>A strangled cry emerged from the taller and everyone watched in horror as his finger twisted and fell, hanging on by a single piece of skin before ripping some of his palm and falling on the ground beneath them.</p><p>Dream was utterly petrified by what George had done. He watched finger roll and come to a rest; a stub of bone could be seen emerging from the dripping mess. Wilbur couldn’t stop screaming as blood ran over his hand dripping onto the dirt. After a few seconds of struggling against Dream, the younger one managed to knock the knife to the ground out of his hands and George finally froze realizing what he had done.</p><p>Wilbur collapsed into Techno’s arms. Some people were frozen in shock, others were yelling at George. Dream didn’t know what do besides hold his boyfriend in his arms and block out the screaming. George looked up at Dream, the psychotic look fading from his eyes quickly being replaced by tears. Dream felt him bury his face into his chest, but he couldn’t find the will to do anything but cradle him.</p><p>“What happened?” A shout emerged from the crowd. Dream looked up to see Bad enter the crowd and push through to get to the other side. A look of puzzlement was scratched over his face.</p><p>“George cut of Wilbur’s fucking finger!” Techno growled gesturing the limb laying on the ground. Dream looked at Bad in George’s place, his eyes staring in a look of guilt.</p><p>“I-It was an accident…” He started. “George didn’t mean to do it!” He tried to defend him but to his surprise Techno spoke out against him.</p><p>“Yeah Wilbur talked shit but that doesn’t give him the right to go around swinging knives!” The man snapped. Dream could see the look on his eyes. This was what they had just talked about and already things were going to shit. People got hurt, and when someone mortally injures or damages someone else in the base…they were liable for banishment.</p><p>Dream just held George tightly as if everyone was against the two of them. He didn’t say another word to Bad who looked shocked by the display. Wilbur was in so much pain and shock he could barely stay on his feet without Techno’s help.</p><p>Dream knew they messed up big time. Thank god Sapnap hadn’t been here to see it happen.</p><p>“Techno take Wilbur to the medical house… Dream take George home for now. He isn’t allowed to leave the house until we come up with a solution.” Bad spoke up softly and Dream quickly raised his head to see the look of stress on the leader’s face. Even though he wanted to question what Bad meant by saying ‘for now’ he noticed the flash of anger in his eyes and just pulled George away back home.</p><p>There was nothing exchanged and there were no words between them except for the sound of George sobbing and murmuring, “What have I done?” repeatedly.</p><p>For once Dream couldn’t even answer him.</p><hr/><p>When they finally made it inside the house Dream slammed the door behind them and guided George over to the couch sitting him down. He looked like a wreck, but Dream couldn’t help but feel partially sympathetic and partially angry with him. He went to the kitchen and made a glass of water. He then returned to George and handed him the glass.</p><p>Silently he reached over and grabbed the blanket throwing it around his shoulders and turned on the television to resume the movie that had been playing the night before. Since regular television wasn’t an option, movies were always the next best thing and Dream figured tonight was a worthy one to spend the power distracting George.</p><p>He rubbed his eyes and knelt in front of his shaking boyfriend, pulling the blanket around his shoulders a bit more.</p><p>“Are you…warm enough?” He asked softly and George nodded staring at him sadly. Dream could tell he had things he wanted to say.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Clay.” He whispered. “I don’t know what came over me.” He was starting to ramble and rush his sentence for an explanation, but Dream shook his head and stopped him.</p><p>“We’ll talk about later yeah? I need to shower because I am covered with infected blood and I don’t want to rub it on the couch.” He joked trying to lighten the mood and get George to smile… but as he tried, he couldn’t really find it in the heart to smile himself.</p><p>George nodded along with him and Dream saw how utterly beaten he looked. He knew that maybe George didn’t regret all of it… but some parts of it clearly got to him more than others.</p><p>Dream reached up to his head and pulled up the blanket, pulling it over George’s head to give him his adorable hood. “Try to relax okay?” He suggested and George nodded hesitantly. Dream stood and walked away. He only looked back once to see George staring at the television screen. He watched him with a faint smile before walking upstairs and pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>A severe headache hit his head and he decided right then and there that a shower would be great after what a rough day he had.</p><p>He stripped and showered quite quickly, the vivid image of Wilbur’s mutilated finger rolling on the ground making him gag. Once he was done, he got out hearing the walkie on the side of the bed crackling like crazy. He picked it up, holding it to his ear.</p><p>“Sapnap?” He asked curiously and sure enough it sprung to life.</p><p><em>“HOLY SHIT DREAM I’VE BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU GUYS! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?” </em>Sapnap’s worried voice carried through the station and Dream had to pull it away from his ear so he didn’t lose all his hearing sense right then and there.</p><p>“George lost it…he had one of his outbursts and he…cut off Wilbur’s finger.” Dream described as quickly as possible, but he tried to keep his voice low in case George was listening from downstairs. He could hear a knock at the door, but he knew if anyone was there George would answer it.</p><p><em>“Fuck.” </em>Sapnap said and Dream felt himself almost chuckle out of dry humor. <em>Yeah that reaction sounds about right. </em>He thought to himself hearing the younger speak again. <em>“What did Wilbur do that pissed him off so much?” </em>Dream bit his lip.</p><p>“He kissed me.” That’s where things went silent. “Anyway, George is not allowed to leave the house and they are taking care of Wilbur. I’m sure Bad will be over soon to handle it.” Dream clarified staring at the guitar in the corner of the room and bit his lip.</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll be over as soon as I can…do whatever it takes to convince Bad to let him stay… please Dream.”</em>
</p><p>Dream nodded his head. “I will.” He whispered. “See you later Sapnap.”</p><p>Once he finally hung up, he took the bloodied clothes downstairs to watch spying George still on the couch curled up on the couch reading…some letter? He couldn’t see his facial expression from where he was standing but usually George was reading something, so he didn’t pay it any mind.</p><p>He was worried for his sake. After the outburst he surely wouldn’t be trusted around the base. Bad had the ability to banish him from the community entirely if he wanted to. Of course, Dream and Sapnap would leave with him if it ever came to be that way. But it was so hard accepting the idea of leaving the one place that made them feel normal and free.</p><p>He had to convince Bad… he had to get George out of this somehow.</p><p>He walked past George with the hamper of dirty clothes immediately noticing how George tensed up and hid the paper under himself. <em>Now that’s weird.</em></p><p>“Who was at the door?” He asked as he walked by.</p><p>“No one.” George quickly replied. Dream could hear the wavering in his voice and out of the corner of his eyes he could see how wide George’s were, how his chest rose and fell too quickly.</p><p>“Are you alright?” He asked facing him. George looked up at him and pursed his lips.</p><p>“After what happened? No, I’m not.” It was a good enough excuse and Dream didn’t want to push George any further tonight.</p><p>He went to do the laundry. He was about halfway through cleaning when he heard a knock at the door. He gathered his things and picked up George’s empty glass as he went to the door.</p><p>He opened it revealing Bad standing there looking serious. “Can I come in?” The man asked and Dream nodded holding the door open to him.</p><p>“How’s Wilbur?” Dream asked worriedly and Bad looked at him tight lipped.</p><p>“They stitched him up, it wasn’t pretty…but he’ll be fine.” The man returned curtly. “About…why it happened…”</p><p>“We can talk in the kitchen.” Dream said under his breath. “George seems a bit riled up…I don’t want to push him too much tonight… I can speak on his defense.” Normally it wasn’t really necessary for the third party to get involved but since the matter was on Dream anyway, Bad just nodded and followed him.</p><p>Dream went to refill George’s glass and carried it back to him. George thanked him in a whispering voice and the blonde returned to where Bad was sitting at the table in the kitchen. He silently slid into the seat.</p><p>“So…. you already know what happened.” Dream said clarifying with the man who nodded his head.</p><p>“Yeah…I got multiple sides from Wilbur and Techno and some others from the crowd.” He shook his head. “It doesn’t look good Dream.”</p><p>“Darryl please hear me out.” Dream said seriously.</p><p>“George disturbed the peace we have in this community Dream. Nobody hurts the other people here much less cut off a finger!” His voice raised only for a second until he dropped it low again and looked away.</p><p>“I know but- “Dream tried to get in a word.</p><p>“No, you need to tell me why this whole scuffle happened in the first place…and I know that you know because this had something to do with you.” Bad argued. Dream leaned back in his chair and word by word described the story to Bad with how he remembered it.</p><p>He watched the man nod his head and try to follow along with the reasons why. “So, you all did something….” He muttered and Dream nodded his head.</p><p>“Yeah, we did… please I know this is serious, but you can’t completely blame George.” He said dropping his voice. “He’s been through some stuff that was probably…triggered by what Wilbur said.” Bad leaned forward and nodded his head.</p><p>“Go on.” He said pressing for the story. Dream felt guilty for betraying George’s trust, but he needed to get him out of banishment no matter what.</p><p>“Me, Sapnap and George all met in a really dark time when we were kids. And we went through things I wouldn’t wish on another person.” He felt rough going into it. The haunting vision of the dying candle returned to his mind and he shivered dragging his nail on the rough wooden table refusing to meet Bad’s eyes.</p><p>“We were kids being hurt because people in this world could do what they want and get away with it after the apocalypse hit. It really messed up the way George looks at people… and his trust was really damaged by strangers and the people who hurt him. He was always told he was useless and not worth shit… “Dream felt himself boiling remembering what they went through. He could remember those taunts at George, the way they made him quake with rage.</p><p>“I don’t think I can…just talk about it now without it hurting, but they both suffered from it in their own ways. When Wilbur told George that he wasn’t good enough in a way…it probably made him remember. But he’s not a bad person…he isn’t.” He begged hoping Bad could see he was telling the truth.</p><p>Bad leaned back in his chair nodding as if he was respecting Dream’s privacy. Knowing that Bad was content with the information given, Dream felt his shoulders relaxed.</p><p>“So, you were hurt?” Bad asked and Dream put his hands on the table biting his lip.</p><p>“Badly.” Dream finished with his voice barely above a whisper. The snapping jaws and the darkness snuffing out the light…the screams and the song of eerie loneliness sprung to his thoughts.</p><p>“Well… George need to lay low for a little bit. The community is going to hear what happened pretty quickly and the best he can do is stay at home away from prying eyes.” Bad said under his breath so George couldn’t listen from the other room.</p><p>“You’ll have to take his watch tonight on the wall. I don’t need him to be with any weapons for a while until I know he’s stable again and ready to work them properly.” Bad said seriously and Dream nodded his head eagerly.</p><p>“Whatever it is that he had I’ll cover for him.” Dream said eagerly. Bad held up his hand.</p><p>“It’s nice seeing you doing so much for him…but you can’t forget yourself in the process. I don’t want you to push yourself until you break, got it?” He said staring at Dream intensely. The blonde thought about it and settled back down nodding.</p><p>“Yeah of course…” He replied.</p><p>“While you’re gone, I’m posting Fundy outside the house. He said he felt better enough to take watch for the night, and he feels partially responsible for what happened.” Bad said suddenly and Dream looked at him surprised. “Just to make sure George doesn’t try to leave.”</p><p>“That isn’t needed Bad… George isn’t going anywhere.” Dream reassured defensively but the older man was having none of it.</p><p>“I’d like to believe you, but George went hostile on a friend… another person of the community. It doesn’t matter what was said, the fact of the matter is George cannot be trusted by himself right now. So, I’m setting Fundy up to look over him and keep him safe.” He said urgently. Dream wanted to argue but the light quickly died in his eyes.</p><p>“Why would he need to be kept safe?” He questioned warily. Bad looked over his shoulder out the windows behind him as if someone was watching.</p><p>“While I like our community and everyone in it, not everyone is a savory character and Wilbur was more well liked than George… I just want to make sure… no one else gets hurt.” He said in a low voice.</p><p><em>People wanting to hurt George? </em>He was frankly shocked that anybody would ever want to seek revenge here. The community seemed so peaceful besides…</p><p>“I think Eret told George what happened…he must’ve made it sound pretty dramatic if George lost his shit like that.” Dream thought out loud suddenly.</p><p>“Language.” Bad murmured propping his hand under his chin to think.</p><p>“Sorry.” Dream said quietly. “I’ll tell George about it later.” He admitted wondering how in the world George would cope with being on house arrest for a while.</p><p>They talked for a little bit longer about Dream’s watch with Techno for the night and walked to the door sending a quick hello to George on the couch who stared through him as if he were a ghost. They exchanged goodbyes and Bad left down the street.</p><p>Dream closed and locked the door, holding on the doorknob and bit tighter. He stared out the peephole onto the porch.</p><p><em>Who would ever want to break in? </em>He wondered.</p><p>“Dreammm…” A tired groan emerged from the blanketed mess on the couch. The tall boy approached and slid down on the comfy cushions. He held out his arms to George who crawled into them eagerly snuggling up beside him as the movie played.</p><p>“What’s the verdict?” George asked softly from where his cheek was tucked into the fabric of Dream’s shirt.</p><p>“Your under house arrest and I have your watch tonight…. oh, and Fundy has to watch the place while I’m gone to be sure you don’t sneak out.” Dream said in a fake perky voice.</p><p>“Funnnn.” George said sarcastically and Dream looked down at George’s hands slowly pushing up his shirt to reveal the dog claw marks and faded small bite wounds from other people. “You didn’t say you were hurt as well.” George finally spoke up bringing Dream from his thoughts.</p><p>He knew he had eavesdropped. “You talked about Sapnap and I…but you were one of the ones hurt the most.” He said softly.</p><p>Dream readjusted. “Bad didn’t need to know about me…he just had to know about you so he could ease up on any original punishment he was about to walk in here and deliver.” He said softly.</p><p>“But you were in pain… bad pain. When will you ever let someone take care of you?” George asked. Dream chuckled and wrapped his arm around him tightly with a big smile stretched across his face.</p><p>“Never because I’ve got you to take care of now.” He reached around and pulled up George’s chin to face him. The remembrance of this being the same George that lost his mind and went bat shit crazy earlier made him pull away.</p><p>George looked hurt but not surprised. “I really am sorry…I got so mad that I couldn’t really contain myself at all.” He said truthfully.</p><p>“But you’re not completely sorry…” Dream started and looked at him with a frown. “I know you George…I know you wanted to do it even if you felt a bit guilty afterwards.” George silently shifted away from Dream to the opposite side of the couch.</p><p>Dream saw how miserable he looked sitting there by himself. It was silent between them for a minute longer before Dream got up again. George watched him as he left the room to go upstairs and brought the blankets up to his chin feeling even worse.</p><p>Footsteps echoed back down the stairs and Dream reappeared in the room holding his guitar. As soon as he entered, he could see George watching him with wide curious eyes.</p><p>He needed to make sure his boyfriend knew how much he cared about him, so without looking at the boy, he began to strum lightly wondering what would happen. He saw George’s hand reach out to turn the volume down on the television and curled up to watch.</p><p>A smile spread on his lips knowing the George’s attention was now completely focused on him. He gently picked at the strings feeling them vibrate cleanly beneath his fingertips. The intro to the song was soft and steady and he stared at the correct finger placements, so he didn’t get lost during the song.</p><p><em>“Wise men say…only fools rush in…” </em>Dream liked to play softer and slower than upbeat. It felt more meaningful to him deep down.</p><p><em>“But I can’t help falling in love with you.” </em>He said looking up at George who was staring wistfully at Dream. A light pink colored blush dusting his cheeks.</p><p><em>“Shall I stay? Would it be a sin…. If I can’t help falling in love with you?” </em>Dream went back to looking at the guitar and adjusted the tune to switch to a different key as the next part of the song came along.</p><p><em>“Like a river flows…Surely to the sea….” </em>His voice reached a bit higher before dipping down softly in a smooth bend. He could feel the rhythm flowing through his body as he played. He knew George could feel it to.</p><p><em>“Darling, so it goes… Some things are meant to be…” </em>He sang over the crickets being heard from the open windows. The faint shouts of people in town were minuscule to the moment they were trapped in together.</p><p><em>“Take me hand…Take my whole life too…” </em> He said it with such feeling and passion that he couldn’t help but look at George again.</p><p><em>“For I can’t help falling in love with you…” </em>The song started to come to a close and Dream could see the look of love in his beautiful special eyes. Dream knew he had succeeded in making George feel better. The smaller boy shifted towards him again as Dream sang the last lines.</p><p>
  <em>“…For I can’t help…. falling in love with…. you….” </em>
</p><p>Dream let those last words hang out in the open air and finished out the song with a beautiful harmonic chord. He didn’t open his eyes for a second longer, his head turned down towards the ground basking in the music.</p><p>“What was that song?” George asked curiously.</p><p>“You never cease to surprise me with how little you know about music.” Dream said sarcastically and George blushed. “It’s Can’t help falling in love by Elvis Presley?”</p><p>George looked like he was really thinking about it but shook his head. “Nope…never heard of him.”</p><p>Dream scoffed. “And your older than me… I have so many artists you need to listen too.” Dream said with a chuckle. He leaned over and set the guitar near the side table leaning it down. He felt George gently pushing him backwards onto the couch, so he was laying on his back staring up at him.</p><p>“Well one day you’ll show me.” He said sweetly and Dream nodded his head reaching up to brush the brunette’s soft hair away from his eyes. “What are you doing?” George asked curiously tilting his head to lean into Dream’s touch.</p><p>“Admiring you.” Dream said back with a breathless voice. George looked surprised but his face softened immediately afterwards recognizing the adorable antics of his boyfriend.</p><p>Dream ran his hand down George’s pale cheeks still slightly pink, smooth, and beautiful, his light lips stretched out in a sweet smile, his one blue eye and one brown eye stared down at him. Both of them twinkling in the shift in illumination from the television. But all Dream could see was the stars in his eyes blinking brightly at him. His hand slightly brushed across the scar hidden under George’s hair on his forehead before he let it fall beside him.</p><p>George leaned down to kiss him gently. It was a soft moment and it was quick to end when George pulled away… but Dream knew he felt better from whatever stress he had picked up from before. George’s head nestled on his chest to watch the screen and Dream watched with him, wrapping his arms around George, and cuddling under the blankets beside him as he waited for the wall watch to start for that evening.</p><hr/><p>A knock on the door startled Dream awake from his distant nap. He looked down at George sleeping soundly on his chest. He gently moved George so he could slip out from beneath him. He pushed a pillow under the smaller boy’s head and covered him up with the throw blanket. He brushed his hair away from George’s face to look at his sleeping face.</p><p>He turned off the television about ready to go answer the knocks at the door when he saw the note sitting off to the side where George had originally been seated. He stared at it longingly, wondering what it said that had made George so anxious.</p><p>“Dream!” The shout from outside the door interrupted his thoughts and he quickly crossed the room to answer the door grabbing his bag rested on the staircase along the way and slinging it over his shoulder. He especially needed to stop the knocking that could’ve woken George.</p><p>He swung it open quickly to reveal Fundy standing on his doorstep. He looked at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“Dude keep it down, George is sleeping.” He said in a hushed voice.</p><p>“Oh, so he was tired of being crazy huh?” Fundy asked sarcastically and Dream cringed. He knew how close Wilbur was to Fundy. He probably wasn’t very fond of George at the moment.</p><p>Dream closed the door behind him. “He feels guilty man, it’s my fault. I should’ve been faster.” He admitted putting more burdens onto his shoulder. Fundy rested a hand on him as if he was sweeping them away.</p><p>“It’s not your fault dude… don’t worry. I may be pissed but I won’t let anything happen to him. We gotta look out for each other.” The man said with a shrug. Dream nodded his head quickly.</p><p>“Thanks Fundy…” He said softly. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Better thanks to you taking my patrol this morning…. I’ll just be out here on the front porch waiting for when you come back…Techno really wants to have a talk with you.” Fundy said softly taking a seat in the rocker on the front porch.</p><p>“Yeah…and by the way I forgot to mention. You and Tubbo played great the other day.” Dream said trying to ease any tension. Fundy smiled lightly.</p><p>“He is something, he doesn’t give up.” The British male said lightly looking fondly into the distance. “He’s got a good heart; I wonder how the hell he puts up with Tommy from time to time…but they’re good.”</p><p>Dream nodded his head remembering at how well Tubbo played as he gave George his first dance. The smaller boy had looked so proud and happy up on the stage.</p><p>“He’s so happy and innocent for being in the apocalypse… it feels like he doesn’t have a single bad bone in his body.” Dream said thinking of Tubbo’s clear joy and love for everything.</p><p>“He’s a good kid, a rare one to find in this time.” Fundy said rocking back and forth on the chair. Dream stared at him.</p><p>“Sometimes having a vulnerable heart isn’t the best for this world of crooks.” The blonde said matter-of-factly.</p><p>“No… but having a good heart to give to others when this world of crooks crushes them is what keeps us alive.” The other replied simply. “Sometimes we need that reminder of innocence, the joy of life and the good in people to keep us going.”</p><p>Dream nodded his head. “We’re lucky to have him.” He said aloud. Fundy agreed and Dream turned hearing Sapnap’s voice.</p><p>“Hey Dream! How’s George? Sorry I just got finished with helping out and then Skeppy asked me to clean up the bar.” Sapnap said running up the path to meet the other two at the front door.</p><p>“George is inside sleeping.” Dream said softly. “He’s fine….so is Wilbur.” Sapnap looked relieved before frowning at the sight of Fundy being there.</p><p>“What’s going on?” He asked curiously. Dream cast a long look at Fundy.</p><p>“George can’t be alone anymore, he had to be watched until he’s allowed to leave the house.” Dream told him tiredly. “Fundy is watching him first.” Sapnap narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“That isn’t fair… all because he cut off a finger?” The younger boy said, and Fundy stared in shock.</p><p>“Would it be fair if he killed him then?” He asked and Dream sensed the darker energy emerging as the man became more defensive.</p><p>“No that isn’t what he means… I’m upset with what George did to Wilbur and until people learn to trust him again, we have to go along with this…” Dream said before he pulled Sapnap aside by the arm and leaned into his ear to whisper. “Maybe stay here with Fundy for the night… keep George safe yeah?”</p><p>He started to walk away not even looking at Sapnap when the boy grabbed his arm. “Wait what do you mean?” He asked suddenly looking serious. Dream turned taking his hand.</p><p>“Stay with George… I trust you more than anyone else to keep him safe yeah?” Dream said and Sapnap nodded his head eagerly.</p><p>“Of course, I will!” He said and Dream ruffled his hair.</p><p>“Great, I have to go stand on the wall for a while. I’ll try to get back as fast as I can when I’m done.” With that Dream waved goodbye to the two of them and jogged down the darkened street.</p><hr/><p>As he climbed up the ladder to the top of the wall Dream wondered if this was all one big mistake. He didn’t want to talk to Techno after the mess occurred. He pulled himself up over the ledge.</p><p>“Hey.” He heard the low rumble of his voice and looked up to see the man standing there with his hair pinned back, gun propped up against his shoulder as he stared off into the night. He hadn’t even bothered to look at Dream.</p><p>“Hey...” Dream replied and moved to the opposite post just close enough where they could still talk but not close enough for it to be natural. “Is it just us tonight?” Techno nodded his head.</p><p>“Wilbur was supposed to be here with George, Eret and I but….as you can see none of those people showed up.” He said. “For a minute I thought you would’ve ditched as well.”</p><p>Dream shrugged his shoulders. “Nah… I wanted to cover for George… and Fundy and Sapnap are watching over him to make sure he doesn’t do anything else stupid…” He faded off hearing Techno’s grunt of approval.</p><p>“Good… the guy needs to put a cap on that temper of his. I mean I thought you were always the more likely to have that rage in you…not George.” The older man said.</p><p>Dream swallowed dryly. “I used to have it and I was god awful. I’ve learned how to suppress it though. I don’t want to hurt anyone like…” He stopped himself not wanting to bad mouth George. “I just don’t want to hurt anyone.”</p><p>Techno nodded. “Takes guts to admit that kind of stuff.” Dream felt his heart warm just a bit.</p><p>Despite being rivals, Dream couldn’t deny he looked up to Techno. He was a skill on the field and intelligent off of it. Unbeatable and a true survivor. How could one not admire that? He saw the silly pig pin attached to the front of his shirt and smiled.</p><p>“Why the fuck do you wear that thing around everywhere?” He asked jokingly gesturing to the pin and Techno blushed covering it embarrassed.</p><p>“I like pigs okay? Don’t judge me.” He said bashfully.</p><p>“So, I guess you avoid the bacon?” Dream asked feeling a laugh start to bubble up in his chest.</p><p>“Vegans weren’t completely wrong about that….” Techno muttered and Dream could only wheeze feeling the comfortable air settle in between the two of them again.</p><p>“Is Wilbur doing okay?” He asked curiously wondering if it would pick a nerve, but the man just nodded his head.</p><p>“He’ll be fine… it just shocked him a bit, he can survive without one finger.” Techno started and looked at him. “I’m not happy Dream… but I do try to think that things could’ve gone worse. Wilbur shouldn’t have said that shit and George shouldn’t have reacted that way.”</p><p>Dream nodded leaning his head back to stare at the wind blowing the trees. “Yeah… “</p><p>At first it was silent between them before Dream started to speak again, this time sounding even more serious. He wanted so badly to get it off his chest to someone… get the things that haunted his mind to someone who could help him understand them.</p><p>“Dave…” He said using the man’s real name for once to let him know the serious topic they were approaching. “In this world has there ever been a time where you wanted to die? Where you would be so low that you just wanted it all to end?” Dream asked watching the dark clouds floating overhead.</p><p>“Once…” Techno said softly. “When some random eighteen-year-old kid came into this base and took my spot, on top.” Dream realized he was joking and they both shared a chuckle. “Yeah I’ve felt pretty low before… had some rough times before I came here but nothing that made me want to quit.”</p><p>Dream stared at him solemnly and looked forward. “It’s even harder facing those difficulties when you’re just a kid… when you just want to die because you think nothing could be any worse than the pain your already in.” He didn’t even notice the look of concern developing on his rival’s face.</p><p>“Dream… are you okay?” He asked and Dream fiddled with his hoodie string nervously.</p><p>“You know I’d like to believe that I am…” The blonde said. “But to this day I still wonder if it’s all worth it. If what I have now… is worth what I’ve been through.” He wanted to pour his heart out right then and there talking about it more but just as he opened his mouth to speak again Techno stood up out of the chair quickly bringing Dream’s attention up as well.</p><p>“There’s someone at the gate.” Techno said startling Dream to look down. Once he saw the figure Dream looked back up at his partner.</p><p>“It’s a fucking kid.”</p><hr/><p>Dream helped Techno open the gate together and he took the gun out of his back pocket.</p><p>“I don’t like this… we should call Bad.” Dream said softly, and Techno looked at him with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“We can’t just turn away an injured child Dream. We may not have time before Bad gets here. Let’s at least go out to check.” The older said defiantly and Dream lagged behind him as the man walked out first. He tried catching his breath and calming his racing heart.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Haven’t you seen this before? You’ve turned your back on them before, haven’t you?</em> </strong>
</p><p>It had been a while since they had actually seen anybody walking up to their front gates. The feeling of going out there brought shivers to Dream’s spine. He took his mask out of his back pocket and slipped it on over his face taking a deep breath.</p><p>He stepped past the gate’s entrance into the outside to help the stranger.</p><p>The kid was sitting on the ground heavily breathing, his hand was on his chest clutching the blue fabric of his clothing. Dream could make out the green scarf wrapped around his mouth and neck hiding his lips. His long brown hair was matted over his face. His other free hand was behind his back. He reached out turning his face to look up at Techno.</p><p>His brown eyes were shining in the night as tears ran down his cheeks. A burn mark was cast over his right eye creeping down his face and around the back of his ear. Dream shriveled backwards in disgust. Most of the boy was just covered in blood. He looked young but there was a certain aging quality in his eyes that made him seem older than his physical appearance portrayed him as.</p><p>“What’s your name? Are you bitten?” Techno asked cautiously approaching slowly. Dream held his gun down by his side but didn’t raise it yet.</p><p>The boy didn’t answer or anything, he let out a half-hearted sob which Dream found suspicious. Why wasn’t he answering? It could’ve just been his nerves, but he swore he saw something move in the shadows. His eyes flicked to the side quickly before swallowing down the creeping suspicions crawling up the back of his neck.</p><p>“Hey kid can you stand? Here let me help you…” Techno reached out a hand and the boy reached out to take it, the scarf falling from his mouth. Dream’s eyes widened in shock when he saw what was there.</p><p>A circular snake scar perfectly placed around his lips.</p><p>“Fuck Techno get away from him!” Dream cried out going to raise his gun. Techno looked back at him in surprise as the small boy glared at Dream and stood up quickly pulling the hand away from his back to reveal a sharp dagger.</p><p>Luckily, Techno managed to slide away as the dagger swung towards his neck. He sidestepped him easily. Dream began to aim at the child holding the weapon. There was an insane look in his eyes.</p><p>“DREAM SHOOT HIM!” Techno cried out backing away. Dream hesitated, the shine of sweat noticeably laid on his forehead.</p><p>
  <strong>Why do you want to hurt us Dream? </strong>
</p><p>He gritted his teeth, finger ready to pull the trigger watching the kid madly swinging at Techno whenever he tried to pull out his gun.</p><p>He began to squeeze the trigger…</p><p>“Drop it.” The low voice said behind him and he could feel the pressure of a gun being held to the back of his head. He froze.</p><p>
  <em>When did they get behind me?</em>
</p><p>He couldn’t see who was behind him, but they pressed it further against his head digging into his skull rocking his head forward.</p><p>“Drop it or I’ll shoot you…and him.” The voice said again. It was oddly calm for such a dark threat.</p><p>Dream let the gun slip from his fingertips and hit the ground. The arm went around his throat to his front locking him there against the mystery man’s hold. The gun moved to his temple.</p><p>“DON’T FUCKING MOVE OR I’LL KILL HIM!”  The voice screamed into Dream’s ear and the blonde squeezed his eyes shut trying to shift his head away from the loud noise.</p><p>Techno stopped briefly to stare at Dream in terror. The boy following him sliced down Techno’s back legs. A yelp of pain emerged from him and he fell to his knees.</p><p>“Dave!” Dream shouted Techno’s real name out of pure fear for his life, thinking the muted teen would finish him off just like that.</p><p>“Mega stop.” The voice immediately went back to its smooth tone. The boy apparently named Mega stepped away cautiously visibly flinched when his name was said aloud.</p><p>Dream struggled and squirmed in the man’s grasp trying to get free. The gun pressed deeper.</p><p>“You don’t understand the ‘don’t move scenario’ do you?” The man whispered, his hot breath in Dream’s ear.</p><p>“Let him go.”</p><p>Techno sat there on the ground; the knife wounds had dragged forth so much blood from the back of his legs. It looked painful but Techno’s head was still up staring terrified at Dream.</p><p>“Who the fuck are you people?” Techno asked through rough breath.</p><p>“If I told you I would have to kill you…” The man said.</p><p>Techno smiled and reached behind himself. “I’d like to see you try…” He whispered and the brief glint of a pistol could be seen emerging from the hidden back pocket. Dream felt relieved. Techno would save them both and they would teach these motherfuckers a lesson.</p><p>
  <strong>BANG!</strong>
</p><p>A bullet sized hole appeared in his friend’s head leaving him with a surprised facial expression. Dream watched the blood poor down his face and drip down his cheeks as his arm and body sagged backwards landing on the ground face up turned to the sky.</p><p>Dream stared open mouthed in shock at how sudden it happened.</p><p>
  <em>Techno never dies.</em>
</p><p>That’s what they all said right? So, it must be true.</p><p>“D-Dave!” He cried out. “Please get up!” He begged. “Get the fuck up!” The blood dripped down from the bullet hole in his forehead, creeping down his temple onto the grass beneath him.</p><p>“He’s dead…” A voice called out confirming the kill and more people emerged from the tree line towards the open gate. Dream didn’t know how many there were but he felt numb staring at Techno’s fallen figure, the pistol right beside his head, the stupid pig pin he had made fun of moments before rested on the ground beside his head coated in fresh blood.</p><p>Dream found a burst of fury emerge from within him staring at his fallen friend. He burrowed his chin underneath the man’s arm and bit down…hard. The man yelped it pain and kicked Dream’s legs out from underneath of him sending him sprawling on the ground. He felt himself being flipped onto his back and reached out slapping the gun away from the masked individual.</p><p>His black mask only showed the dark pools of his eyes staring down at Dream with such hatred. His hands reached down ripping of Dream’s mask entirely. Dream squirmed under his grip already feeling his panic rising by the second knowing it wasn’t on his face.</p><p>Hands grasped around his throat and Dream held his arms trying to thrust them away from his as his windpipe was slowly being crushed. He gasped for air slapping the man as hard as he could with whatever strength was left.</p><p>He felt his head leave the ground for a quick second before it was slammed back down again. The shocking impact of the back of his head hitting the hard ground made the world spin. The ringing in his ears was deafening hearing the muted calls from everyone else.</p><p>Suddenly those hate filled eyes turned away from him as another figure emerged from the gate. He felt the grip on his neck loosen just enough. He squirmed and kicked as hard as he could up between the man’s legs while he was distracted. He heard a howl of pain and the hands left his neck quickly.</p><p>Dream took only a second to cough as hard as he could, sucking in as much air as possible and searched the ground for his weapon. When he spotted the silver glint, he crawled for it as fast as possible. His fingers just scraped the grip of it when he felt strong hands grab his legs and pull him back.</p><p>“N-No!” He choked out trying to get away. He opened his mouth to scream but after the hands crushed his windpipe all that came out was a raspy gasp for air.</p><p>“Don’t kill him!” He recognized that voice. He turned his head slightly to see the individual standing at the gate come into clear focus…those glasses…</p><p>“E-Eret!” He cried out with his raspy voice. “Please help me!”</p><p>Eret stared down at him with a smile. “I told you, your instincts were getting better with not trusting me. I thought for sure you’d see this coming eventually.” Dream squirmed under his grasp.</p><p>“Fuck you, you fucking bastard!” He tried to scream as he struggled against whoever was holding the wrists behind his back.</p><p>“Sorry Dream…they just paid a good price to get inside. I wasn’t one to take no for an answer. Just let them get what they came here for.” Eret said and knelt beside Dream’s pinned body staring at him with a tilted head.</p><p>“Techno fucking died, you asshole! What could they possibly want?” He sobbed out as tears dribbled down his cheeks.</p><p>“A small sacrifice along with a few others… don’t worry Dream, it’ll all be over soon. I want to leave you alive…” He grabbed a handful of Dream’s hair and tugged back so Dream’s face was forcibly raise up to look at him, blood dripping down from his nose. “I want you to tell them who betrayed them, and I want them to know that this is your fault…that you could’ve ended it but were too weak to do anything about it.”</p><p>Dream’s broken sob was all he needed as an answer and he dropped his head, so it hit the ground hard again. “Please don’t hurt anyone else…” He said brokenly and Eret smiled at him.</p><p>“They can’t promise that Dream, I can’t guarantee you’ll be happy with what’s going to happen while you’re out but just know…” He gave him a smiling face.</p><p>“… someone will always be one step ahead of you.”</p><p>Dream watched him turn away and struggled trying to call out after him seeing the people from Eret’s side running for the gates with moltovs and guns in hand.</p><p>“Eret!” He cried out sobbing hearing the explosions already going off inside. He could hear the screams from inside. He tried again. “Ere- “</p><p>He felt the gun’s grip slam against the back of his head sending a rocking pain through his skull before everything went dark.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>September 8<sup>th</sup>, 2011</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay sat up in his bed in the middle of the night staring at the wall with a heavy heart. Wilbur was snoring peacefully beside him. It had been months since Clay had first set foot on the farm and since he shared his first kiss with Wilbur, since he learned guitar. Things were good.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He glanced at the sleeping figure of Wilbur wondering why he felt so lacking. Why did he feel so empty? Was this the rest of his life? Sure, it felt normal… but it didn’t feel right. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wanted to be destined for more but at what cost? What would he leave behind? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He stared at Wilbur laying on the ground and leaned over his sleeping body to peek at his restful face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Will?” He asked softly to test and see if he was still awake. There was no answer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay turned to stare at the barn doors. He could hear the heavy wind blowing outside shaking the heavy wooden structure. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Do it.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay slowly rose to his feet and picked up his backpack throwing in the few things he owned inside. He looked down at the Walkman that the people hear including Wilbur had given to him for his birthday. He shoved it into his backpack and looked back at the sleeping Wilbur.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt guilty all of a sudden. He couldn’t leave a note, he had nothing to write with.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, he turned and walked away, tip toing through the sleeping children until he reached the barn doors and pulled it open. He slid outside without a second thought closing the door behind him. He held his arm up to block the heavy winds from hitting his face and turned the corner behind the barn and through the undercut path to the hole in the fence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He slunk underneath easily feeling wetness on his cheeks. He looked up at the sky wondering if it was raining… but then he realized it was just his own tears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“CLAY!” He heard the yell and turned around seeing Wilbur running for him. He stood by the fence looking at him sadly. Wilbur stopped to catch a breath and stared at him. “Where are you going?” He asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay put his hand through the metal wiring to rest and opened his mouth surprised by how unsteady his words came out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I-I’m gonna be leaving for a while Will.” He said softly. “I need to keep moving. I can’t stay in one spot forever.” He expected Wilbur to argue, to yell at him to come back but instead he felt his hand rest on top of his through the fence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come back when you can okay? And don’t die.” The older boy said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay…” Clay replied though his tone didn’t sound convincing.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I won’t be coming back Will…I’m sorry.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll be here waiting.” Wilbur replied gently giving his hand a squeeze. “Stay safe.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream was shocked at how easily he was able to let go. He nodded and pulled his hand away first waving goodbye and ducking into the tall grass. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As much as he felt like he should be regretful and go back…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…he never felt so alive walking away.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Regarding characters in this chapter:</p><p>I KNOW ALL THESE GUYS ARE AWESOME PEOPLE IRL! I personally love Eret to pieces, I love Illumina and I love Mega. But for the sake of the story I wanted to give the evil version a try. (I personally am a sucker for traitor Eret and this is in no way meant to disrespect him or the other content creators!) </p><p>Nobody in this story is meant to be especially good! This is the apocalypse and not everyone can be a good person (except for Tubbo because he deserves all the love in the world) but I wanted to show how everyone would have a dark side in these times. Please no hate on how they aren't canon. THEY ARE NOT MEANT TO BE, they are changed because of what happened in the world around them! It's an alternate universe!</p><p>Also it was ironic timing with the Techno vs. Dream duel....Techno never dies....I love him so much, he's amazing.</p><p>I know its a long chapter, I get very carried away with zombie fics because I just love writing them so much. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and stick around for the rest of the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLAIMERS: Gore, Blood, Graphic Violence, Implied/Reference Suicide Attempt (marked with TW), Torture, Horror, Death, Medical Procedures</p><p>--TW-- : beginning of trigger warning<br/>---- : end of trigger warning</p><p>Its not mentioned much though and it's not really described so you don't have to worry too much. I promise I would never go into it explicitly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>September 24th, 2011</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay had been away from the farm for days now. While he had gotten attached to the farm at the beginning, he had a better understand of how to survive thanks to the people he encountered there. Knowing how to use a gun at eleven was no easy feat. Especially having such a good shot so young.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had found another couple along the way. They helped feed him and look after him…and he pretended like he needed it. Anything was better than another cold can of beans or a dry piece of fruit. They had real meals.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However the longer he stayed with them…the longer he wanted to be on his own again. The more he wanted to run away again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the dead of night he would pretend to be asleep before getting up and stealing any pieces of food he could find from their bags and steal any ammo he needed. He left them with very little before wandering off on his own, following road signs to new places.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn’t know where he was going, nor did he know what he wanted or why he had the urge to be on his own. All he could think was…</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Nobody can replace them.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Nobody could ever come close to the real family he wanted. He didn’t want some petty couple to protect him. He was sick of being protected. He could do things on his own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He came across many people…. always tricking them into believing he needed help before running away with whatever he needed. Nobody suspected a kid to steal from them after all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had come and go by different people and now here he was…. on his own again, bags already back down incredibly quickly with how quickly he had eaten…the last group didn’t have much to offer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He walked down the deserted highway, the town was ransacked and abandoned. Crushed cars sat against each other on the curb smashed into crumbled buildings. The street itself was cracked and bumpy. Everything looked like it was going to break here. He went further into down creeping into pharmacies and grocery stores. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He held his stomach feeling sick. The past few days he had been coming down with a bit of a cold, but he hadn’t stopped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As he left, he could hear gunshots down the street. He swiftly ducked behind a car, peeking his green eyes over the edge to see what was going on. He breathed shallowly, silently pulling his 9mm handgun from his back pocket.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A small group of people emerged from the shadows of the store. Clay narrowed his eyes and counted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Four men and three women. All adults. Some looked older than others. He could hear their faint whispers but didn’t know what to make of it. One of the men turned slightly to face him. Clay could make out his dark eyes and quickly ducked beneath the vehicle feeling his heart rate quicken.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He covered his mouth with his hand to stop himself from hyperventilating out loud. The last thing he wanted was to draw any more attention to himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you alright?” A soft voice asked from beside him. Clay yelped and shuffled away immediately seeing the man along with a concerned young woman right beside him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He huddled up in the corner away from them, staring with wide eyes at the guns on their back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Poor thing is shaking.” She said moving closer and reaching out her hand. “Here let me help.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When she got too close, he raised his gun, the pistol shook in his trembling hand. She immediately retracted to give him room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Easy kid, we don’t want any trouble. You look tired and frightened and you look like you could use something to eat. Do you have any family?” The man said quietly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay shook his head and looked up at them with a frown and felt his lungs begin to hurt. He covered his mouth with his hand coughing sickeningly. They all backed away and he squinted one eye looking at them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you sick?” The woman asked fearfully. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“J-just a cold… I’m not stupid enough to get b-bitten.” He whispered. They looked relieved before the others came around to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We have medicine back at our base that could help you.” The lady said, her words smooth and silky. Her voice made him feel sleepy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We also have food and a warm bed for you to sleep in.” Another man cut in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’ll take care of you there, there are many other children just like you!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>All the voices intertwined at one point and Clay was too tired to argue so he nodded and smiled, lowering his gun. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Th-thank you.” He said softly and coughed again. The lady reached out her hand gently towards him and he took it. She helped him to his feet and the others gave him water to drink and a bit of granola to eat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He stood in the middle of the group as they walked down the street. Clay silently wondered who they were and how much supplies they had back at their base. They seemed like a bigger group of people. They talked with him pleasantly the entire time, pausing for him when he needed to take a break from walking. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>One break on the way back Clay sat beside the lady who originally helped him telling him her name was Allison. He drank some of their water and spotted something on her wrist. He stared at it curiously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Cool tattoo.” He said softly and she snapped her head to look at him surprised before looking down at her arm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The circular snake tattoo was inky and red and stuck out like a sore thumb.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you.” She said softly and covered it quickly with her sleeve.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>August 19<sup>th</sup>, 2020</strong>
</p><p>When the first gunshot sounded, Sapnap didn’t know something was wrong. People didn’t usually carry or disarm firearms inside base walls but the people on the wall usually had to take down any infected that came close resulting in loud gunfire. No…</p><p>…It was the screaming that made him realize something was wrong.</p><p>He immediately stood next to Fundy on the front porch of Dream and George’s house wide eyed.</p><p>“What’s going on?” He asked. More screaming was heard. The faint shouts of people giving orders were quickly cut off by a loud <strong>BOOM </strong>that shook the ground they were standing on.</p><p>Sapnap stared in terror at the distance overtop the sector where the marketplace was. He could hear the crashing of buildings and a slow blaze started to fill the skies. Embers and sparks traveling up the night skies. He watched in terror as flames licked the side of buildings growing stronger and stronger.</p><p>“The walls been breached.” Fundy finally said with a serious look of horror on his own face. He swung around to look at Sapnap placing both hands on the young man’s shoulders. “Sapnap go inside and get George. Sneak out the back of the house and head through the east sector to hide out in the bunker.”</p><p>He turned to grab the gun out of his back pocket before Sapnap grabbed his arm hurriedly tugging it. “Come with us!” He shouted over the loud gunfire getting closer and closer.</p><p>Fundy smiled sadly. “I have to find the others. Wilbur is still in shock and Tubbo and Tommy are too young to defend themselves. They need my help.” He said and pushed him towards the front door.</p><p>Sapnap ran inside quickly. “George!” He cried out not seeing him on the couch. “George!” He heard a mumble and turned into the living room seeing George sitting up and rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“Sapnap?” He mumbled sleepily.</p><p>“George we gotta go!” He said and ran over to grab his friends’ hand and pull him up. George looked around confused.</p><p>“Woah! What’s going on?” He asked surprised pulling his hand away and narrowing his eyes. “The whole place is under attack!” He could see George’s eyes meld into a clouded faraway look he didn’t quite recognize. It felt like…he wasn’t surprised by what Sapnap had just told him. “The walls been breached; we have to go hide out in the bunker at the east sector!”</p><p>He turned slightly and felt George grab his sleeve. He turned to see that strange look gone from his eyes and replaced with a new look of fear. Sapnap frowned until one word left George’s lips.</p><p>“Dream.” He whispered. Sapnap had been so absorbed with the fact that they were under attack to even think that Dream had been up front at the one place where the invaders could’ve gotten in. He sat silent before nodding.</p><p>“Fuck the bunker, let’s go find him.” Sapnap said and made his way back to the front door to let Fundy know their plans. “Do you have your gun?” He asked.</p><p>“No. They took them away but…I know where Dream hid my knife.” He gestured for Sapnap to follow him and led him to kitchen. He pointed to the top of the cabinet and Sapnap looked up with a smirk almost forgetting the danger.</p><p>“Ah I get it, cause your too short to reach.” He said and the other boy flushed.</p><p>“Grab it you idiot.” He said harshly.</p><p>Sapnap had to reach up on his tip toes to grab the blade resting on the top shelf. He handed it to George who flipped it open quickly to look at the bright sheen before shoving it in his back pocket.</p><p>The two went by the living room and Sapnap heard George stumble back behind them. He turned around quickly seeing George grab the bag with a few medical supplies along with a strange piece of paper and shove it into his other pocket. He frowned curiously and George looked away.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” He said and then paused looking out the window and biting his lip. “Maybe we should listen to Fundy and go around back to play it safe.”</p><p>Sapnap had his hand outstretched waiting to take hold of the doorknob but he firmly retracted it trusting George was right. It couldn’t hurt to be more on the safer side.</p><p>The two ran to the backdoor and went out into the backyard surrounded by fencing. Together they climbed over the fence to go behind the next house. However Sapnap couldn’t help himself.</p><p>“We should tell Fundy what we’re doing.” He whispered hurriedly and backtracked towards the front end of the fence despite George’s pleas to focus on the task at hand. He raised his body up slightly seeing a shadow move past the fence. He quickly dropped down again.</p><p>“Step the fuck back!” He heard Fundy shout and raised himself over the fence again. Sapnap watched Fundy fire off two rounds, standing alone in the middle of the street as the dark hooded intruders made their way into the place.</p><p>Sapnap started to move when another gun was fired. Fundy let out a scream of pain grabbing his leg and falling to the ground, dropping his weapon.</p><p>Sapnap stared in shock as the men came closer without any mercy in their eyes and stomped onto his knee. The younger boy tried to find his gun, wanting nothing more than to save his friend. But his hands just came up empty.</p><p>His eyes glazed and he wanted to scream out to Fundy seeing him writhe in pain and try to hold himself together and not scream.</p><p>The hooded man’s gun drifted up and aimed directly at Fundy’s head.</p><p>George pulled Sapnap off the fence and pulled his head into his chest to hold him and cover his ears…but Sapnap could still hear it.</p><p>
  <strong>BANG!</strong>
</p><p>He sat there in George’s arms for a while…unmoving…. wondering if it ended the way it looked like it would. He slowly looked up at George with a quivering lip and watering eyes.</p><p>George looked at him sympathetically. “We can’t stay, or we’ll be caught too.” He said in a low shaky breath, but it was faint amidst the ringing of the gunshot still echoing around Sapnap’s mind.</p><p>He let George grab his hand and lead him around back. Doors were being forced open and screams could be heard inside the houses they passed by…but they kept running.</p><p><em>We’re cowards. </em>He thought to himself as they ran.</p><p>He couldn’t grab his gun…he couldn’t even scream. But he knew that he could’ve done anything to stop Fundy from dying. He was just too scared to.</p><p>Once they made it back out to the streets, George and Sapnap could see other people holed up in the darkness of their backyard.</p><p>He could just make out the faint shape of a woman cradling her lover in her arms hidden by the gate. The back of his hand rested on the ground turned up towards the sky, the rest of his body lifeless. Sapnap backed away as George pulled him along.</p><p>As they creep down the shadows in the street, hiding from the intruders, Sapnap held his gun flimsily in his hand pointed towards the ground. George had his knife in his hand creeping out in front looking for dangers there.</p><p>Sapnap could see how tense he was up front. Probably because Dream was in danger and Sapnap was truly terrified that their friend could be dead. They needed to hurry but something else brought him out of his thoughts.</p><p>“NO!” A furious boy’s scream echoed through the air. Sapnap paused whipping his head around to look at the house across the street where four men surrounded two little boys, one quivering on the ground, crying out in anguish and pain.</p><p>The sounds reached his ears sending forth and untamed calamity.</p><p>
  <em>Tommy…. Tubbo….</em>
</p><p>“George.” He said stopping the boy in front of him, never taking his eyes of the men as they kicked at the writhing boy on the ground.</p><p>George narrowed his eyes. Both of them suddenly found themselves sharpening at the sounds of a wounded child’s cries.</p><p><strong>“Please stop it hurts!” </strong>The cries dragged forth so many memories…. memories he didn’t want to relive.</p><p>“Back me up.” George muttered taking his blade up in his hand. Sapnap slowly rose to his feet and raised his gun.</p><p>George moved forward in a swift and silent run coming up behind one and slashing his knife straight across the attackers back. The man quickly stopped laughing and those laughs slowly turned to shrieks of pain. He turned around to grab the smaller boy…but George was faster.</p><p>He ducked low underneath the swinging arms to ram the knife into the man’s knee swiftly. When the man beside him turned, Sapnap planted his bullet right into his open chest and watched him fall backwards ready to hit the next one.</p><p>George knocked the one man off balance thanks to his injured knee and slipped behind him once more to hold his arms back and place the knife against his throat.</p><p>“Nobody else move…or I kill him.” He said and the other two stopped to stare. Almost immediately the third man went down with another bullet by Sapnap fast approaching. The last was the smallest of the bunch.</p><p>George stabbed the knife into the man he currently held, plunging it further into his chest and listened to the blood gurgle up in his mouth and bubble from his lips, rolling down his naked arm.</p><p>He held him there as he struggled while Sapnap kept his gun trained on the other. George noticed the smaller of them had a green scarf covering his mouth, his hands up with the hood covering his face.</p><p>Sapnap ripped the hood off revealing his face…another child like face. He frowned hesitating looking at the burn mark on the kid. The green scarf coming down ever so slightly…to reveal a symbol he never forgot.</p><p>While he was taken aback the smaller boy darted around him to escape. Sapnap spun around trying to fire off more rounds but they all missed, only leaving him ducking as bullets hissed by. When he disappeared around the corner…. he tried to remember all the specifics of his face…everything about him.</p><p>He was still wondering how someone would have a marking like that when he heard a voice from behind him.</p><p>“Sapnap…” George whispered causing the other to turn around and see what the brutes had done.</p><p>There was Tubbo, letting out weak whimpers of pain has Tommy and George held either of his hands.</p><p>“Tubbo?” Sapnap asked kneeling down beside the boy and lifting his head slightly.</p><p>“M-my legs…” The boys whispered. “I can’t feel my l-legs.” Tommy let out a choked sob, something Sapnap never thought he would hear from him…but when he looks down at the boy’s area of pain he understood why.</p><p>Both of his thin legs were twisted in odd angles. They were battered with bruises and blood. George leaned over him.</p><p>“Tubbo I need you to tell me if you can feel something okay?” He asked and the boy nodded, tears dribbling down his cheek.</p><p>“O-okay…” He managed to whisper sucking in deep heavy breaths. George leaned over and gently pressed his hand to the base of Tubbo’s knee. At first there was no reaction but when his hand moved ever so slightly, the boys whole body shook violently, and he screamed.</p><p>“Shhh! Hey Tubbo, it’s okay it’s okay!” Sapnap tried to calm his pained cries. Tommy only cried harder seeing his friend in so much pain. George looked up at Sapnap with a worried expression.</p><p>“Be a lookout.” He said. Sapnap watched George reach out to Tommy and cup his hands. Tommy looked up at him with red rimmed eyes.</p><p>“Tommy I’m going to need to make a makeshift splint for his legs…I need you to try to be brave okay?” Tommy stared at him uneasily and George nodded. “I know you don’t like me… but I need you to trust me.”</p><p>Tommy looked at Sapnap who nodded to him before returning his attention to George. “What do you want me to do?” He said in as steady of a voice as he could muster.</p><p>“Sapnap is gonna keep an eye out for anymore bad guys while I handle this, but I need you to keep Tubbo as calm as possible okay? Talk to him and try to distract him from the pain.” George told him expertly.</p><p>They were lucky George was the one of the groups who knew the most medical procedures. He never wanted to be one of the doctors here because he didn’t want to stay inside all day…but he knew his stuff and he was good to have out in any danger…. unless it was his own injuries. George was awful with his own blood.</p><p>George slung the backpack full of his usual supplies off his back and quickly opened it pulling out the med case with the wrap and grabbed four towels rolling them up. Sapnap could hear him talking to himself pulling out small bits of gauze for the bigger gashes on Tubbo’s legs.</p><p>“What happened?” Sapnap asked as he looked around the streaks listening to the distant gunfire.</p><p>Tommy squeezed Tubbo’s hand, resting his head on his own lap to keep him slightly upright.</p><p>“I was by myself looking for Wilbur…and those guys found me and were ready to kill me when…. when Tubbo came to help me.” Tommy looked up at Sapnap pitifully. “He stood in front of me and tried to defend me…a-and when they saw how small he was they laughed….” He had to take a breath as Tubbo squeezed his hand painfully when George started to press down on the bloody gash to stop the bleeding.</p><p>“H-he said that even if he was small, he…. he was quick.” He sniffled. “And before we knew what was happening, they held him down and started to hit him w-with…their guns and they just…. twisted his legs until I heard them snap….” Tommy trembled holding on to his best friend. “…and I couldn’t do anything…. I was too scared.”</p><p>Tears dripped off his chin hitting Tubbo’s cheeks, but the boy beneath him was in too much pain to even listen while George started to wrap up the gauzed legs with bandages. Tommy cupped his cheeks and tried to comfort his fallen friend as best he could.</p><p>Sapnap felt rage boiling in his blood as he thought about what they did to Tubbo…. what they did to a kid like him…all of his innocence…. his freedom. They took that away. It made him want to bring them back to life just to bash in their skulls over and over again.</p><p>Another shriek emerged from Tubbo along with a loud crack as George shifted his leg into place. Sapnap watched him roll up the towels putting them on either side of Tubbo’s left leg. He leaned over Tubbo’s shoe and took it off gently as to not roll Tubbo’s ankle. Nobody questioned his methods as he pulled the shoelaces free of the shoe itself and began to lace the towels together, so they stayed in place firmly on either side of Tubbo’s lower leg.</p><p>He repeated the same thing with the other side and Tubbo managed to scream with his mouth closed for the second wave of pain. Sapnap could see George twitching in anxiety because he had to be somewhere else….</p><p>…. He had to find Dream.</p><p>“We need to get him to a safe place. Lay him down and keep this foot elevated.” George informed them packing up his supplies.</p><p>“The bunker!” Tommy shouted. “We can take him there.”</p><p>Sapnap gave Tommy the gun with strict instructions to aim it down at the ground and scooped up Tubbo bridal style adjusting his supporting foot to hold his body weight which wasn’t a problem with how small he was. He felt the younger boys’ arms wrap around his neck helplessly as he let out another yelp of pain.</p><p>He looked at George who finished packing. “I’ll take them, go find Dream.” He said knowing what the other wanted to do.</p><p>“But- “George started.</p><p>“No buts, find him George please! I need to know he’s okay, but I can’t leave these two on their own in this condition.”</p><p>George looked at the both of them. Tommy stared up at George and rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>“Look out for Wilbur please George? Tell him we’re safe if you see him?” The younger boy asked with sadness and shock still lingering in his eyes.</p><p>George bit his lip and nodded. “I’ll try.” He replied before swinging on his heels and running off leaving the trio to get to the bunker on their own.</p><hr/><p>His feet slapped against the concrete of the street as he ran as fast as he could towards the walls. When he hit the sector, he could see one man blocking the sector entrance.</p><p>He didn’t stop running until he got close enough. He pushed off as hard as he could leaping onto the man’s back and pulling the knife out of his back pocket flipping it out before he could say a word and ramming it into the side of his neck.</p><p>He waited as the person stopped moving beneath him and dropped his body on the ground resuming his run. The heat of the fire’s hot breath from the houses crawled up his back and yet managed to send shivers down his spine.</p><p>All he could think about was Dream, if he was okay or if he was hurt…. or even….</p><p><em>Don’t think like that. </em>He told himself and staggered down the open street. Screams were louder here. He could see many people on the ground tucked out of sight…but he couldn’t help them all. He needed to save what he had for Dream in case he needed it.</p><p>He slid around the corner quickly, his ragged breath cutting in and out as he ran by the bar.</p><p>
  <em>You can make it!</em>
</p><p>“NO PLEASE!” The voice rang out into the night almost bringing him to a stop. “PLEASE DON’T HURT HIM!”</p><p><em>Skeppy? </em>George managed to pinpoint the voice and look over to see the boy in front of the bar.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>BOOM!</em> </strong>
</p><p>George felt his whole body being whisked off its feet as the pressure from the explosion blasted him off balance and thrust him towards the hard ground. His ears were ringing as bits of rubbles smacked against his cheeks. He could feel the warm stream of blood where the sharp bits had hit.</p><p>He coughed trying to sit up quickly. Even though his vision was blurry, and he could barely see he could make out the entire building collapsing and on fire. He could also faintly hear Skeppy’s screams of anguish.</p><p>He staggered to his feet hearing more gunfire. When his vision started to connect, he could see Phil standing there with a few for backup, firing at any intruders that George couldn’t see.</p><p>They had finally started the emergency drill…and they were running the intruders out of the base. He could see them running as fast as they could towards the exits, some stayed to fight. George coughed and grabbed his hurt chest slowly pulling himself together.</p><p>He lurched sideways slowly ducking under gunfire. He passed by Skeppy quickly seeing Phil and the others pulling him back, so he was safe.</p><p>“Where the hell are you going?” Phil screamed at the young boy running away. George turned around slightly.</p><p>“I need to find Dream!” He yelled back and started to gain in speed ignoring Phil’s protests. He kept looking behind him to see if anyone had chased him.</p><p>His heart was racing in his chest, breathing was alluding him and he couldn’t focus. He turned the next corning nearing the wall fast when he ran into someone.</p><p>He stumbled backwards and clutched his chest in pain. He needed to keep going and he pushed himself back up when he saw who it was, he bumped into.</p><p>“George?” The voice asked coldly in surprise. George stared at the other brunette and pursed his lips.</p><p>“Wilbur…what are you doing here?” He asked and watched the sneer appear on the others face. His eyes immediately went down to his hand to see the finger completely missing from his hand. He bit his tongue as Wilbur sank to the ground.</p><p>That’s when he noticed the other two people. He recognized them both. Schlatt was on the ground beside his friend Carson. Blood was everywhere spreading through the boys clothing. He was clearly in agonizing pain.</p><p>“What happened?” He asked quickly watching Wilbur trying to help move him over to a safer spot.</p><p>“He was fucking shot! What do you think happened?” Schlatt interjected with a wild and panicked look in his eyes.</p><p>George watched them struggling…. debating what he should do. Carson was in so much pain. He could see that but at the rate they were going he was getting nowhere and fast.</p><p>“Move.” George demand and pushed through Schlatt helping to lay Carson on the ground where he was most comfortable. He threw his bag at Wilbur and tried to focus despite the ringing in his head.</p><p>“Get me the gauze now. If you find hemostatic that might be better.” He informed Wilbur and then looked at the mass amounts of blood seeping through Carson’s shirt. “Carson, I’m going to need to cut your shirt to find the wound okay?”</p><p>The male couldn’t even form words before George pulled out his knife to rip away the fabric and find the wound.</p><p>“Carson, buddy breathe okay? Just breathe.” Schlatt said never breaking eye contact with his friend.</p><p>Wilbur handed George the gauze. “Do you even know what you’re doing?” He asked skeptically.</p><p><strong>‘Wow Georgie…you’re like a real doctor!’ </strong>The memory caught him by surprise, but he pushed it away</p><p>“I don’t think you’re in any position to question my methods.” George replied sarcastically and snatched the gauze away from him. He ripped open Carson’s shirt more to see the blood spurting from a small hole in his abdomen….in a different spot from where Schlatt was pushing. “You were applying pressure in the wrong spot…” He mumbled and wiped his bare hands on his pants before pushing them down on the wound.</p><p>Carson screamed but George didn’t stop even when the boy tried to slap his arms away.</p><p>“Carson stop!” Schlatt shouted. Wilbur looked on worriedly. The noise was frustrating George so much and he gritted his teeth before snapping.</p><p>“DO YOU WANT TO FUCKING LIVE OR NOT?” He yelled. He could feel the sweat of anxiety dripping down his forehead and he bit his lip trying to focus.</p><p>Carson stopped hitting and tried not to move, in shock by George’s shout. George readjusted feeling blood squirt out from beneath his fingerprints and pushed his fingers inside the wound to try and clog up the bleeding.</p><p>Carson was in hysteria writhing on the ground. “Please just hurry!” He cried out. George grabbed the gauze and looked at it. It certainly wasn’t hemostatic but…. if he packed enough in it would hopefully stop some of the bleeding.</p><p>He removed his finger quickly replacing it with the gauze, pushing it into the wound until it grabbed and then resumed to pack more on top.</p><p>He gestured Schlatt over to take his place with applying pressure. He stared at him right in the eyes. “Whatever you do, hold that there for a few minutes and check and see if it’s still bleeding. Call for help.” He grabbed his bag throwing it over his shoulders as Carson coughed weakly holding on to Schlatt.</p><p>“Woah where are you going?” Wilbur asked. George wiped the blood off of his hands and looked at the taller boy directly in the eyes.</p><p>“I need to go to the wall…I’ve been stalled enough already…but Dream…” He started.</p><p>“And Techno…he was on the wall too; I didn’t know Dream was there tonight.” Now Wilbur looked as panicked as George did. That’s when the smaller looked away.</p><p>“Uh…I got my shift changed when I….” George slowly gestured to his hand and pretended to pull off his own ring finger while making a small clicking sound with his tongue. Wilbur glowered at him rightfully so.</p><p>“Never do that again.” He muttered darkly. George watched him stand and look over at Schlatt. “Are you okay being on your own?” He asked softly and Schlatt nodded taking his hand and giving it a light squeeze.</p><p>“I got this Wilbur.” He whispered though his voice was scratched with pain.</p><p>“What are you doing?” George asked cautiously. Wilbur looked at him with a tilted head.</p><p>“I’m coming with you…I need to make sure both of them are safe…Dream and Techno.” He said. Despite the tension between them they simultaneously nodded and turned to sprint down the remaining street towards the entrance to the wall.</p><hr/><p>Buildings were on fire, people were screaming, everything was in chaos.</p><p>George’s face was covered in soot and ash from the explosion, his hands coated in Carson’s blood, his brown and blue eye flickering over the streets. When they arrived at the entrance George paused to catch his breath before pointing up top.</p><p>“You check up there and see if something happened to them up on the wall.” He wasn’t sure why, but he just knew Dream wouldn’t be up there.</p><p>Wilbur went along with it and climbed the ladder while George took his knife and went out the front entrance rather slowly. He crept out quietly keeping a wary eye out for anybody who was an enemy.</p><p>That’s when he saw bodies on the ground…and he noticed the familiar blonde hair poking up.</p><p>“Dream!” He cried out running towards him.</p><p><em>Why is he so still? </em>That was all he could think as he slid down to the ground beside him and looked at the blonde’s head…matted with blood.</p><p>“No…” He whispered rolling him over gently to see blood dripping down his cheeks and forehead. He swallowed the dry lump building in his throat. He had seen so much death today, he didn’t want to see it again with the person he loved.</p><p>Dream’s eyes were shut and his whole body was limp. “Clay…. wake up…. please wake up.” George whispered in a trembling voice.</p><p>He held one hand on the wound on the back of his head and laid him down on his back to lean over him and listen for a heartbeat. When he didn’t hear anything, he felt a hopeless sob emerge from his lips as he used his bloody hand to press two fingers of his neck to feel for a pulse.</p><p>At first there was nothing, and George tried to hold his breath and stay calm, but tears were pricking his eyes. Then…</p><p>…. there it was a faint heartbeat.</p><p>He finally let himself let out an exasperated breath of relief and leaned over gently lifting Dream’s unconscious form to press a caring kiss to his forehead.</p><p>With one hand, he worked off his backpack hearing Wilbur come up behind him.</p><p>“He’s alive.” He whispered. “He was just knocked out.” He grabbed bandages out of his bag hearing nothing but silence from Wilbur. He gently wrapped the bandages around Dream’s head carefully trying not to injure him any further.</p><p>When he turned to look, Wilbur was staring straight ahead. He slowly began to walk past the two on the ground. George turned his gaze ahead and saw what he missed.</p><p>Wilbur fell to his knees beside the body on the ground. George’s eyes widened because there lay Techno…</p><p>…in a puddle of blood with a bullet hole in his forehead.</p><p>“T-techno?” Wilbur whispered and George watched from where he held Dream. He watched the taller male reach over and gently touch the fallen man’s cheek. “Dave?”</p><p>George closed his eyes feeling an overwhelming sense of dread rush down his spine…the fact that Techno of all people died…the one person who they always thought was invincible, was now dead to these people.</p><p>Wilbur was sobbing uncontrollably leaning over the warrior with tears falling into the dust beneath them. He shook Techno as if it would wake him from whatever haunting sleep, he had with his eyes frozen open.</p><p>George held Dream’s head tightly to his chest burying his chin into his tuft of hair and trying not to imagine how his loves face would look with a bullet in his head.</p><p>Wilbur’s cries of sadness traveled across the night sky as he wept uncontrollably for his friend. All George could do was sit there and hold the unconscious figure to his chest like it was his only option…</p><p>…and all he could selfishly feel was the relief that it wasn’t Dream on death’s doorstep.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>“Please…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream was kneeling in the middle of a grassy field under a night sky. He felt his whole body chained down to the ground; the heavy weight of his scars burdened him as he tried to stand but the weight just pulled him back down again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His limbs were on fire as he once again tried to push himself up only to crumble back down to his knees.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A sudden distant barking arose from the hills and his eyes widened. Almost immediately the panic set in as his head looked everywhere along the fields.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Water…” He whispered. “Where’s the water?” His breathing turned ragged as he tried to pull himself away from the spot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The barking was just getting louder and louder, the dark night sky was not helping Dream’s anxiety as he clawed at the chains holding his ankles and wrists. They were heavy and hard to remove.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>It felt like a prison.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The dogs sounded like they could pounce on them any second. He finally managed to slip off the chains and stood up…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…. only to stare down the barrel of Eret’s gun.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“It’s all your fault… everything was always your fault.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>He could see Sapnap’s dead body suddenly appear from beneath the sea of grass, face upturned towards Dream in a cold blank stare. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then there was George on the other side, his multicolored eyes were cloudy and his whole body was ripped apart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly the sea of grass was stained red and the whole fields around him were piles of bodies in the shape of a circle…. he could see everyone he knew lying dead…Wilbur, Techno, Tommy, Tubbo, Bad, Skeppy…everyone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream backed up wanting to vomit at the gruesome sight. Tears slipped from his eyes as he turned to stare at Eret still aiming his gun straight at his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“How does it feel being a murderer?”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Dream started to reach out before the gun fired. He paused watching the bullet seemingly in slow motion as it went through his own skull.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even if the pain was unbearable and he was supposed to be dead, he opened his mouth…</em>
</p><hr/><p>…and screamed.</p><p>His entire body sat up immediately as he looked around wide eyed. He couldn’t help but let out more hollowed shrieks remembering the dead bodies surrounding him in a barren wasteland. The dogs barking, the red stains, the darkness of the night. He didn’t even realize he was back in his bedroom safe at home.</p><p>His eyes were opened wildly as two figures came to his aid immediately.</p><p>“Dream! Calm down!” One shouted as Dream tried to cover his face.</p><p>“Sapnap get some water now!” The other yelled and Dream felt soothing hands close over his wrists.</p><p>“Clay…” The whisper said and gently caressed his thumb over Dream’s wrist, running his hand up and down his arm with the other. “You are safe here.”</p><p>Those familiar words brought so much comfort to him. He stopped struggling and stared with blurry green eyes to see the brown and blue piercing ones that met his gaze.</p><p>“G-George?” He managed to whimper as George’s face broke out into a relieved smile and reached out to caress his cheek.</p><p>“Yeah Clay…I’m here. You had a nightmare. You were out most of the day.” The older replied. The memories came flooding back and Dream felt the tears dribble down to his chin.</p><p>“Dave…he’s dead.” Once George’s face fell, he knew it had happened and it wasn’t a dream after all.</p><p>He let his head fall forward into George’s chest, letting himself be vulnerable in front of the brunette. He sobbed into his chest. “He’s fucking dead…. I messed up again…”</p><p>George just wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, holding his shaking figure. Sapnap came back into the room with the glass of water and sat down beside him on the bed, gently running his hands up and down Dream’s back comfortingly.</p><p>“Thank god you both are okay.” Dream whispered from where he was buried in George’s chest.</p><p>He just stayed there unmoving for a bit before the boys finally got him to drink water and slowly recount what had happened.</p><p>“We thought it was a kid…and Techno and I went down to see if he was alright.” He started holding the glass of water with trembling hands, the water rippling inside like a miniature earthquake hit.</p><p>“He had this green scarf and this burn mark on his eye.” He could see both George and Sapnap exchange a look, sensing the bits of underlying rage.</p><p>“He attacked Techno and when I tried to shoot someone came up behind me and held me at gunpoint…. Techno tried to help but…. they shot him.” He furrowed his eyebrows and pinched the bridge of his nose so he wouldn’t let the tears fall anymore. “They fucking shot him…”</p><p>Sapnap looked away. “They killed Fundy….and they crippled Tubbo.” He muttered. Dream looked at him in shock before George spoke up, his timid voice raising as he gripped his shirt.</p><p>“I tried to save some of them but it wasn’t enough….Carson died of internal bleeding soon after I left him to find you, so many other people are injured are hurt and Bad-“ He cut himself off quickly and looked up sharply.</p><p>“What about Bad?” Dream asked softly. George looked at him guiltily.</p><p>“There was an explosion…Skeppy and Bad were together when it happened but…. Bad didn’t make it out of the building before it collapsed.” The boy whispered. “He’s gone too. Phil took over as first in command.”</p><p>Dream clutched the cup with both hands, his knuckles turning white, it almost looked like he would crush the glass any second from the amount of pressure he was applying.</p><p><em>All these people died… and it’s all my fault. </em>That was all he could think…but he also had the need to take the blame.</p><p>The one face came to mind, the voice when he said it.</p><p>
  <strong>‘I want them to know that this is your fault…that you could’ve ended it but were too weak to do anything about it.’</strong>
</p><p>“I was too weak…” He repeated shallowly remembering how he hesitated to take the shot in the first place. He could’ve saved his friends life if only he hadn’t held back. Why did he hold back?</p><p>Sapnap shook his head. “Dream you didn’t know.” He reassured resting a hand on his friends’ shoulder.</p><p>“But I could’ve done something…. I could’ve done anything besides just stand there and take it.” He argued.</p><p>George stuck off to the side oddly silent in this conversation, but Dream didn’t pay it any mind as he clutched his blankets and stared at the wall with a silent glare.</p><p>“It was Eret.” He whispered under his breath. “Eret betrayed the base…. he betrayed Bad and he brought the enemy to us.” George stiffened at those words and looked away.</p><p>“I’m just shocked he finally did it.” He whispered. “He did what he always told us would happen.”</p><p>Sapnap looked down and shook his head. “Tubbo will probably never walk again thanks to him.” He whispered. Dream stared at his friend seeing the strain in his face. He rested a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“He has you and Tommy and Wilbur to look out for him at least.” He told him with a smile. Sapnap chuckled and placed his hand on top of Dream’s.</p><p>“I gotta look out for you too dummy.” He said with a sheepish grin. George nodded his head.</p><p>“You need just as much help as well; it’s been about a day since we found you lying there with….” He faded off choosing to stop himself instead of continuing. “We’re just glad you’re okay.”</p><p>Dream smiled. “Only internal scars and a head injury…I’ll live. When is Phil sending groups out to go after these people? I want to be there.”</p><p>Sapnap and George exchanged another look. Dream frowned and shook his head.</p><p>“What’s the matter?” He asked.</p><p>“Dream…” George started and squeezed his lovers’ hand.</p><p>“Nobody is going to go after them…”</p><p>That’s where Dream’s heart dropped.</p><hr/><p>Dream made his way down the street in nothing but his jeans and t-shirt. Everyone could see the look on his face, and it was obvious he was not happy. He went to headquarters which was one of the places that hadn’t been too heavily destroyed and slammed the door open seeing Phil and some other people gathered for patrol.</p><p>They looked up surprised at his loud entry seeing the boy dressed plainly with a bandage wrapped around his head.</p><p>“What the fuck Phil?” He asked with a sneer across his lips. The older man sighed and sat up straight starting towards the angry blonde. “You’re just going to let them go?”</p><p>“Dream you should be resting- “Phil started.</p><p>“No!” Dream could see Sylvee and Grian around the table as well clearly getting ready for some patrol. “Those people murdered kids and our friends and you’re just going to let them walk away?”</p><p>“We need to rebuild…save our strength and gather ourselves. We lost so many people last night.” Phil reasoned with him.</p><p>“Yeah well you killed a lot of them too and if you would’ve chased them down on the spot maybe the stragglers wouldn’t have gotten a chance to regroup into whatever organization they had.” Dream snapped seeing Phil look away. He stepped closer to him.</p><p>“Eret betrayed us….and people died for it…. Techno died for it.” His voice broke mentioning his friends name and he could see Phil’s face drop as well. He knew the two had an unbreakable bond of sorts and he was experiencing the same, if not more feelings on the situation.</p><p>“We need to handle threats around us like the nest you and Wilbur found, its nearby enough for its an immediate threat that needs to be taken care of right away.” Phil choked out probably trying not to remember the way his friend looked when they found him with a bullet hole in his head.</p><p>“THEY ATTACKED US! THEY KILLED OUR OWN! THEY KILLED BAD!” Dream screamed sending the place into silence. “He saved us and now we’re letting his murderer go…” He could see Phil looking away out of guilt. “We’re letting Techno’s murderer go…. Fundy’s murderer…. Carson’s…. all of these people! Your letting them walk away without any punishment!”</p><p>“We don’t have the resources to go after them even if we wanted to…. people are injured, the base is in shambles.” Phil came closer to Dream ignoring the balled-up fists of anger. “Think…. would Bad want us to die trying to fight the things he tried to protect us from when we weren’t ready to?” He asked trying to get in Dream’s head and make him see.</p><p>But Dream didn’t want to wait…. He wanted vengeance for his fallen comrades. He especially wanted to end Eret after what he did to them. He looked at Phil darkly.</p><p>“And if they attack again…with Eret who knows the ins and outs of this place…they’ll finish the job….and then who’ll be to blame?” He bowed spitefully. “Our new great leader.” He sat up glaring at him.</p><p>“Bullshit.” He muttered afterwards. Phil stared him down with a menacing gaze. Dream refused to break the glare and furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>“You’re not to leave this base for any reason.” Phil stated harshly. “I don’t trust you to not go out and fuck things up. From now on you will remain home with George.”</p><p>Dream leaned back in shock and shook his head. “Y-You can’t do that- “</p><p>“I can and I just did!” Phil interrupted putting his foot down. “I’m sorry Dream… but you are not stable enough to go out for patrols. I can’t have you die from your own ignorance.” His face was sympathetic, and Dream was at an utter loss for what just happened.</p><p>Dream was ready to protest and defy Phil’s rule when the door slammed open again. They all turned to see Harvey standing at the door breathing heavily.</p><p>“Harvey? What’s wrong?” Phil asked stepping in front of Dream.</p><p>--<strong>TW</strong>--</p><p>“It’s Zak.” He managed to get out with heavy breathing. “Phil, he jumped off the wall.”</p><p>Silence rose in the room before Harvey continued. “He’s alive and I managed to get him to his place with the help of False and a few others but he’s barely breathing… I need your help.”</p><p>-----</p><p>And then they were running to Bad and Skeppy’s house praying that they weren’t too late.</p><hr/><p>Being in Bad’s house was a different experience. The place was cozy and small as a one floor house but Bad always said it was big enough for him and Skeppy. The walls were lined with old pictures taken with a polaroid camera of the two residents of the place.</p><p>Dream wasn’t allowed into the bedroom just yet where Skeppy was being cared for, where he screamed and cried… it had been about an hour, but he walked around downstairs looking at the comfortable kitchen with plaid curtains flowing through the open windows. The deck of cards was laid out on the table for their game nights together.</p><p>Every room told a story. Dream walked into the office space to see plans being laid out onto the table. Ton’s of papers and sketches were hung up on the wall. Bad’s knives were laid out on the table.</p><p>Dream smiled remembering Bad’s stories at the bar of how he learned from a very young age how to throw knives in his backyard. How he always wanted to be competitive. He always admired that about Bad.</p><p>He looked up on the wall seeing another picture of Bad hanging up on the wall. He was much younger with his small round face, but he was grinning ear to ear holding up a dog in front of a Christmas tree.</p><p>Dream reached up to unpin it from the wall and take a closer look. But when he did the page pinned behind it suddenly became far more interesting.</p><p>Dream gaped at the dark colored black circle staring back at him…. upon closer inspection seeing the outline of a snake. The words on the bottom read quite clearly…</p><p>
  <strong>‘The Sarpa’</strong>
</p><p>Dream frowned pulling the page off the board to stare at it closer. He flipped it over seeing nothing on the back. He started shuffling through Bad’s thinks wondering how the man knew so much about it.</p><p>As he shuffled through documents, he was coming up blank. There seemed to really be no more on the subject. He stared at the child photo of Bad and pursed his lips.</p><p>
  <em>What were you hiding?</em>
</p><p>He started to think about how much he actually knew Bad. Now it seemed he didn’t know as much as he thought he did.</p><p>When he heard the bedroom door open, he shoved his paper in his pocket and looked up as Phil and the others left the room.</p><p>Slowly he made his way out of the room and into the bedroom seeing Harvey quietly talk to Skeppy. Dream finally got to have a look at him.</p><p>His body was mainly hidden by blankets, but Dream could see he was keeping one leg elevated and he wouldn’t sit up. His arms were bandaged and wrapped, and so was his neck. He looked miserable with all the injuries his body had taken on.</p><p>“Hey Harvey…you mind if I could talk to Skeppy alone?” He asked softly and Harvey looked up at him, nodding skeptically.</p><p>“Sure…” He looked back at Skeppy and smiled. “Call me if you need me okay?” He asked.</p><p>Skeppy smiled weakly and nodded, his eyes still rimmed red and dark. “Thanks Harv.” He whispered through a dried-out voice. Dream moved out of the way to let Harvey leave.</p><p>“Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid….and don’t say anything stupid.” Harvey whispered to him.</p><p>Dream nodded and shut the door behind him, going to sit down in Harvey’s place beside Skeppy trying to smile at the broken boy in front of him.</p><p>“Hey…How are you doing man?” He asked and the boy scoffed, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Considering what I did…I don’t think I’m doing too well.” He said sarcastically and Dream could see he was really trying to hold himself up. The blonde looked down at his hands nodding them together.</p><p>“I’m so sorry…” He said quietly to try and bring some reconcile to this hurt boy. Skeppy looked away.</p><p>“Yeah…so am I….” Skeppy was doing everything he could to hold back tears…and Dream could see it. “You want to know what happened?” Dream stared at him in surprise.</p><p>“You want to talk about it….so soon?” He asked in disbelief. Skeppy looked at him deadly serious.</p><p>“I’m not gonna move from this bed for a while until I heal… and I… I know your angry about it. Harvey told me you wanted to go after them.” He started to try and sit up a bit. Dream could hear his bones cracking making him cringe and stand.</p><p>“Skeppy don’t move too much…” He said urging him to lay back down. Instead Skeppy stared at him intently.</p><p>“Dream I want to get revenge as well…. but I can’t do that here.” He whispered under his breath. Dream stared at him utterly shocked and shifted closer to the bed so Skeppy wouldn’t have to talk as loud. “This attack was not by accident. They came here for a reason.”</p><p>Dream nodded his head. “They talked about needing to take something…but I dunno what.” Skeppy nodded his head and cried.</p><p>“I think I know exactly what it was they came for…and it wasn’t a what…it’s a who.” Skeppy whispered. “Dream this is all my fault.”</p><p>Dream shook his head. “Nah Skep, there’s no way you could’ve seen it coming.”</p><p>“But there was.” The smaller boy said. “I should know everything about them…”</p><p>Dream shook his head confused as Skeppy reached around and pulled up his shirt ever so slightly to reveal the same circular snake tattoo. His eyes went wide in terror.</p><p>“Dream I was one of them.” He said voice dripping in sadness. “Another merciless killer, a puppet in someone’s plan.”</p><p>Dream stared on shocked at what he was hearing and shook his head surprised. “Y-You were with those killers?” He asked.</p><p>Skeppy nodded his head and let his shirt fall looking straight ahead as his face quickly gained a faraway look.</p><p>“Before I met Bad, I was lost…these people took me in…preaching their odd beliefs about the evolution of the world.” He whispered. “They hurt kids like me until I was physically strong enough but weak minded… and would make us killers, ending anyone that wouldn’t join our cause of rebuilding the world using the already infected as steppingstones to power. They were like snakes, creeping in the shadows of their blank kind faces waiting to pounce.”</p><p>Dream felt the image creeping back into his mind and squeezed his eyes shut feeling a strong urge to puke.</p><p>
  <strong>‘PLEASE LET ME GO! I DON’T WANT TO DIE HERE!’</strong>
</p><p>He nodded his head calmly. “The Sarpa.” He whispered remembering Bad’s notes. Skeppy looked at him with a nod.</p><p>“The Snake.” He confirmed. “I was on my own one day cause the leader of our group, Illumina, told me to kill two stragglers for their supplies that had gotten too close to base.” He looked at Dream. “And then I saw them, Bad and Harvey were both just there. I never wanted to kill… so I tried to just lead them away as best I could. But they found me. They wanted to help me.”</p><p>He smiled at the wall leaning back. “I just remember how I came clean about how much trouble I was in… and I thought they would kill me. But Bad just hugged me…and told me things would be okay and he would take care of me…I could get better. I lived in a constant fear of The Sarpa hurting me and coming to find me and punish me for my betrayal…but they didn’t.”</p><p>“And I saw them back today and I just know they finally found us. Bad immediately came to protect me but they found us making our way to the bunker. They disappeared with Bad inside the bar and I watched the whole place explode with them inside….” He informed Dream while shaking from the traumatic memory.</p><p>Dream thought about it. If they wanted Skeppy so badly, why didn’t they just take him or kill him? Why hurt Bad unless there was a bigger goal in mind? Why kill everyone around unless they wanted to drive a person to a breaking point and cause mass chaos.</p><p>“I knew they would find me one day…but I didn’t expect it to be today.” He stared at Dream. “Somebody needs to just kill those bastards already.”</p><p>Dream nodded his head. “Was Bad researching them? Does he know where they went?”</p><p>Skeppy pulled at his shirt nervously. “Bad spent a lot of time researching them despite my protests. He didn’t stop tracing new leads. I think he was still upset by the pain they caused me…they weren’t kind to any young children.” He said.</p><p>Dream nodded. “I know…” He whispered quietly. Skeppy looked at him surprised for a second but Dream didn’t go any further.</p><p>Skeppy pointed behind the headboard of the bed. “He hid his key back there. Go into his office and open the bottom right drawer with it. He hid all of it there. Wouldn’t even let me see it…not that I wanted to.” He informed him and Dream stood slowly going to the headboard and reaching behind it.</p><p>He felt around until his hand grazed over a small opening in the wall. He let his fingers drift inside slowly, feeling the piece of metal touch his fingers. He pulled out the small key holding it up to the light. He looked at the broken boy in bed and nodded solemnly.</p><p>“Thank you Skeppy.” He said starting out the room.</p><p>“Wait!” The male cried out pulling him back. “There were other kids like me who didn’t want to live that horrible life! Please try and save them…my friend Spifey… he was never a cold-blooded killer and he wouldn’t hesitate to help you if you tell him you know me.”</p><p>Dream nodded quietly. “I’ll try to help him.” He held no grudge around Skeppy’s past. He wanted Eret. If that masked man died as well or the green scarf kid. “There were two people there…one wearing a black mask all over his face besides his eyes and a kid with a green scarf and a burn mark. Do you know them?”</p><p>Skeppy’s face paled again. “Illumina…he was the leader…and Mega.” He said quietly. “Was the kid mute?”</p><p>Dream shrugged. “He didn’t talk, and his mark was around his lips.” He said pointing to where he saw the scar.</p><p>Skeppy nodded. “Stay away from him as best you can…he’s the worst of all the kids but…he’s just been manipulated that way. It doesn’t mean he was born a bad person…” Dream narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“He hurt Tubbo Skeppy…He hurt Techno.” He said sticking the key in his pocket. “I can’t promise I’m not gonna hurt him back if I can find him.”</p><p>“Just be careful.” Skeppy warned. “If he’s with Zelk, there’s no telling what they could do. They’re killers now…”</p><p>Dream rubbed the metal between his fingertips staring at the boy. He didn’t even acknowledge his last words, he just had new ones.</p><p>--<strong>TW</strong>--</p><p>“Why did you do it?” He asked and gestured his hand out to the mess of Skeppy’s body. The boy looked away uncomfortably. “I don’t understand.”</p><p>Skeppy looked up at him with a sigh. “Would you do anything for George and Sapnap?” He asked suddenly and Dream back wheeled not knowing what to say to that question.</p><p>“Of course I would.” He said softly.</p><p>“But you wouldn’t do it for anyone else here…” Skeppy said and Dream looked away biting his lip.</p><p>“That’s not entirely true…” He whispered.</p><p>“Then why do you feel guilty unless you know you’ve done something wrong? It’s because you god damn well know there were only two real people you cared about protecting and it wasn’t Techno or Bad, that’s for sure.” Skeppy spoke bitterly. The words stung in his chest and pierced a hole in his heart.</p><p>“I…I…” He started softly not knowing what to say. It sounded right but Dream didn’t want to pin himself as that person.</p><p>“If George were to die, who would you have blamed the most?” Skeppy asked and Dream stood there shocked. He never even wanted to think about his boyfriend’s death.</p><p>“Myself…” He replied after a moment of silence.</p><p>Skeppy nodded with tears welling in his soft brown eyes. “If I brought those people here and they killed Bad…. than I’m to blame.” He rested his head in his hands to hide his face. “And who would want to live in a shitty world where the one person who didn’t make you feel like shit isn’t there to love you when you can’t love yourself?” He looked up at Dream.</p><p>“I never had a name Dream, but he helped me remember my real one and give me the one I wanted.” He said softly. “I wasn’t just another killer with a number…I was Zak and I was Skeppy and he helped me remember who I was…and now he’s gone.”</p><p>Every word was a hit to Dream’s already heavy hurt. He could see Skeppy’s pain laid out in front of him so he could see all vulnerability.</p><p>It was so unnatural coming from the normally loud-mouthed goofball that made parties lively and laughed loud for the world to hear him.</p><p>Now he was nothing more than a shell. Empty and lacking his soul. The tears rolling down his cheeks were far from clearing up. If anyone had loved Bad the most, it was Skeppy. Together they were in their element and everyone saw the strength of their bond. Now that they were apart, Skeppy lost himself and the only way to stop the pain was to end it entirely.</p><p>Dream knew if he lost George, he probably would never even have the strength to leave his bed again, much less continue on like life was fine.</p><p>------</p><p>Ever since Dream first came here and met Bad, he had seen something in him. Bad had seen his talents and helped him grow and learn. They helped each other. Bad was the perfect leader and one of the people here that Dream would actually trust with his life besides George and Sapnap.</p><p>He looked at Skeppy and tried to smile. “Well… I think Bad would want you to push on. He cared about you clearly. He wouldn’t want you to die today, not now.” He held up the key and stared intently.</p><p>Skeppy looked up at him surprised but wiped his tears and nodded. “Of course he wouldn’t, he’s one of the best guys out there… why do the good ones always get what they don’t deserve?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, they won’t get away with this. I’ll make them pay for what they did to Bad.” He said quietly.</p><p>“Good.” Skeppy said softly. “Just remember everything I told you before you go.”</p><p>Dream nodded and left the room trying to remember all the details the boy told him as he went back into the office.</p><p>He looked down at the bottom drawer with a lock on it and slipped the key inside quickly, twisting it smoothly. It took a few pulls to open the drawer that was clearly not built perfectly to match the desk slot but eventually he pulled hard enough and the papers just came tumbling out.</p><p>He stared at the documents on the ground. Pages and pages of notes of paper, the symbol had been drawn everyone on each one along with random words and doodles, some of which were words Dream struggled to read and comprehend. He combed through them. He could find names, places, weapons, motives, victims. There was so much stuff on them about the evil people that Dream thought he would be sick for sure.</p><p>He pushed the papers together grabbing all of them and shoving them into his back pocket. He quickly stood and made his way down the halls of the house trying not to grab Harvey or Phil’s attention from the kitchen.</p><p>Dream opened the door looking back behind him and running into someone. He turned around seeing Sapnap right in front of him.</p><p>“Sapnap!” He exclaimed in surprise and the boy glared at him.</p><p>“Don’t Sapnap me, what were you doing? You ran off with a head injury!” The younger boy scolded harshly, and Dream found himself looking either way to see if anyone was drawn to Sapnap’s outburst.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah…. well some really crazy stuff happened.” He said softly. Sapnap started to frown and tilt his head.</p><p>“What do you mean?” He asked eyes narrowed in worry. Dream bit his lip thinking back to what Skeppy said about him only caring for George and Sapnap.</p><p>He wasn’t wrong but…maybe that needed to be changed just a bit.</p><p>“You should go see Skeppy, and then…” He paused taking a deep breath. “And then I want to go see Tubbo if that’s alright with you.”</p><p>At first Sapnap looked confused but he nodded slowly. “Yeah okay…” He whispered.</p><p>Dream waited for him to disappear inside before pulling the papers out again. He pursed his lips knowing he would have to tell George and Sapnap about this. He just hoped they’d be on board for what he had planned.</p><hr/><p>Knocking on Wilbur’s door was probably the most strenuous task so far. Especially when Wilbur wasn’t even the one to answer the door.</p><p>“What do you want?” Schlatt asked calmly in a level tone. Sapnap stood beside Dream strongly and held his head up.</p><p>“We wanted to see Tubbo, is he awake?” The younger asked. Schlatt locked eyes with Dream. Oddly, they seemed to be glaring.</p><p>“Sure come on in.” He said with a bit of ice in his tone. The two entered the house silently seeing what a mess it was on the bottom floor. This must’ve been one of the houses that was ransacked during the attack.</p><p>Sapnap patted Dream on the shoulder. “Hey, I’m gonna talk to him privately first if that’s okay with you?” He asked softly. Dream nodded, his jaw tensing seeing Schlatt and Wilbur talking hushed in the kitchen.</p><p>He folded his hands together awkwardly and looked around the place.</p><p>“Sorry for the mess.” He heard Wilbur say quietly and turned to look at him. He then shook his head and smiled tensely.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” He looked at the clean walls and dark stains on the floor that were probably resulting messes of Tubbo and Tommy’s work.</p><p>“Is your head feeling better?” Dream noticed that Schlatt had looked away from the two as they conversated.</p><p>“Still have a migraine… but I’ll be better by tomorrow I’m sure.” He clarified calmly. “How’s your…. hand…”</p><p>“Just fine…. How is Skeppy doing?” The conversation continued gently on thin ice. “I can’t believe he tried to… “</p><p>Dream looked down and nodded his head. “He’s gonna be okay… but Bad’s death really got to him.” He said softly.</p><p>Wilbur looked down. “Yeah. I know how it feels.” Dream looked up sharply at the two males who were both growing sad looks on their faces.</p><p>“I’m sorry for your loss, for both of yours.” He said respectfully but no other words on the matter were shared.</p><p>Dream waited patiently as their conversations diverged. He hated how awkward everything was already. He could hear them speaking in whispers because they specifically didn’t want to involve him and the guilt sitting in his chest only grew.</p><p>When Sapnap came downstairs to trade places with him he told him where Tubbo’s room was and went to sit on the couch. Dream could hear him pleasantly insert himself into the conversation with the other two where he was gladly welcomed.</p><p>Dream gripped the handrail all too tight when he heard that.</p><p>He went upstairs and approached the last door on the left where quiet voices could be heard from inside. He gently knocked on the door hearing them silence immediately.</p><p>He gently pushed it open seeing the boy’s room for the first time. The window was cracked open slightly, the soft red curtains blowing inwards revealing the empty and abandoned bee cracked apart beehives and nests that Tubbo usually collected. Tommy’s skipping stones from the river west of the base laid out beside them.</p><p>Their desk was right underneath the window, covered in assorted papers and schoolwork. Right beside it stood their large shelf full of Tommy’s CD’s that nobody besides Tubbo was allowed to touch along with its CD player.</p><p>Beneath that shelf was one filled with collected leaves, weeds and flowers all piled up together for collection purposes along with sheet music for the Tubbo and his piano playing. The shelf underneath held flashlights and other equipment they used. Under that was piles and piles of books and paint cans.</p><p>Dream could see the walls were not officially painted but small things were painted on it. Little paintings of bees could be see flying around the bedroom while other bits were covered in blood and zombies. It was not hard to see who painted what.</p><p>The wooden floor had old paint stains that had never been cleaned, posters of old video games and movies that were out before the apocalypse hit hung on the walls. Glow in the dark sticky stars hung on the ceiling above him.</p><p>Finally his eyes went to the bunk beds at the far end of the room. Tubbo’s overalls were hung over the side of it and there he was, propped up in the bottom bunk, a book in hand and his lower body tucked while Tommy sat on the floor next to the bed, leaning against it.</p><p>While Tubbo’s grin widened to see Dream, Tommy’s glare only grew more menacing.</p><p>“Hey guys.” Dream said softly. “Tommy…do you mind if I speak to Tubbo alone?” He asked politely.</p><p>“Why?” Tommy cut in crudely. Tubbo immediately used his book to slap him on the head to which Tommy let out a yelp and rubbed it glaring at Tubbo.</p><p>“Because some people actually want to see me Tommy! Don’t be mean!” He scolded playfully. Tommy grumbled before Tubbo reached over wrapping his arms around him and leaning on his head.</p><p>“Pleaseeeeee Tommy?” He asked sweetly giving his best friend the puppy dog eyes.</p><p>Tommy groaned and rolled his eyes. “Fine…your so clingy Tubbo…jeez.” The blonde said under his breath.</p><p>Dream watched in amazement as Tubbo tamed Tommy from ripping his face off to silently walking out of the room with a killing look on his face.</p><p>Once the angry teen was gone, Dream took another look around the room at the posters and smiled. “Your room is super cool Tubbo.” He said softly and the young boy smiled brightly.</p><p>“Thanks! It’s our room though! Tommy and I both decorated it ourselves.” He looked proud of himself.</p><p>“Well you guys did good.” He said with a hum of approval. He ran his hands over the James Bond Poster right next to an odd-looking block world poster. The title of it read Minecraft and Dream faintly remembered hearing about it when he was younger.</p><p>“So why did you really come over today?” Tubbo asked tilting his head so his mousy brown hair fell to the side. Dream pursed his lips and approached the bunk beds.</p><p>“I wanted to see how you were doing.” He said gently watching the boy’s face twist into a pained expression as he looked down at the loose red blanket covering his legs.</p><p>“I can’t feel my legs anymore.” He said blankly. Dream noticed how much his attitude shifted…how his personality just seemed to die right there on the spot. “Tommy gave me his bed since I can’t climb up to mine anymore. I can’t walk…or run…or climb trees…or swim in the river… or ride horses…”</p><p>Dream could hear the break in his voice, and he kneeled down next to the bed watching Tubbo’s trembling lower lip.</p><p>“Hey…Tubbo don’t cry…it’s okay…” He whispered in reassurance knowing he was just feeding this kid more lies. Tubbo looked at him with shining eyes.</p><p>“I can’t fight, anymore can I? I won’t be able to learn because I can’t even stand.” The kid said shakily. “I thought I would be fast enough.”</p><p>Dream didn’t like seeing a kid cry. He reached out to hold the side of his face in a comforting manor. “You’re a hero dude. You saved Tommy, right? You were brave enough to go out there and fight for him.” He said trying to make him feel better. “You did the right thing and I’m really proud of you.”</p><p>A bit of Tubbo’s color was coming back to his cheeks and he was smiling.</p><p>“Like you and Techno!” He said brightly through a sniffle.</p><p>Dream’s heart dropped. How could he tell this kid that the two people he thought were heroes couldn’t do anything to stop the enemy from getting inside?</p><p>“Tubbo…” He started.</p><p>“You didn’t back down at the wall! You and Techno fought to keep us safe. But it was an unfair fight. I know Techno would be proud too.” He gushed naively.</p><p>“Well actually- “He stopped himself seeing Tubbo’s face. He didn’t want to crush that hope written all over it. He wanted him to be happy. So he shut his mouth.</p><p>“He was a good man, and a good friend.” He said, respectively. “But Tubbo I made a mistake… and my error probably cost you your legs.” Dream whispered bowing his head in shame and letting his hand fall onto the bedside. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>He felt a smaller hand touch his own and he looked up at the friendly face that greeted him with an open heart.</p><p>“Everyone makes mistakes Dream… the point is you tried.” He assured him.</p><p>Dream laughed dryly thinking this comfort should be going the other way around.</p><p>“Tubbo I don’t want them to get away with this. I’m not going to let them walk away after what they did to you and others.” He told him strongly and Tubbo immediately looked scared.</p><p>“But… Phil said he wasn’t going to send people after him.” He started off but then saw the look in Dream’s eyes immediately knowing what he wanted to do, and his mouth dropped open. “Dream you can’t… “</p><p>“No one can stop me Tubbo. I owe this to all of you at least.” He said.</p><p>“But what if you die? I don’t want you to go! I don’t want them to take you from me too!” The young boy said sharply. “If you go…I…I won’t forgive you.” His last attempts of convincing feel flat when Dream’s eyes were unmoving.</p><p>“Tubbo…” Dream started before the boy leaned over and pulled him into a hug. He could feel his chin being buried into his shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t go.” He whispered. “Please.” Dream sat there in the embrace with the young boy for a while before realizing what he needed to be doing.</p><p>“I have to.” He finally said. “I’m sorry Tubbo.”</p><p>And he sat there letting the small brunette hug him until he was ready to let go. He sat there until Tubbo was ready to let Dream do as he wished… and they stayed like that for a while.</p><hr/><p>When he finally did walk outside and leave the room to see Tommy standing there he planned to just walk by. But Tommy had different plans.</p><p>“So your gonna leave huh?” He asked and Dream froze. He didn’t want people to just find out that secret.</p><p>“Tommy you can’t tell anyone okay?” He warned.</p><p>“Don’t worry I won’t. I think you leaving is the best thing to happen to everyone in this place.” Tommy said glowering at the male. They were both tall, but Dream’s face proved to be more unemotional in this situation.</p><p>“I can agree with that.” He said quietly and Tommy looked frustrated, because he wanted to draw a reaction from the man. He wanted to make him feel even more guilty than he already did.</p><p>What he didn’t realize was that Dream’s guilt reached its highest point already. But that didn’t satisfy Tommy in the slightest.</p><p>“Your pathetic.” He sneered. “People say you tried to protect us but if that’s the case why are you still alive instead of Techno? Huh?”</p><p>Dream didn’t speak and only stared at the rage emitting from the boy in front of him.</p><p>“You should’ve died out there…. It should’ve been you… “Tommy said angrily but the sorrow lingered in his eyes far longer than any fury.</p><p>Dream had a feeling he was still processing how Eret, one of the people he considered a friend, had brought everything to ruin. How he lost Fundy and Techno in the same night, how he witnessed the brutal torture of Tubbo getting his legs broken right in front of him.</p><p>So now here he was blaming Dream… who already blamed himself.</p><p>“Haven’t you caused enough pain in this house already? Why are you still here? Leave!” Tommy took a step closer, hands on either side of him balling into fists ready to throw a punch at any moment.</p><p>“Get the fuck out!” He screamed. “Your just as much a traitor as Eret!” The screaming prompted the other people in the house to come running up the stairs.</p><p>“You bastard! You shithead! Why didn’t they just kill you!” The boy was screaming as Schlatt and Wilbur pulled him back. Sapnap went past Dream to try and calm down the young boy who was still screaming profanities of anger towards him.</p><p>Dream stood there silently. His face seemingly void of any emotion watching Wilbur and the others try and calm Tommy down. A single tear rolling down his cheek contrasting the still face he made.</p><p>He spun on his heels and slowly went downstairs, the muted yells in the background only made his steps wider and faster.</p><p>When he got out the door to the front doorstep, he felt himself finally open his mouth to breathe. He took in as much air as possible and leaned back against the wall of the house covering his eyes.</p><p><em>What the fuck am I supposed to do? </em>He thought to himself with anguish echoing around his heart.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>September 22<sup>nd</sup>, 2020</strong>
</p><p>Two weeks had passed since the attack on the base. Phil had gathered people to slowly rebuild and put out new post assignments to the wall. They even took several groups to handle the next of zombies. Now they were just rebuilding and regathering materials that they needed. Dream was still not allowed to leave base or guard the wall at night. Instead he worked in trade to earn some food for him and George.</p><p>George was still not allowed to leave the house. Most people had vouched that he was better because of the way he sprung to people’s rescue during the attack. Even if he couldn’t save Carson, he still tried and bravely came to the aid of Tubbo.</p><p>Nobody really knew why he really did it except for him.</p><p>Over time the bodies of all who died were buried in the small cemetery between the private residences. Some bodies like Bad’s who were lost in the fire of the building were just marked by burying their memorable items. Suddenly that small cemetery grew much larger. Many people remained in the hospital area or in their own homes if they had severe injuries.</p><p>George and Dream had yet to go to the cemetery. Whenever he brought it up that Dream should go with Sapnap and say his goodbyes that way, the boy always had other things to do.</p><p>George knew he was too wrapped up in his own guilt to ever want to step foot into that place. Instead most nights he spent at his desk looking over papers he found. He said how he was planning something but didn’t tell George what.</p><p>Now the brunette sat on his bedside holding out the note he had hid from them right in front of his face. He didn’t read it, only running his fingers over the crisp paper lines, and swallowing dryly. He heard the front door to their house open and shoved the paper into the desk drawer, folded and out of sight.</p><p>He quickly brought his legs up on the bed hearing footsteps climb up the stairs. He turned around quickly just as the dirty blonde boy entered the room.</p><p>George met his eyes and smiled. Somehow seeing each other brought a little bit of strength to their hearts. Dream came over tight lipped and took of his bag, dropping it on the floor and sitting down beside George, laying his head on his shoulder.</p><p>“How was work?” George teased with a smile.</p><p>“Tiring.” Dream grumbled and leaned over to press a chaste kiss to George’s neck. George ruffled his hair lightly and giggled lightly at the ticklish feeling on his neck.</p><p>“Dream?” He asked in a suddenly small voice causing his boyfriend to stop kissing him and look up at him.</p><p>“Hmm?” He hummed lightly in response.</p><p>“Could you play the guitar for me?” George asked looking at the instrument gathering dust in the corner. “You stopped playing for a while…and I know how much it used to cheer you up.”</p><p>Dream stared at the stringed instrument on the side and pursed his lips. George bit his own hoping he wouldn’t say no.</p><p>Instead Dream nodded silently and went to pick up the instrument, coming back to sit beside George.</p><p>“Any requests?” He asked through a dry throat and George shrugged his shoulders not knowing too much about music.</p><p>“Surprise me.” He whispered hoping that playing this could at least sort of calm down Dream’s nerves and help him remember himself.</p><p>“Hm.” Dream stated aloud as he tuned and tried to figure out what he could possibly play for George who scooted closer to him.</p><p>George watched his fingers settle down on certain strings and placements, ones he would surely forget as soon as it was over.</p><p>At first the music emerging from the instrument didn’t make sense and it seemed like Dream made a mistake but soon it came together in a beautiful soft melody that drew him in immediately. The sounds of the world around them were now drowned out.</p><p>He rocked his head back and forth to the soft melody hearing Dream open his mouth and begin to sing in a low pretty voice.</p><p>
  <em>“All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces.”</em>
</p><p>George watched his face screwed up and staring at the guitar in deadly focus. He wrapped his arms around Dream and leaned into him trying to soothe him as best he could while he sang.</p><p>
  <em>“Bright and early for their daily races. Going nowhere, going nowhere.” </em>
</p><p>George listened to the lyrics leaving his lips, every word sounded like Dream’s own and it made him wonder what emotions he was really feeling.</p><p>
  <em>“Their tears are filling up their glasses. No expression, no expression. Hide my head, I wanna drown my sorrow. No tomorrow, no tomorrow.”</em>
</p><p>As the words got darker and more menacing George could see a twisted odd look appear on Dream’s face.</p><p>
  <em>“And I find it kinda funny. I find it kinda sad. The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had.”</em>
</p><p>George pulled away slightly seeing his boyfriend start to form a look of despair on his face.</p><p>
  <em>“I find it hard to tell you. I find it hard to take.”</em>
</p><p>Dream’s voice was slightly cracking, his fingers missed a note sending the song off beat for a second. He had never messed up before.</p><p>
  <em>“When people run in circles. It's a very, very mad world… mad world”</em>
</p><p>George could hear another hurried breath almost like a gasp for air and it felt like he going to cry. He reached out for him.</p><p>“Clay?” He asked but Dream tried to press on.</p><p>
  <em>“Children waiting for the day they feel good…Happy Birthday, H-happy birthday…”</em>
</p><p>The chords broke apart as Dream attempted to strum and his whole body went slack as tears fell from his eyes.</p><p>Almost immediately George pulled the guitar away and wrapped his arms around Dream. He pulled him in to his chest and held him there gently running his fingers through his hair and softly whispered words of love into his ear.</p><p>He didn’t know it was this bad, but holding him right there he knew that somehow, he would have to help Dream forgive himself and move on.</p><p>The only problem was that he had no idea how to do that.</p><hr/><p>That night Sapnap had come over to hang out with his friends and try to bring some sort of peace to their friend’s heart.</p><p>However Dream had different plans. He had come downstairs with papers in his hands telling George and Sapnap that he knew exactly where they were hiding.</p><p>“Their base is in Williams, Arizona.” Dream said quietly.</p><p>“What are you going on about?” Sapnap asked grabbing a snack from the fridge.</p><p>“They’re two states away! Why the fuck would they come all the way out here if their base was so far away… they came here for a specific reason, they wanted something.” Dream stated pointing at the paper.</p><p>“Yeah they wanted to kill us all.” George said crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from them both.</p><p>“Well… sorta, when I talked to Skeppy earlier he said they had to have come for him. They wanted to ruin his life because he used to be one of them and completely betrayed them, right?” The other two nodded since Dream already told them of Skeppy’s confession. “But they didn’t kill him. Which leads me to believe Skeppy wasn’t the sole reason they came here… why wouldn’t they kill the one person who could give out their secrets?”</p><p>“Because Bad was the one who had the secrets…” Sapnap said hesitantly. “Right?”</p><p>“They probably didn’t know who Bad was, are we sure they even knew what he was hiding?” Dream asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“So what are you saying Dream?” George asked leaning forward.</p><p>“I’m saying they came here for something else.” The younger informed confidently.  </p><p>George pursed his lips together and looked at him with a growing frown.</p><p>“But is this really our problem? I mean, Skeppy is the one who has problems with them, not us.” George said quietly.</p><p>“That’s not true.” Sapnap said swallowing dryly. George looked at him surprised when Dream slapped down the paper with the symbol on it.</p><p>George stared at it for a dull moment wondering what it meant before all the pieces in his head clicked together. He actually jumped up out of his seat in surprise and moved away from the table, a look of pure terror on his face.</p><p>“N-no.” He whispered shocked. “The same people?”</p><p>“From the same group at least.” Dream said back moving around the table to reach out for George who pulled away.</p><p>“And you want to go after them?” He asked frightened.</p><p>“George… I won’t stop until they’re dead, for what they’ve done here and for what they’ve done in the past.” Dream said strongly.</p><p>“When do you plan on doing this?” Sapnap asked causing Dream to look at him.</p><p>“Tomorrow night. I’ve gotten Wilbur to help me sneak out on the horses.” Dream looked between the two of them and saw Sapnap shake his head.</p><p>“You can’t go alone Dream. I’m coming with you.” Sapnap said suddenly. Dream nodded his head with relief and then looked at George who comprehended the thought for a while.</p><p>“This is a really stupid idea.” He admitted through his gritted teeth. He could see Dream’s body language sink.</p><p>George wanted to help him get better. He had to remember that his goal was to help him forgive himself.</p><p>“Dream… promise me this will help you.” He whispered. “This won’t be for nothing.”</p><p>Dream reached out and held his hands.</p><p>“I need this George…. We need this.”</p><p>George bit his lip and nodded his head. “Then I’m coming too.”</p><p>While a smile grew on Dream’s face, George felt his own doubts growing.</p><p>Now vengeance had gotten personal.</p><hr/><p>The following night they made sure they had all there supplies before leaving their houses. They packed their extra supplies for food and drink. Sapnap packed any of his explosive devices while George grabbed the medical supplies and knife.</p><p>Dream grabbed a few extra clothes in his supplies and stared at his guitar leaning against the bedroom wall. He wasn’t sure how long they would be gone but he knew that there would be no guitar where they were going.</p><p>He ran his fingers over the instruments tuning knobs and fondly pressed his fingertips to the curves in the wood. His hand gently pulled away grabbing his Walkman and pushing it inside his bag.</p><p>He picked up his pistol off the bedside table and pushed it into his waistband.</p><p>Taking one last look at his bedroom, he grabbed his mask off the side table and slid it over his face not wanting to lose it again.</p><p>He walked downstairs seeing George at the front door waiting for him. He was wearing his backpack and aviator goggles on his forehead staring at Dream intently.</p><p>He smiled at him and approached throwing one arm around him and bringing him closer.</p><p>“It’s gonna be strange going back to this life.” The brunette remarked calmly under his breath as they pushed the front door open. “Back to life on the road…”</p><p>Dream stared at him. “But at least we’ll still have each other.” He spoke quietly as to not wake anyone else.</p><p>George gulped and nodded his head nervously. “Before we go.” He said and wrapped his thin arms around Dream’s frame hugging him on the front doorstep of their house. “I just want to spend one last happy moment here with you.”</p><p>Dream hugged him back knowing they would have to say goodbye to all the comforts of life and go back into the danger of the world.</p><p>“Every day with you is a happy moment George…” He whispered. “As long as I got you, I know I’ll be okay.”</p><p>George bit his lip and pulled back, a stabbing guilt ripped at his chest, but he nodded his head and grabbed his hand, squeezing it with a smile.</p><p>“Let’s go before someone wakes up.” He said pulling the taller down the street away from home, refusing to look back in case it fueled some urge to run back as fast as he could.</p><p>They met Sapnap and Wilbur in front of the stables.</p><p>“You guys will take Spirit and Joffrey then.” Wilbur spoke handing them the reins. He and George avoided all eye contact the entire time.</p><p>While Dream and Sapnap got the horses ready for a long ride, George was left by himself with the taller male. His eyes went down to the missing finger on his hand before looking away again.</p><p>“Take care of him George.” Wilbur finally said without looking at him. George stared up at him shocked until Wilbur finally turned. “He’s reckless and I’m worried that’ll be the death of him out there.”</p><p>George nodded his head recognizing his partners behaviors. “I’ll take care of them both.” He said finally.</p><p>They watched the boys placing saddles on the horses while talking and laughing.</p><p>“It’s funny when Dream told me this ridiculous plan of revenge. At first, I wasn’t on board…. but ironically you going with him made me feel better.” He scoffed. “If you cut of my fucking finger just to keep him to yourself than obviously nobody is going to even touch him.”</p><p>“I’m sorry…” George started hesitantly, and Wilbur waved it off.</p><p>“Don’t say things you don’t mean.” He murmured so George bit his tongue.</p><p>“I’ll be honest George…. I can’t forgive you, and I can’t say I hope you guys make it back because I don’t want you to come back.” He glared at him. George looked away towards his hand. “But I have a feeling you’ll survive no matter what. Before you go, I want to say thank you for doing that stuff for Tubbo and Carson...shows me your not a complete psychopath inside...”</p><p>George didn’t have time to answer when the boys came over on horseback. Sapnap was riding the brown horse named Joffrey while Dream had taken on Spirit. His boyfriend came up beside him and leaned over holding his hand out to George.</p><p>George took it and used his strength to swing on top of the horse in front of Dream. The blonde’s arms were on either side of his to hold the reins, so George easily rested into his chest for comfort.</p><p>“Alright Wilbur we’re ready.” He said under his breath.</p><p>Wilbur signaled up to the wall with his flashlights clicking it twice from the stables. Immediately a similar light appeared from Grian on top. The wall doors started to open slowly.</p><p>“Good luck.” Wilbur said to them all.</p><p>“Bye Wilbur.” Dream replied sharing one last look with him before kicking his heels against the horse’s sides developing a full sprint with Sapnap on he and George’s tail.</p><p>He stared at the mountains in the distance and the large fields and bodies of forests.</p><p>They galloped through the nature. George peeked back once to see their base disappear in the distance. Sapnap watched the massive build disappear.</p><p>Dream stared ahead and didn’t look back.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>September 24<sup>th</sup>, 2011</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>When they walked through the woods was when Clay began to have a very off feeling. He felt like he was being watched. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whenever he looked behind him, he could see the people’s heads move to look away. He could only wonder why they would be staring at him like that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When they came across a house in the middle of the woods, Clay thought the only word to describe it was creepy. It looked rundown, only one or two candles flickering in the darkness of the windows. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Growls and barks echoed through the woods and Clay gasped looking around wildly for the source of the sound. The people just laughed at him and went inside directing him to follow. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He slowly walked down the barren halls; the floorboards creaked under his weight very easily. He looked around the place hearing voices around the corner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They turned seeing a whole group of adults. Clay wondered if the other children were upstairs. All the faces turned to stare at him and suddenly he felt out of place and freaked out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why did they look…so hungry?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked at the woman above him who he was most comfortable with, but she had the same look growing on her face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Um… where are the other children? He asked curiously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They sleep in the basement.” She replied with her honey like voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s this Allison?” One man stood up at the table staring at Clay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We found it in the town down west.” Allison replied. Clay looked at her surprised. </em>
</p><p><strong> <em>Did she just refer to me as ‘it’? </em> </strong> <em>Clay was absolutely confused at this point.</em></p><p>
  <em>“Wait a minute!” Another man stood up quickly and stared at Clay with an intense hatred. He wondered why he looked so familiar. Then the man pointed at him in an accusatory manor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This thing robbed me last week!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>All the color drained from Clay’s face immediately. He turned on his heels trying to run but Allison put a cold hand on his shoulder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s this? Not so innocent?” She asked…but Clay shivered at her tone, the honey quickly forming into venom in her mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please I’m so sorry!” Clay said quickly. “I was scared…. a-and I’m just a kid! Please you have to believe me!” He grasped for excuses and found only empty faces devoid of anything but hunger staring back at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt the back of his hair being grabbed and pulled back. He let out a sharp yelp of pain as he tumbled to the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could hear them get up from their chairs quickly and Clay looked behind him hooking his foot on the leg of the table, hoping to god it wasn’t too heavy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With all of his might he pulled the table towards him knocking a few off their balance and slipping underneath it to juke them and go to the other side. He crawled out from underneath quickly and ran for the front door as fast as he could. His ankle gave out slightly from the table, so he had to limp, but he made it their first.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He tugged and pulled at the door as hard as he could, but it wasn’t budging. He noticed the padlock on the door and swore under his breath ducking around the corner to try and hide behind another open door. He felt the stairs beneath his feet slowly going downwards and he cracked the door slightly listening to them search.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Split up and find it.” Allison said loudly. He voice rid of any sort of calmness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay moved backwards down the stairs in the darkness very quietly with his limp never taking his eyes off the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was the sound of dripping water from a leak in the ceiling, it smelled like death and shit down here and Clay had to pinch the bridge of his nose with his shirt to block out the stink.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There were no windows down here and no light. It was pitch black and very creepy. He shuffled around in the darkness figuring it was a good place to hide out for a while.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When he heard a small creak from beside him, he froze. Chills were sent down his spine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could hear breathing in the darkness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quickly, Clay slung his bag off his shoulder and dug around for his flashlight in the dark. Upon finding it he clicked it on and swung it around the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Immediately he was met with the face of a child pressed up against the bars of the cage and reaching through it towards him. He had to cover his mouth to stop himself from screaming as the child stared directly into his light.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They’re hair was long and overgrown, they’re whole body dirty and thin, their eyes sunken. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay swung his light around seeing melted candles on the floor covered with water, dozens of cages were around the room, some stacked on each other…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…every single one was filled with a child.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay thought he would be sick. They were all reaching for him creepily, reaching for the light source in his hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The upstairs door slammed open and Clay clicked off the flashlight as fast as he could, but it wasn’t enough. They held lanterns in their hands and saw him seated in the center of the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He screamed and scrambled to his feet trying to get away before they grabbed him by his bag, ripping it off and sending him to the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now their looks made sense. Now everything about them made sense.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“P-Please let me go… “He whispered pitifully. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They stared at him before the man he had stolen from stepped forward and delivered a swift kick to his stomach.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Over and over again he felt blows hitting his back and chest, he might’ve broken ribs on the spot. He couldn’t breathe, feeling a kick to his chin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Instead he cried from the pain. It felt like he couldn’t move anymore as they grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him into a cage throwing him inside and slamming the door shut. Clay sat there clutching his stomach feeling himself ready to throw up.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>He sat there in silence for hours when he heard something in the darkness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey! New kid!” He sat there in too much pain to respond but the high-pitched voice didn’t stop talking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You got a pretty rough beating huh?” Clay spit out blood and sat up trying to push against the bar doors.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who are you people? What’s going on?” He asked through gritted teeth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My name’s Nick!” The voice replied quickly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nick?” Clay asked, the words not quite clicking in his brain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, I’ve been here for a little bit now, not sure how long…” The voice replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s gonna happen to me Nick?” He asked frightened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We stay here forever… and they bring us pain.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay let out a half-hearted sob wishing he had stayed back at the farm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But you can be my friend if you’d like!” Nick said to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nick… I don’t- “Clay started to speak and tell him he just wanted to leave, not make friends.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Another thing! My friends call me Sapnap!” The voice said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay let out a dry laugh that turned into a coughing fit. Sapnap seemed like a silly name after all.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is where the story really begins....</p><p>Sorry for the late chapter! School had just started up along with my new job so I'm struggling finding free time to write! Updates for both fics will be a lot slower but I hope that doesn't stop you from reading!</p><p>I predict one chapter each fic will take about a week if not a little more, but I'll keep updates on my discord server and my Instagram if you want to keep track!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Terror Awaits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLAIMERS: Violence, Extreme Gore, Guns, Horror, Brief Child Abuse</p><p>Note: Just because I write about the topics does not mean I support them so please don't think I'm advocating for this stuff, again its the world that they live in now and I'm staying true to what may happen in that world.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>November 1<sup>st</sup>, 2011</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay couldn’t tell how long he had been locked downstairs in the darkened basement. Every day was just another fight. There was a few candles in the middle of the room, the light was briefly flickering and illuminated other children’s faces behind bars.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a scene straight out of a horror movie. Usually the nights alone were filled with weeping or weak chatter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay remained silent as the other kids tried to converse to keep their hope alive. He laid on the uncomfortable bars on the cage staring at the dripping wax falling over the stub of the candle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His green eyes were glazed in their warm glow and he found himself wanting to see the sun again no matter how long he had been down here. Even if it had just been a few days, he just wanted to see the sunlight again. He wanted to feel the warmth on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He thought back to the rolling fields of grass with Wilbur. The sun blaring down on them as they laid in the field staring at the clouds. The gentle breeze coming through and blowing blades of grass as he laid his head on Wilbur’s chest and appreciated the time together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shouldn’t have left that area of peace. Now he was a prisoner of these creepy people. A single tear slipped from his eye.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I should have stayed.” He whispered under his dry breath. His voice croaking from a lack of moisture.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stayed where?” The voice came out of nowhere and Clay lifted his head just a tiny bit to stare at the dark-haired boy in the cage slightly across from him. "What's your name?"<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>He quickly wiped away his tears and glared at Nick. “None of your business.” He said spitefully.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“With your mom and dad?” The boy said again, and Clay laid his head back down refusing to answer. Apparently, that was the hint for the younger boy to keep talking because he took a deep breath before conveying his story.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I lived in Texas; you know where that is?” Clay once again remained silent. “It’s really southern and we got cowboys there. I was gonna be a cowboy, but my mom told me it wasn’t a real job.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay rolled his eyes and covered his ears trying to escape from the annoying nagging noise of the other kid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I like panda bears! I kept my panda bear from getting taken from them. I called him Sapnap cause it’s pandas spelled backwards!” Nick said almost proudly holding up the dirty plush that looked more like a rag in the dark. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not pandas you idiot, if it was backwards it would be Sadnap.” Clay hissed suddenly. Nick went quiet for a second and the blonde-haired boy thought he had finally shut him up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I like Sapnap better. Sadnap sounds sad…. But now kids call me Sapnap cause I get they all thought it was my name.” He continued on and Clay let out a groan going back to ignoring him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I got taken from my mom and dad.” The boy kept going, his voice in a faraway whisper. “We were in an old town trying to find food and I got separated from them and found by these people.” The cages rattled and voices went quiet listening to Sapnap’s story for the 100<sup>th</sup> time as if it was their last hope at any story at all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay felt his blood boiling. He didn’t want to think about parents or family. It just made him think of his own mom and dad, his own sister, Wilbur and the family that took him in. He hated it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They seemed nice, but they took me here and put me in this prison with all the other kids. We ain’t got no food, we ain’t got no water, we don’t even get the light.” Nick said quietly and the kids shook the bars on their cages in return as if proving Nick’s statement that they were indeed caged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay sat up straight looking around at the faint flickering light from the candle seeing small hands reaching out between bars for the light source just out of reach.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They want to make us crazy down here.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay huddled in his corner as the kid in the cages beside him shook in the murky darkness. Clay could only make out his figure just barely, but he was reaching through Clay’s bars towards him and his clothes, as dirty as they were.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I want to see them again.” Nick said looking up at the ceiling longingly. The sounds of footsteps shaking dust form the musty ceiling covered in spiderwebs could be heard clearly. The sounds of whispering voices and laughter and song were carrying through the shadows towards the children below. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay rammed his hands over his ears and rocked back and forth on the uncomfortable bars of the cage driving pain into his wounds even further. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think they still might be out there.” Nick said finally with hope on his tongue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay felt a wave of rage crash over the rocks inside him and finally bubble up to the surface.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you, an idiot? They’re fucking dead! Everybody’s dead! You and me and everybody here is fucking dead and there isn’t a damn thing we can do about it! There is no way out!” Clay yelled in a dry cracked voice full of emotions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything went silent. Nobody spoke a word, the song upstairs continued, the hands retracted into their cages and Clay breathed ragged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even Nick went quiet. There was no sound anymore. It was like everyone had just up and walked away leaving Clay alone in the darkness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy leaned against the back wall and cried quietly as the sounds of the people’s haunted singing carried through the floorboards to them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The flickering light was snuffed out as the candle burned all the way down to the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay was only left with the song of nightmares as he tried to close his eyes and sleep wanting nothing more than to just die right there and be rid of the pain and horrors once and for all.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Come little children, I’ll take thee away…. Into a land of enchantment….</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>September 27<sup>th</sup>, 2020</strong>
</p><p>“…Come little children the time’s come to play, here in my garden of shadows.” Dream hummed under his breath feeling George’s weight shift against him.</p><p>“Dream…” He murmured and the blonde sat up straight, face scrunched up into a look of guilt at somehow managing to sing the same song again.</p><p>“Sorry.” He replied feeling the horse’s muscles underneath him. George sat directly in front of him leaned against his chest letting Dream be in control of the reins. Spirit had been well behaved for the majority of the ride, but Dream knew the horse was tired. They had been on the road for a few days now.</p><p>Sapnap rode a little way away from them on his brown horse Joffrey. Dream could faintly hear him talking to his horse as if it could talk back.</p><p>They made there way down the narrow street; the sounds of the horse’s hooves hit the street with small clacks each time sending an echo through the area.</p><p>Dream hid the feeling like they were being watched. He tried to hold himself composed for George who had been more or less quiet the past few days, lost in thought perhaps. He told Dream he was planning for how they would possibly handle the organization with just the three of them. It was a gamble of course.</p><p>No sane person would ever take on something like this, but the trio was far from taking any easy route. Nobody got anything from taking the road often traveled. If no one was going to help them than they would do it themselves.</p><p>The horses clopped down the street and Dream wrapped one of his arms around George’s front holding him close on the horse. They had packed for the long roads ahead of them. Dream hadn’t taken off his mask yet and his face would surely pay for it later.</p><p>The air was still warm, but Dream knew it wouldn’t last because fall was coming and with it the chilly breeze before winter. He wondered if they would be back before then. He doubted it with how long they actually had to travel for. It would at least take a month to get there depending on what they faced on the journey. Dream was hoping they could catch them on the road, but it had already been two weeks.</p><p>“So how do we know exactly where they’re hiding?” Sapnap asked curiously. “Did Bad leave anything else in his notes?”</p><p>Dream looked down the solemn road ahead with cracked asphalt and nodded. “They took over the town, most of them holed up in the giant hospital building for safety. Others went to the outer banks of the town to defend it.” He could remember the detailed drawings and explanations Bad left on those pages.</p><p>“How many did he estimate?” Sapnap asked sharply and Dream shook his head.</p><p>“There wasn’t much else on the size of the group, but he thought there was more split up over the country.” He locked eyes with Sapnap. “I’m pretty sure we can prove that there was definitely more than one group out there with the same intentions.”</p><p>This couldn’t have been the same one they had faced when they were children. They weren’t the same people. Dream had to keep telling himself that those people were gone. He had to keep telling himself.</p><p>“But its still a lot… there are still so many, how are we supposed to do this on our own?” Sapnap asked. Dream could feel George look up at him as if asking the same question.</p><p>“We take out one group at a time, splitting them up by their patrols and watching from afar until we have a plan of attack should be good enough, we have enough weapons and we can always make more by taking the supplies from the people we killed.” He informed.</p><p>Dream hugged George’s waist a bit tighter sensing the fear in both of them. “Don’t worry…I won’t let either of you die. I promise.” He said in a strong confident voice. Inside he was terrified.</p><p>They couldn’t exactly turn back now with how much Dream wanted this, but he was starting to have doubts. If Techno had died so easily to this group, the man he thought could never die to a dirty trick, how was he supposed to survive and protect the two people he cared about the most in the world?</p><p>He felt George shift underneath of him, and he looked down at the boy curiously to see his eyes narrowed in a pensive form staring ahead of them without blinking or looking at Dream.</p><p>“Are you alright?” He asked him trying to keep the one he loved grounded with his words.</p><p>George looked up at him suddenly surprised he was being talked to at all. He nodded his head and forced a smile onto his pretty light-colored lips.</p><p>“I’m just nervous about going into this with just the three of us… it’s a big risk… are we even strong enough for this?” He asked. Dream could see the doubts on his face written out for him to read so easily. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t have doubts of his own. But he couldn’t tell George that. He couldn’t let him know how absolutely scared he really was.</p><p>“We are the only people willing to do this… and we have a reason to do this. If anybody should kill those bastards it should be us.” Dream said through gritted teeth and he could feel George shift uncomfortably in his grip. He quickly corrected himself.</p><p>“People died George… it’s my fault again. I could’ve saved Techno. I could’ve convinced him not to go out there. I could’ve done so much more than just let them take over and kill everyone…Fundy, Carson, so many people died and Tubbo can’t even fucking walk all because I couldn’t do my job…” He said softly.</p><p>“I couldn’t protect them, but I’ll protect you…both of you.” He said feeling George nuzzle against him and swallow dryly.</p><p>“Okay.” George said softly and it was back to silence between the three of them as they made their way down the empty street.</p><p>When buildings came into view along with the signage from exit’s marking rest stops, Dream directed Spirit over the small outstretched field next to the roads besides the woods, where a gently stream was making its way down and under the road pipes.</p><p>He slid off the horse first and reached up, holding out his hand to George who looked down at him curiously.</p><p>“Bathroom break.” Dream said with a stupid grin on his face. George scoffed and rolled his eyes taking Dream’s hand and sliding off the back of the animal.</p><p>Sapnap followed suit and groaned. “But I don’t need to go to the bathroom!” He argued letting Joffrey wander around the grassy part.</p><p>The horses wouldn’t run anywhere, being very loyal to the boys and unaware of surroundings and also tired as hell. They wouldn’t just dart off and leave the people that fed them.</p><p>“Then you can wait for us and we’ll all go check the town and see if there are any good places for digging up supplies. We’re running low on some of our food already.” Dream admitted and raised his arms in a stretch.</p><p>“I told George not to eat all the protein bars!” Sapnap argued.</p><p>“Shut up Sapnap! You at most of the snacks anyway!” George spat back and Dream rubbed his temples.</p><p>“I don’t care about the snacks I mean the real food, the canned food we need for supper at night. We need more of it okay? Spirit’s pack is almost empty.” Dream looked over at Sapnap who nodded.</p><p>“Yeah so is Joffrey’s…” The youngest mumbles under his breath.</p><p>“Then its settled, we go to the bathroom and then we look for supplies. Yeah?” He tried to confirm his statement.</p><p>They all nodded in agreement and went their separate ways to handle their business. When he finished, Dream knelt down by the stream to wash off his hands and face.</p><p>He splashed the cool water over his face and finally took a breath sitting back on the grass and rocks. His thighs hurt from riding the horse for so long.</p><p>He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see George standing above him holding out the clean water bottle. He took it from him, pulling down his mask slightly and took a small sip before handing it back. George didn’t take it and only crossed his arms.</p><p>“More Dream…you haven’t drank anything today, you need a lot of water in your system.” He knelt down beside him and rolled up his long sleeves washing his hands in the small stream, the cool water washing over his pale skin as he let the water soak over his normally bruises and battered wrists colored an aching red.</p><p>“But I want to save some…” Dream started, and George quickly hushed him.</p><p>“We can always find more clean water sources. Dream. Drink.” His boyfriend told him demandingly. The blonde sighed and tipped his head back letting the cool water ease his drying throat.</p><p>Once George was satisfied with how much he drank, he took back the almost empty bottle and put it in his bag.</p><p>Dream took the time to look at his boyfriend as he cleaned off any dirt and grime in the stream water. He was wearing his soft navy-blue hoodie, on his left arm was the black fingerless leather gloves stretching down to his elbow with the guard for his bow. Dream had seen how much the string from the bow had damaged his arm usually, so George got himself some cover for it. He had on his cuffed jeans, sneakers and a belt that wrapped down over his thighs with a pouch on one side and a holder on the other. Dream knew in one he carried extra ammo for his pistol while in the other he had his gun. His backpack looked heavy from the supplies but he had stuck the arrows inside the top of it with it barely zippered all the way so he could quickly pull them out, the bow hung around his shoulder, held in place by the backpack. His aviator goggles pushed back his dark hair revealing the tiny scar on his forehead and his multicolored eyes.</p><p>Dream bit his lip and leaned on his back hands. “You think we can make it back before winter?” He asked curiously.</p><p>“I’m just hoping we make it back.” George replied calmly but his eyes were showing fear and hesitance.</p><p>Dream picked at his own baggy jeans. He had a belt connecting a pack to his left thigh that was much bigger than George’s, it stored most of the ammo for the hunting rifle hanging over his left shoulder and the gun tucked into the waist band of his pants. He was back to wearing his unkempt flannel, this time a more green and white color. His hands were sore from holding the reins all day and they were bruises and scratched. The mask had been rubbing against the long scar running down the right side of his neck from behind his ear. He pushed his longer blonde hair back out of his sweaty face and took a deep breath adjusting the backpack on his shoulders. The water ran over his brown laced heavy boots and he looked over his shoulder hearing the grass crunch.</p><p>“Did you guys at least save water for me?” Sapnap asked with his hand on his hip.</p><p>Sapnap made his way over. His long hair was let down more today with his bandana tied around his forehead normally in a loose tie behind his head. His light t-shirt was covered by his small vest. He wore cargo pants and sneakers with his small ammo straps filled with shotgun shells for his gun and small pouches for his smaller items around his thighs. He looked a bit wilder that the other two for sure.</p><p>“Little bit, George made me drink most of it I’m sorry to say.” Dream said with a smile.</p><p>George held up the water bottle to Sapnap who snatched it greedily and downed the rest of it. The oldest than looked at Dream with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Do you see now why I made you drink first?” He asked and Dream chuckled.</p><p>“I saw a giant building farther in town.” Sapnap said pausing the drinking process to take a breath of air. “It was really big, and I think there could be some supplies there.”</p><p>“What kind of building was it?” Dream asked cautiously as Sapnap handed the empty bottle to George again.</p><p>“I dunno, it could’ve been like a hospital or a big store.” He said throwing his arms up in the air. “It’s just down the highway.”</p><p>George exchanged a look at Dream and pursed his lips. Dream knew the look all too well. George was never fond of too big of buildings because it gave room to hold lots of infected.</p><p>“I know you don’t trust it but… we need more supplies going down the road.” Dream admitted rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>“I don’t understand why we didn’t just take more from the base when we had the chance.” George murmured. “You only took a little bit to last us a few days.</p><p>“They need as much as they can for all the people left there. I’m not going to steal anymore George. I won’t do it.” Dream refused simply.</p><p>Sapnap nodded. “I agree, we’ve survived for years on our own, just the three of us. If we found supplies then, we can do it again now.”</p><p>Dream felt his shoulders lower in relief when he saw George smile and nod. “You make a fair point.”</p><p>“Alright so we’ll head to this building next and see what we can dig up?” The blonde said looking between them all.</p><p>When he received nods of agreement he stood up and brushed his hands off before helping George up again. Sapnap was already jogging back to the horses that had started slowly edging away towards another grassy area.</p><p>Dream held George’s hand all the way back to the horse.</p><p>“I might stay with the horses outside and keep a lookout if that’s alright with you.” George said quietly as they followed after Spirit.</p><p>Dream snapped his head to look down at his boyfriend. “George…”</p><p>“I know you don’t like it when we split up, but I’d rather keep the horses ready in case we need a quick get away and I can keep you informed on the walkies if I see something, and if you need help you can call me.” He said.</p><p>Dream wondered how long he had been thinking about doing this since Sapnap mentioned the building. Because the argument to why he should stay outside seemed to be on the tip of his tongue ready to spout.</p><p>“But if we’re all together it could be safer handling any threats inside of the building and I could know your safe for sure.” He said determined to get George to come with him.</p><p>“I just don’t like hospitals…. or any super big building where…stalkers could be.” George admitted rubbing his arm. “Stalkers like to go where its dark and damp and secluded and those buildings are the perfect place for them to be roaming.”</p><p>“Well… I can understand that if we’re going to the basement or something, or a room full of spores… but hospitals?” Dream started.</p><p>“I hate them…that’s all.” George shrugged his shoulders. “Just because my parents were doctors doesn’t mean I have to like their job. Needles suck and I hate seeing my own blood.” He said cringing at the thought of it.</p><p>George had told Dream many times that he couldn’t stand the sight of his own blood. He remembered the time when George had gotten cut across his back arm upstairs in the bathroom. Dream heard the thud not too long after and had raced upstairs to see George passed out on the ground just from the tiny scratch.</p><p>But ironically, he was perfectly fine with anybody else’s blood. If Dream had a large gash or wound, he stitched it up like it was nothing. If Sapnap cut his face using a razor for his bread, George would help dress the wound and show no emotion. George could kill and not even flinch at the amount of guts that spewed…</p><p>…but his own? He’d be gone in no time.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Dream asked giving him big eyes wide with pleading.</p><p>“Dream I love you, but I just want some time alone okay? And I want to make sure our exit strategy is clear.” George told him quickly and Dream groaned.</p><p>“Fine…” He mumbled sadly. George had been stuck on the horses with Dream and Sapnap for the past few days, so he didn’t have time to himself. Unlike Dream who was very needy at times, George needed some space to be on his own.</p><p>When they reached the horse and hopped back on, Dream looked at Sapnap.</p><p>“Looks like it’s just gonna be me and you in there.” He told him and Sapnap looked between them confused.</p><p>“Is George being a pussy again?” He asked and George huffed looking offended.</p><p>“I am not a pussy! And what do you mean by <em>again?</em>” Dream could see George’s whole face burst into a bright shade of red and he started to giggle.</p><p>“You know…being a chicken cause you never like to go into these places!” Sapnap kept going and started to make the sounds as if he was a clucking hen. They started their way down the street slowly with George glaring daggers at the youngest.</p><p>“Shut up! I just want to make sure the horses are safe!” He defended himself quickly.</p><p>“More like your scared of a building.” Sapnap teased again. When George let out a half scream of rage was when Dream lost it and wheezed so hard, he had to drop Spirit’s reins and hold onto both of George’s shoulders just to keep himself from falling over.</p><p>“I AM NOT SCARED!” George argued angrily.</p><p>“G-George…p-please st-sto-haha-p. I’m gonna f-fucking chohohoke!” Dream said through his wheeze as the laughter burst forth interrupting all his words.</p><p>“Shut up you idiot!” George said giving him a strong wallop to the head, his face being purely flustered.</p><p>Now Sapnap couldn’t contain his laughter from coming forth as they made their way down the highway. George crossed his arms defiantly and let out another frustrated mumble.</p><p>“This is why…This is why I want alone time! I’ve been stuck with you two idiots this entire trip!” He said with a huff.</p><p>Sapnap and Dream continued to poke and prod at George for fun the entirety of the way there. When they actually reached the big building, Dream stared at some of the big open walls blown apart and cracked and the amount of cars still in the parking lot. The big letters on the front of the building read <strong>Frontier Mall.</strong></p><p>Dream smiled at Sapnap finally recovering his breath from laughing so hard.</p><p>“Jackpot.” He said. There would be tons of supplies in the building for them to scavenge. The front door made of glass were shattered but most of the inside looked pretty well lit. He could see a small sign hanging from the front as large sheets of plastic hung from each side, waving in the breeze, torn free from their posts.</p><p>
  <em>Quarantine Outpost #604, Transports to Washington, Report all symptoms.</em>
</p><p>Dream handed the reins over to George and slid off of Spirit’s back never taking his eyes off the sign.</p><p>“What is it?” George asked taking the reins of Joffrey from Sapnap as well.</p><p>“It’s an abandoned military outpost.” Dream murmured and stared at the sign.</p><p>Written underneath it in all black were the twisted letters reading one thing:</p><p>
  <strong>Don’t trust them.</strong>
</p><p>Dream saw the giant circle of a snake sitting directly underneath it and he gulped looking around the corner as the giant sheets of plastic floated up and down in the breeze.</p><p>“It’s the Sarpa… they’re not with the military.” He said with a frown.</p><p>“Who is?” George asked sarcastically.</p><p>After the outbreak, government officials sent out warnings to escort people to safe zones called quarantine outlets were they could be transported to bigger safe zones in the city completely cleansed of the infection. They claimed they would treat the infected and holed them up in different areas from the not diseased before killing them in masses. Not even the children were spared.</p><p>Anybody who was meant to be transported was met with brutal body checks for bite marks and harsh treatment. Soon they launched plans to kill every person in every safe zone just to be safe of possible infected.</p><p>Nobody had been allowed to cross the borders on their own to keep the infection contained. They planned on wiping out entire states by keeping it enclosed to one area letting millions die. Of course people snuck through the borders… that’s what Dream’s family had done when they were denied help by the military after running out of extra transportation to get out of Florida.</p><p>Dream wondered if it had been worth it. Fighting another day to escape from death even though it was just around the corner for all of them.</p><p>“George, walkie.” He said and held up his hand watching George fumble around with the pouch on his leg before pulling out the small piece of technology and tossing it to him.</p><p>He caught it and pinned it to his belt before looking at Sapnap. “Ready?”</p><p>“Hell yeah.” The other replied with a nod and the two ventured inside of the building. Dream had his hand on his guns hilt just in case he needed to pull it out and pop someone between the eyes. The inside of the malls large lobby was covered in gated fences used to hold lines of people.</p><p>More plastic sheets hung from the side with tons of benches. Suitcases lay strewn across the floor, along with the clothes creating piles of messes. These bags never left with their owners if they had actually gotten out of here alive.</p><p>Signs were hung for all the rations even if the booths were closed up. Spray paint littered the walls with slurs against the government. Sapnap sunk to his knees pulling out a torn piece of paper from one of the bags.</p><p>“Dear Mark…” He read out loud from where he was knelt on the ground. “The military is telling us to leave our bags here and sleep in one of the abandoned stores upstairs. I’m not sure what they’re doing but there is no sign of any transports and people are starting to show symptoms all around me. When I tried to leave, they showed no sign of letting me go freely. I hope you and Sean found a better way to the safe zone. I hope to see you there soon…”</p><p>Dream leaned against the back wall listening to him speak.</p><p>“Sincerely…Felix….” He finished and looked at the bag digging out the ID and wallet. He started to shake his head. “The letter never even got sent.” He said looking up at Dream with sad eyes.</p><p>“He was like everybody else at the time… clueless.” Dream said softly. “Nobody knew the military would start killing everybody even if they were innocent.”</p><p>Sapnap shook his head looking down and rubbing his eyes. “Why are people so cruel?” He asked crumpling up the paper in balled fists.</p><p>“Because we live in a cruel world now. People adapted into roles of power because they could.” He said and walked past the curtains saying <strong>No Citizens Allowed Past This Point </strong>and sucked in his breath seeing nothing but the giant center of the mall.</p><p>It was a wide-open space with different paths branching off on either side and directly across from them in dark hallways, the giant skylight was partially broken but leaked in sunlight on the hazardous floors full of broken pieces and shattered glass. Powerless Escalators were on either side traveling directly up to the second floor. One of them was completely smashed and broken apart, unable to climb. Dream could see the balcony view as ivy hung down from railings soaked in sunlight. It was almost peaceful.</p><p>The younger made his way into the big clothing store in the corner and Dream followed keeping an eye out for any movement in the shadows. Sapnap found a new rough working jean jacket and smiled proudly at Dream.</p><p>“Look!” He said as the rough green gray shaded his body and covered his hands.</p><p>“I’m thinking it’s a size too big.” Dream said sheepishly and laughed lightly at Sapnap’s reaction before coming over to him and gently taking his hand, rolling up the sleeves.</p><p>“You want to make sure that your hands aren’t covered in case you need to grab your gun quickly.” He warned him. As he tightened the rolls of his sleeve not even paying attention to how Sapnap stared at him open mouthed.</p><p>Dream brushed off the jacket and popped the collar a bit looking at his face and seeing the shocked look.</p><p>“What?” He asked confused.</p><p>Sapnap’s open mouth was quickly replaced by a smile and he shook his head. “Nothing.” He said softly. “I missed the brotherly advice that’s all.”</p><p>Dream found a smirk coming onto his face and grabbed the cowboy hat off to the side above the jacket hangers. He slapped it on Sapnap’s head and forced his head down a bit with the ruffle of his hair before hearing the giggles.</p><p>“Found any girls yet cowboy?” He asked feeding into the game.</p><p>Sapnap looked up with a bright beaming smile on his face, one hand pinching the brim of the hat as Dream crossed his arms and looked down at him.</p><p>“No siree, that’s breaking the bro code.” Sapnap said fondly.</p><p>“Oh yeah? What’s the bro code?” Dream asked the younger who smirked.</p><p>“Bro’s before hoes.” Sapnap replied simply and Dream snickered.</p><p>“Who the fuck told you that?” He asked.</p><p>Now Sapnap’s smile faded and he looked down. “Fundy and Tommy both said it to me a few times.” He said suddenly looking down.</p><p>Dream felt a twinge of guilt knowing Sapnap’s relationship with the others. “I’m sorry.” Was all he could think to say. “But don’t worry about the code. George and I are gonna be happy when you find someone.”</p><p>“What if it’s a guy? Like you two?” He asked curiously.</p><p>“We’ll be happy no matter who you pick Sap, as long as they make you happy.” He said hoping his eyes sent a smile enough towards Sapnap’s direction because of how his actual smile was covered by a mask.</p><p>“Promise?” Sapnap asked.</p><p>“Promise.” Dream replied confidentially.</p><p>Sapnap grabbed Dream’s hand like a kid in a candy store dragging his parent around and directed him to the other side of the store where there sat a few other scarves and hats. He quickly grabbed a safari hat and placed it on Dream’s head letting out more loose laughter and going to browse the clothes for more stuff they could use.</p><p>As Dream looked around, he adjusted the hat and found his eyes wondering until they landed on a pink sweatshirt. He approached it from where it hung on its rack and stared at the soft fabric.</p><p>
  <em>“Why do you wear pink? Are you some kinda girl?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why do you wear a mask all the time? Are you sick?”</em>
</p><p>Dream smiled remembering how he was when he first met Techno. How naïve he was compared to the other male. How clueless he actually was.</p><p>He pinched the sweatshirt and ran his thumb and finger over its soft texture.</p><p>
  <em>“Once…. When some random eighteen-year-old kid came into this base and took my spot, on top.”</em>
</p><p>He could hear his sarcasm even now in his head.</p><p>“I won’t let your death be for nothing…” He said softly to himself as if it was actually his friend and rival standing beside him even after death.</p><p>“Dream!” Sapnap shouted catching his attention.</p><p>Dream whipped his head around quickly to look for his friend. There was Sapnap holding up to small bundles of black.</p><p>“What the hell are those?” Dream asked calmly but raised his eyebrows suspiciously.</p><p>“Gloves!” Sapnap said and showed them to him at closer range. Upon closer inspection, Dream realized they were soft and made of cotton but fingerless and pitch black. They definitely felt like they could be comfortable, so he just stared and pondered.</p><p>“Why?” Was the only word to leave his lips.</p><p>“You used to complain a lot about the guns hurting your hands remember? A-and you got a lot of rough scars and you always tucked them under your arms when you were cold, but you never asked for a pair.” He murmured.</p><p>Dream felt his heart warm staring at his best friend. They had been young whenever Dream would complain about the grip being painful on his hands. On cold nights he would huddle is arms up in the sleeves of his sweater and tuck them under him because they hurt so badly, and the cold didn’t help. It was years ago…</p><p>…and yet Sapnap never forgot about it.</p><p>“I didn’t take them because you guys needed them more than I did.” He told the boy.</p><p>“But we care about you too Dream! George and I both want to keep you safe just as much as you want to keep us safe!” The other complained. “Let us, okay?”</p><p>Dream couldn’t stop the smile from growing on his face when Sapnap said how much he wanted to care for him. He gently took the gloves in his big hands and slid them on until his fingers poked through the other side.</p><p>He held out his hand, outstretched in front of him and sighed. “I guess they do look pretty nice. They’re better than nothing.”</p><p>“Told you.” Sapnap said crossing his arms. “I’m always right.”</p><p>Dream scoffed and tipped his safari hat staring at their reflection in a long mirror hanging on the wall near the clothes racks. They both looked dorky in their hats, but Dream couldn’t resist pulling the finger guns in the mirror.</p><p>Sapnap copied him with a grin on his face. Dream patted him on the back and took off his hat tossing it back up on the shelf.</p><p>Sapnap let the tie of the of the hat wrap around his neck as the hat fell back off of his head. Dream threw his arm around Sapnap and slowly led him out of the clothing department.</p><p>“Come on, let’s find somewhere with a little food.” He said quietly and Sapnap nodded in agreement.</p><p>They went back out into the main lobby looking around for some attached grocery area.</p><p>Almost immediately Sapnap ran for the big escalator in the center of the mall. Even if it wasn’t working, and was covered in overgrown ivy, he seemed really excited to jump on it.</p><p>Dream followed expectantly as Sapnap bounced up and down each step. “Damn I wish these things still worked, I used to love riding this stuff as a kid.” He told Dream who let out a chuckle.</p><p>“Come on, keep moving dude.” He said.</p><p>When they reached the topmost of the shops seemed more open. The grocery store was small and it seemed like it was mostly scavenged already but they proceeded to look until the found something.</p><p>When they reached the back of the room, they found a small military crate on the other side and Dream tried to pry it open with no avail. He sighed and reached around the back of his head feeling around until his hands meant a smooth plastic surface in the back of his head.</p><p>He tugged both of the small objects free and knelt down in front of the supply crate. He used the two hairpins and pushed them into the slit in the middle of the lock scrubbing the surface inside until he felt one part poking out. He gently pulled out and reached back in centering on it with the one hair pin.</p><p>He expertly moved his fingers around and pushed in the second hair pin, pushing down on the hidden prong and using the other one to gently wiggle forward and apply pressure. Suddenly the crate lid popped open and he smiled with satisfaction.</p><p>As he stood and slid the hair pins back into his hair Sapnap stared at him.</p><p>“I didn’t know you kept those up there still.” He murmured.</p><p>Dream frowned looking at him. “Did you stop?” He asked and Sapnap shook his head with a goofy grin.</p><p>“Nah what do you think holds my hair up?” He asked light heartedly. “I think George still keeps his as well.”</p><p>Dream nodded pushing the last one in feeling it rub against his scalp. “Always gotta keep on our toes.”</p><p>They opened the supply crate being met with a whole variety of supplies of canned food and packaged snacks. Sapnap started to pile stuff in his bag and Dream was about to follow suit when he heard something from the front of the mall.</p><p>He quickly fumbled for the walkie talkie and held it up to his lips. “George is everything okay out there?” He asked.</p><p>The line crackled for a few seconds and Dream sat there nervously, his heart racing in his chest.</p><p><em>“I’m fine but you forgot to say over. Over.” </em>George’s voice could be heard loud and clear. Dream could hear that shit eating grin on his face.</p><p>“You’re an idiot. Over.” Dream replied sarcastically.</p><p>
  <em>“Your cutting out. I just heard George is the best boyfriend ever. Over.” </em>
</p><p>“Stay put dumbass, we found the supplies we needed.” Dream said unable to fight the smile. Things went silent for a second.</p><p>
  <em>“Dream you forgot to say over…”</em>
</p><p>“OVER AND OUT!” Dream shouted faintly hearing the laughter before the walkie fizzled out.</p><p>Dream stuffed the machine into his pouch again and shook his head with a sigh. He left Sapnap to deal with cans and made his way deeper into the mall. He reached the side where no light was shining through the windows.</p><p>Instead it was fading to darkness and Dream could barely see anything. He narrowed his eyes squinting into the darkness and reached into the strap on his backpack where the torch was stuck.</p><p>It smelled…bad… and Dream knew that smell all too well.</p><p>He quickly fumbled for the switch on his torch and once he clicked it, he immediately regretted it.</p><p>The stench was bad enough, but the sight sent his mind in loops.</p><p>“S-Sapnap…” He started and then realized his friend couldn’t hear him. “NICK!” He shouted.</p><p>It was astonishing how fast Sapnap got to him when he called out to him seriously.</p><p>“What? What’s wrong?” He asked and then saw the sight on the wall in front of them. His hands went to cover his mouth as he gagged.</p><p>“Holy fucking shit.” He said in a grossed-out voice.</p><p>“What the fuck…” Dream said unable to break his gaze from the monstrosity.</p><p>The entirety of the wall was covered in a thick sheen of dried blood. Dozens of military bodies were laid out on the ground up against the wall in a straight line.</p><p>Their eyes were all covered in blindfolds, their throats all slit to the bone. Dream could see their necks hanging to the side as they were slumped besides each other.</p><p>But the worst part wasn’t the blood or the bodies. The worst part was the organs.</p><p>It was like someone sliced open their stomachs from their bellies to their chests and dug out whatever was inside just so it could be on the outside. Some of their guts were pinned to the wall in the same symbol to what was outside. The snake made of twisted and bloody intestines coiled around the wall weakly, blood droplets scattered around the image, hung like a piece of artwork.</p><p>Any guts that weren’t used in the picture were throw on the floor and they looked like larvae and snakes crawling for the exit.</p><p>Flies decorated some of the bodies to the point where it was almost impossible to see the skin.</p><p>Dream gagged and turned to look away from the horrendous sight, turning off his torch. Those were the people they dealt with…the people Skeppy had once been a part of… the group Bad has been searching for forever.</p><p>The Sarpa killed these people in a gruesome way and left their mark. Dream was just glad it didn’t happen to the people back at base. They didn’t have the time to use the remains of the bodies.</p><p>He felt like he was going to be sick. He backed away from the bodies as fast as possible wishing he could just get the gruesome image out of his head. But it was stuck, the flies eating away at dead corpses, the dripping guts, the massive wave of blood.</p><p>His head was spinning from how bad the smell was. Sapnap helped guide him towards the exit and Dream finally managed to get a breath of fresh air.</p><p>He rubbed his nose and slid down against the wall, covering his eyes up completely as if doing so would remove that image from his head.</p><p>“Dream…” Sapnap said in a pitiful voice. “That symbol.”</p><p>Dream didn’t answer and only stared at the ground biting his tongue and shaking his head.</p><p>“Not now Sapnap…” He whispered and chewed on the glove’s fabric. “Not now…”</p><p>“But…” He started and Dream finally looked up at him, eyes still stricken with horror, fear, and disgust.</p><p>“Nick.” He said quietly. “Please.”</p><p>Immediately the younger quieted and the two sat there in an awkward silence as Dream gathered his breath. When he had taken break long enough, he slowly used his hands to push himself back up to his feet and then used the wall to stabilize himself.</p><p>“I want to look for ammunition or medical supplies. There might be more military crates lying around that we can’t afford to lose.” He said in a wavering voice.</p><p>Sapnap didn’t answer with his voice and only nodded his head, face pale and sickly looking. Dream rested a hand on his shoulder for a brief comforting tap before moving forward towards the opposite direction of the mall. The plants that were once centerpieces were now withered and dying. Dust fell from the ceiling and coated the floors with other bits of dry wall and wood.</p><p>Dream kicked at the broken plaster beneath his feet and moved forward along the wall. A lot of the shop’s gates were closed but one in particular dragged his attention. On the outside there was a sign reading <em>Bunker 01. </em></p><p>Dream figured it must have been wear they kept their supplies and traded out shifts when the military worked here.</p><p>“Sapnap, help me get this door open.” He said scanning the front of the metal sheet analytically for damage.</p><p>“It gives me bad vibes….” Sapnap said staying back a bit further.</p><p>Dream looked at him pleadingly. “Last place and then we can go back and meet with George okay?” He promised.</p><p>Sapnap still looked hesitant but he finally nodded and stood up going to the chains on the side of the wall attached a pulley system. He grabbed one side and yanked on it testing the weight before dropping his foot on the small pulley part at the bottom. He looked to Dream and nodded his confirmation. Dream knelt down in front of the door managing to slide his rough fingertips under the slit just enough.</p><p>“Three, two, one…” Dream counted down. “Pull!”</p><p>Sapnap heaved on the thick chain while Dream tried to lift the heavy door as best as he could. It came up with a horrifying squeal of metal rubbing against more rusted metal.</p><p>He gritted his teeth feeling the sheet of metal pressing into the palms of his hand and hurting the skin. He didn’t stop and grunted as he pushed the thing above his head and holding it there.</p><p>It was pitch black inside the place but Dream definitely heard something move. He narrowed his eyes to see through the darkness, sweat dripping down his face. All of a sudden, he heard a growl.</p><p>Wait…What did the letter say?</p><p>
  <em>‘The military is telling us to leave our bags here and sleep in one of the abandoned stores upstairs.’</em>
</p><p>All the bags littered on the floor with no signs their owners took them.</p><p>
  <em>‘…people are starting to show symptoms all around me.’</em>
</p><p>Dream held the sheet up with one trembling hand and let the other shaky one drop towards the torch again.</p><p>“They never left…” He whispered.</p><p>He took a deep breath and turned on the torch.</p><p>Light washed over the remaining civilians. There was a whole mass of them standing upright and moving through most of the torn apart store, bodies lay on the ground tore to pieces. Dream spied over a dozen runners and clickers roaming the same area in a mass. But that door squeal and Dream’s breathing clearly alerted them.</p><p>Dream could barely spy the giant lumbering mass standing up behind them before they started to scream and charge him. They’re mad desperate scrambles were straight out of a horror movie. Their howling faces and outstretched hands were reaching for him.</p><p>“DREAM DROP IT!” Sapnap screamed not yet letting go of the chain.</p><p>Dream gritted his teeth and quickly side stepped feeling the runner’s hot breath and spit hit his face just before he threw up the metal sheet with all the adrenaline he had and jumped backwards as the runner reached for his foot.</p><p>He watched the grate slam down on one of the runners chopping its entire wriggling body in half. The screams from it quickly died out as blood spurted from the clean cut and its face hit the ground with a solid smack. His hand resting on Dream’s boot in a weak clamp.</p><p>Dream’s breathing quickened majorly as he kicked the hand away. The sickening screams echoed within the now closed off room and together they slammed into it repeatedly, making big dents in the wall.</p><p>Dream backed away cautiously ready to grab his gun as the entire piece of metal shook repeatedly.</p><p>“Th-they can’t get through, right?” Sapnap asked in a nervous voice.</p><p>“I don’t know but we’re not sticking around to find out.” Dream said and grabbed the walkie talkie out of his bag pulling Sapnap away from the door and towards the escalator.</p><p>“George! There’s a bunch of infected in here, we’re coming back to the horses before things get rough!” He shouted. The line crackled and fizzed but there was no answer. Dream started to panic.</p><p>“George?” He asked again but this time he didn’t get to repeat the question because behind them a huge quake rumbled beneath their feet and an explosive sound ruptured their ear drums as the entire metal door flew off the wall and over the railing.</p><p>Dream could see the big lumbering giant of a zombie, fatter and bigger than the rest, covered in a thick shield of its own heavy infection. The cordyceps fungus had transformed the once living person into a horrible monster. It looked terrifying compared to the other smaller zombies that came flooding out of the room, its jaws slathered in dark crimson red. Dream stared in wide eyed terror.</p><p>“It’s a fucking bloater.” He managed to get out just before it opened its mouth and let out a furious roar shaking the ground they stood on.</p><p>“RUN!” Sapnap screamed grabbing Dream’s arm giving it a firm tug.</p><p>It took Dream a few seconds to process what he was saying. He shifted his arm away from Sapnap’s and slid the rifle off his shoulder.</p><p>“Go! Find George! I’ll hold them off!” He shouted.</p><p>“What?” Sapnap asked in disbelief.</p><p>“Just hurry! I’ll hold them off for a little bit!” Dream snapped and raised the rifle, letting it rest in the crook of his shoulder and stared at the running figures.</p><p>He took two steps back as his breathing quickened.</p><p><em>C’mon Dream, don’t be sloppy. </em>He told himself and aimed for one of the runners distorted faces. He pulled the trigger.</p><p>The resounding echo of the gunshot reverberated off the walls of the mall. The runners head exploded immediately but Dream had already shifted his aim to another backing up quicker than before. They were getting increasingly close to him and he felt his breath start to shake.</p><p>His eyes kept wandering back to that bloater in the background slowly lumbering towards them unlike the others.</p><p>His hands were trembling as he felt sweat creep down his neck. He fired again but instead of hitting the head, it only hit the shoulder and the runner kept coming faster than before. Dream cursed and backed up further lifting the gun again. Again he fired and hit, but not where he wanted. The infected started to slow, but its growls became more terrifying and angrier.</p><p>It paused for a second in the crowd before swinging its arms wildly and rejoining the chase. Dream knew he was wasting ammo with every shot that didn’t hit the exact target and he started to panic as he shot for the final time, the bullet landing directly in its chest and finally bringing it down.</p><p>He moved to reload and pulled back the bolt on the rifle while hurrying towards the escalator. His nimble fingers worked fast sliding the casings into place…but it wasn’t fast enough.</p><p>When one of the clickers came up to him, he didn’t expect it. He jumped and tried to swing his gun around, but he knew its gnarled teeth would be clamped around his throat ready to rip it apart in a matter of seconds.</p><p>A much louder more explosive gunshot sounded, and the clicker was knocked ten feet back by the amount of force. Dream quickly looked over his shoulder surprised to see Sapnap with his shot gun out ready to fire again.</p><p>“If you think I’m leaving you hear Dream then you’re out of your god damn mind.” He said and quickly shifted on his feet as another runner approached the two of them. He cocked the firearm quickly and fired again sending the zombie and its open chest full of loose guts flying backwards.</p><p>Dream turned his head away from Sapnap to see a runner jump on him just in time for him to raise the rifle and block. His back hit the railing hard as the infected tried to bite him. Dream dug the weapon into its neck, keeping its horrible teeth at bay before feeling one last push.</p><p>“Dream!” He heard Sapnap’s voice just before his feet left the ground.</p><p>Suddenly he felt like everything turned upside down and he slipped backwards off the railing. He was in free fall for just a second before he quickly adjusted himself, dropping his rifle and reaching out to caught the bottom rail. He dangled in air, eyes wild and panic stricken.</p><p>The infected tried to grab onto his foot and hold on but Dream gritted his teeth and kicked it in the face as hard as he could, so it loosened its grip and fell.</p><p>He watched it fall onto the ground below splattering on the tile floor. Its blood gushing from its body.</p><p>Dream’s breath quickened being up so high. He was never very fond of heights, but he could feel the blood rushing to his head as his feet dangled over the blurry flooring and dead zombie below.</p><p>“S-Sapnap!” He cried out but all he could hear was the shotgun firing off round after round as infected screamed and the bloater roared.</p><p>He wouldn’t be getting any help right now. He rocked his body back and forth trying to hold on as tight as he could. His hands were burning but it was either this or fall to his death in a damn mall.</p><p>His limbs hurt as he tried to hoist himself up to the second rail. He looked over his shoulder and saw the escalator. Using all the strain in his muscles he shifted down the railing towards the escalator.</p><p>He had to keep himself from looking down as he used his legs to swing him over to the next railing. When he reached the escalator, he gained enough strength to lift himself over the side and onto the steps.</p><p>He caught his breath and looked up at Sapnap now standing at the top of the escalator.</p><p>“Sapnap!” He said, his voice still slightly weak and trembling from the death-defying experience. “Bombs!”</p><p>He didn’t need to ask twice when Sapnap slipped the bag of his shoulders and tossed it down to Dream as he took on two more runners with the shotgun.</p><p>Dream quickly knelt and rummaged through Sapnap’s bag. He froze seeing one object sitting there that was so out of place before remembering his goal and pushed past it.</p><p>He pulled out the object wrapped in fabric and was careful to handle the tin can, full of nails and explosives. He pushed down a small button on Sapnap’s handmade craft and pulled back being careful not to cut himself on any of the rusted nails and blades that stuck out of the sides. He aimed for the big bloater lumbering towards Sapnap and threw as hard as he could.</p><p>The nail bomb hit the bloater expectantly and rolled to the ground before letting off a loud explosion. The nails and blades went everywhere. The runner besides the bloater flew over the railing as the force of the mini explosion pushed it off of its feet.</p><p>The bloater however only faltered for a minute, some of its protective shell blown off by the intense explosion. Its large head turned towards Dream angrily. Even if Dream couldn’t see the eyes, he knew it was staring at him and he shivered.</p><p>It reached around its back and pulled off a large circular shell leaking some sort of dust. Dream’s eyes widened recognizing the spores.</p><p>The bloater reciprocated Dream’s movement in a clumsy fashion and hurled the part of its body at the boy. Dream quickly ran down the step. Dropping Sapnap’s bag and ducked as the object landed right where he was preciously standing and exploded into a mess of dust and spores.</p><p>Dream had to get away quickly from the now infected air. He reached up to pinch his mask around his nose and ran down the escalator hearing the bloaters’ roar.</p><p>He looked up just in time to see the bloater crash into the railing and bust right through it to jump onto the ground. Its large frame hit the ground along with shattered glass and Dream was taken off his feet yet again by the sudden impact. His hands hit the ground on broken glass, and he reared back in pain.</p><p>He looked up seeing his rifle lying on the ground not too far from the place where he fell. He glanced at the bloater ripping off another shell of its body and started to move to launch towards Dream.</p><p>Quickly the blonde took off as fast as he could towards his gun just as the bloater threw it. He could hear the explosive sound of gas escaping the shell as he turned around, but he didn’t acknowledge it and continued to run as fast as he could. His shoes slipped against the glass, but he always regained his footing. His gloved hand reached out, outstretched for his gun. The scars on his back burned like fire.</p><p>He could hear the bloaters frame stomping behind him. Dream knew it was charging him, its heavy footsteps making the whole ground shake.</p><p>This only sped up his sprint when he felt it on his heels. He could hear it let out another ear-splitting roar. He slid on the glass falling on his bottom just in time to grab the firearm before twisting around so his toes were back on the floor ready to push off.</p><p>He took the small second to raise the weapon and fire one shot at the charging bloater. Then he quickly took his one window to jump out of the way of the charging bloater and run back towards the escalator for Sapnap’s bombs feeling a rush of wind as it ran by him, too heavy to stop its own motion right away.</p><p>Now Sapnap was now at the bottom of the escalator with his bag in hand. On the floor the stairs were riddled with the bodies. Dream could see he had killed three more runners and was just finishing off the last clicker with his revolver in hand.</p><p>“Sapnap, I’ll handle the rest of these, take the bloater off my back!” He shouted</p><p>“On it!” Sapnap replied before running towards the bloater.</p><p>Dream swung his rifle around at the oncoming clicker flailing its long-clawed fingers towards Dream’s face and pulling the trigger.</p><p>It let out a wild shriek as its head burst into a bloody mess. Dream felt the spray of it on his arms and face but paid no mind as he turned to see how Sapnap was handling the bloater.</p><p>The boy threw another nail bomb at the creature when it chased him and then took the time to search through his bag for something. He looked rushed and hurried.</p><p>“Sapnap! Where’s your shotgun?” He asked. The boy looked up at him.</p><p>“They knocked it out of my hands upstairs! I don’t have it anymore!” The boy said and his voice cracked.</p><p>“Fuck!” Dream snapped, realizing that sending Sapnap was not a good idea. He lifted the firearm to shoot the bloater again with his rifle. He used those two bullets managing to pierce the shell on its body just a bit.</p><p>“I can’t find my lighter!” Sapnap scowled. “Shit!” He cursed as he tried to dig through the bag for his lighter for the bottle in his hand filled with liquid, a rag hanging from the side of it.</p><p>Dream recognized him trying to light the Molotov on fire. It was a useful weapon against the bloaters since it melted off the shells on its body and sunk into the crevices of its skin, burning it from the inside.</p><p>But if he couldn’t find his lighter, than he couldn’t actually use the weapon. The bloater stood tall and began to march towards Sapnap. Dream fired another round, trying to throw it off his course towards his friend. He could hear the runners and clickers clambering down the escalator behind him.</p><p>His face grew more panicked when Sapnap wasn’t looking up. He couldn’t turn his back on the danger approaching his friend but at the same time he was putting himself in danger.</p><p>“Sapnap!” He yelled, his voice turning rough and scratchy as he tried to fire off another round to slow it down. The bloater ran towards Sapnap as fast as it could with its heavy body slowing it down.</p><p>Dream reached for another round only to find his bullets were in his bag and the runners were upon him. He felt one of their grimy hands slap him in the face and knock him backwards.</p><p>He quickly pulled out his other gun and ducked underneath slamming the head of the gun under the runner’s chin forcing him to look up before pulling the trigger and sending its brains on the walls behind it.</p><p>The next runner was coming to quickly for him to aim properly so as he lifted his weapon he fired twice into its chest before hitting its skull like the last one. More blood spattered against his clothes and hair.</p><p>He looked behind him again to see the bloater just inches away from Sapnap still struggling and panicked. He watched the bloater ram into him and take him off his feet before picking him up and holding him tight despite the struggles. The large handed infected wrapped both of its fungus covered hands around Sapnap’s head ready to squeeze. Sapnap let out a high-pitched scream of pain.</p><p>“NICK!” He screamed in terror lifting his gun again with shaky palms. It would only take seconds for the big infected to completely squeeze and break Sapnap’s skull.</p><p>Just before he was about to take his shaky shot, he saw a flash of light in the air. He looked up at it taken by surprise as he watched a bottle with its rag lit on fire spinning through the air towards the monster and his friend.</p><p>His green eyes followed the bottle as if it were in slow motion and he watched it smash against the infected head before exploding into flames dousing the creature in the fiery glow.</p><p>Dream felt his hair being pushed out of his face by the wind created by the explosion and watched the flames leap around and land on the ground bubbling up and lighting the tiles.</p><p>Sapnap had been save from the flames in the monster’s grasp, its shell covered hands protecting his head. But as soon as the explosion came, it immediately dropped its prey.</p><p>Dream watched the bloater scream and bat at the flames on its face mimicking the behaviors of the normal person it once was. Dream cringed ready to go in and rescue his dazed friend when he heard the clickers shriek directly in his ear.</p><p>He swung around not nearly fast enough to see the clicker upon him. He gasped and took a step backwards feeling the glass beneath his feet slide. The gun in his hand no longer pointing at the target. His itchy trigger finger filled with anxiety of getting bitten, moved slightly.</p><p>He watched the clickers fungus covered face and gaping mouth full of blood come towards him.</p><p>He heard a shout. Suddenly an arrow was now directly lodged in the creature’s skull. Its glistening tip covered in a coat of dripping red blood.</p><p>The zombie sunk to its knees and Dream looked up to see George perched on top of the railing, keeping his legs tangled in it for balance, his bow up in the air aimed straight at the fallen infected. On his shoulder was Sapnap’s shotgun. Dream could see the aviator goggles on his face, and he breathed heavily.</p><p>“George, where were you?” Dream shouted.</p><p>“Not now! Get Sapnap!” George shouted and shook his head as he brought the shotgun off his shoulder throwing it off the railing towards Dream.</p><p>The blonde reached out towards the firearm and grabbed it out of its free fall. He lifted it up beside his head and cocked it before looking up at George.</p><p>The brunette had already gone back to shooting his arrows at the clickers and runners coming his way. He sniped them from the top of the balcony without a second hesitation. One by one the remaining small infected fell.</p><p>Dream ran towards Sapnap seeing how weak the bloater was from the last fire attack. The flames still licked over the cordyceps of his body.</p><p>Dream helped Sapnap get up and move away from the scene, but the boy seemed to drained and hurt to go any further, much less run. Dream watched him mumble in pain as he leaned him against the mall wall away from any danger.</p><p>He stood up straight and turned to look at whatever was left of the bloater. Most of its shell had been shot off leaving the weak and fleshier underbelly showing. It wouldn’t take much more to finally kill it.</p><p>Dream trudged towards it, shotgun pointing towards the ground as he glared menacingly at its hobbling figure.</p><p>It lined up to charge again and Dream settled the gun under his arm, firing one round. A large hunk of its shell fungus flying off of it. It didn’t stop charging so he fired another round watching another hunk of its body fall.</p><p>It finally came too close to the point where Dream sidestepped at the last second, the old scars on his back blazing with pain and aches. He grabbed the hilt of his machete behind his head. With that he quickly turned around and aimed the sharp blade at the exposed flesh.</p><p>As soon as it cut through, he heard the beast howl in pain. He pulled back and sliced down again.</p><p>Over and over again he repeated it before spying the fleshy spot on its neck. Dream breathed raggedly but let out a cry before slashing the infected right in its exposed neck and wiggling the blade to let it sink in. The bloater screamed as Dream gritted his teeth viciously and pulled it free, warm blood oozing down his fingertips.</p><p>The bloater fell but Dream couldn’t stop the wave of viciousness running through his system. He stepped over the creature and swung down with the blade over and over again.</p><p>
  <em>This is for Sapnap.</em>
</p><p>He cut through its thick flesh like butter before swiftly bringing it back up. With it came bloody and guts from the inner human the infection took over.</p><p>
  <em>This is for Techno.</em>
</p><p>Once again, he swung down angrier and wilder then before, the look in his eyes was nothing but fury as he hacked the body as much as he could.</p><p>
  <em>For Bad…. For Tubbo… For Fundy… For Wilbur… For Skeppy… For Tommy… For Carson… For all of them!</em>
</p><p>He swung as hard as he could, feeling that the machete might indeed break if he kept going…but he didn’t care.</p><p>“Dream!” He could barely hear his name being called as he watched the blood bubble up around the surface of the skin.</p><p>“Clay stop! It’s dead!” He felt small arms wrap around his body holding his arms in place. He almost pushed back…. almost.</p><p>But then he felt George’s face bury into his back and his breathing hitched. His arms fell limp to his sides as he stared at the mess of the bloater he had made.</p><p>His breathing was sparse, and he dropped the blade on the ground feeling his hands shaking with every breath.</p><p>The wave of exhaustion finally hit him, and he stumbled backwards further into George’s arms. The brunette held him up as best he could but sinking to his knees to allow him to rest for a second.</p><p>“All… gone?” Dream managed to get out through his heavy breathing and looked at the escalator where George’s victims lay scattered on the floor, dead from his rain of arrows.</p><p>“All gone.” George repeated brushing the hair out Dream’s eyes staring down at him and taking off his goggles. Dream sighed relieved.</p><p>“Then let’s get the fuck out of here.” He said and tried to sit up before his aching muscles complained and brought him right back down into George’s arms. He cried out feeling his sore back hit George’s knee.</p><p>“Soon Dream, just take a minute. You did a lot… your body needs a second to breathe.” George said hushing him and staring worriedly. “Just lay here while I check Sapnap for injuries okay?”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s possible to move anywhere else.” He said with a snort and George smiled before resting him gently on the ground and running to Sapnap’s side.</p><p>Dream stared at the dome ceiling and the skylight letting the sun’s rays shine through. “I did it…” He whispered and then flinched remembering the end when he went overboard in the kill. How vicious and evil he had become in a matter of seconds thinking about revenge…. caught up in the bloodthirst.</p><p>He let his hand drop over his face and eyes shielding them from the sun and frowned.</p><p>
  <em>Where did that come from?</em>
</p><hr/><p>Once they had made it back out to the horses, George had taken the reins for a bit in order to let Dream rest. They stopped by the stream to wash the blood off of Dream’s face and arms…. There was a lot to scrub off. Even Sapnap was coated with the dark red.</p><p>When they got back on the horses and road through the rest of the town refusing to stop anywhere, Dream kept thinking back to his moment of rage.</p><p>He had no idea where that side of him had taken hold.</p><p>George explained how he had found Sapnap’s lighter in his bag, the walkie wasn’t working, and he had come when he heard the explosions.</p><p>Both were suspicious but too tired to argue so they let the incident go. George proceeded to take control of Spirit and even held Joffrey’s reins off to the side to give Sapnap a small break.</p><p>Dream wrapped his arms around George’s waist and rested his head against the brunettes back. He hugged him tightly and tried to get a small bit of rest as George cut off from the road and took the back ways through the woods just in case military still did patrols down the streets.</p><p>The forest journey was calm, and the bird chirps were faintly heard. Most had moved South for the upcoming wintertime. The trees rustled with a faint breeze.</p><p>Dream found himself shivering from the slightly chilly air and brought his body closer to George’s for warmth. George finally handed the reins back to Sapnap and using his one cold hand to touch Dream’s gloved ones.</p><p>“Where’d you get these?” He whispered.</p><p>“Sapnap found ‘em for me at the mall.” Dream replied in a soft sleepy voice and flexed the black gloves he was wearing with a smile. “You like them?”</p><p>George smiled running his thing fingers over the fabric. “I do.” He admitted. “Your hands were getting really cold and it was annoying.”</p><p>That made Dream brighten up a little. They held their smooth conversation for a bit longer until Dream agreed to take the reins back and let George rest for a turn.</p><p>George of course protested this act very much, but Dream wouldn’t take no for an answer, so he reluctantly handed over the controls with a grumble.</p><p>Dream steered Spirit through the darkening woods as the sun slowly set. George reached around him and grabbed Dream’s backpack.</p><p>The blonde stared at his boyfriend confused. “What are you doing?” He asked trying to keep a steady hand on the horse as George rocked back and forth. He even rested his hand against George’s back to keep him stabilized.</p><p>Finally George seemed to find what he was looking for and pulled forth Dream’s Walkman with a big beaming smile on his face.</p><p>He slid the earbuds into his own ears and cuddled up into Dream and closing his eyes hitting the play button. Dream watched him fondly tuck in for the night with the music.</p><p>He slipped his mask down just a bit and kissed his head, gently ruffling his hair. “Thanks for the save Georgie…” He whispered seeing the satisfied smile on his boyfriend’s face.</p><p>He quickly grasped the reins as the sky went to a dark, dark blue. The woods were still lightly lit but Dream turned on his torch just to be sure they could see which direction they were going.</p><p>He could faintly hear the music as George played it loud and clear in his earbuds. He could recognize the old tunes of Owl City as the night grew warmer.</p><p>He took in the silence of the night to just wonder about Bad.</p><p>
  <em>Why didn’t he go after these guys?</em>
</p><p>Was it because he didn’t have a group of people back then? Did he make the group originally to find these people and hunt them down? What was the purpose of giving up?</p><p>Dream tried so hard to understand his reasons.</p><p>
  <em>Why were the Sarpa at the mall? Was the attack new or old?</em>
</p><p>The questions reverberated around his skull faster than he could make them. He wished someone could just answer them but instead his mind was left running in circles on his own.</p><p>
  <em>Did Bad give up cause they were too strong? They defeated Techno!</em>
</p><p>Dream paused and held a sharp intake of breath thinking about how the strongest of them was defeated so easily.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>That was your fault. He faltered because of you. You let yourself get captured and he took the fall for it.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Eret’s voice haunted his brain and entered his thoughts against his wishes. He wanted them to leave. He didn’t want to think of the traitor.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Aren’t you a traitor as well? Leaving against Phil’s wishes? They don’t want you back.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Dream lifted his hands and smacked his head as hard as he could as if it would get Eret’s words out of his mind. What about blaming him made him so scared and anxious. Why did it hurt his head so badly? He sat still in the saddle; his eyes squeezed shut.</p><p>
  <em>They don’t want a broken pack of kids. Bad took us in out of pity and now he’s gone. </em>
</p><p>He thought about Tommy’s screams and yells to him before he left. How he wished he had died instead.</p><p>
  <em>Why didn’t I die?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>There are worse punishments than death.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Dream opened his eyes to see a flickering glow pass over his eyes and illuminate the night. He looked up surprised at the blinking yellow before recognizing the bug.</p><p>Millions of little lights danced in the trees. He could see Sapnap gazing from atop Joffrey with an open mouth.</p><p>Dream looked at the bright lights illuminating some of the lush green from the forest. He could feel the smile growing on his face and leaned over George gently pulling out one earbud from his ear.</p><p>“George…” He whispered.</p><p>“Hmm?” The smaller grumbled in his sleep.</p><p>“Look…fireflies…” George opened his eyes groggily and looked at the light spectral. It took a second for him to really see it. He didn’t look fully in it when he first awoke but then suddenly his eyes widened, and he sat up on Spirit in a rush.</p><p>“What are they?” He asked shocked staring at the small creatures carrying lights with them.</p><p>“Fireflies!” Sapnap put in with a smile.</p><p>George stared at the show amazing by what he was seeing. His face lit up like Christmas morning. Dream watched him looking down at the bushed and leaves that they weaved through.</p><p>A light laugh emerged from the brunette, sounding like a surprised child. “What the heck?”</p><p>Dream held out his hand watching one of the small insect’s drift down in his fingertips and land.</p><p>George looked fearful for a second. “D-Doesn’t it hurt?” He asked. “Like…fire?”</p><p>Dream chuckled. “They’re called fireflies George but only because they glow.”</p><p>“No biting?” George asked looking skeptical of the situation.</p><p>“I promise, here.” He gestured for George’s hand and gently rested his on top letting the firefly crawl onto George’s hand.</p><p>The brunette immediately giggled when it touched his skin. “It tickles!” He said joyfully and then gasped when its wings fluttered just a bit to see its yellow glow.</p><p>“It’s beautiful.” He whispered watching it crawl to his fingertips. Dream gently slid his hand under George’s and lifted his hand towards the sky very slowly.</p><p>George watched the small insect lift its wings before fluttering away, its glow leaving streaks in the night sky.</p><p>“Never seen them before I take it?” Dream asked as George fell back into his embrace staring at the forest of fireflies, the sounds of crickets echoing through the woods as the light breeze ruffled the leaves.</p><p>“Never.” George said wistfully never breaking his gaze with the new creatures.</p><p>Dream felt happy just seeing him so happy. They rode through the night together and came to a decent sized clearing.</p><p>“This seems like a nice place to camp for the night.” He said. “Let the horses rest some.”</p><p>He slid off of Spirit and George followed suit. Immediately the horse sank down to sleep in the plush grass. Joffrey followed suit as soon as Sapnap jumped off.</p><p>While both the horses settled, Dream worked on getting the supplies they needed out. George and Sapnap went to catch the small fireflies.</p><p>George seemed so excited every time he caught one that he had to announce it proudly to Dream as if it was a great accomplishment.</p><p>Dream was happy to humor him and tell him he was a natural firefly catcher even if it wasn’t that impressive.</p><p>He gathered sticks off the grounds a used Sapnap’s lighter as well as a few pieces of dried paper he had in his bag to start the fire in the center of the clearing. He grabbed the small pot from George’s bag and the holder to gently dangle the pot above the fire.</p><p>He grabbed one of the cans of beans they collected and brought his pocketknife out of his back pocket before cutting the cans lid off and dumping it inside the pot. Seeing as he wasn’t a chef this was the only thing he could do requiring less work than the usual meal George would make.</p><p>He leaned back on the grassy surface while the food cooked at stared at the starry night sky above them.</p><p>The bright dots of white stood out amongst the blue, slightly covered by graying clouds. Dream let out a shaky breath trying to remember all the small constellations he learned as a kid. He could remember sitting outside their house on warm evenings to look out.</p><p>He turned his head slightly to the side to see George catch another firefly and opening his cupped hands ever so slightly to peer at the creature of light. Dream smiled at them both and opened his lips remembering the song George was listening to earlier.</p><p>
  <em>“You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies, lit up the world as I fell asleep.”</em>
</p><p>The words were sung more exhausted and quieter, but it was loud enough for George and Sapnap to hear. Immediately the youngest turned to look at Dream with a big beaming smile.</p><p>
  <em>'Cause they'd fill the open air. And leave teardrops everywhere. You'd think me rude, but I would just stand and stare!” </em>
</p><p>Sapnap sang. His voice may have been a little offbeat, but it was no surprise he knew the song as well. George looked at both of them surprised before a fond smile danced over his face.</p><p>“No way. That song was about these little guys?” He asked watching the small flickering lights start to die down.</p><p>
  <em>“I'd like to make myself believe. That planet Earth turns slowly.” </em>
</p><p>Dream didn’t answer but kept singing. He watched George smirk and slowly make his way over to the campfire. The flames crackled and sported glowing red embers that illuminated his pale face in the darkness. His eyes looking like a mix of glowing blue ice and warm honey amber.</p><p>Sapnap joined them laying back against Joffrey’s sleeping form and smiled joining in the lyrics with Dream.</p><p>
  <em>“It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'Cause everything is never as it seems.”</em>
</p><p>Dream put his arms behind his head and tried to sink back into the grass and relax in the night.</p><p>“C’mon George! Sing!” Sapnap said with a wide smile.</p><p>Immediately George brought his knees to his chest and shook his head looking rather uncomfortable.</p><p>“That’s alright… I’d rather listen. I can’t sing.” He admitted.</p><p>“I’m sure that’s not true.” Dream said quietly giving him an encouraging smile. George stared at him through the flames and shook his head once more.</p><p>“Not today okay?” He whispered.</p><p>They left him alone about it, singing the song together until it was over. George tended to the fire and cooking while they did so.</p><p>They ate and talked about the rest of their travels, Sapnap went on and on about his marvelous defeat on all the infected earlier in the mall before the bloater. It was no shock he wanted to avoid conversating about that moment entirely.</p><p>“Sapnap I found something in your bag…” He murmured. Sapnap looked up at him like a deer in headlights.</p><p>Dream snickered. “You still have it?” He asked with a questioning look.</p><p>“Have what?” George asked curiously.</p><p>Sapnap bit his lip and slowly leaned over grabbing his bag and digging around in it for the item in question. Slowly his hand retracted and revealed a small plush panda bear toy, aged and dirty. Its left button eye was missing, and part of its ear was torn. Its right leg was missing, and it was partially flat but Sapnap squeezed it tightly as if it were a lifeline.</p><p>“You brought it with you…” Dream started and Sapnap nodded looking down at the doll fondly.</p><p>“Yeah… it feels like home to me still… and I knew we wouldn’t be back in a while.” He whispered.</p><p>“Sapnap you could’ve told us.” George said leaning back on his hands.</p><p>Sapnap puffed out his cheeks. “But wouldn’t you make fun of me? I’m like nineteen…and I still have dolls.” He said bitterly as if he was hating himself.</p><p>“George and I both know you Sapnap and we know how much having it around helps you. We’re not going to tease you. I promise.” Dream said with a smile.</p><p>“I’m gonna tease you but this I understand… it helped you through a rough time. I get that.” George added on with a kind smile.</p><p>Sapnap looked a bit more comfortable and smiled. “Thanks guys.” He said awkwardly.</p><p>George looked at Dream. “What about you? How’s your back?” He asked taking Dream by surprise.</p><p>“What?” He asked.</p><p>“I saw how in pain you were walking away from that fight…Dream you went over a balcony and your old wounds and scars…” George protested.</p><p>“I’m fine now George… they only hurt a little bit.” He lied smoothly.</p><p>“I just can’t believe you took that thing head on.” George whispered. “That was really dangerous Dream.”</p><p>“Yeah! The thing was massive!” Sapnap put in throwing his arms up.</p><p>Dream ate his food and avoided looking at him knowing those eyes would probably be full of judgement towards his actions near the end of that fight.</p><p>“There was no way we could get Sapnap out of there with that thing still alive. You held off the smaller infected and Sapnap helped weaken it…it was still a team effort.” He defended.</p><p>“Dream when you killed it…” George started but Dream shook his head looking at Sapnap out of the corner of his eyes.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it George.” He said aloud in a pleading voice.</p><p>“But you…” George tried again.</p><p>“George. Not now.” He said, his voice dripping in a dangerous tone that finally gave his boyfriend the hint.</p><p>Sapnap looked between them curiously but decided to drop the matter entirely. He stood up after finished his meal and stretched holding the plush above his head.</p><p>“Well that was good and I’m tired.” He said with a yawn. “Who’s taking first watch?”</p><p>Dream set down his empty bowl. “I’ll do it.” He said.</p><p>“No Dream, you need to sleep for now.” George interjected clearly feeling determined on the subject.</p><p>“George I’m not tired.” He argued.</p><p>“Your brain might not be, but your body will say otherwise.” The brunette said and stood up gathering the empty bowls and setting them next to the fire.</p><p>“I’m taking first watch. I slept the on the horse.” He said stubbornly watching George cross his arms and glare down at him.</p><p>“Then I’m gonna stay up with you until you fall asleep.” The older shrugged.</p><p>“What? That’s stupid.” Dream said and stood up towering over George. “Go to sleep George.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>Sapnap looked at the two argue before yawning dramatically and rolling over. “I’m going to bed so keep your lovers quarrel on low volume please.” He said and laid down with his head facing the fire, ready to go to sleep.</p><p>Dream and George both looked at him and then at each other with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Fine then I guess we’re both staying up.” Dream said feeling plenty more stubborn than George. He knew that George was probably way more tired than he was so he didn’t doubt he would fall asleep any minute.</p><p>They sat down on the ground near the outskirts away from the fire, their small guns on either side of them.</p><p>“Can we talk about earlier now?” George asked softly. Dream stared directly ahead at the fireflies fading into the trees and didn’t make eye contact as the warm breeze blew back his blonde locks.</p><p>“What’s there to talk about?” He asked solemnly and shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>He felt a hand rest on his own and tensed up his muscles.</p><p>“Dream look at me please.” George said in such a pleading voice that Dream was forced to turn his head to meet his eyes. His bright blue one stood out more in the dark than the dark brown in the blackness of the woods. “What happened?” He asked.</p><p>Dream could see those eyes staring deep into his own. Melting into their welcoming embrace and offer of shelter. He shook his head.</p><p>“I don’t know.” He admitted his true feelings. There was no other way for him to explain it. He didn’t know what came over him. “I saw it hurt Sapnap…and then I got mad…and when it couldn’t do anything back, I took out everything on it…. I don’t really know where the anger came from.”</p><p>“You were angry?” George repeated shocked, and Dream nodded. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you be like that.”</p><p>“I yelled at Wilbur…I got pretty pissed…not enough to cut off his finger…but mad enough.” He said becoming suddenly accusatory towards George who looked away.</p><p>“Dream I think this whole thing is going to your head…this whole trip could really mess with you.” He looked at him seriously. “I’m worried you’re going to lose control… I know I’m not one to talk about that, but you managed to help yourself so much better than I could. You’re going back to square one.”</p><p>“I’m just angry George. I’m angry that no one’s going to do anything about it. I’m angry that the same people that hurt me as a child are here now still coming back into my life just to rip everything, I gained away from me. I’m…I’m angry that they get to get away with it.” Dream said bitterly.</p><p>George nodded his head. “I’m mad too.” He said. “Mad enough to join you on this batshit insane mission. I’m also curious…I’m curious how Bad could possibly know so much about them…but I’m also scared.”</p><p>Dream watched him stare off into the distance with a somber look on his face. “I’ll protect y- “</p><p>“You’ll protect me.” George repeated and looked at him smiling sadly and giving his hand a squeeze. “I know Dream… I know you will.”</p><p>He looked like he wanted to say more but cut himself off to say something else.</p><p>“This is my fault.” He said sharply and bitterly like he wanted to attack himself. “If I hadn’t gone crazy and attacked Wilbur like that, you wouldn’t have been put out there on the wall. Maybe we could’ve avoided the situation if I did something there….”</p><p>Dream shook his head. “Don’t tell yourself that George.” He said knowing how much of a hypocrite he was being in that very moment. “You couldn’t have known.”</p><p>The two stared into the forest letting the sounds of bugs and crickets settle their minds.</p><p>“Promise me you’ll try to control your rage…fight back against it. I don’t like see it.” George said finally.</p><p>Dream took a deep breath and nodded his head. “I promise I’ll try.” He admitted.</p><p>It seemed to satisfy the brunette who hugged Dream’s arm and leaned into his body growing tired. Soon enough Dream heard the quiet snores of George beside him and he squeezed his loose hand warming them up.</p><p>They remained that way for at least a half an hour before Dream heard George speak again.</p><p>“Clay…” He whispered, and Dream looked at him seeing how he was out cold but still mumbling. He smiled at his silly sleep talk and looked straight ahead again.</p><p>“Hi Georgie.” He whispered back and the boy shifted against him.</p><p>“M’ very tired…” He heard his sleepy voice say.</p><p>“I know. That’s why your sleeping.” He said quietly enough so he wouldn’t wake him.</p><p>“Go to sleep soon?” The brunette said softly.</p><p>“Soon…yeah…” He couldn’t help but smile at how adorable George was when he sleep talked. He suddenly talked about a lot more on his mind that he would ever do if he was actually awake. It was like he was much more vulnerable in that stance. He looked over at him curiously.</p><p>“George?” He asked.</p><p>“Mmm…yes?” He replied through a yawn.</p><p>“Why didn’t you answer the walkie today…” Dream felt guilty using this as a method to get answers out of George, but he was curious.</p><p>“Didn’t hear you….” George said softly.</p><p>“What were you doing love?” Dream pried further and touched his hand gently.</p><p>“Burning…” George said after a second of silence and wrinkled his nose.</p><p>“Burning? What do you mean George?” Dream asked curiously.</p><p>“M’ sorry Clay.” He said returning to his quiet snores.</p><p>“George?” He asked again. “George?” It seemed like he was mostly back into his deep sleep. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.</p><p>“Goodnight George…” He said softly and returned back to his watch allowing the boy to sleep against him for the rest of the time wondering where the following days would lead them.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>November 3<sup>rd</sup>, 2011</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay hadn’t spoken to anyone after he shouted back at Nick. Even if the annoying pestering behavior ended, he found himself longing for some sort of sound or whisper. Any voice besides the ones upstairs. The pitch-black darkness was unsettling when he braved it alone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only two days after the candle finally burned out did the people come back downstairs to replace it. They set the candle on the middle of the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could see the same man who had called him out for thievery come closer to his cage and kick it, sending Clay sprawling backwards. He had no energy to hold himself up anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He weakly glared at the man through the bars of the cage and watched him kneel besides it and give him an evil wide-eyed smile that would surely haunt his mind for the coming days.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man held out a small crust of bread and the uneaten scraps off of some chicken bone through the cage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dinner!” He said gleefully drinking it Clay’s look of horror with an unsettling smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He slowly stuck his hand through the cages bars ever so slightly to hand him the food. Clay felt a biting sense of rage fill him that this is what is punishment was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He leaped forward and grabbed the man’s hand using all of his strength to bend his pinky backwards. A sudden snap could be heard, and it was Clay’s turn to smile with delight as his torturer howled with pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the man looked back up at Clay, his smile faded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That face was screwed up in a look of fury and he grabbed his keys fiddling with them ready to yank open the cage door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No!” Clay croaked in a hoarse and dry voice. He attempted to slap the man’s hands away watching him cradle the broken finger to his chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Instead the cage door was ripped open faster than he could argue. He tried to crawl away when the man reached in with his good hand and dragged him out by the back of his shirt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>___TW minor child abuse___</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt his body being lifted; he was choked only for a second by the shirt collar as he was flung to the side. He rolled on the ground, his back slamming into Sapnap’s cage. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He tried to get up. His body was aching so badly. He pushed himself up and let out a whimper of pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then he was grabbed again by the back of his shirt and swung around into the side of the next cage. The bars hit his frail body and cut into the skin. His lip was definitely bleeding. He let out a yelp of pain before falling to the ground. He curled up into a ball and cried.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>___TW END___</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry…I’m sorry… I’m sorry.” He said loosely in a deranged fashion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You will be.” The man growled and Clay watched him brandish a knife. His eyes flashed with terror and he backed away as fast as possible into the corner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Leave him alone!” A voice cried out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both of them stopped and turned to look at the darkened cages. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who said that?” The man asked even though Clay knew exactly who it was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Leave him alone! Leave him alone! Leave him alone!” Suddenly a chorus of voices melded together to defend the shivering boy in the corner. The man looked around wildly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I could kill all of you!” He said angrily.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Leave him alone! Leave him alone! Leave him alone!”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>They were louder and much more intense than before. Clay wanted to cry hearing all their voices again and he bent his head down waiting for the worst.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Instead another adult voice called out. “That’s enough for the day Sal, do what you need but leave it alive… it shows good promise.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay flinched at that sentence not liking at all how it sounded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>___TW small moment of major implied child abuse___</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fine.” Sal replied and looked at the small boy dragging him out to the center. “You get to be the example…to any kid that speaks out like that again there will be punishment.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He rolled up the back of Clay’s shirt and slowly lowered the knife towards his back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not even the basement walls could contain the screams that emerged from him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>___TW END__</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Clay was back in the cage, huddled up on the floor and twitching uncontrollably as his nerves were fired up from the pain in his back. He could feel the warmth dripping and bleeding through his shirt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey…. are you okay?” He heard the voice call out of the dark. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He felt dizzy, probably from the amount of blood he was losing sitting there in the cages. He felt too tired to argue. “Sapnap?” He asked quietly, lips turning blue and trembling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah…just hang on buddy.” Clay leaned his head back feeling tired and drained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How many did he leave?” Clay whispered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“From what I saw it might’ve been three slashes…maybe more…” Sapnap replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…I’m sorry for yelling at you…” Clay whispered. “Thank you for saving me.” He knew it was Nick’s voice that had shouted in the distance when he was in trouble.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re scared like me…. we can look out for each other.” Sapnap said and Clay could hear his smile. “Here. Take this.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay shifted to face the outside of the cage. His back flared up and he let out a cry of pain leaning up against the bars weakly. He could see the small arm emerge from the cage with an object in hand and watched him pull back just enough to throw it across the room to Clay’s cage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay reached his hand through the bars to picks up the piece of fabric and recognized the soft plushy feel of the panda bear he talked so much about. Wrapped around it was bandage that Sapnap must’ve kept hidden.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Try to wrap yourself with that and stop the bleeding!” Sapnap called out quietly and Clay unwrapped it from the plush and lifted up his bleeding shirt over his head showing off his thin bodies’ new bruises and cuts. The deep wounds in his back from the knife were bloody and prone to infection. Especially in this grimy world they were trapped in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The shirt rubbed against his wounds and he bit his lip to whimper in pain. The cold hair hit his skin making him shake and sneeze. With trembling hands he started to wrap the bandage around his body, struggling drastically.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It took fifteen minutes for him to finally wrap himself up. He felt a bit better, but the pain was enormous. He turned to toss Nick’s panda plush back, but the boy shouted before he could reach it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No!” He heard and paused. He looked up questionably at the cage across from him. “You can keep it for tonight. It might help you sleep.” He offered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay pulled back surprised. “You’d let me borrow it?” He asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah!” Sapnap said in a childlike voice. “You need it more than I do!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay leaned forward and looked down at the soft doll in his fingertips. The twelve-year-old ran his fingers over it gently and felt tears welling up in his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a kindness he didn’t deserve.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you.” He said softly before looking up. “My names Clay.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could see the boys smiling young face peer between the bars towards him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hi Clay!” He said watching the blonde rub away his eyes full of welling tears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For the first time since he had been here, Clay felt a small sense that he was cared about once again.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's been a while since I wrote fight scenes but I hope that ones okay, next chapter should be a wild ride but let me know in the comments below what your thoughts and theories are pleaseeee &lt;3</p><p>If you'd like to look up any of the creatures looks or such, its all online by name, bloaters, clickers and runner from The Last of Us video game. So if you want to see what I'm describing go for it.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Path of Crimson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLAIMERS: Violence, Extreme Gore, Guns, Horror, Loss of Limbs, Implied Cannibalism, Disturbing Descriptions, Needles<br/>(No Tw's directly in the text this chapter but I will say the disclaimers at the top are evidence enough...hopefully its not too bad for anybody)<br/>Note: Just because I write about the topics does not mean I support them so please don't think I'm advocating for this stuff, again its the world that they live in now and I'm staying true to what may happen in that world.</p><p>Halloween Chapter even though its November 1st? Yep!<br/>So I put the sequel to Everlasting Love on hiatus for this fic so hopefully you'll be getting faster updates from me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>March 8<sup>th</sup>, 2012</strong>
</p><p> <em>Counting days was never easy with a brittle chipped piece of stone resembling the walls of the basement Clay found lodged in the back of his cage. </em></p><p>
  <em>There was no sunlight in the basement, there was no clock to tell time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hours were spent counting the seconds and imagining how long things were carrying on based on the sounds above him…. when it was quiet, he figured it was nighttime and they were asleep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Using that stone he had first tried to smash the door to his cage open, but one rattle of the cage proved to be too loud as most of the kids shushed him and the voices upstairs went quiet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The door didn’t break, nothing did. Clay kept the stone hidden in the back crevice of his cage. Then he would drag it back out just to slash the cold rigid edges against the cracked wall behind him and drag down the tallies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every day is a nightmare that Clay wants to wake up from. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s been months, feels like years. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They barely get food, they barely had light.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Grime stuck under his fingernails. The bandages on his back were old…. more slashes had collectively gathered on his back over the time spent down in the shithole. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He and Nick spent their time talking…. Clay had first tried to talk to other children, but names entered and left faster than he could keep track.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Some kids went just as soon as they arrived… some lasted as long as Clay and Nick and some didn’t. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay didn’t know who was still alive when the candle went out…. he only worried about Nick from that point on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick always replied. He was always there for Clay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s when there were new sounds above them, sounds unlike the haunting music from before….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…growls and barking…</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Snapping jaws.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay hated that sound. It tormented his nights.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The smell grew worse and worse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then they opened the doors. A sliver of light came from the top of the basement and Clay’s eyes squinted at the sight of it before prying them open as wide as he could and reaching out through the bars.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He craved that light. The feel of it on his face. Back when he was with Will. Back when he was safe.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I gave it all up for nothing…. nothing but pain.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>He stared up at the light with a smile on his face. The first tears welling up as the warmth of it all, staring directly into the newfound light after weeks in darkness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Black shadows filled that light…doused it out completely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay’s smile faded when the growls came down the stairs. The light went away, and he was stuck in pitch black.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The growls echoed the dark chamber, passing by the cages. He could hear them sniffing the air…sniffing for blood. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay immediately retreated back into the corner of his cage until his back hit the bars and he let out a sharp gasp of pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sharp clicking of nail across stone travelled towards his cage quickly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sniffing surrounded him, the sounds of their wet noses brushing against the bars of his cage. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He begged and hoped they didn’t smell the dried blood caked on his back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sound of their drool dripping on the floor sent shivers down his spine…then there was growling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The entire cage shook as they barked and slammed their paws against his cage wanting to get inside. They tried to bite the bars, their spit flying out to hit Clay in the face as he cowered in the corner, covering his head where they couldn’t reach him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sound of their jaws and teeth snapping shut as they tried to get a taste of his skin drew out a long ear-splitting scream from his lips.</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>I’m going to die… </em> </strong> <em>he thought to himself.</em></p><p>
  <em>The dogs barked and shook the cage trying to drag him out, their paws slipping into the cage just enough to scratch Clay’s arm. He screamed over and over again. He screamed so loud that he wasn’t able to hear Nick’s voice rising over the barks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was a whistle and the barking ceased, the shaking stopped. A flashlight shined down on Clay’s cage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man behind it laughed clearly amused by Clay’s newfound trauma.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s when Clay finally saw the dogs…large and black like the night. Their teeth coated in red, their dark eyes glowing from the shadows. Their hair was dirty, and Clay could see how thin they were.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were starving.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His breathing was shallow and faint. His entire body trembled in terror.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The flashlight drifted away from him and went to a cage he couldn’t see.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The dog’s growled again and a cage door unlatched somewhere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A child screamed; the dogs sprung from awaiting haunches.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sounds of ripping flesh and children screaming would terrorize him forever…</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Snapping jaws…. snapping jaws….</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>September 28<sup>th</sup>, 2020</strong>
</p><p>Dream sat up quickly and let out a sharp gasp. His eyes opened so quickly they had a hard time adjusting to the light.</p><p>He quickly shielded them with his hands, his heart beating a mile a minute.</p><p>Cold sweat ran down his back and he sighed trying to pull himself together.</p><p>A hand touched his shoulder lightly and he jerked away quickly before meeting the brown and blue eyes reflecting the glare of morning light.</p><p>He fought to catch his breath as he stared at George.</p><p>“S-sorry.” He murmured and noticed Sapnap behind him next to the fire where they were making breakfast. The youngest rummaged through his bag before finding a piece of cloth and dumped a little bit of water on it.</p><p>Dream watched Sapnap slowly come over and kneel beside him next to George. He held out his hand with the cloth in it and Dream took it with a shaky hand and thanked him.</p><p>“Bad dream?” Sapnap asked.</p><p>Dream shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the cloth before rubbing his face down to cool off. He pulled away and bit his lip refusing to make eye contact.</p><p>“Did I talk much?” He asked softly.</p><p>“You mumbled a little bit…. about dogs…” George replied brushing Dream’s hair out of his eyes and smoothing it back so he could see him better. “But it’s over now, your safe.”</p><p>Dream let his head fall into George’s chest, feeling the brunette cradle his trembling figure close.</p><p>He wished George was right, he wished they were safe. However they had been out on the road for days now and Dream was starting to have his doubts.</p><p>“What are you making for breakfast?” He asked gently.</p><p>“Sadly, its back to stew.” Sapnap said with a shrug.</p><p>“Hey, I make good stew!” George complained.</p><p>Sapnap looked uncomfortable and Dream frowned. “What’s wrong Sap?”</p><p>“After the attack we went through yesterday…some of the food we collected didn’t make it…some of it fell out at the mall and some busted. I didn’t notice we were already at a shortage until this morning.” Sapnap said sadly.</p><p>Dream froze. Most of that work yesterday had just been for nothing, they would have to find another place to stop and find food. Despite that fact he smiled and shook his head.</p><p>“No need to worry… we’ll figure it out.” He reassured his friend.</p><p>George let go of Dream and went back to the fire. Dream tore his gaze from Sapnap and debated asking George about his sleep talking.</p><p>Instead he figured now wasn’t really the time for a trivial talk. In the end they found George. That was what mattered. He didn’t care what he was doing before then. He trusted George.</p><p>“So what’s the plan next?” Sapnap asked.</p><p>Dream stood up holding the cloth to his cheek and made his way over to his bag. He sat down and pulled out the documents he had found in Bad’s hidden drawer, he had pressed them in a notebook for safe keeping.</p><p>He unfolded the pieces and laid them out on the soft bed of grass. He counted the pages as he pulled them out and laid them down before frowning.</p><p>“I swear there were nine pages…I only have eight.” He said quietly.</p><p>“Maybe one fell, or you miscounted?” Sapnap suggested with a shrug.</p><p>Dream rubbed his eyes too tired to think about it. “Doesn’t matter, I think this is all the main information I needed.”</p><p>He shuffled through pages and shared them with Sapnap as George cooked.</p><p>“They have outposts set up at different areas around Williams, Arizona…some are abandoned. Bad must’ve tracked their locations for a while from Skeppy before he stopped.” Dream informed.</p><p>“There’s one in Provo, Utah?” Sapnap asked skeptically.</p><p>“Yeah and that’s where we’re going next. It’s abandoned but they might’ve stopped there to camp and leave some hints and people behind. We can knock out a few and get the jump on them if we’re quick enough.” Dream said organizing the papers.</p><p>“What else did you find on them?” George asked.</p><p>“Uh…. well apparently, they have a hierarchy system mainly designed by power…. You can challenge an opponent to switch your ranks.” Dream read the paper’s system that Bad must’ve gained from Skeppy. “You move up the ranks by either winning in a fight or facing a challenge or….” He paused.</p><p>“What?” Sapnap asked.</p><p>“Murder.” Dream recited and looked at George and Sapnap. His face casting a dark shadow.</p><p>“They would murder for a new ranking?” George asked in surprise.</p><p>“They would kill each other to get ahead…they can’t even trust their comrades.” Dream shook his head in disbelief.</p><p>“Their titles were based off of snakes too…. Children and victims were…” Dream gulped. “…Nothing until they were converted, and above that were vipers and kraits…the leader was the cobra….and Bad said there may have been someone higher than the group’s leader…there were higher ups out there that were referred to as the pythons.” He repeated all the information aloud.</p><p>“That’s just weird… it’s like a fucked-up cult.” Sapnap said holding his arms protectively looking uncomfortable with what Dream was saying.</p><p>“They leader let the smaller ranks lead most of the dirty work…. Illumina is the Cobra…whoever’s above him must be who started this crazy ass cult type…organization thing…Spifey was the one Skeppy wanted us to save…he could still be a nobody…” Dream pointed out.</p><p>“So where do you think that mute kid was…Mega right?” George asked lifting the lid to the stew and stirring it.</p><p>Dream looked at the papers and shook his head. “Bad wrote them down…based on what Skeppy told them…originally Mega was with the nobodies…but by the way Skeppy talked about him, he was strong enough to be ranked higher.”</p><p>“I’m gonna kill that fucker for what he did to Tubbo.” Sapnap hissed with fire and rage burning in his eyes.</p><p>“He was just a kid…” George weakly defended. But at the same time even George held a bitter tone in his voice.</p><p>“Skeppy said don’t mess with him unless we have too…” Dream told them.</p><p>“But- “Sapnap started.</p><p>“I’m serious. He’s dangerous Sapnap!” Dream snapped glaring at him attempting to silence his friend.</p><p>“I don’t care.” Sapnap’s eyes narrowed. “I won’t let him go free for what he did to them…”</p><p>Dream sighed and turned to his friend, settling a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“I know you want that…I’m mad too for what he did to Techno…and I’m telling you that if the opportunity comes then you can take it.” Dream reassured him. “But I don’t want you dying for Mega. I don’t want to lose you that way.”</p><p>Sapnap looked away with a frown but seemed to silently accept Dream’s proposition.</p><p>He went back to the pages. “Their motives were to rebuild the world with the infection and complete world domination through the apocalypse…our pain is their gain.” Dream said tossing the page down.</p><p>“They’ve murdered, brainwashed, tortures, and kidnapped people…they’ve collected infected and spores and are giving them to innocent people to turn them….they raise rabid dogs to attack and kill and train armies to send out across the globe…” Sapnap read from the pages.</p><p>George immediately grew alarmed and stood up abruptly. “Are you fucking kidding me Dream? We’re going up against fucking terrorists and an army?”</p><p>Dream rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. “Well…not exactly. This is only a part of the group…and according to Bad and Skeppy, they’ve been separated for years now away from their other groups across the country. We just need to get in and get past their defenses and take out who we need to kill.” Dream said seriously.</p><p>“This is insane.” George replied quickly.</p><p>“We have their maps, their weapons, their outposts… George we have the upper hand. They don’t expect us!” Dream argued. “They lost a lot of people at our base… we might even be able to pick them off before they reach their home.”</p><p>Dream knew it was a long shot…and of course he was scared. But he couldn’t lose George and Sapnap… he needed them to complete this goal.</p><p>“I promised you I would protect you…both of you. If we get there and things look too dangerous, I’ll turn around. I swear.” He said raising his hand up in a promising form.</p><p>George looked down at him with pursed lips. He finally dropped to his knees on the grass and rubbed his face.</p><p>“Fine… if it’s too dangerous we go back and we try to fix things a different way.” The brunette said.</p><p>Dream stared at him carefully. “Are you okay George?” He asked carefully.</p><p>George looked between him and Sapnap before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out another page…the missing one that Dream needed.</p><p>“You told Bad about us…. About what happened to us.” He said looking terrified.</p><p>Dream paled and looked at the paper where Dream could see their names, freshly written with connections to the Sarpa.</p><p>Sapnap looked at him quickly with a face filled with horror. “Y-you told?”</p><p>“I- “Dream started.</p><p>“We promised we wouldn’t say a word about it to anyone…” George started defeatedly.</p><p>“I didn’t want to tell him… and I didn’t…I never gave him specifics, but I told him we were hurt by people as children.” Dream said softly. “He must’ve connected the dots on his own since this was always in his mind. Bad is clever, he just knows stuff about people….and whatever he knew, died with him in the end…”</p><p>It went silent.</p><p>“If… anyone were to know… I would’ve wanted him to know it first.” Sapnap said looking pained talking about the man who had taken them in for years.</p><p>Dream looked at George who was still uncomfortable by the situation. He leaned forward quickly.</p><p>“George if I didn’t tell him something, you would’ve been banished for what you did to Wilbur.” He urged. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>George looked away and nodded. “I know…I shouldn’t be angry. Darryl was a good man… I’m sorry for being so tense…” He looked up at Sapnap and Dream. “You two were closer to him than I ever was.”</p><p>“I miss him.” Sapnap said over the crackling fire. “He helped me with my reading…and my writing… he was a good fighter…”</p><p>“He was a good leader.” Dream said. “And a good man… those kinds of people never usually live long in this world.”</p><p>“He deserved better. They all did!” Sapnap said quickly.</p><p>“The best people never get what they deserve.” George said softly. “Why do you think we lived so long?”</p><p>Nobody talked for a while after that.</p><p>The ate in silence for the most part, Dream watched Spirit and Joffrey from afar grazing in the open field with freedom, not straying too far from their campsite.</p><p>He was close to finishing by the time Sapnap spoke up again.</p><p>“I miss everybody.” The boy said softly.</p><p>Dream and George looked up quickly and stared at their friends saddened look.</p><p>“I miss Fundy…and Bad….” He looked up. “And I miss Tommy and Tubbo. I wish I could be there while he gets better.” His friends said nothing allowing him to speak as much as he wanted. “I miss home.”</p><p>Dream caught George staring at him out of the corner of his eyes and pursed his lips before trying to give a reassuring smile to his friend.</p><p>“I miss them too…” He said softly. “And I’m sure we’ll be back sooner than you think.”</p><p>“Our home was always with each other.” George followed. “Nothing’s changed.” He said lightly.</p><p>Sapnap stared at the two of them with raised eyebrows. “Everything’s changed…” He admitted.</p><p>Dream bit his lip and looked away at the swaying trees. Oranges and reds flooded the sky casting bright colors down on them for fall.</p><p>“We’re fixing it Sapnap… so we don’t have to be afraid when we go back.” He said staring wistfully up at the skies.</p><p><em>So I don’t have to live with this guilt. </em>He thought selfishly.</p><p>“I want to fix it to… I want to avenge everyone that died like you do.” Sapnap said with a nod.</p><p>Dream had half the mind to tell him not to think that way. He didn’t want Sapnap to turn out like him.</p><p>“We should get moving.” George said standing up and disrupting any further talk between the other two boys. Dream nodded hesitantly and followed his lead, standing up and looking at the crackling fire slowly dying in the light from the morning sky.</p><p>“Sapnap go get the horses together and start packing your stuff.” Dream said picking at the cufflinks on his sleeves and pulling them down over his arms, fresh bruises planted themselves like paint splatter. He sighed running his finger of the dark edges, cringing at the sore pain filling his aching bones.</p><p>A cold hand gripped his wrist gently and he looked up to see George hovering around him while Sapnap left to go make sure the horses were saddled and ready.</p><p>“Try not to touch the bruises okay? It’ll only hurt you more…” He said and looked up and down his arm filled with shallow cuts from glass and claws that the infected had inflicted on him.</p><p>Dream smiled at George and gently pried his hand on his wrist, lacing their fingers together.</p><p>“You seem a little worried there Doctor Georgie.” He admitted with a smirk.</p><p>“I’ll always worry about you. You’re a walking mess.” George joked and Dream swung his arm around his lower back pulling him closer to his side.</p><p>“Hey… about me taking that page?” He asked and turned to look at Dream with somber eyes. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gone through your stuff last night.”</p><p>“Why did you?” Dream asked peering down at him as his dirty blonde hair fell over his eyes.</p><p>“Your hair is getting long again… we should cut it.” George said softly as if he was ignoring Dream’s question. His slender fingers reached out and pushed it away from Dream’s piercing green eyes.</p><p>“George…” Dream said softly grasping his hand again. “Your avoiding.”</p><p>He watched the brunette bite his lip, his eyes roaming Dream’s wildly trying to gather an explanation.</p><p>“I wanted to see the rest of what you found… and then I saw that, and I panicked.” He hurried to explain himself.</p><p>“I’m sorry… I really didn’t think he would figure it out from what I told him that night.” Dream said furrowing his eyebrows.</p><p>“No, no… Sapnap is right. If anyone should’ve know, Bad would’ve been the perfect person.” George said lowly. “I need to put my trust in you completely…I’m just scared.”</p><p>Dream gulped and nodded his head. “I know… but hopefully we can protect each other just like old times and get through the bad again.”</p><p>“There’s just three of us, they have a group!” George argued and Dream could sense the visible doubts creeping up again.</p><p>“With my brain and aim, your shooting, and Sapnap’s craft with explosives, we stand a great chance of taking out at least a chunk of them.” He narrowed his eyes. “I don’t need to kill them all… I just need Eret… even Illumina.”</p><p>He spoke so harshly as the names crossed his tongue daggers seemed to sharpen every word.</p><p>George didn’t argue. “I trust you’ll do what’s best.” He said even if he sounded hesitant.</p><p>Dream’s anger subsided little by little and hugged the smaller male. “I know what to do if its too dangerous.” He whispered.</p><p>Soon enough scrawny arms curled around his back to return the hug. Dream nuzzled his face into George’s soft hair.</p><p>“I love you.” He said hopefully in his timid voice.</p><p>George squeezed tighter as if letting go of Dream would cause him to disappear.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>There was no hesitance in those words. There was no catch. George did love Dream with all his heart.</p><p>Being back together on the road like this as a group gave them the privacy, they needed to say it with no one listening.</p><p>If there was doubts in George’s mind, Dream couldn’t see them…</p><p>…he didn’t want to see them.</p><hr/><p>The horses moved along the wooded path in one single direction nonstop. Dream found himself wanting to sleep all over again.</p><p>George was once again perched in front of him, leaning against his chest and staring at the creaking branches above them. Leaves tumbled down from their branches and hit the Earth beneath them.</p><p>Dream felt the crisp breeze sting his cheeks and he curled his arm around George to tug him closer, sharing their body heat on the ride.</p><p>George had no complaints as he sat back and cuddled into Dream’s chest to keep his body warm in the chilly afternoon.</p><p>Sapnap rode beside the two of them on Joffrey humming a light tune under his breath. The sound carried over the cool breeze carrying through Dream’s ears.</p><p>He could remember the song…the one playing the first time he and George danced at the party together. With Sapnap playing his violin and Tubbo springing into piano.</p><p>He could remember how proud Fundy looked watching the two of them. How excited Skeppy was with Bad. How Tommy cheered on his friend onstage and Wilbur looked content sitting beside him.</p><p>He could remember George’s eyes filled with joy.</p><p>Everyone had been happy.</p><p>Dream smiled from atop Spirit and rested his chin on George’s head hearing the birds call die as the breeze picked up further.</p><p>He missed the strum of his guitar and the sight of morning light peeking through his bedroom window as he woke up beside his love.</p><p>He breathed in, the cold air flooding his lungs and gathering before he released it in an airy sigh.</p><p>Soon enough the horses reached the tree line of the woods they travelled through. Dream looked up for any signage at the barren highway that stretched on for miles.</p><p>Cars were built up in makeshift traffic in each lane, some car doors open and ransacked…some holding other things.</p><p>“Jesus.” George whispered sitting up on the horse.</p><p>“These cars stretch for miles.” Sapnap put forth and looked at Dream expectantly.</p><p>“Military must’ve placed roadblocks… once they realized they were stuck they must’ve…made a run for it.” Dream added on.</p><p>Leaves poured onto the road from the trees on either side. Silence stretched over most of the cars.</p><p>Most of them.</p><p>Silence was disrupted by the faint beeping in the distance. A car horn going off, like someone was stuck slamming their hand into the horn over and over again praying for someone to answer.</p><p>Dream clicked his tongue and gently kicked Spirit’s sides edging the animal forward.</p><p>“They left all their crap behind just to survive.” Dream stated staring into the dusty car windows, some more broken then others.</p><p>The cold air blew against them harshly, ripping Dream’s long windswept hair back. He had to raise a hand to stop it from getting out of control and sighed.</p><p>
  <em>George was right, I do need to cut my hair again.</em>
</p><p>They looked at the signs around them trying to get a clue of where they were and where they were going.</p><p>“Idaho Falls and Salt Lake City.” George read aloud faster than Dream and Sapnap.</p><p>“Well we definitely aren’t going to Idaho.” Dream pointed out and continued down the road they were heading to Salt Lake City.</p><p>“Isn’t Idaho between Arizona and Wyoming?” Sapnap asked curiously.</p><p>George shook his head. “We’re heading through Utah Sapnap…” He mumbled clearly feigning some annoyance.</p><p>Sapnap stuck his tongue out at the boy. “Well excuse me for not knowing geography. I haven’t exactly been outside for too long.”</p><p>“How do you know so much about this stuff anyway?” Dream asked. “You told me you were homeschooled, and you lived in the U.K.”</p><p>George looked up at him. “I had to study some maps, so we knew where the fuck we were going all those years. Neither of you had the patience to.” He said smugly and Dream blushed while turning aware.</p><p>“No need to get hostile….” He said through a pout.</p><p>“Aw its okay love, you just focus on writing for now.” George said and looked up at him while lifting his hand to pat Dream on the cheek playfully.</p><p>Dream pouted his lips and looked over at their friend trotting behind them. “Sapnap he’s making fun of us.”</p><p>“Don’t include me in your couple’s drama!” Sapnap called back with a smile. Dream had to chuckle.</p><p>“What is that awful beeping?” George suddenly asked.</p><p>The beeping got louder as the horses clopped in between the lines of cars down the dry roads towards Salt Lake City. The clouds covered the expanse of blue sky like gray smoke casting shadows over the horizon.</p><p>The car in question had its horn going off multiple times, sporadically as if someone instead was still pressing it.</p><p>Dream slid off the horse, handing the reigns off to George who took them and followed close behind Dream to peek inside the core. The door was wide open and inside was a figure.</p><p>It was definitely a clicker, must’ve been there without anything to feed on for years and couldn’t get free of the seatbelt in the car, the infection spreading so slowly due to lack of exposure. Its arms swung quickly slamming on the horn before letting out an earsplitting shriek at the sound that filled its ears.</p><p>Dream cringed watching it flail around. Its head covered with growing fungus covering any eyes it originally had. It was blind and only listened for its prey… and the horn was the only thing it could hear.</p><p>Dream took a step closer, his boot hitting a rock and crunching against it lightly. The clicker’s head swung around quickly to catch a glimpse of the person getting too close.</p><p>It’s gaping jaws opened as wide as it could to let out a series of clicking sounds. Its arms reached out to try and brush against Dream’s skin and grab a hold of him, but he noticed how its wrists were limp and cracking every time they moved.</p><p>“The car horn is gonna attract more infected…” Sapnap pointed out.</p><p>“Or humans.” George spoke up watching Dream very carefully. “Be careful.”</p><p>Dream stared at the car in silence analyzing the creature being held down by its seatbelt. He frowned already trying to figure out what happened before holding his hand out to George.</p><p>The brunette seated atop the horse gently handed him his knife. Dream took it with sad eyes and took a few steps forward. The clicker itself was weak and wouldn’t be able to grab him. Expertly staying silent, Dream reached around and quickly thrust the knife into its neck.</p><p>It’s gaping mouth turned to bite his hand, but he stabbed again, hearing the clicking mouth fill with blood before silencing entirely. The warm liquid washed over his hands and he pried the weapon from its throat before standing upright.</p><p>He wiped his hands on his pants and handed the knife back to George. But then he turned back to stare at the now dead zombie.</p><p>Normal signs would point to this being just another accident where the person hadn’t gotten out of their car and was just bit before they could stop it and trapped in the flow of people.</p><p>However Dream didn’t just look at the normal signs…. He looked at everything. The purse sitting in the front seat, the ripped clothes still left behind, the seatbelts odd position twisted around the body as if the car itself was in a massive crash and had tangled her up inside.</p><p>“It was a woman.” He said looking at the ripped blouse of the snarling creature. The purse laying on the floor with everything spilled out. “She tied herself in the seatbelt and broke her wrists after she was bitten.” Dream said softly staring at the blacked bruises on the infected persons’ leftover skin.</p><p>“Why the hell would she ever do that?” Sapnap asked with a look of surprise on his face.</p><p>Dream looked at the back of the car seeing a shadow perched atop the seat. He straightened his back and opened the back-car door revealing the figure inside.</p><p>George gasped and his hands went to his mouth while Sapnap quickly averted his eyes.</p><p>Dream stared somberly into the backseat.</p><p>“She was trying to protect her baby.” He whispered.</p><p>The small limp figure laid in the back of the seat clearly starved to death. Flies had already started to gather on its body.</p><p>Dream couldn’t look at it for very long. The smell was unbearable. He slammed the car door and knelt down in front of the lady leaning out of her front seat now dead and gone.</p><p>“I hope you and your baby found peace.” He said softly.</p><p>He could only imagine the panic of that woman in the moment, her heart beating fast and tears blurring her eyes as she tried desperately to think of a way to save her child. Her screams awakening the baby as she slammed her hands in the car door over and over again until she could no longer shut it.</p><p>He had to look away entirely to get the vivid images out of his head.</p><p>“Clay…” George said watching the boy slowly begin to rise and tilt his head back taking a large breath.</p><p>“Let’s keep moving.” The boys replied in a wavering voice.</p><p>Sapnap nodded his head to the lady and George focused on directing the horse so Dream could try and relax.</p><p>It was a while before Dream spoke up again. “They both deserved better.” He mumbled. “How many kids had to go out seeing their parents like that… how many parents do you see giving everything to their kids?”</p><p>George touched his hand gently. “Kids do suffer before they understand what suffering is.” He said back lightly. “I know your always worried around kids because of what happened in the past… but maybe when we get back… you and I can be more active in helping the kids who don’t have parents anymore just like Sapnap does.”</p><p>Dream was quiet for a second and buried his face into George’s back. The brunette turned to look at him.</p><p>“Dream would you like that?” He asked.</p><p>Dream stared back up at him and shrugged his shoulders hearing George sigh in return.</p><p>He just wasn’t sure he was ready to face children yet. Tubbo and Tommy were one thing…but some things just hurt extra to see but maybe he should be trying.</p><p>They kept riding down the long street until the day ran out and the sky had shifted to the afternoon.</p><p>Dream hadn’t realized he had fallen back asleep on George until he woke back up again to an elbow in his gut. He let out a cough and looked up with a frown.</p><p>“What?” He asked seeing George’s worried face looking up. “George what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Shit.” Sapnap stated seeing the sign. Dream looked up seeing the waving fabric hanging above the street.</p><p>“Fuck another military outpost?” Dream asked rubbing his eyes and sitting up on the horses back.</p><p>“It’s not abandoned either…. That banner is new.” George stated and looked back at Dream with a frown. “What the fuck do we do?”</p><p>“Well obviously we turn around!” Sapnap said throwing his arms up. Joffrey snorted in agreement leading him to receive a friendly pat from Sapnap on the side.</p><p>“We can’t just turn around you idiot! We’ve gone so far, and this is the right direction!” George argued back.</p><p>“Well than what do you suggest Master of Maps?” Sapnap asked sarcastically.</p><p>“Shut up!” Dream snapped at the both of them. “Damn…both of you. Chill out and let me think for a second!”</p><p>The blonde knew how crazy the two could get on the road. Everybody was just exhausted and moody at the point that they reached.</p><p>Dream tried to think about all their options.</p><p>It was almost nightfall and the military would be blocking the roads up ahead stopping anyone who went by just to take them in for “shelter” which they all knew was a death trap based on the last “shelter” they visited.</p><p>The way back would lose them so much time trying to find another path around rather than where they were now. He looked at the tree line again.</p><p>“We might have to go back through the woods to get around them.” Dream pointed out with a frown on his lips. “If we can maneuver our way around Salt Lake City and pop out the other side than maybe we’ve got a chance of getting through here without being seen.”</p><p>George and Sapnap both groaned at that idea clearly not happy in the slightest.</p><p>“Oh I’m sorry, would you prefer explaining to the military who we are and be taken in to possibly be killed? I know I don’t!” Dream said sarcastically and resumed to taking the reins.</p><p>“My thighs hurt…” George groaned and tried to adjust where he was sitting a bit more. Dream could tell he just wanted to get up and stretch and move around.</p><p>“Face it…everything hurts.” Sapnap replied in a strained and tired voice.</p><p>“Once we get to the woods, we’ll find a safe place to set up camp far from them okay?” Dream said and encouraged the horse to turn around and cut back into the forest. “But we can’t risk stopping out here in case a patrol comes by.”</p><p>“Another day on the hard forest floor…joy…” Sapnap muttered with sarcasm dripping down his voice.</p><p>“Hey, I didn’t ask for this Sapnap, it’s not my fault the military decided to put themselves here and wait for their prey.”</p><p>With George and Sapnap still complaining, the trio disappeared into the woods.</p><hr/><p>“I want to go hunting.”</p><p>George may not have enjoyed the long hours of the ride they had been on…but he did enjoy a good hunt and it turns out they had less food than they thought.</p><p>The other two boys in his party stared up at him in surprise at the sudden outburst.</p><p>“George you shouldn’t go out there, it’ll be dark soon.” Dream said standing up from where he was rifling through the bags. George shrugged his shoulders in retaliation and followed his eyes all the way above his body height.</p><p>“We need more food, and we might as well get it while we’re in the woods.” George said pointedly and crossed his arms.</p><p>“I don’t want you going alone.” Dream murmured out of Sapnap’s earshot tugging George’s upper arm.</p><p>“I know how to take care of myself Dream.” He whispered.</p><p>“It’s still dangerous and to be frank, if something happened to you out there are you got caught by military, you might not come back.” Dream bit his lip and George stared up at him intently.</p><p>He gulped, his mouth dry and barren. However he wanted to be alone for a bit with his own thoughts. He needed time to relax and collect himself after the sights they had seen earlier that day.</p><p>“I’ll go with him.” Sapnap said and stood up eagerly.</p><p>George hid his disappointment with a blank stare. However he knew he would never get away with Dream being a protective boyfriend…</p><p><em>That’s not even a bad thing… he cares about me. </em>George had to keep telling himself and looked down at the ground tapping his foot impatiently.</p><p>He could feel Dream’s eyes on him, and he nodded his head ever so faintly and mumbled.</p><p>“Fine…” He said in a low tone and scooped up his bow and arrows from where they lay on the ground. He slipped the arrows back into his backpack and grabbed his knife sheathing it into his back pocket. He slid the pistol back into the waistband of his pants, grabbed his jacket out of his bag to slip on and stood up quickly.</p><p>Sapnap was taking the hunting rifle from Dream’s supplies. George could faintly hear the blonde speaking to him.</p><p>“Try to let George shoot, I don’t want anyone hearing the gunshots.” Dream said as Sapnap put on his own jacket and slung the gun around his shoulder and groaned.</p><p>“He might miss though.” The youngest said.</p><p>“I never miss.” George interjected after a second with a smirk. “Now hurry up and get the rest of your stuff.”</p><p>Dream stepped forward and wrapped his arms loosely around George. “Come back before dark and I’ll have a fire going.” He said with a smile.</p><p>Sapnap came up behind sneaking in on the hug. George had to stifle a laugh and looked up at Dream.</p><p>“We’ll be okay.” He said beginning to walk away and waved to him. “Feed the horses!”</p><p>“I will!” Dream called back as the two slowly disappeared further into the windy woods.</p><p>The leaves crunched beneath their feet as the two boys roamed through the tall trees. Branches shook heavily in the wind.</p><p>“Do you even remember how to hunt?” George asked still partially bitter from not being allowed to go by himself.</p><p>“I’ve mostly been hunting for infected. I don’t really hunt for any animals anymore. I go to the diner in the base for food instead of trading like you and Dream do.” Sapnap said with a shrug. “Bad made some good steak sandwiches for me before I went out on a patrol.”</p><p>George looked over at his friend seeing how his eyes glazed over with fondness thinking about their fallen friend. A rush of guilt came over him for not wanting Sapnap around and he slung his arm around his shoulder.</p><p>“It’s alright I’ll give you a refresher course.” George said as his keen multicolored eyes traveled over the forest floor.</p><p>“How?” Sapnap asked.</p><p>George went silent seeing a flash of a shadow dart out of the corner of his eye. He followed the movement to see a small furry animal making its way across the leaves crunching beneath its big feet.</p><p>“Stay still.” George ordered and Sapnap locked in place and followed George’s eyes to the furry bundle sitting in between two trees.</p><p>Squirrel.</p><p>It wasn’t much but it was something. George closed his eyes trying to balance on the ground beneath him while avoiding the crunching loud sound from the leaves.</p><p>“Make sure that your downwind so it can’t smell you coming.” George said and reached behind his head to pull out and arrow and grasped his bow firmly in his right hand.</p><p>“Don’t take your eyes off it… breathe…. Stay as quiet as possible.” His instructions rolled smoothly off the tongue as he spread his feet shoulder length and turned his torso ever so slightly.</p><p>He could remember Dream teaching him the same stuff when they were young. How Dream had told him his father had trained him with the basic skills that he’ll never forget.</p><p>George took it more seriously… he perfected his skill. He practiced day and night on trees and rough targets. His aim with a bow was like Dream’s aim with a gun. Unmatched.</p><p>He breathed shallowly pulling the bow string back to his cheek with his left hand, so it just barely touched his skin, his fingers daintily holding the tough string ready to release and give its powerful blow. Sweat rolled down the back of his neck but his hair ruffled slightly in the wind.</p><p>His callouses built when firing, he could barely feel the soreness in his fingers anymore. His bow drifted slightly to the side feeling the wind blow harshly and knowing it would sway his arrows trajectory if he aimed straight on.</p><p>His grip was firm but relaxed at the same time, his breath fogged up in front of his face lightly from the chill. He gently closed his brown eye closer to his bowstring and soon it was just his frosty blue eye staring down his prey.</p><p>He watched the squirrel raise on its haunches, its back turned to him and Sapnap. When it finally stopped, he released and held the bow up feeling the smack of the string against the guard on his wrist. He held the bow until a loud pained squeak could be heard. George looked at Sapnap proudly.</p><p>“Never miss.” He repeated smugly.</p><p>Sapnap cringed beside him and looked away.</p><p>“That’s why I stopped hunting.” He said looking uncomfortable. George lowered the bow and slipped it onto his back before heading forward to wear his arrow was sticking out of the small creatures’ neck.</p><p>He sighed and picked up the arrow from where it was lodged through the animal and into the ground beneath it. He raised it up and wasted no time in prying the body off the end.</p><p>He then stuck the arrow back in his back to reuse later and looked at Sapnap who stared at him pained.</p><p>George held up the animal and shrugged. “The circle of life Sapnap. Where’s your rope?” Sapnap sighed and reached into his own backpack to pull out the thin strand of rope. He leaned forward to hand it over to George.</p><p>The brunette gracefully tied the rope around the squirrel’s neck like a noose and tied it to Sapnap’s backpack.</p><p>“I don’t want to carry it!” Sapnap said horrified.</p><p>“We can’t put it in our bags cause it’s dripping blood. Just carry it until we get back.” George said with the roll of his eyes.</p><p>Sapnap pouted and looked at the sad excuse for an animal dangling from his side.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Mr. Squirrel.” He murmured. George crossed his arms.</p><p>“If you expect him to talk back, you’re a little late for that magic trick. Should’ve tried before I shot him…. or her…. or it…. Whatever the hell its gender is.” George said stumbling in finding his place with words.</p><p>Sapnap let out a sharp bark of laughter causing the brunette to blush in embarrassment.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up!” He said with a whine and slapping his friends’ shoulder. “It doesn’t matter now! It’s dead!”</p><p>Sapnap didn’t stop laughing as they retreated further into the forest.</p><p>As the sun set, the chilly winds picked up. They hadn’t seen too many animals since they retreated back into their burrows for the night.</p><p>He looked at their one lone squirrel and shook his head.</p><p>“That isn’t enough for us at all.” He admitted. “It’ll feed maybe one of us.”</p><p>Sapnap shrugged his shoulders. “It’s a bummer, I kinda wanted to take a turn and show you up.” He said nudging his friend playfully.</p><p>“Yeah sure mister animal pacifist.” He said and stuck out his tongue.</p><p>Sapnap shoved him away and groaned. “How could you be heartless enough kill a cute squirrel or bunny?”</p><p>“Simple.” George said with a smile. “If I want to live, I have to eat, and I’ll take what I can get.”</p><p>He faintly listened to Sapnap argue before grabbing his arm and hushing him quickly.</p><p>“Shush!” He whisper shouted. “Did you hear that?”</p><p>Sapnap went quiet and listened while he walked.</p><p>“Stop moving!” George whispered.</p><p>Sapnap froze in one spot and kept his eyes on George watching his reaction as they listened. The wind ripped into his jacket, launching him into a shiver.</p><p>George closed his eyes trying to listen over the howling wind in his ear.</p><p>
  <em>Crunch, Crunch…Crunch, Crunch…. Crunch, Crunch…</em>
</p><p>“Somethings walking…” He said under his breath. Sapnap looked up at the sky and the treetops trying to hear where the sound was coming from. He squinted his eyes looking through the woods.</p><p>George lifted his hands to grasp the bow firmly, his other hand went behind his head to grasp the fletching of one arrow. The cold air puffed up in a cloud in his face.</p><p>It stopped…. the sound had deceased.</p><p>“George… what do you hear?” Sapnap asked.</p><p>George furrowed his brow and ignored his friend to try and stay focused.</p><p>Sapnap took a step forward, his feet stepping on the crisp fallen leaves.</p><p>
  <em>CRUNCH, CRUNCH, CRUNCH, CRUNCH.</em>
</p><p>George’s eyes snapped open and he ripped the arrow from his bag swinging around behind him to see a big animal launch itself through the trees being alarmed by Sapnap.</p><p>“Woah!” Sapnap shouted near George’s ear just as he released the arrow from its nock.</p><p>The arrow travelled clumsily through the air landing near the creature’s feet before sticking straight out of the ground.</p><p>Sapnap laughed as it disappeared, and George felt himself boiling before turning around and slapping him in the chest.</p><p>“You idiot! You scared it and then threw off my focus!” He said angrily.</p><p>“It was a deer and you missed!” Sapnap said joyfully, delighted by the prospect of George messing up his shot after gloating about it for a while.</p><p>“It could’ve been our deer asshole! We would’ve had food for days!” George said throwing out his arms angrily.</p><p>Sapnap’s smile faded and he suddenly looked embarrassed. “Oh shit.” He grumbled and turned away.</p><p>George stormed off to the arrow and pulled it out of the ground with a sharp tug. He then turned and pointed to Sapnap.</p><p>“Don’t scream in my ear next time…got it?” He said tensely and Sapnap lifted his hands in mock defense.</p><p>“Okay, okay sorry.” The youngest said, not sounding very sorry at all.</p><p>George wiped the dirt off of his arrowhead and grumbled under his breath still very annoyed.</p><p>Meanwhile Sapnap stared off into the woods like he was stuck having an intense thought.</p><p>George looked up at him curiously watching his movement. When Sapnap looked up at him, he had a big dumb shit eating grin on his face.</p><p>George knew what that face meant… Sapnap had an idea.</p><p>“Want to wager?” The boy asked causing the older the frown.</p><p>“Wager what?” George asked with a voice still riddled with annoyance.</p><p>“Who can get the deer first?” Sapnap seemed very excited about this idea.</p><p>“We’ll both split up to look for it and try to kill it, whoever can gets something.” Sapnap said with a laugh.</p><p>George was immediately intrigued by Sapnap’s offer. “What do I get? Something stupid like epic bragging rights?” He chuckled.</p><p>“Whoever loses takes the others sleep shift tonight and owes the other a favor that they can cash in at any time… deal?” Sapnap asked and held out his hand.</p><p>George looked at it skeptically before firmly clasping his hand and shaking on it.</p><p>“Deal.” He said. “But what if neither of us find it?”</p><p>Sapnap thought about it and looked up at the sky. “Well then we just return by dark… that’ll be how we know we’ve both lost.” He said.</p><p>George nodded. “Alright then, I hope you like the taste of failure Sapnap, cause your about to get no sleep for two days.” He challenged.</p><p>“I think you’ll be the one losing today George. No way am I letting the shortie beat me.” Sapnap said grinning.</p><p>“Hey! We’re almost the same height!” George shouted angrily and watched Sapnap follow the path where the deer went, laughter coming from his frame as he turned his back on George.</p><p>“Asshole.” George muttered and put his arrow back in his bag before scanning his surroundings. The deer had run off between two small cliffs and mounds rock. He could see Sapnap jogging and then disappearing behind the structures.</p><p>
  <em>The only way I’m gonna get there faster is by going up and over.</em>
</p><p>George slung his bow over his shoulder and made for the cliff in a sprint. The sudden silence around him was welcoming. He didn’t mind the dusky orange that settled over the woods. It would be dark in less than an hour. He didn’t have much time but in his mind it was enough.</p><p>He took a running start before climbing up the steep hill. His shoes slid in the leaves. He pulled himself up using the trees around him cursing and swearing the entire way to the top.</p><p>He pushed off with his feet slipping all the while. When he finally reached the top, he had a good overview of the forest, but Sapnap was completely gone.</p><p>
  <em>He must’ve turned somewhere through here.</em>
</p><p>George scanned the ground covered with leaves and rocks looking for some sign. Anything he could use.</p><p>That’s when he saw it.</p><p>Leaves were kicked up in piles and spaced apart to reveal the grass beneath. Almost as if something had kicked them up in a path leading farther in.</p><p>George knelt down on one side of the mound and gently lowered himself until he was at a safe height to drop.</p><p>His arms windmilled in the air as he hit the soft ground at his feet, bending his knees to absorb the shock easier. The jump rattled him just a bit.</p><p>He stumbled but continued to move forward ever so slightly. Once he found the trail again, he went back to his jog, ignoring the pain in his feet.</p><p>The wind brushed his hair back but stung his eyes. He squinted to keep his sights on what was in front of him but ended up having to cover his face too much.</p><p>He reached up and slid the aviator goggles over his eyes to block out the crisp cool wind from slapping him the face and watering his tear ducts.</p><p>He followed the path looking up and down to keep an eye out for the deer and his friend. He wanted to make sure that he wouldn’t accidentally be in the area for him to shoot.</p><p>He wondered how Sapnap didn’t see this pathway from the beginning but decided to ignore it ultimately and keep moving.</p><p>“Come on George. You can kill a deer.” He encouraged himself. He spun around the corner of the tree hearing the bubbling waters nearby rise over the wind. He stopped running to catch his breath and try to relax a little bit.</p><p>He leaned against a tree and took slow and steady breaths just to relax.</p><p>
  <em>It didn’t go far.</em>
</p><p>He slowly made his way towards the water’s sound and came across a large creek stretching through the trees for a while. He broke the tree line and looked along either side before seeing the giant animal.</p><p>Its neck was bent drinking the water from the creek quickly. George stared at the deer and moved as slow as he possibly could to grab his arrow and bow. If he moved any faster, the deer would’ve taken noticed and ran.</p><p>He knelt down slightly to blend in with the trees. His heart was racing in his chest. It took a few breaths for it to relax from all the running.</p><p>He pulled back the bowstring quicker now and closed his one eye ready to fire right away.</p><p>He aimed for the neck. It was the weaker spot on the animal of course.</p><p>He let the arrow fly and watched it travel through the air. He heard impact and the shout from the deer as it took off running instead of falling right away.</p><p>“Shit!” He quickly got back to his feet and leaped across the creek splashing his shoes slightly. He took off followed the blood trail that dropped tracings over the leaves and bushes.</p><p>He couldn’t let it out of his sights. He felt like he had run for a while by the time he saw the deer laying on its side and breathing shallowly in the clearing.</p><p>He frowned seeing how much pain the animal was in. Its wet nose quivered and sent out a puff of chilly air. Its doe eyes stared up at him pleadingly and he tried not to stare directly at them.</p><p>If he did, he would surely feel terrible for the deer.</p><p>He took a step forward watching its chest rise and fall, the arrow was still lodged in its neck, partially shattered and broken, coated with red.</p><p>“Sorry…” George whispered and raised the bow to point directly at him. He released the second arrow towards his target.</p><p>There was another cry of pain at the sound of piercing flesh. When George lowered his bow, the deer was put out of its misery.</p><p>He stared at it sadly and set his bag down nearby to go and investigate holding only his knife in his hand. He took a few steps through the piling of leaves not watching where he was going. His eyes just couldn’t break away from the deer.</p><p>
  <strong>SNAP.</strong>
</p><p>George felt cold metal snap up around his angle digging into the surface of his flesh.</p><p>He let out a blood curdling scream as the pain sent of signals all the way to his brain. The feeling of jagged points digging into either side of his ankle and warm blood running down his leg filled his system.</p><p>He dropped the knife and tumbled backwards no longer able to stand and cleared the leaves to see what had grabbed him.</p><p>The large bear trap had snapped over the entirety of his ankle cutting into his jeans. He trembled and tried not to stare at the massive amount of blood on his ankle and foot.</p><p>He couldn’t pass out now.</p><p>Tears streamed down his cheeks at the flare of white-hot pain running through his entire leg. He tried not to move afraid of causing another shift in the mechanism and another burst of pain.</p><p>He reached for his bag with shaking hands, but it was just out of reach. He then sat up and looked around panicked.</p><p>
  <em>Sapnap isn’t here and he has the walkie talkie…Dream has the other one…. it’s so cold out here… what if I bleed out?... I need to move…. MOVE!</em>
</p><p>He tried to slide backwards on his rear to reach his bag before something caught and tugged the trap back along with George’s caught foot.</p><p>He let out another earsplitting scream as he was pulled back to the same spot in between two trees. He frantically swiped away the leaves and saw two chains tying the trap in between the tree.</p><p>He was stuck.</p><p>“N-NICK!” He screamed in a shaking voice. “NICK, I NEED HELP!”</p><p>
  <em>How far did I run?</em>
</p><p>He had no clue for how long he had been running for or how far away he had gotten. He didn’t know if his friend could hear him.</p><p>His head spun as he lost blood little by little.</p><p>“O-oh god….” He whispered under his breath and gritted his teeth.</p><p>
  <em>It hurt so fucking bad.</em>
</p><p>He reached over to the trap without looking and tried to navigate his hands around the teeth. The sharp steel dug into his palm as he applied pressure and tried to pull it apart.</p><p>His arms shook drastically. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he pried as hard as he could despite the pain.</p><p>“Come on…” He urged himself and managed to pull until the teeth slowly ripped back out of his leg, he could feel the squelching blood of the wound it had created.</p><p>He pulled as hard as he could before his fingers slipped from the sweat developing and the trap clamped right back into place digging back into the wounds.</p><p>“AGHHHHHHH!” His scream carried out over the wind. “SHIT!” He cried turning his head up to the sky.</p><p>
  <em>Who the fuck put a bear trap down?</em>
</p><p>His heartbeat fast in his chest so he could hear the blood pumping in his ears. He grabbed the chain and pulled as hard as he could. All his attempts were in vain.</p><p>His foot was going numb at this point from all the blood he had lost. He flapped his hands nervously dropping the chain and bit his lip.</p><p>His voice hurt from all the screaming but one last time he tried.</p><p>“CLAY! NICK! PLEASE SOMEONE!” He shouted with tear stinging his cheeks in the wind.</p><p>His whole foot bubbled with blood and George had to look away or he would faint at the sight of his leg that way.</p><p>He sat there in pain for a while shaking badly and wondering if his circulation was cut entirely.</p><p>“Did you hear it from over here?”</p><p>George’s head snapped up at the sound of voices over the wind. His tear stained eyes looked around the forest.</p><p>“H-hello?” He called out.</p><p>Dark figures emerged across from him. They stared at him and then turned to look at the deer. Their faces were dirty, and clothes were ragged as if they were in the woods for a while.</p><p>George knew he couldn’t trust anybody…but if he convinced them to let him go than he could make a run for it.</p><p>“H-help me…. please…help me…” He whimpered pitifully watching as they neared him and the deer.</p><p>The mans yellowing teeth flashed looking at George’s small frame trapped. Yellow teeth definitely seemed to be the leader of the group.</p><p>“Looks your trap caught something Jamie.” Yellow teeth said hauntingly.</p><p>“It did, and it brought double the food…” Jamie said with a grin.</p><p>George paled watching Jamie approach him and kneel down in front of him. He tensed up immediately watching him get closer and closer. His gnarled hands reached down and pushed on either side of the bear trap.</p><p>The trap sprung open as he pushed, and George wiggled free as fast as he could. He stood up quickly before wobbling on his bad leg and falling back to his knees.</p><p>His leg was numb from being trapped there for so long. He immediately tried to grab the pistol from the back of his waistband to use as a weapon.</p><p>A foot stomped down on his hand stopping him in his tracks and he cried out in pain. Another hand grabbed the back of his hair and tugged harshly pulling his face back up.</p><p>The mans warm breath hit his face and he tried to avert his eyes.</p><p>“No guns kid.” He said. “Don’t worry, we won’t hurt you yet.”</p><p>George breathing went ragged and he smirked before bunching up his cheeks and spitting right in the mans face with a laugh.</p><p>“The only thing I’m worried about is your bad breath fucking up my brain cells. You and yellow teeth over there both need a shower.” He said smugly.</p><p>“The fuck did you say?” The man asked with a face turning to anger.</p><p>“You smell like shit… is that clear enough?” George knew he shouldn’t be talking back in this scenario. He should’ve been begging for his life. But he was tired of playing nice. The pain and fear was going to his head. He was on the edge.</p><p>“Fucking bitch!” He shouted ready to turn George’s gun to his head out of retaliation.</p><p>George squeezed his head shut and waited to get shot right there. All he could think about was Clay. He didn’t want to die so suddenly without him being there at least… he couldn’t leave Dream thinking he was missing.</p><p>He struggled to avoid the gun as best he could and get free.</p><p>“Enough!” Yellow teeth shouted. The other man beside him silently crept forward to pull the deer.</p><p>“Take him back to camp.” The leader said. “He’s just in time for dinner.”</p><p>“NICK- “He tried to scream before a heavy object slammed into his forehead and he was cast into the dark.</p><hr/><p>Sapnap had been drawn away from the deer’s path the second he came across the cliff.</p><p>Not knowing what to look for he just wandered away further towards the sounds of the woods.</p><p>His mind wandered on the competition. One thing had personally never left him mind since the night the base was attacked.</p><p>When they had been collecting things to go find Dream, George had grabbed an item of interest and refused to show it to him.</p><p>If he found this deer and caught it. George would have no choice but to tell him what was on that paper and quench his curiosity.</p><p>The wind was getting louder as the night started to emerge. He brought his jackets collar up to his mouth and tried to bury his chin in it for warmth. Time had gone by for a while. The winds howling sounded like screams in the darkness.</p><p>It started to scare him. He never liked the night. It made him more paranoid being by himself.</p><p>He hated being on his own away from his friends. He felt unsafe and lost.</p><p>The further he went the more turned around he had gotten. He tried to retrace his steps, but the wind picked up swirling the leaves back into place.</p><p>He cursed under his breath and tried to find familiar landmarks to trace his steps.</p><p>Soon he was running in a straight line in one direction… then back again.</p><p>
  <em>Oh god… I’m lost.</em>
</p><p>He thought in his mind feeling the panic rise in his chest.</p><p>Sounds in the forest made him look up sharply and glance at his surroundings.</p><p>It felt like the wind was calling to him… shouting his name almost.</p><p>He followed it’s calls blindly finding solace and comfort in something leading him.</p><p>The woods only darkened further so he pulled his flashlight out of his bag and clicked it on.</p><p>“Totally not scary at all…” He whispered and rubbed his shoulders nervously. “Totally…not…scary…”</p><p>He wished he had stuck around George a bit longer, not only was the brunette a better hunter, but he had a better sense of direction that Sapnap did.</p><p>Crickets chirped in the wind and he swore he could hear the wolf howling.</p><p>His fingers grew cold despite the gloves he wore. He shoved his free hand under his armpit and scanned the skies for any billowing smoke symbolizing Dream’s fire.</p><p>Another sound emerged from the eerie night.</p><p>Running water, flowing through a crooked stream.</p><p>He searched for the water source as fast as he possibly could before his flashlight landed on the fast running water making its way through a stretch of the woods.</p><p>
  <em>If I follow the water maybe I can see something recognizable.</em>
</p><p>Sapnap followed the water, his flashlight pointed directly down at the stream. It soon felt as though he had been trudging along the rocky sidelines for an hour.</p><p>He stopped.</p><p>The rocks were decorated with a glistening red.</p><p>Sapnap knelt down feeling a hint of cold water splash up his pant leg. He ran his flashlight over the smear on the rocks and pulled off his glove revealing his dried hand cold and trembling.</p><p>He gently touched the hard rock with his fingers swiping away the liquid. He lifted it to his face.</p><p>It was still running, wet, and dark.</p><p>
  <em>Fresh blood.</em>
</p><p>He balled his fist and stood up following the smeared trail with his flashlight.</p><p>It led further into the woods… further into the darkness.</p><p>While everything about the path of crimson spoke “bad idea”, his instinct told him to follow it.</p><p>Sapnap slowly trekked further into the woods shining out his flashlight and searching the forest floor, following the blood through a stretch of trees.</p><p>After what felt like forever, he came into a clearing.</p><p>He pointed his flashlight up to see a bear trap open with dripping red. Right next to the trap, the leaves were coated with blood. As if something big had lost a lot of it all at once.</p><p>Sapnap covered his mouth and looked around at the scene being careful not to step into the bear trap.</p><p>He scanned the leafy ground near all the blood. There seemed to be nothing, and he was ready to walk away when something glistened in the corner of his eye, caught up in the glare from the flashlight.</p><p>He knelt down and dug through the leaves revealing a small blade.</p><p>His breath caught in his throat as he picked up the object.</p><p>Suddenly the blood became a lot more concerning….</p><p>… because this was George’s knife…. And his friend was nowhere to be found.</p><hr/><p>He had run as fast as he could following the stream until he saw the smoke above camp. Sapnap’s heart raced as he found their camp.</p><p>He broke through the tree’s seeing Dream with his headphones on sitting by the fire, humming to the tune on his Walkman.</p><p>“Dream!” He shouted catching his friend’s attention immediately.</p><p>The blonde pulled off the Walkman and stood up quickly concerned as Sapnap stumbled towards him with a look of terror on his face.</p><p>He stumbled into his friends open arms and tried to catch his breath.</p><p>“Sapnap…. Sapnap where’s George? Breathe… breathe for me buddy” Dream said immediately calming down the youngest as he had always done.</p><p>“I- I can’t- “Sapnap shouted through short lived gasps of air as he tried to gulp it down. “I can’t breathe!”</p><p>It was definitely another panic attack.</p><p>“Hey…. Nick, look at me.” Dream said and cupped his cheeks forcing the male to look up at him. “Breathe with me okay?”</p><p>Sapnap stared at him with wild eyes knowing there was no way in hell that he could get out what was on his mind without calming down first.</p><p>“In… “Dream started and Sapnap tried to follow him. “And out.” They both exhaled and over and over again they repeated the process until Sapnap could breathe steadily again.</p><p>“I’m okay…” He finally said. Dream sighed with relief but then frowned.</p><p>“Sapnap… where is George?” He asked suddenly forming a more serious face.</p><p>Sapnap gulped and reached into his pocket pulling out the knife. He watched Dream’s face visibly pale when he saw it and waited for their eyes to lock before saying…</p><p>“I don’t know but I think he’s in trouble.”</p><hr/><p>George slowly opened his eyes. He could feel warm blood running down his cheek and coating his skin and cheeks.</p><p>His vision was slightly blurry from being hit on the head so hard, but he tried to wiggle. It was hard to move and open his mouth.</p><p>“Look who’s awake!” A voice called out and he squinted his eyes at the blurry shapes moving in front of him.</p><p>His head was spinning, and his ears were ringing.</p><p>Slowly they readjusted to his new surroundings to see five men sitting around the fire away from him. He was left in the shivering cold unable to get warm.</p><p>He looked down to see his ankles and wrists firmly bound in front of him with rope. He rocked his head back into the tree he was propped against and his eyes rolled upward to see the night sky, the dark smoke clouding the air.</p><p>He watched the man in front of him lower himself. It was the same prick from before.</p><p>George wanted to go back to being passed out cold. His eyes were on the verge of shutting, his head dropping forward.</p><p>He felt a swift slap to his cheek and let out a sharp gasp.</p><p>“Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty!” The man hooted with cackling laughter.</p><p>His eyes snapped awake again and sunk into a vicious glare. He was ready to curse him to hell when…</p><p>“Mmph!” Was the only thing he could get out with the gag lodged in his mouth. He could barely speak at all.</p><p>“Can’t use that filthy mouth of yours, now can you?” Jamie said with a laugh.</p><p>“Leave him alone Jamie, the kids had enough of your foul odor for the night.” Another shouted from the fire. “Oh come on Arlo! It’s all fun and games. He’s just one of those fucking pretty boys. He’s so scrawny the world won’t miss him.”</p><p>The whole gang was laughing and eating their meal cooked over the fire.</p><p>George tilted his head to see what it was before recognizing his deer was being eaten. It pissed him off how his own prey was stolen from him by a bunch of asshole red necks.</p><p>“Billy collected his weapons; kid had a bow and a little pistol. His medical supplies could last us a while too.” Yellow teeth stated. “We just gotta get rid of him.”</p><p>“Aw come on now Harlan, we should thank the kid at least.” ‘Arlo’ said. “He brought us dinner.”</p><p>
  <em>Ah so yellow teeth had a name.</em>
</p><p>George struggled beneath his restraints and tried to wiggle free.</p><p>“No use trying kiddo, Clyde over there is a master at tying knots.” Jamie said from above him.</p><p>George glared at him.</p><p>“Gotta hand it to the kid, he’s gives looks that can kill.” Billy said with a joyful laugh biting into the deer meat he held with his bare hands.</p><p><em>Pigs. </em>George thought and wrinkled his nose in disgust.</p><p>“Haven’t had a good meal in a long time… we had to make do with what we had sometimes.” Harlan said looking George up and down.</p><p>“Anne wasn’t too happy with our choices, but it was survival of the fittest.” Clyde spoke up.</p><p>“None of the kids were happy to go first…” Billy carried on.</p><p>“Then it got awfully cold very quickly and we turned to the women.” Arlo said.</p><p>“Yeah my own wife put up a good fight.” Jamie said somberly. “But in the end, it didn’t really matter… “</p><p>All five men stared at George.</p><p>“They tasted just the same and filled our bellies for another day.” Harlan spoke with sinister grin full of yellow teeth glowing in the fire’s light.</p><p>Shiver’s went down the brunette’s spine.</p><p>
  <em>Cannibals.</em>
</p><p>“Did you see the look in his eyes change? He’s scared Harlan!” Jamie said with an evil smile.</p><p>“He should be.” The mentioned man replied. “Especially when we get hungry again.”</p><p>“I dunno, he doesn’t look like he has a lot of meat on those bones.” Another voice piped up.</p><p>George shivered in disgust and cringed away. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to fight his way out of this one.</p><p>“Think he’s giving up?” One man asked.</p><p>“This scrawny kid ain’t got no one. Nobody would miss a stupid teen.” Another stated.</p><p>George stiffened slightly.</p><p>
  <em>There’s no other way out.</em>
</p><p>He giggled.</p><p>They all stopped chuckling to watch him laugh… though the gag restricting him made it come off as a humorous grunt.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Jamie asked already getting pissed at George all over again. When George continued to giggle, he stormed over and knelt in front of him ripping off his gag.</p><p>George immediately stopped laughing to take in the fresh cool air.</p><p>His eyes rolled back into his head and he closed them for a brief second before lowering them to meet Jamie’s face.</p><p>He shook his head slowly with a smirk that spread across his lips.</p><p>“I’m just laughing cause all five of you are going to die… tonight… right here.” He said threateningly looking at each of their faces.</p><p>They were frozen for a mere second before bursting out into laughter. George could feel the sweat drip down his face as he tried to keep on his gambling face.</p><p>
  <em>You need to bluff.</em>
</p><p>“You can laugh all you want, I may not be the one killing you, but someone else will.” George said from where he was tied up.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Who’s gonna kill us?” Jamie taunted getting into his face. George’s tired strained eyes turned to look at him.</p><p>“My group, asshole.” He said. “You all can see I’m weak on my own… I come from a very large group of survivors and we were on a hunting trip before dark.”</p><p>As the story took route in his mind, his lips followed and carried it out into full force.</p><p>“We traveled in groups and I got separated from mine, but they know this place like the back of their hand. They’ll find me and kill every single one of you.” He lied through his teeth. “And they have guns, rifles, better things then you have in your bags. If you let me go now, I won’t tell them anything about you.”</p><p>The men looked at each other, some more nervous than others.</p><p>“I don’t know any big groups around here.” Harlan said trying to buy back that confidence.</p><p>“Believe what you want, we’re well stocked with food and supplies and are as healthy and strong as ever… meanwhile the fact that you guys have resorted to eating each other… AND stealing MY prey is evidence enough…” He said. “You guys are on your last leg.”</p><p>It was silent for a moment until George spoke up one last time.</p><p>“Pun intended dickwads.”</p><p>He felt satisfied. Silence dominated the conversation.</p><p>“By the time we found you, you only screamed out one name. We heard that name over and over again when we found you.” Harlan spoke softly and stood up approaching George. “Nick was his name?”</p><p>George shuffled weakly away from him. “Yeah… one of the members of our group.”</p><p>“Can you name more?” Harlan pressed. “Why would a group ever leave someone behind like that and…. How in hell do you know this forest so damn well, that you miss us who’ve been here for a year.”</p><p>George paled and fought all the screaming in his chest.</p><p>“Your lies aren’t adding up boy. If you want to tell a story, you better tell it right.” He said getting in his face. George was fed up.</p><p>“Get out of my face old man. You ate your own wife? Must’ve been asking for a divorce long before the god damn apocalypse if you wanted to get rid of her that badly.” He hissed. “If you guys go as far as making a snack out of human flesh could you at least learn to clean your rank ass teeth?”</p><p>The insults of defense came pouring out of his mouth like an endless stream.</p><p>“I can see your cracking, must be a bit difficult for you to understand your worthless and you’re going to die. Take all the time you’d like to think it over.” He said standing up slowly and turning away.</p><p>“I’m worthless? Says the people who stole my deer. I shot that thing, and you stole it. Seems to me like you’ll die just as quickly once you run out of food. I for one can’t wait.” George raised his free hand still tied with his other and flipped him off.</p><p>“I hope everyone you’ve ever killed kicks your ass from hell, red neck bitch.”</p><p>Harlan paused and turned around with a new fire in his eyes.</p><p>“I’m starting to get tired of the insults kid.” He motioned for Jamie.</p><p>The man turned and cut George’s ankles free before grabbing his wrists and dragging him through the dirt. George tried to kick and pry himself free.</p><p>He opened his mouth to let out another yell before feeling a sift kick to his gut.</p><p>“Put him right here, hands on the stump.” Harlan said.</p><p>George felt his hands being placed on the rough wood and he used that time to catch his breath muttering swears under his breath, his thoughts racing.</p><p>“What’s your name kid?” Harlan asked kneeling down next to the stump to look at George’s face.</p><p>The brunette look up slowly and stared at him.</p><p>“Fuck off pig.” He said in a low voice. Harlan shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“Alright piggie it is then.” He said and moved George’s hands to be spread evenly on the wood. “Comfortable?”</p><p>George squirmed under the iron grip on his wrists.</p><p>“First of all you’ve been…making a very rude gesture towards us most of this time.” Harlan said scratching his beard. “Jamie, why don’t you remove that gesture from his troubles?”</p><p>George could only wonder what he meant before seeing the blade out of the corner of his eyes.</p><p>His eyes widened drastically, and he could see Jamie’s wide grin as he held a hunting knife. “Sure thing Harlan.” He said and spread George’s left-handed fingers apart.</p><p>“No! No, no, no!” George cried out trying to pull his hand away. “Wait! I’m sorry! Please!”</p><p>The knife came down quickly and clean-cut George’s middle finger off completely.</p><p>George’s only thought was to squeeze his eyes shut so he wouldn’t pass out and he screamed.</p><p>He screamed higher than the winds, till his head hurt and his brain was foggy. Tears ran down his cheeks as the burning sensation buzzed his entire hand and sent consistent pain to his brain.</p><p>He screamed so loud feeling the blood pooling around the palm of his hand.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t look…Don’t look…. Look at what you did to Wilbur…karma is a bitch.</em>
</p><p>He couldn’t stop crying.</p><p>“No more…. Please no more.” He whispered incoherently.</p><p>“But we aren’t satisfied yet piggie.” Jamie said.</p><p>He pushed down George’s head with his hand and held the hunting knife over his right thumb.</p><p>“This little piggie went to the market…” He said the chant in a mocking creepy voice, tracing over the thumb lightly enough before going to his pointer finger. “And this little piggie stayed home…”</p><p>George let out whimpers and jumped every time the knife crossed his other fingers. The stump of his already missing finger burned in the chilly wind and he felt faint.</p><p>“This little piggie wanted roast beef…” The man said with a smile going to his middle finger before going to the ring. “And this little piggie had none!” He mocked slammed in the knife into his finger and George cried out in terror, his mind already breaking from losing one finger.</p><p>He tried to look away and tuck his face into his elbow, but his terror pulled him back to stare at Jamie lowering his knife to his pinky finger, slowly pushing, and pushing till George could feel the razor-sharp blade starting to cut skin.</p><p>“And this little piggie went weeeeee all the way home!” Jamie chanted as he pushed farther down onto the finger, his pace so agonizingly slow that George could feel each individual point digging towards his bone. He screamed until his voice seemed to go ragged.</p><p>“Good god that kids scream is gonna draw in every zombie nearby. Hurry up already.” Another man said from behind them.</p><p>George felt him saw through the bone and he let out another wild cry. His vision was so faint.</p><p>“Don’t pass out now piggie…” He could hear the voice in his ear.</p><p>His head started to wobble, and his eyes started to roll.</p><p>
  <strong>BAM!</strong>
</p><p>He jumped and looked up at Jamie to see his eyes wide, a bullet hole in his forehead leaking blood. He fell forward dropping the knife, still not finished with the job of cutting off the pinky.</p><p>George’s weary eyes looked up to see the familiar dark mask and piercing green eyes ablaze with fury staring at the now frightened group with his small gun pointed directly at Harlan.</p><p>“Get the fuck away from him.” Dream said clearly, his voice as hard as stone.</p><p>George felt tears of relief fall down his cheeks seeing him there to save him.</p><p>“Clay…” He whispered feeling lightheaded and dizzy as his vision swayed from blood loss.</p><p>He could see Dream’s eyes turn to look at him, glazing over with worry.</p><p>“Hang in there George okay? Try to stay awake.” He said with his voice pleading.</p><p>George kept his head rested on the stump, his face coated with some blood as his tired brown and blue eyes looked up at Dream. His breathing was shallow and growing fainter.</p><p>“Okay.” He croaked not having any voice left.</p><p>Dream lifted his gun back to Harlan and took a step closer.</p><p>“Any sudden moves and I put one straight through your heart, ditto for all you friends.” He said threateningly going right back to anger.</p><p>“You can’t take on all four of us on your own, your just another kid.” Billy stated from the back.</p><p>“How about if you talk without me letting you, I kill you all… hell I might just kill you all anyway cause you’re pissing me off!” Dream said shaking the gun.</p><p>“Easy there buddy. We didn’t mean any harm.” Billy said backing off.</p><p>Dream didn’t take a second longer to turn his gun on him and fire sending a bullet straight through his chest… right where he promised.</p><p>George let out a cry at the gunshot’s loud surprising noise.</p><p>He looked at the rest of the frightened three who watched their friend choke on his own blood on the forest floor.</p><p>“DID I FUCKING STUTTER?” He yelled sharply, his nostrils flaring, his eyes burning.</p><p>They all shook their heads simultaneously. Harlan took one look between George and Dream and noticed the connection. A want. A need.</p><p>He paused for a brief second listening to the intense breathing from everyone in the area before lunging for George.</p><p>Dream swung his gun around quickly, but it wasn’t fast enough.</p><p>Harlan had swooped up the hunting knife and was holding George by the neck with the knife right under his chin.</p><p>“I’ll do it….” Harlan said and George whimpered feeling the cool blade against his skin.</p><p>“Drop your weapon son or I’ll kill him.” He said threateningly.</p><p>Dream’s gun shook in his fingertips. He bit his lip trying to pick his shot, but Harlan hid his face right behind George’s. He couldn’t risk it.</p><p>He couldn’t risk killing George.</p><p>His gun loosened in his fingertips.</p><p>“That’s right.” Harlan whispered knowing he won.</p><p>
  <strong>THWACK.</strong>
</p><p>Harlan’s eyes rolled backward, and his head fell as he let George go. Sapnap was standing right beside him with a big rock in his hand coated in Harlan’s blood.</p><p>He pulled out his own gun aiming it at the remaining two.</p><p>“What do you want to do?” Sapnap asked looking at Dream who was staring down at George and then looked at the skeletal remains of some humans dumped onto the ground. His eyes were broken from the truth.</p><p>
  <em>It was the price of knowing.</em>
</p><p>The distant sounds of groaning carried over the breeze.</p><p>“Tie them to the tree…” Dream whispered in a broken and terrifying voice. “If they try anything shoot them… but I want them to know what its like to be torn apart and devoured.” He said softly. His green eyes locked on them.</p><p>“They don’t get a happy ending.”</p><p>He pointed his gun down at Harlan’s passed out body. “Put him with them… take any supplies we can use and George’s stuff and get back to the horses… we’re going to have to move for the night. We can’t stay here.” Dream said.</p><p>He slipped his gun into his back pocket and ran to George who was crying and reaching for him. He held him tightly while he fought back the tears.</p><p>“Hey you’re safe now.” He said letting George wrap his arms around his neck and cry. “Don’t cry baby.”</p><p>He pulled away looking at his hands and his face darkened further. The pinky finger was still partially dangling on the edge, already sawed through the bone. There was no mending it.</p><p>He looked up at George’s frightened and pained face.</p><p>“George, I need to cut it off all the way.” He said softly. George’s face shifted into one of terror and he shook his head quickly.</p><p>He tried to pull away. He didn’t want to go through any more pain.</p><p>Dream knelt down pulling the lace from George’s shoe and taking his finger tightly in his hand and tying it at the stub trying to stop any more blood from flowing.</p><p>George let out another cry and stiffened under Dream’s grip.</p><p>Dream took the dangling finger in his hands and tried not to wiggle or pull on it. He looked visibly sick before looking up at George.</p><p>“Don’t look okay?” He said and held up his sleeve putting the excess part into George’s mouth. “Bite down.”</p><p>George bit down hard as Dream produced his knife from his pocket.</p><p>He didn’t even wait before beginning to saw. George bit down as hard as he could screaming into the sleeve. He could see Sapnap from behind covering his ears and looking away visibly frightened.</p><p>The long tedious efforts of sawing off the last of the skin made George want to puke.</p><p>It took minutes to pry the last of it off and Dream threw it away before ripping off part of Jamie’s shirt and tying both of George’s hands.</p><p>George fought all of the dizziness in his mind but seeing the waves of red pooling out pushed him over the edge and he fell forward into Dream’s arms out cold.</p><p>Dream held him tightly trying to hide his own pain of seeing his loved one like that. He grabbed one of the cotton blankets sticking out of the men’s back and wrapped it around George’s shoulders before scooping him up bridal style to carry him back to Spirit.</p><p>The zombie noises were growing louder in the woods. He struggled to get George and himself up onto the horse but once they were there, he wrapped his arm around him protectively careful to not let go of him.</p><p>“Come on Sapnap.” He said softly ignoring the protestant screams of the cannibals now tied up and awaiting their fate.</p><p>Sapnap climbed up on his horse sadly and looked at Dream who held a somber face.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Clay.” He said quietly.</p><p>Dream looked over at him. “I know Nick… it’s okay, we’ll be okay now.”</p><p>And with that they rode into the forest and through most of the night.</p><hr/><p>They ended up finding an old motel further down the street and decided to hole up in one of the rooms together.</p><p>Sapnap was already laying in one of the beds further away while Dream had laid George in the other.</p><p>All but Dream were fast asleep in their beds. Meanwhile the blonde was pulling together a needle and thread.</p><p>He put the thread through the same loop and then leaned over George’s finger lifting his left hand. He poured the alcohol on it seeing George murmur in his sleep as the stinging liquid cleaned the stub.</p><p>He then began to thread the skin over top of the stub covering the bone and muscle. It was a sloppy job, but he wanted to hide any evidence of blood when George woke up.</p><p>Right now he was out cold, not feeling a thing. It was the perfect time to do it.</p><p>Dream finished up both hands in no time and then looked down at George’s ankle where the bear trap had cut him.</p><p>He covered his mouth trying to process how much George had been hurt when he wasn’t there. He squeezed his eyes shut as small tear droplets rolled from them.</p><p>He looked over at George’s sleeping face and shook his head.</p><p>“I’m so sorry.” He whispered. “I promised I wouldn’t let you get hurt.”</p><p>He wiped away his watering eyes and tried to dress the wound with overwhelming sadness in his heart.</p><p>“I’m so sorry…I’m sorry.” He kept repeating over and over again with his voice cracking from all the emotion.</p><p>Once George was all bandaged, he found some spare clothes in the closet and quietly undressed him, wiping away the blood with a wet rag until he was more or less clean.</p><p>Then he gently redressed him with the new clean clothes. He tucked him into bed and looked down at his peaceful closed eyes and the bandage on his forehead from where he got hit earlier. It covered his other scar.</p><p>He tried not to cry staring at him. He wasn’t it pain anymore like this. He would live.</p><p>
  <em>I couldn’t keep my promise this time… but next time I won’t let them hurt you. They’ll have to get through me first.</em>
</p><p>He thought and laid down on top of the blankets beside George’s head staring at his peaceful face as he waited to fall asleep and his mind to rest.</p><p>He remained awake for hours with one thought on my mind.</p><p>
  <em>This wasn’t what I wished for.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>March 8<sup>th</sup>, 2012</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Clay?” The young boys voice called out. “Clay are you okay?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m okay Nick.” Clay replied holding himself in the back of the cage still terrified from the dogs’ attack.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good.” The other boy responded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was quiet throughout the cages. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Clay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes Nick?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you want to do if we get out of here?” Nick asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay thought about it long and hard. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I had a really nice dream about seeing the sun… and rainbows.” Clay said leaning back against the cage. “And feeling the cool rain on my skin on a hot day.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What else?” Nick asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I…. I had a family again. One that wouldn’t leave me behind.” He said. “I would take that new family and go stay somewhere where not even those zombies can reach us. Some place brighter and I could somehow be happier again.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Am I part of your family?” Nick asked softly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course you are.” Clay said softly. “You… and Wilbur and everyone else I care about in this small world.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could hear a sigh of relief from the other cage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And we would all live together forever and have a house on a hill where nobody could find us. We’d have bonfires every night and I would play a guitar as we laughed and joked around the fire.” Clay spoke so fondly of his dream as if he were actually there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And I’d always protect you…I’d always protect my family and we’d never have pain because we’ve had enough of it already.” He started to build up in voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’d be happy.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick went quiet for a second. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You have big dreams Clay.” He said softly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dreaming makes me happy…” Clay replied with a shrug. “I like to see things better and know that it’s possible because I thought of it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s it!” Nick cried out so suddenly that Clay jumped in surprise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your new nickname!” He shouted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay frowned and tilted his head. “I don’t understand what you mean…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We can call you Dream! Our happiness!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clay flushed and felt his heart flutter hearing the new name he was given. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A fresh start. A new chapter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His grin was so big for the first time spent in this black hole.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think it’s perfect.” He said.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for being so patient with me these past few weeks. School and work have been rough and I'm getting college work done. It's a lot to take it but I don't want to stop writing for all of you guys and myself!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Song in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I know its been a while! My motivation has really hit a curveball lately but I'm trying my best to finally come back from it. Work and School are rough, I hope you can bear with me and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!</p>
<p>DISCLAIMERS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Graphic violence, Gore, Horror Elements, Corpses</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>June 17th, 2012</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Dream?” Sapnap asked tentatively using the new name he had given Clay. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Yeah Sapnap?” The other boy replied from somewhere in his cage. They had started going back and forth using the nicknames… adapting to them as if it was their new life. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Can you sing for us?” Sapnap asked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He couldn’t see Dream’s face behind the shadow of the caged walls, but he did hear the sharp intake of breath. It sounded fearful for a moment. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I didn’t mean to cross a line.” Sapnap muttered truthfully. “But you’ve talked about how you liked singing… with Wilbur and with your family. I figured we would like it too.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I-It’s okay Sapnap… I’m just scared someone will hear.” Dream replied in a small whisper. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “No one will hear us. They made sure of that.” Sapnap spoke eagerly trying to convince him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> His friend went silent and he could hear other kids holding their small breaths looking expectantly at Dream’s cage, old and new children alike. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He could understand if Dream was suddenly shy to do it when he murmured under his breath. “I don’t remember any words…I can only think of one.” He said. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Sing it.” Sapnap replied quickly. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Nobody spoke a word, waiting in silence. Then a soft voice rose from the shadows, slightly dry and cracked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Follow sweet children, I’ll show thee the way, through all the pain and the sorrow…” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> His voice hung in the damp air just as Sapnap clung to his words. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Weep not poor children, for life is this way… murdering beauty and passion…” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It was different from how their captors sang. While their voices were joyful and malicious with bad intent, Dream’s voice held something different. There was strength. There was some passion as he fought for the next line. Some weakened hope building. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It filled Sapnap with courage listening to the words in a different tone. It felt as if Dream was singing that he would help them escape, take them away from all the suffering they had battled. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> His voice was the first real beautiful thing Sapnap had heard in awhile. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Hush now dear children…” Dream started. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “It must be this way.” Sapnap began to join in. His voice was cracked and disheveled, but he didn’t care. The candlelight in the center of the room waved back and forth flickering in and out as if their voices were on the verge of making it disappear forever. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Too weary of life and deceptions…” They sang together and Sapnap found himself leaning through the bars just to get a small glimpse of Dream in the candlelight’s dying glow. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> There he was, propped against the wall, his face smeared with grime and dirt, his hair sweat and matted to his forehead in a wild untamed and growing mess. The only thing with any color was his eyes. Sapnap could see those green eyes from where he sat. He could see his dried lips moving to the words, making painful faces as his throat hurt. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Sapnap tried to sing louder, to compensate for how it hurt and strained Dream. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Rest now my children.” He sang. “For soon we’ll away.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He could hear shuffling in the cages around him as children tapped lightly on their bars creating small resonating clangs in the darkness with lengthening fingernails and small sticks. Smaller voices joined in with him, creating a chorus with the two leaders. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Into the calm and the quiet.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Everyone knew the song; it was sung to them in horrible ways. But somehow coming from them it felt like a challenge. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The candle died but the children kept singing. They didn’t stop just because they were cast back into darkness. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> They continued because it was comforting to hear the others voices and knowing who was left with them. To learn how each other sounded and hold one last small bit of joy despite the murky Underworld they were trapped in. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Sapnap knew many leaned against their cages awaiting an early death. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Whether they froze, or died of infection, or starvation, or blood loss, it didn’t matter because no one would know where they had gone or how they had died. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Yet somehow everyone sang the song, no matter how tired they were, or how eager they wanted the end to come… they sang. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> They were all each other had. The only sense of any soul left was put into words. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And though they knew a song would never help them escape their fate… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> …it would help them escape a worse tragedy than death… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> …losing themselves. </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p><b>September 29</b> <b>th</b> <b>, 2020</b></p>
<p>“Get up.” A voice said in his ear.</p>
<p>Sapnap opened his eyes briefly seeing a shape resting on his bedside. He flipped over slightly to look at the figure.</p>
<p>It was Dream, staring at him with foggy eyes. He looked as if he was somewhere far away opposed to being right in front of Sapnap.</p>
<p>He rolled overhearing the small patter of rain against the window beside his bed before rubbing his eyes and taking a closer look at Dream. The boy had on a raincoat and his mask hung around his neck. He looked… sad.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Sapnap asked.</p>
<p>Dream leaned forward and pressed his palm against the younger’s head as if checking for a fever before shrugging his shoulders and looking down.</p>
<p>“I should’ve done a boundary check last night before we settled in this place. It could have more dangerous rooms but there could also be supplies. Last night I was distracted by- “He stopped talking and gulped before looking up at Sapnap again. “I was distracted.”</p>
<p>“I can go with you.” Sapnap said and started to get out of bed.</p>
<p>“No. I need you to stay here and look after George.” He said quietly. “I want you guys staying low for a while, you went through a lot last night.”</p>
<p>Sapnap reached out and held his friend's hand staring up at him sadly. “So did you Dream. Your feelings matter too.”</p>
<p>Dream bit his lip and looked up at him before smiling and ruffling his hair. “I want you both to rest more, we’ll stay here for a few days if it’s safe, until George gets back on his feet and can work a weapon again. I can’t have us leave unprepared.”</p>
<p>Sapnap watched him stand up and move away before reaching out and grabbing his wrist. “We’re still going though, aren’t we? To find The Sarpa?” He asked, staring up at the blonde. He could see a quick flash of fear in his eyes before it disappeared entirely.</p>
<p>“Let’s not worry about that right now. Focus on resting yourselves.” He said and then looked at the mess of Sapnap’s sleeping spot. “And make your bed, how the fuck did you manage to pull all the blankets off the mattress?”</p>
<p>Sapnap snickered lightly and looked back up at Dream nervously. “What do I do if George wakes up?” He asked.</p>
<p>Dream scrunched up his lips avoiding to look over at the sleeping brunette… avoiding looking at his boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Help him try to eat something, I’ve already replaced his bandages this morning… this could be traumatizing to him Sapnap. He was really broken last night.” Dream whispered sadly.</p>
<p>Sapnap twisted his fingers and fidgeted without meeting his eyes. “Why did I make that bet? I was being a fucking moron last night.”</p>
<p>Dream knelt down quickly in front of him and shook his head furiously. “Don’t tell yourself that. You did the right thing looking for him and finding me. Without you, we would never have found him and rescued him.” He said and opened his arms.</p>
<p>Sapnap collapsed into them grateful for one of his friend’s warm hugs. He squeezed his tightly.</p>
<p>“I’m happy you both are safe and we’re back together.” Dream said softly into his ear and stroked the back of his hair soothing Sapnap’s uneasy thoughts. It felt like being hugged by a big brother in a way. He felt safe in Dream’s arms.</p>
<p>It took a while before they let go of each other and Dream stood up slowly grabbing his bag and gun and slinging it over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back soon; I found the key to the room so lock the door behind me and don’t answer it at all… even if you think it’s me. I’ll unlock it myself.” He said giving a warning before going to the door and opening it.</p>
<p>Sapnap could hear the rain on full blast as it poured down outside on the cracked pavement and loose stones of concrete.</p>
<p>Dream slipped on his mask and pulled on his hood before meeting eyes with Sapnap.</p>
<p>“Do what you do best… make him smile.” He said and slowly shut the door to the motel room.</p>
<p>And then Sapnap felt alone and all he could think was…</p>
<p>
  <em> But what about you Dream? </em>
</p>
<p>Alone with his best friend passed out in a deep sleep in the bed beside him.</p>
<p>He sat up and rubbed his eyes before turning to look out the stained window. He was surprised the glass wasn’t broken at all. He watched Dream pass by the window to go check the other rooms in the motel.</p>
<p>Sapnap pushed down on the mattress he had slept on. It was a little dusty and the springs were partially broken but it was more comfortable than the ground they had been sleeping on since they went on the road.</p>
<p>The sound of gentle rain pouring outside soothed his thoughts as he looked around the drab place. The electricity wasn’t exactly working in the place, but they didn’t exactly need it with the pale morning light seeping through the windows.</p>
<p>Sapnap slid out of bed pushing off the squeaking mattress, standing up, and stretching his arms over his head. His dark eyes travelled to the remaining bed where George was laying.</p>
<p>He stared at his pale frame, his chest moving up and down shallowly. There was a dip in the bed where Dream had been laying the night before.</p>
<p>What really caught his eyes were George’s hands. He couldn’t stop staring at them.</p>
<p>They were bandaged and cleaned for the most part. Dream had seen to it that they were taken care of. However the missing fingers irked Sapnap and made him flinch remembering the screams.</p>
<p>He could remember how loud he yelled when Dream had to finish the job. Hearing those screams over the howling wind had been terrifying.</p>
<p>Sapnap hated the screams.</p>
<p>He stared at the missing fingers and pursed his lips before going to the bathroom. He locked himself inside and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>He held a hand to his chest and tried to focus on breathing. He counted in his head, trying to delay the panicked breathing of being stuck on his own here.</p>
<p>He never liked being on his own. He didn’t like being separated from his friends. It scared him. He took a deep breath and stared at his reflection in the dirty mirror covered with grime.</p>
<p>His face was foggy, but he could see it enough. He tilted his head to look at his right ear, how it had been partially bitten off and scarred. The marks he carried from when he was a kid lingering just as much as the ones on Dream and George.</p>
<p>The scars on his eyebrow hung out like a sore thumb among his light skin. He dragged his thumb across it seeing how dirty his face was. He took the bottle Dream had sat there the night before and splashed a small bit of water on his hands before rubbing it on his face and washing off.</p>
<p>He wiped his nose and felt his muscles begin to relax as the water slowly dripped down his stubble to the sink below. He closed his eyes feeling the soothing cold bury itself deep in his system.</p>
<p>After a few tries at steady breathing like George had taught him, he walked outside the room and quietly shut the door behind him.</p>
<p>He looked up to see George’s eyes already open, that one frosty blue eye stopping him in his tracks.</p>
<p>The brunette was looking out the window with unmoving eyes.</p>
<p>“George?” He asked softly but was ignored. He sat down beside him. “George?” He repeated lightly.</p>
<p>George didn’t flinch or make a move to look at Sapnap. It made the younger worried.</p>
<p>“Dude c’mon looking at me.” He said hurriedly. George slowly turned his head around in bed and looked up at him.</p>
<p>Sapnap froze when he saw George’s eyes.</p>
<p>Dull pain. Emotionless. Miserable. Empty.</p>
<p>There was no fire that George usually had. There was no smile.</p>
<p>“Hi Sapnap.” He said in a low voice.</p>
<p>“Hey George.” He said softly shifting further onto the bed. “How do you feel this morning?”</p>
<p>“Thirsty.” The boy croaked in a dry and cracked voice. Sapnap immediately jumped up and ran back into the bathroom to pick up the water bottle and bring it back.</p>
<p>He helped George sit up but when the brunette reached out to touch the water bottle, he hissed and pulled back clutching his hands and gritting his teeth.</p>
<p>“Sorry sorry!” Sapnap shouted. “Are you okay?” He asked.</p>
<p>George slowly pulled his hands apart to see what remained left of his fingers trembling from the severity of the sting.</p>
<p>“It hurts.” He said numbly with a blank stare. And looked at the four fingers remaining on each hand.</p>
<p>“I bet it does. Losing a finger isn’t the best feeling in the world.” He said and helped George drink from the bottle by holding it for him.</p>
<p>George ended up looking away quickly after taking a few strangled sips. Sapnap leaned away watching him purse his lips.</p>
<p>“You need more water George.” Sapnap said quietly.</p>
<p>“It’s demeaning.” George muttered.</p>
<p>“You're in no condition to do it yourself!” The youngest argued. “Swallow your pride and let me help you!”</p>
<p>George did as he was told reluctantly and with Sapnap’s help managed to drink a few more sips of water. Sapnap set it on the bedside table and clapped his hands together.</p>
<p>“Are you hungry?” He asked quickly, scrambling to grab something out of the bags nearby. He looked through the canned foods before feeling a clothed hand touch his elbow. </p>
<p>“Sapnap...I don’t want anything…” He said softly. “I’m fine.” He admitted and Sapnap stopped moving.</p>
<p>He looked up at George’s empty face void of any happiness and leaned forward. </p>
<p>“Then why aren’t you smiling George?” He asked.</p>
<p>George flinched lightly and looked down at his own gnarled hands. “What’s there to smile about…” He mumbled.</p>
<p>“Well….you’re alive.” Sapnap said. “And I’m happy you’re alive George.” </p>
<p>George didn’t look happy to be alive. He looked like he was wishing he was dead.</p>
<p>Sapnap cleared his throat and leaned back sadly watching his best friend shrink down in front of his eyes, practically disappearing…</p>
<p>He couldn’t just sit there and watch. He closed his eyes ready to scrap all dignity.</p>
<p>“You are….my fire…” He started to sing low under his breath.</p>
<p>George’s head snapped to look at him confused. Even Sapnap cringed at his own voice….not quite sure how Dream did this on the daily with him.</p>
<p>“The one...desire..” He didn’t look at George, instead putting on a slightly annoyed face. </p>
<p>He could see George’s shocked face out of the corner of his eyes.</p>
<p>“Believe...when I say…” He rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks growing red. “I want it that way.”</p>
<p>George seemed to be completely distracted by the self loathing watching Sapnap struggle to get the song out awkwardly.</p>
<p>Then his face smiled just as awkwardly...it was tiny...small and possibly insignificant…</p>
<p>But seeing that smile made Sapnap grow more confident in what he was doing. He was relieving the stress. In a sudden over exaggerated voice he leaned over towards George.</p>
<p>“I want it that way!” He sang in a wavering tone. He didn’t have the voice like Dream but he could somewhat hold a tune.</p>
<p>George covered his face with his bandaged hands to hide his red face and tiny smirk.</p>
<p>“But we...are two worlds apart!” He reached out his hand playfully caressing George’s cheek. </p>
<p>The smaller boy couldn’t help but let out the tiniest giggle before nudging his hand away.</p>
<p>“Can’t reach to your heart…. When I say…” He sang, pulling his hand away and placing it to his chest like he was mock offended by George's ‘rejection’ of his touch.</p>
<p>He jumped up on two feet standing above the bed and grabbed the water bottle holding it up to his mouth. “That I want it that way!” He said and his voice cracked lightly sending George into a fit of giggles.</p>
<p>“Tell me why!” He sang loudly and then held out the bottle to George’s lips who could barely escape laughter, much less get the words out.</p>
<p>“A-Ain’t nothing but a heartache….” He sang back through a laugh.</p>
<p>“Tellll me why!” Sapnap sang again, switching his ‘microphone’ back and forth between the two of them.</p>
<p>“Ain’t nothing but a mistake!” George chanted back in a cracked voice destroyed by his previous pain and now sudden laughter.</p>
<p>“That’s right George, TELL ME WHY!” He sang and George couldn’t contain himself from clutching his chest and laughing.</p>
<p>“F-fuck I can’t remember the words!” He said back wiping the tears that fell from his eyes.</p>
<p>“That’s okay! I gotchu!” He said. ”I never want to hear you sayyyyy.”</p>
<p>“I want it that way.” George sang unable to stop himself from breaking into a series of coughs.</p>
<p>Sapnap immediately stopped singing and knelt beside him helping him take a few more sips of water. Afterwards George immediately looked at him brightly. His multi colored eyes glazed over by the temporary joy that the singing brought him...taking away all attention from his mutilated hands.</p>
<p>“Am I, your fire?” He sang with his voice rasping over. Sapnap was astounding that he was going along with it.</p>
<p>“Your one desire?” He sang back.</p>
<p>“Yes I know it’s too late!” George was a mess of uncontrollable laughter….but he looked better.</p>
<p>..That’s what mattered.</p>
<p>“But I want it that way!” Sapnap sang with a grin.</p>
<p>The two boys were so caught up in the moment singing songs with each other for a while, basking in the warm return of George’s smile, they never even noticed Dream slip inside the room.</p>
<p>The boy hung back watching them sing with each other...watching George’s sweet smile.</p>
<p>He didn’t say anything….</p>
<p>...he’d do anything to keep that smile there forever. It was better than seeing whatever was beneath it the night before.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It had been four days since they first holed up in the motel waiting for George to recover. Ultimately Dream decided that George was well rested enough to develop some of his muscles back.</p>
<p>He wanted to get back on the road soon, afraid they might run into some other stragglers or new military members. Eventually George could get back on his bad foot and walk again. The bear trap had not dug in too far to completely destroy the bones inside, but the skin was more puffy after the healing process and the wounds now sealed.</p>
<p>Even though George groaned about it, Dream convinced him it was time to get used to it. He didn’t want to throw George out into the middle of a zombie fight and be in so much pain he couldn’t draw back the string on his bow.</p>
<p>“How do your hands feel today?” He asked at first looking at him with a raised eyebrow from where George sat in his bed practicing shuffling a deck of cards found in the bedside tables drawer. </p>
<p>“They don’t hurt as much…” George admitted barely raising his head to look at Dream. “But they still sting with bigger pressure.”</p>
<p>Dream fumbled with his own fingers. He had been more drawn off from George the time they spent here, leaving Sapnap to make idle talk with him. </p>
<p>It was just hard to look at him...the broken thing Dream had made him into.</p>
<p>He stood up from the bed, careful not to wake up Sapnap who was still sleeping soundly. </p>
<p>“Then today we pick up your weapons and try them out again.” He said sternly.</p>
<p>George looked up at him and rolled his eyes. “Dream I’m not a child...I know how to handle my weapons.”</p>
<p>“Not with what just happened George… your hands hurt and what we need is for you to get used to holding them again...this change is...its permanent George.” He stumbled to get the words out even though it hurt.</p>
<p>George spun the deck around in his hand, and slipped letting some of the deck fall between the unnatural opening between his fingers.</p>
<p>He paused and let his hands fall to the blankets dropping all the cards onto the bed sheets.</p>
<p>“I know it’s permanent.” He whispered roughly and then slowly but carefully moved out of bed. Dream watched him disappear into the bathroom and his heart clenched.</p>
<p>
  <em> What did I do to him? </em>
</p>
<p>He grabbed the bow and quiver along with George’s gun and knife and gently knocked on the bathroom door letting out a quiet whisper.</p>
<p>“I’ll be outside when you’re done.” </p>
<p>His feet trudged across the ratty motel's red carpet floor as he opened the door and slipped outside closing it gently behind him.</p>
<p>It was cold outside...the sky was a light gray full of clouds with barely any sun leaking through. A cold breeze brushed up his skin, sending shivers down his spine. He rubbed his arms lightly and pulled his jacket closer over his chin. The chilly air sent down swirling orange and brown leaves from the woods across the street.</p>
<p>It was definitely autumn...the sudden memories of spending the October night of Halloween hit him.</p>
<p>He did miss those days when he didn’t have to worry about the world collapsing in on itself.</p>
<p>He had moved the horses to the canopy around back so they were somewhat sheltered from the storms that hit. He made sure they were well fed with supplies he had stocked up from the rooms...but they were starting to thin.</p>
<p>He set the weapons on one of the rusted metal tables set up out front near the center. He looked at the collection of trash around them and knelt down scooping up plastic sheets and Styrofoam coffee cups.</p>
<p>Gently he set them on the fenceline of one of the motel entrances piling the cups in different places, setting up targets here and there.</p>
<p>He heard the door slam shut and glanced over to see George hugging his body in his sweatshirt and jacket shaking lightly. He felt bad but now wasn’t the time to give in just because the weather was getting worse. At the rate they were moving, they could be out on the journey till snowfall.</p>
<p>“What do you want to practice with first?” He asked with no emotion laced on his tongue and he avoided looking at George entirely.</p>
<p>“Let me practice holding the knife.” George replied. There was a sharpness to his tone...sarcasm. He definitely thought there was no problem here with his weapons.</p>
<p>Dream picked up George’s switchblade and handed it over to him. Now when George held it in his left hand, he had less strength to his hold, with the missing finger and lingering weakness of not holding anything for the past four days.</p>
<p>Dream picked up a short stick from the side and approached George who was busy tossing the weapon from side to side.</p>
<p>With one smooth motion he slapped the stick against the knife sending it flying from George’s left hand. The brunette snapped his head towards him angrily.</p>
<p>“What the fuck?” He exclaimed with his temper already flaring.</p>
<p>“You don’t have any strength in your hand anymore...grip the weapon like your life depends on it...cause it might as well.” He said and then nodded to the fallen switchblade. “Pick it up. Try again.”</p>
<p>George sent him a glare and crouched down beside his knife scooping it up off the ground. Dream could see his knuckles tightening over the weapon, turning white.</p>
<p>He stared at him with empty green eyes and shrugged. “Go ahead...try hitting me.”</p>
<p>George’s eyes softened for just a second...hesitance. He didn’t want to try and hurt Dream...yet on the other hand he knew the taller male could block him easily.</p>
<p>He moved forward with the knife, only taking a step before Dream swung the stick and sent it clattering to the pavement under them.</p>
<p>George held his hand, slightly sore and glared at him. Dream smirked at him playfully.</p>
<p>“Again?” He asked with a smug shrug of his shoulders.</p>
<p>Over and over again George came after Dream with the knife, and over and over again he failed and failed, either being pinned by Dream or losing his knife to the dreaded stick.</p>
<p>His hand was starting to cramp...but George didn’t give up. Every second the knife was slapped away he grew more determined to work harder.</p>
<p>He charged Dream with his outstretched hand, knife poised at the ready. Dream slapped the knife, nicking George’s fingers slightly enough for a sting.</p>
<p>George gripped the weapon firmly in his hand and moved forward again, diving the knife forward.</p>
<p>
  <em> If my hands are weak…. </em>
</p>
<p>He moved forward watching Dream get in the ready position to block.</p>
<p>
  <em> ...I’ll use my good leg. </em>
</p>
<p>He thrust out with his leg kicking the back of Dream’s and knocking him off balance just enough to surge forward and tackle him, holding the knife up to his neck. </p>
<p>He breathed heavily taking in the silence as he straddled Dream, pinning his arms to the ground. His face broke into a wide smile.</p>
<p>“I win!” He said and Dream shrugged from beneath him as George pulled the blade away. </p>
<p>“Against me who had a stick…” He said with a lame smile. Then he nodded. “But good job, your strength is coming back.</p>
<p>George slowly stood up getting off of Dream’s chest and helping him to his feet.</p>
<p>“Can we try my bow next?” He asked, suddenly he seemed more eager to jump back in and relearn weapons seeing as his training with the knife did not go as smoothly as he thought it would.</p>
<p>Dream nodded his head and watched him run to his bow with a newfound energy.</p>
<p>He stared in silence, watching him come back and then tapped the ground with his foot at a certain spot. </p>
<p>“Come here.” He said with a small smile. He gently grabbed his shoulder as he approached and helped him adjust his body on the spot. “Shoot from here for now...I put up all sorts of targets over there.” He pointed to the cups set up on the balcony.</p>
<p>George tilted his head and pursed his lips. “A little close, don’t you think?” He asked softly. He asked, trying not to be picky about what he was given...what he should start with. Dream knew how much it probably bothered him to be babied.</p>
<p>“Just try and pull back the string…” He said sarcastically. “You got some strength back with your knife but it's not fully there with your bow… you need time to be able to pull back and hold it when you draw...careful to not let the pain disturb your aim.”</p>
<p>George looked down at his bow and then at the small targets Dream had set up. He sighed and placed his three fingers on the string, already understanding it would take a lot more than his usual two fingers in order to hold it right.</p>
<p>He pulled up the bow with a wobbling hand, gripping the firm wood with a missing middle finger. It didn’t affect him as much but the slight rubbing against the material pulled at his stitches and made his skin burn.</p>
<p>He winced lightly and pulled back the string, his arms wobbled and his other stitched skin seared with white hot pain. He gritted his teeth and tried to hold it. Sweat raced down his face as he aimed at one of the cups.</p>
<p>He was going to miss...he knew that.</p>
<p>All of a sudden warm hands overtook his own, holding up his elbow and keeping his aim planted. He felt Dream’s chest up against his back, feeling his hot breath in his ear as he whispered.</p>
<p>“I’ve got you.” </p>
<p>George relaxed into his hold and took deep and steady breaths as he kept his eyes on the styrofoam cup directly in front of him.</p>
<p>His fingers hurt terribly from the break he took from picking up his weapon at all. His eyes never wandered but he released the arrow finally after a moment of waiting.</p>
<p>The arrow flew through the air only wobbling for a brief moment before nicking the edge of the styrofoam cup, taking it off the balcony.</p>
<p>He watched it fall to the ground and roll, getting blown down the motel parking lot and out into the street.</p>
<p>He sighed and felt Dream’s arms fall from around him, felt him step away and step into the cold. The chilly air brushed his exposed fingertips and traveled up to his heart bubbling with warmth.</p>
<p>“Something on your mind Georgie?” Dream asked and George turned to look at him, spying his shoulders brought up to his chin and his gloves holding his own body to conserve warmth.</p>
<p>George tilted his head to look at him and shrugged his shoulders. “I’m trying not to think too much about the things on my mind.</p>
<p>“Well you can talk to me about them… you went through a lot George…” Dream said and his face dropped drastically.</p>
<p>George fiddled with the bow string tugging lightly at it and bouncing it back and forth between his pointer and thumb.</p>
<p>“Honestly...I’m…” He faded off. </p>
<p>
  <em> Scared to keep going. </em>
</p>
<p>He looked up at Dream still sitting there, staring at him eagerly, trying to figure out what was wrong, his nose turned red in the cold and his freckles stuck out on his reddening cheeks.</p>
<p>He couldn’t tell him he was scared to continue...he couldn’t…</p>
<p>He knew Dream wanted this… he didn’t have the heart to tell him to quit now.</p>
<p>“I’m just… I can’t get their faces out of my head…” He said softly, body breaking for just a moment to hold himself with one hand.</p>
<p>Dream nodded as if he could assume that already. It was natural to have trauma after having your fingers cut off of course.</p>
<p>“But you saved me… thank god you and Sapnap found me… the both of you.” He could faintly remember Dream showing up that night. Unfortunately his brain was still fuzzy from how dizzy he felt seeing his own blood.</p>
<p>Dream looked away at the ground pursing his lips as if holding back some biting remark he was keeping down inside.</p>
<p>“Something’s been on your mind as well.” George said in a low voice recognizing that attitude. “You’ve been watching me from the side, but you’ve also been avoiding me..”</p>
<p>Dream looked away and sat on the edge of the chair at one of the metal tables watching George’s stone-cold face.</p>
<p>“You just got your fingers cut off and you wonder why I’ve been more observant around you?” He asked rhetorically.</p>
<p>“I don’t recall you going to Wilbur’s side when I removed his finger… Why are you so on edge? It was my mistake. Don’t get caught up in it.” George crossed his arms and dug the stump into his arm finding solace in it being covered.</p>
<p>“I let you go… “Dream murmured. “I let you both go out into the woods at night.”</p>
<p>“I begged to go, I had Sapnap, I accepted that stupid bet, and I wasn’t smart about splitting up or going too far. It was. My. Fault.” George huffed feeling a sort of annoyance bubble up out of his low tone and turned away.</p>
<p>“And yet when I found you there, with blood dripping from your palms, terror in your eyes, and surrounded by fucking cannibals, I never felt more guilty.” Dream said softly, making George freeze in his tracks.</p>
<p>He didn’t stop because of the words… it was how he said them, his voice breaking. He turned around to see Dream’s eyes watering.</p>
<p>“I dragged you both out here even though neither of you really wanted to go.” He said. “I put you into more and more danger.”</p>
<p>George leaned the bow against the side of the motel wall silently never taking his eyes off the emotional mess in front of him. Those green eyes filled with resentment stared up at him and made him hurt. It wasn’t resentment Dream had towards George…</p>
<p>…It was resentment Dream had with himself.</p>
<p>“I promised I wouldn’t let anything happen to either of you… I made a fucking promise. I wanted to always keep my promise… even if I lost everything else that makes me a less shitty person.” He whispered in a broken voice, his freckles dotting his cheeks turned red under the puffiness of his eyes. George stepped closed to him with his arms still crossed and biting his lip, like he was afraid of reaching out…like he was afraid of touching him with his messed-up hands.</p>
<p>Dream looked up at him as he approached and George could see a single tear fall from his eye and roll down his cheek, glistening in the small light feeding through the clouds.</p>
<p>“Who am I…if I can’t protect you?”</p>
<p>George inhaled a shaky breath seeing that tear and hearing how broken he actually sounded. Just like the scared little boy he had been when he was younger.</p>
<p>He didn’t care about his hands or the pain it might bring him. He just wanted to wipe the tear away.</p>
<p>George reached out and cupped his cheeks, swiping the thumb beneath his eye to be rid of the tear. Dream looked up at him and George smiled… actually smiled with sympathy.</p>
<p>“You’re human.” George said quietly, ignoring the soreness that had already flared up from using a bow.</p>
<p>Dream’s hand raised to gently touch his wrist with his soft hands and closed his eyes. George opened his mouth again.</p>
<p>“Humans make mistakes, we make promises that we can’t always keep… and the sad reality is we can’t protect every person we love.” He said softly. “But we can try.”</p>
<p>He kneels down in front of Dream, who follows his height with George’s hands slowly falling from Dream’s cheeks to his heart.</p>
<p>“Just knowing you want to protect us is enough. It shows me who you are.” He looked up at him and laughed brokenly through the pain. “These tears just prove you're still a person, better than any of the evil shitheads in this world.”</p>
<p>George leaned forward wrapping his arms around Dream’s waist and hugging him, burying his face into his chest.</p>
<p>“You played music for me every morning, and… you stood by my side since we were kids, to today. I’ve seen you show compassion for people who can’t take care of themselves. I’ve seen you work to better yourself for others.” He whispered saying all the good things about Dream. “You’ve loved me through all the unbearable pain until it was bearable again… and you have protected me.”</p>
<p>He looked up at Dream with a sad smile. “You’ve protected me for all my life because you actually cared about me and that’s why I love you Clay.”</p>
<p>Dream looked down at him biting his lip as if he was processing those words and actually taking them in. He looked down at George’s hands touching his arm and brushed his fingertips against George’s sensitive bruises wrists.</p>
<p>“You’re hands…” He started and George shook his head and leaned upwards, his lips hovering in front of his face.</p>
<p>“I don’t care.” The brunette replied and pressed his lips against Dream’s with some passion. It felt as if a part of him that he was losing was coming back. He felt warm and fuzzy kissing him again.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and caressed Dream’s cheek gently with his right hand being careful to not hurt his bandaged spot.</p>
<p>He felt Dream’s arms slip around his waist and lift him up to standing again, never breaking the heated kiss. George finally pulled away with a smile…the first smile in a while.</p>
<p>“We haven’t done that in a while.” George said softly. “I missed it.”</p>
<p>Dream chuckled and wiped away his tears. “You missed kissing me… dork?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Hey… I’m not the one crying over the kiss.” George said leaning forward to help wipe away what was left of his tears with a bundle of his shirt.</p>
<p>“Yeah well...I missed you...I missed <em> this </em>.” Dream said watching him with a smile gesturing between the two of them.</p>
<p>George’s sad smile never fell in hesitance and he leaned forward wrapping his arms around Dream.</p>
<p>“It never left.” He promised feeling Dream let all his weight fall onto him as he held him there in the brisk chilly air.</p>
<p>
  <em> And it’ll never leave… </em>
</p>
<p>He thought holding him tightly letting the warmth rush through his body before a sudden wind came along threatening to kill the flame.</p>
<p>
  <em> Will it? </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> “Here little piggy…” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He couldn’t hear over the blood drumming in his ears, boiling beneath his skin at every frantic beat. The brunette sprinted through the trees ducking under the branches threatening to hit him in the face and knock him on his back. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The frosty wind nipped at his face seemingly drawing the red dust to emerge on his pale skin, blooming over the terror. Every tear dropping from his eyes, felt like it turned to ice and bit his cheeks. His breath fogged in front of his face as he saw flames dancing in the woods around him through the fallen snow. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “WHERE ARE YOU RUNNING LITTLE PIG?”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He wanted to choke on the lack of air he was taking in. He slid behind a bent tree, nestling in the darkness it cast over its gnarled roots. He closed his eyes… maybe he didn’t believe in a higher power, but by god he prayed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> His tears dropped ice shards on the ground beneath him until he could feel his fingers freezing...burning...as if blades of steel cut deep into the flesh.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> His eyes fluttered open as his cheeks grew more blue. He stared down at the fingers in front of his face, watching them turn from blue...to black and slowly crumbling to dust in front of his eyes, delivering a horrifying pain. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He bit back his scream of agony and felt a sudden rush of heat. He looked up sharply to see a figure standing above him. Face ghosted by the shadows. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “George...let me save you…” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> His eyes washed over suddenly numbing the pain and fear he held staring at the shadowed figure...watching his face appear as he stepped into the light. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> His shining eyes with their bright reflective hues shining against the beautiful glow of the firelight, his blonde hair refusing to stand still against the sharp winds. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> George reached out his fingerless hands with a pleading face dripping with sorrow.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>He’ll always find me…</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A sharp gunfire sounded in the air and George felt his heart drop watching the comforting smile fade from the boy in front of him...a blossoming red coloring his chest… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ...and he fell to his knees before George… and George finally found the strength to scream until nothing was left. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>He’ll always keep me safe…</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He crawled for Dream’s body rolling it over to turn his dead face to the sky, his lips already turning blue...watching him crumble to dust in front of him as he doubled over hugging his chest and sobbed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>...until the day he dies.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A hand grabbed his shoulder… </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>His eyes flew open as he sat up with a cry. Immediately the hand left his shoulder and he spun his head around to look at Dream sitting beside him looking concerned and fearful with his outstretched hand slightly retracted.</p>
<p>George breathed shallowly and tried to catch it again as he got up and rubbed his eyes looking down at his hands feeling the burn of the bandages hurting his exposed skin beneath.</p>
<p>Now he remembered he was just back in the hotel….it must be the sixth day now that they were still here. He could hear the gentle patter of rain against the window letting in the soft cloudy morning light. </p>
<p>“You were talking in your sleep.” Dream whispered and George turned to look back at him, seeing Sapnap getting packed up in the background. </p>
<p>“Sorry… I had a nightmare.” George admitted trying to keep himself level headed...Dream was here and he was okay. That’s all that mattered.</p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Dream asked and scooted a bit closer on the bed resting an arm around his waist.</p>
<p>George shook his head and smiled tightly. “Maybe later…” His blue and brown eyes stared, dazed up at Dream hearing the rustling of bags as Sapnap put away clothes and supplies. His head cocked to the side. “What’s going on?” He asked sleepily.</p>
<p>Dream looked surprised before smiling sadly. “Do you not remember? We’re leaving today George...getting back on the road.”</p>
<p>He felt his heart drop just a bit hearing those words leave his lips...he could feel a rushing cold wash over him at the thought of leaving...getting back on the road to hell.</p>
<p>“Oh…” He whispered.</p>
<p>“Do you think you can handle yourself while we’re out there?” Dream asked, suddenly branching off into more faces of concern.</p>
<p>George wanted to tell him no...he wasn’t ready. That he needed more time, that he didn’t want to go....because if they went then Dream would know....</p>
<p>Instead he nodded his head to be rid of the guilt.</p>
<p>“Of course I am.” He said...but his words didn’t feel strong enough. Dream furrowed his eyebrows but stood up and nodded letting his hand fall from George. He already missed the loving embrace of warmth as soon as it left him.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back...I’m going to get the horses ready.” Dream said getting up from the bed. “Sapnap do you have most of the bags packed?”</p>
<p>The boy in the back looked up and nodded quickly. “Yeah I’m ready with my stuff.” He said quietly and then looked at George. “I packed your bag too George, I just wanted to give you time to get ready.”</p>
<p>George watched as Dream slipped on his rain jacket and caught his eyes one last time...seeing the smile on his face.</p>
<p>“We’ll be outside when you're ready to go.” He said and opened the door, disappearing into the loud rain with Sapnap. </p>
<p>Then the door shut and George was left in silence again. He uncovered himself with the blankets and shoved his feet over the side of the bed. He rolled up his pant leg to look at the bandages surrounding his ankle and lower leg from the bear trap. It still stung when he walked...but it was definitely getting better.</p>
<p>He stared at his hands and wiggled the stubs, watching the white ribbons that wrapped the missing limbs he had been rid of. No more blood seeped through, they burned against the touch of fabric but it wasn’t as bad as the cold feeling seeping into him...keeping the pain stinging just enough to hurt but not enough to draw a reaction.</p>
<p>He got up from bed making his way over to the bathroom to finish his business and wash his face. Once he was done he felt more refreshed and awake and grabbed his aviator goggles from the sink and a fresh pair of clean clothes.</p>
<p>He pulled on the jeans and sweater with no problem at all and slid the goggles on over his head, letting them rest in his soft brown locks...he then noticed small thin cracks spiraling like tendrils on the glass of the right lens and he pursed his lips.</p>
<p>He hadn’t remembered  it but he could guarantee it was from the night in the woods. He grabbed his gray jacket and pulled it over his shoulders, scooping up his backpack and scanning the room to make one last check that he had everything.</p>
<p>His eyes hit a silver glint beneath Sapnaps bed and he bent over scooping up the lighter from where it sat alone on the ground. His eyes stared numbly at the object in front of him, running what fingers he had over the engraved surface.</p>
<p>
  <em> Burn it Georgie. </em>
</p>
<p>His hand wandered to the side pouch in his bag...and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper unfurling it and revealing the corner being partially burnt, unfinished...he hadn’t been able to finish the job. </p>
<p>He shoved it back in his pocket and cupped the lighter in his gloved hands, opening the door and leaving the motel and all its newly found memories behind him.</p>
<p>He could see Sapnap and Dream as he closed the door behind him. Sapnap was putting some supplies back on the horses while Dream fed them and spoke gentle words to them.</p>
<p>He smiled watching the two of them, hoods up, getting ready through the rainy day. He walked over, his feet splashing through the small puddles of water building up in the sloped parking lot. As he moved his bag over to the horses, he ran his gnarled hands over Spirit’s side.</p>
<p>The horse didn’t flinch under the new touch, not even batting an eye towards George. </p>
<p><em> Animals definitely don’t judge. </em>He thought to himself.</p>
<p>A splash of cold water coated his pant leg and he jumped quickly before snapping his head back to see Sapnap standing there in the puddle, his hoodie pulled up over his head, his long hair hanging loosely today over his eyes, a mischievous glint in those dark coal colored irises.</p>
<p>George stared at him unmoving for a second, seeing his foot raised ready to kick the water and splash George again.</p>
<p>The brunette engaged in the staring match. </p>
<p>“Do it again….I dare you.” George said under his breath.</p>
<p>Sapnap’s grin widened as he started to move his leg.</p>
<p>A giant wave of cold water went all the way up Sapnap’s side and he shrieked to see Dream who had stomped into the ginormus puddle causing a great big splash.</p>
<p>“DREAM!” Sapnap cried out hearing the other boys wheezing and immediately started to kick the water back at his friend. </p>
<p>George was left to giggle and watch the two run around splashing each other in puddles. He gently pushed himself up on the horse, bag and all, watching from above as the two goofed around in the falling rain.</p>
<p>“Hey! If we don’t get on the road sooner or later, then a bigger storm will catch up to us before we get anywhere!” He shouted down to them, though his fond smile never left his lips.</p>
<p>Dream paused his splashing to look up at George, he opened his mouth to respond before a large splash of water doused the side of his jacket. He covered his face and mask turning slightly.</p>
<p>“Sapnap!” He hissed. “I stopped!”</p>
<p>“You didn’t call time out!” The younger said splashing again. Dream cursed under his breath and looked away holding his hands up to protect his face.</p>
<p>“He-HEY okay okay! Time out!.... Fuck man…”</p>
<p>George giggled lightly watching Dream playfully punch Sapnap’s shoulder. “Seriously guys, we need to get moving.” He could hear their grumbles of protest as they climbed on the horses. He felt Dream slide up behind him wrapping his arms around him to take the reins.</p>
<p>Instead of leaning back into him like he normally did, George felt more conscious of not wanting to put all his weight on Dream, sitting up straight. If Dream noticed, he said nothing.</p>
<p>“Damn those clouds look terrible.” Sapnap said pointing up at the swirling black into the distance. “Do we need to go towards them?”</p>
<p>Dream planted his heels against Spirit’s side and shook his head.</p>
<p>“No but we do need to outrun them…” He shouted out over the rain. The water against his jacket was so unbelievably loud and he found it hard to hear without tilting his hood back slightly so catch the small bits of sound.</p>
<p>“Think we can find a place to rest before it gets too rough?” George asked loudly and swiftly tossed the lighter to Sapnap who caught it and voiced his thanks.</p>
<p>“Maybe.” Dream replied and looked over his shoulder giving one last glance to the motel before edging the horse forward, Sapnap following close on their heels.</p>
<p>The horses' hooves splashed against the puddles as they left the lot together tackling the gloomy day…</p>
<p>...and leaving the nightmares behind.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The hazy sky above them only got darker as they traveled down the dark roads. The sky cast gray shadows all around them, the air sent biting frost mixed with frozen water droplets that stung Sapnap’s cheeks.</p>
<p>He pulled the hood further over his head, covering his dark locks as the horses trudged through the uneven terrain.</p>
<p>Eventually the highways faded into gravel country roads. The long farmlands stretched for miles as they traveled downhill, every cloud in the sky could be seen over a mountain of mist. Fences surrounding areas that were once made to keep animals in were now barricaded with wire mesh as if someone had tried to keep the area somewhat safe from the creatures getting through. </p>
<p>However some of the wired mesh was torn through, coated with blood. Clearly it hadn’t been enough.</p>
<p>Sapnap could see large masses laying in the center of the fenced in areas...he didn’t need much to know they were the shredded remains of the animals once kept there.</p>
<p>He glanced over at Dream and George, he could sense their quiet whispers from here even if he couldn’t hear it over the pouring rain. Being the youngest out of the both of them was difficult.</p>
<p>It was always George or Dream that he turned to. They were older than him, they knew more...he listened to them, followed what they told him.</p>
<p>He was completely lost without them.</p>
<p>He thought back to their relationship over the years in the apocalypse. He only had life with them after his parents died. After Dream had told him about what happens to people in the apocalypse, Sapnap fell silent for a while.</p>
<p>It wasn’t because he was hurt by the things Dream told him, about what happens to people in the real world nowadays. About what most likely happened to his parents. His silence was not because he hated what Dream told him.</p>
<p>It was because he realized it was the sad truth and he believed it.</p>
<p>He believed everyone around him because he knew they were right.</p>
<p>Sapnap didn’t like being alone. Especially when he had to be away from Dream and George. They grew up on the road together, Dream promised them that they were a family.</p>
<p>When they were first found by Bad and the others, Sapnap refused to stay anywhere else other than near Dream and George. At first he was placed in the orphans home that was built for children under eighteen years old with no guardians or family. </p>
<p>But when he was seventeen, he would be up late at night screaming from night terrors with no comfort. He got no rest, no comfort from being away from them. </p>
<p>Dream and George let him stay with them in the house and the night terrors were soothed. They had each other. About a year in, Sapnap grew accustomed to their new home. Bad taught him how to read and write better...Fundy had helped him with music...Tommy and Tubbo listened to his stories.</p>
<p>He slowly grew to feel like his family had expanded. While George clammed up and Dream mostly kept neutral, Sapnap welcomed everyone immediately.</p>
<p>A year into staying in the base, Sapnap was ready to move to his own place away from Dream and George. He turned eighteen and finally moved to a smaller place nearby. </p>
<p>He thought it would go smoothly but the night terrors still made him toss and turn. Without Dream and George, he felt more empty, even surrounded by other people.</p>
<p>The gift of the walkie talkies helped him at night if he struggled. Dream and George would talk to him until he fell asleep. Bad called it Separation Anxiety when they talked. He told him they could all work through it together.</p>
<p>But now Bad was dead….Fundy was dead...Tubbo was injured...and Tommy was angry.</p>
<p>All he had left was George and Dream again. </p>
<p>“Sapnap!” Dream’s voice pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up in surprise through the pouring rain at the two figures a ways away from him.</p>
<p>Sapnap looked confused at how far ahead he had gotten. He must’ve been so lost in thought that he wasn’t even paying attention to where he was going. He chuckled nervously and slowed Joffrey to a stop, looking back at Dream and George, allowing them to catch up.</p>
<p>“You were fading off, are you okay?” Dream asked, concerned and reached out from atop Spirit to put a hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>The younger nodded his head and looked around the barren farm with rotting corn fields stretching out for miles around them. He stared sullenly at the sight of a dying world.</p>
<p>“I’m...okay, just dozing off sorry.” He shook his head. “I keep thinking about…”</p>
<p>
  <em> Home. </em>
</p>
<p>“Everyone back at the base.” Sapnap said not sure if Dream could catch his words over the fallen rain. He could see George look away from the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>“Hey…” Dream’s voice was soft towards his friend. “The sooner we finish our goal, the sooner we can go back to them and tell our story.” He said.</p>
<p>
  <em> What if we don’t make it back home? Then who will tell our story? </em>
</p>
<p>“Dream and I were thinking we should stop for the night in the old barn down the hill. It’ll be even harder to travel through the storm so it's best to wait for it to pass inside.” George tagged in talking over the pouring rain.</p>
<p>“Plus you look like you need some sleep. You’ve been up for a while now.” Dream said teasingly, letting his hand fall from Sapnap’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Pssh, I could go on for hours.” Sapnap said with a smirk. </p>
<p>“Yeah right.” Dream’s eyes rolled lightly and the two shared a laugh. George’s head snapped up.</p>
<p>“Shh!” He quickly hushed the both of them and looked around. “Did you hear that?”</p>
<p>The other two stopped the horses and paused. The pouring rain was loud over their ears and he found himself perking up to try and hear what George was talking about.</p>
<p>Growling...a howl.</p>
<p>“Infected.” George whispered but Sapnap couldn’t hear him.</p>
<p>The horses reared back letting out a loud cry and the swirling mass of fog that surrounded them. Sapnap’s eyes narrowed as he tried to get control of Joffrey. Black shadows in the fog slowly emerged down the beaten path near the barn.</p>
<p>Quickly the howls turned to vicious screams and the sound of heavy footsteps against mud rang loud in his ear over the rain.</p>
<p>A thunderclap shook the sky and Joffrey reared back, throwing Sapnap from the saddle before taking off back where they had come from. </p>
<p>Sapnap let out a cry as his face hit the mud, splattering all over his body. He scrambled to his feet in time to see Spirit let out a loud cry before charging off with Dream and George still holding on.</p>
<p>“SAPNAP!” He heard George scream.</p>
<p>“RUN SAPNAP!” Dream shouted afterwards.</p>
<p>The frantic beating of the youngest heart seemed to be way above the healthy level. He stared at the black shadows sprinting at him through the rain and he scrambled to his feet, slipping in the mud and turning to run into the rotted cornfield, in the opposite direction of Dream and George.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the zombies prowling after him that made his heart rate quicken. The sudden anxiety of being on his own took over.</p>
<p>
  <em> He was alone.  </em>
</p>
<p>He felt the sharp leaves cut into his soft cheeks flecked with mud and he squeezed his eyes shut as he ran, hearing the groans and insane calls of infected on his heels. His heavy breathing and panicking started to let small yelps emerge from between his lips. </p>
<p>He was absolutely terrified. The entire field lit up in the darkness and his face was flashed with wide eyed fear. The rain trickled down his skin and he could hear the crashing of crops behind him.</p>
<p>He wanted to shout for Dream, call out to George, beg for them to rescue him from this hell.</p>
<p>He burst through the crops and his body collided with a big object. He looked at the large tractor and his eyes traveled upwards to the dismembered farmer stuck on top, his body already rotted of flesh.</p>
<p>He bit back his scream and quickly dove underneath the tractor, cowering under the vehicle, safe from the rain. He could see the frantic moving legs of the zombies sprint around it through the crops, not pausing to stop as they screamed and stumbled through the area.</p>
<p>He covered his ears cowering, curled up into a ball until the screams went away and faded. His heart was in his throat and he couldn’t stop his terrified form from trembling. </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure how long he sat there. He shakily reached into his bag and pulled out his lighter with shaky hands and slowly swiped the flint, watching the tiny flame come to life right in front of his eyes.</p>
<p>He never saw fire as a means to destroy...more of a means to live. </p>
<p>It’s glow made him feel safe, protected, and warm. It helped him survive. He held it close, taking it what little light and warmth it offered, listening to the pouring rain and slowly he brought out his walkie talkie.</p>
<p>His voice trembled as he spoke and pressed the talk button.</p>
<p>“Dream….G-George….” Tears raced down his cheeks faster than rain as his voice broke and he meekly cried out in the middle of the field alone, with only his small light for guidance.</p>
<p>“Any..one?...”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Dream lost control of Spirit in the middle of the corn field, his fear for Sapnap and George’s safety was overwhelming as he started to slip from the horse.</p>
<p>George was holding onto Dream for dear life just hoping he wouldn’t fall off, his hands flared up in pain as he gripped at Dream’s shirt.</p>
<p>“George we have to go back and find Sapnap!” He cried out. George felt himself slipping and another loud burst of thunder echoed across the sky, he thought he would go deaf from the ringing in his ear after all the storm. He let go of Dream for a second to cover his ears…</p>
<p>...and he was gone.</p>
<p>He slipped from the horses back feeling Dream trying to grab onto his hand to pull him back up, but the shock of hitting the ground eventually pried their hands forcefully apart.</p>
<p>His ears were ringing so loud that he couldn’t hear Dream shout his name.</p>
<p>He looked up at the shadow emerging from the mist and saw a runner lunging for him, its jaws unhinged ready for the killing bite. George screamed feeling it clamber on top of him to start hitting him with sharp claws, digging into his skin. Every blow hurt as it tried to beat him to death.</p>
<p>He pulled out his gun trying to shoot at it but he wasn’t able to fix his horrid grip on the weapon before the runner’s flailing arms slapped it away sending it flying into the mud nearby. </p>
<p>He held up his arm trying to hold the zombie off by ramming his arm under his chin and holding him there so it couldn’t get too close to his face. He felt the spit mixed with rain splatter against his cheeks. </p>
<p>With his free hand he fumbled for his knife, feeling how sore his hands were...but the adrenaline spikes made him panic and his grip tightened.</p>
<p>He let out a cry of rage as he raised the knife above his head and slammed it down into the infecteds, watching it pause in movement before falling limp on top of him.</p>
<p>He laid there unmoving, catching his breath. He wasn’t bitten but he could feel his body's adrenaline begin to slowly fall. The zombie was pushed off of him and he felt Dream grab his hand and pull him up.</p>
<p>“George we have to go!” Dream’s distant call sounded in his ears and he felt himself being shaken. The ringing in his ears wasn’t fading so easily but he found eye contact with Dream...seeing his golden shade of eyes and panicked face through the falling rain made him reach out and hold onto his shoulders for stabilization.</p>
<p>“Okay...Okay…” He said and his eyes went down to his own stubs where his fingers were, staring at the blood leaking through the fabric coated with mud. He felt sick and quickly looked away back at Dream, tearing his eyes away from the wound before he felt faint.</p>
<p>“Where’s Spirit?” He asked looking around for their horse. Dream averted his gaze.</p>
<p>“Gone. Bolted as soon as I slipped off to come back for you.” He admitted.</p>
<p>A faint crackle in the ring of his ears sounded and he reached around his back to grab the walkie in his back pocket.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Any...one?” </em>
</p>
<p>“Nick?” He asked quickly, hearing no response but the shaky breathing in the background. He closed his eyes repeating back the words he told Dream a thousand times before bed when he woke up in the night fearful.</p>
<p>“Listen to me...breathe in for five seconds okay….we’ll hold for four and exhale for five.” He said as Dream took his gun out of his pocket and kept an eye on the swaying crops around them in the clearing, listening for danger.</p>
<p>“One...two...three...four…” George slowly counted before another crackle sounded.</p>
<p>
  <em> “I...can’t. Where are...you guys? I need you, where are you?”  </em>
</p>
<p>The voice was growing more panicked. George felt his heart skip a beat. “Nick I need you to calm down so you can tell me where you are. I know you can do this...I believe in you okay?”</p>
<p>It was silent for a moment, George clicked the button again ready to ask if his friend was still there when he heard his voice.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Okay…” </em>
</p>
<p>Again George repeated the exercise, over and over in the falling rain as his eyes watched Dream carefully, looking for any rapid movements. Finally Sapnap was able to get his words out with a smaller stutter.</p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m hiding underneath a big tractor in a small clearing in the middle of the other field you both disappeared into...there's a dead farmer on top...his flesh is rotting and purple…” </em>
</p>
<p>George could hear the quick breathing start to build up and he quickly countered.</p>
<p>“We’re on our way. Keep talking to us if you need us okay? You’ll be okay, we’re gonna get you to safety Nick.” He said softly.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Please hurry…” </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sapnap had returned the lighter to his pocket not wanting to waste the little flame that was left. He slowly crawled out from underneath the tractor and sat beside the big wheel, his head leaned back, face void of emotion as he waited for his friends to rescue him.</p>
<p>For them to rescue him.</p>
<p>How many times did he have to be rescued? </p>
<p>Fundy had saved his life and lost his own...George saved him from being ripped to pieces by a bloated zombie...Dream had saved him from hell itself. </p>
<p>When was it his turn to be a hero? When did he get to be the one to save a life?</p>
<p>What was his purpose other than going along the side of Dream and George? Being the damsel in distress for the two of them?</p>
<p>He flicked the cap of the lighter on and off, watching it blandly, not lighting it but not stopping the nervous tick either.</p>
<p>He brought his leg up slightly near his chest and sighed leaning on it. He stared up at the hazy rainy sky, letting the water droplets wash the mud from his cheeks, his clothes were a mess, torn and shredded from being underneath the vehicle for so long.</p>
<p>He sat there for a while...hours it felt like...unmoving when finally.</p>
<p>“NICK?!” His head shot up looking towards the crops.</p>
<p>
  <em> Dream? </em>
</p>
<p>“SAPNAP!!!” The other call over the rain made his heart leap.</p>
<p>
  <em> George! </em>
</p>
<p>“H-Here!” He called out weakly. He could hear a frantic change in pace as the other boys broke into a sprint and he cringed seeing them coated with mud and blood bursting through the cropline.</p>
<p>As soon as he saw them, he broke into tears...but apparently they didn’t blend with the rain as his friends rushed to kneel by his side, looking him over for injuries, talking to him lightly, hugging him and holding on.</p>
<p>He let those tears fall and he kept whispering his thank you’s under his breath, so grateful to have them back, no matter how much the idea of them being forced to save his life hurt.</p>
<p>He could see Dream’s bright green eyes and felt his hands reach out to cup his cheeks. “Why are you crying man? I should be the one that's crying!” His voice was wavering with the anxious smile on his lips.</p>
<p>“I’m so relieved…” Sapnap’s trembling voice managed to get out. </p>
<p>“We were never going to let you get hurt Sapnap…” George said with a smile and Sapnap nodded his head.</p>
<p>“I know...but there's always a chance.” He whispered and looked at Dream. “There’s always a chance the people you care about can’t get back to you no matter how hard they try.”</p>
<p>Dream’s smile wavered, the soft light in his eyes dying as George helped Sapnap to his feet and guided him through the rain in the direction of the lone abandoned barn.</p>
<p>Dream stood solemnly a little ways away and watched the two of them limp away.</p>
<p>
  <em> Humans make mistakes, we make promises that we can’t always keep… and the sad reality is we can’t protect every person we love...But we can try. </em>
</p>
<p>Dream’s hands curled up and he looked at the poor soul trapped atop the tractor, taken from the world too soon.</p>
<p>“Let me not make the mistake...Let me be their song in the dark.” He whispered before  pulling his hood down and following after the duo, keeping his distance.</p>
<p>
  <em> Without them...who will I become? </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>The blonde reached up and slid a lantern off the wall. Whispers could be heard in the dark before a small blazing light surfaced and filled the lantern with a soft glow. The old barn was lit up casting orange flickering shadows across the walls. Dream helped them to a corner out of sight from any outside viewers and sat down first.</p>
<p>Gently George and Sapnap lowered themselves down on either side of him and held on trying to escape the cold. Dream wrapped his arms around them both despite the mud and chill and blood...and let them get as warm as they could.</p>
<p>The storm raged on outside, beating against the old wood of the barn, the rafters creaked against the heavy downpour...and Dream was nervous that it would crash on top of them. </p>
<p>They stayed there in the cold for a while, trying to get warm, when a different sound came from upstairs.</p>
<p>Simultaneously all three of their heads popped up to stare at the rafters above them. While Dream’s muscles ached he stood slowly. He cursed himself for not checking as soon as they got inside.</p>
<p>“I’ll go take care of it.” He said in a raspy voice before feeling a hand grasp his.</p>
<p>He looked down expecting to see George but instead it was Sapnap holding onto him. </p>
<p>“Let me go this time, or at least let me come with you.” He said softly not looking Dream in the eye but holding onto his hand as best he could.</p>
<p>Dream was silent for a moment but he nodded in agreement. “Yeah sure....grab your gun. George, stay here and maybe find some blankets.” He picked up the lantern.</p>
<p>The smaller male nodded and started to search the bottom level while Dream approached the ladder to the top balcony handing the lantern to Sapnap. He slowly began his journey up the ladder and ignored the screaming aches in his body.</p>
<p>He could hear Sapnap begin to climb underneath him and he pushed the trapdoor that led to the top, peeking around the dark upstairs window. Some rain was managing to get in through the upper levels. He couldn’t see much out of the ordinary...but then he heard footsteps darting away, a shadow move and he lowered the trapdoor looking down at Sapnap. </p>
<p>“Somethings up there.” He whispered and Sapnap nodded. Dream pushed open the trapdoor slowly so he wouldn’t make any noise.</p>
<p>Slowly he crawled out and took the lantern from Sapnap, looking around the barn’s balcony. There were storage chests and bundles of hay surrounding the upper area. Dream swung the lantern from side to side watching the firelight cast their shadows on the wall.</p>
<p>He heard a yelp from George downstairs and chuckled assuming he had been taken by surprise from the giant shadow on the wall. He chuckled under his breath and brought his gun out of his bag hearing Sapnap rise beside him.</p>
<p>When he heard another scuttle he snapped his weapon in the direction, loaded and aimed. Slowly they approached seeing something moving beneath the hay.</p>
<p>“What do you think it is?” Sapnap asked.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure…” Dream murmured and the two slowly got closer until…</p>
<p>...a small orange head poked out from the hay. </p>
<p>A kitten.</p>
<p>Sapnap jumped in surprise for a moment but Dream relaxed. The kitten was so tiny with light white stripes and ginger fur that was scruffed and pointing in all different directions.</p>
<p>But what really caught Dream’s eye...was the kitten's beautiful eyes.</p>
<p>One sparkling blue eye on the left and one glimmering green eye on the right.</p>
<p>“Hey...that's the condition George has right?” Sapnap asked eagerly.</p>
<p>“Yeah. It’s called heterochromia. Two different eye colors...it's really beautiful isn't it?” He asked and knelt down holding his hand out to the kitten. </p>
<p>It came closer sticking its pink nose towards his outstretched hand and nuzzled into it. He gave it a few slow pets before looking at Sapnap.</p>
<p>“It’s…” He paused and gave a quick glance underneath. “She’s friendly, just hold out your hand and let her sniff you.” He told Sapnap and instructed him to hold out his hand.</p>
<p>Sapnap hesitantly held out his hand and immediately a low hum from her throat emerged.</p>
<p>“She’s purring, that means she likes you.” Dream told him with a smile. Sapnap’s face softened and he giggled as the kitten crawled into his lap.</p>
<p>Dream stood up watching the two bond and looked around warily wondering where the kitten's mother might have been. She could have rabies...or carried the disease if they weren’t careful.</p>
<p>He searched the rest of the place worriedly before a small bundle of hay in the back corner caught his eye. He approached it and looked down to see a nest of kittens...all no longer moving.</p>
<p>He pursed his lips seeing the mother cat beside them....dead and probably frozen from the cold.</p>
<p>Dream looked both ways before gently moving a nearby tarp overtop their bodies...not wanting Sapnap to have to look at the horrific sight.</p>
<p>He returned to see Sapnap dangling a straw of hay over the kitten’s head, watching it bounce back and forth in an attempt to snatch it before falling over awkwardly.</p>
<p>Sapnap broke out into laughter as the kitten pounced over and over again, mewling in frustration.</p>
<p>“The litter is dead…” Dream said quietly. He didn’t have the heart to tell Sapnap directly that the kitten wouldn’t have long either.</p>
<p>“What? How?” Sapnap asked, dropping the straw of hay so the kitten could nibble on the end.</p>
<p>“Probably the cold...lack of food...it wasn’t easy for the mother to care for them all.” Dream said sadly.</p>
<p>“Then we’ll take her with us!” Sapnap said eagerly. Dream paused and looked up. </p>
<p>“Sapnap that’s ridiculous. We’re going to fight, not taking her straight back home.” He warned.</p>
<p>“I’ll protect her. She doesn’t have a family anymore Dream...maybe we were meant to find her. Come on...let me give her the chance you gave me.” His eyes were pleading.</p>
<p>Dream couldn’t say no. He nodded knowing he wouldn’t be responsible for what happened. “What are you going to name her?” He asked softly watching Sapnap resume playtime with the small feline.</p>
<p>Sapnap smiles without looking up at Dream.</p>
<p>“Storm.” He said lightly and the winds howled outside.</p>
<hr/>
<p>That night Sapnap played with Storm for hours while George dug out blankets downstairs and Dream mapped out new plans for a journey without horses. He was worried they would never come back after the scare they had so plans would be rough.</p>
<p>He had his walkman earbuds in his ears and was scribbling small stars on maps to mark good stopping locations on their journey when a pair of arms slid around his neck, hot breath in his ear. </p>
<p>He reached up holding George’s hand and gave it a light squeeze taking in that warmth as Sapnap laughed upstairs, taking out one of the earbuds to hear him.</p>
<p>“Don’t stay up too late okay?” George whispered into his ear. </p>
<p>“I won’t, I won’t...just need a few more minutes. I'll go over this one last time...and then I’ll come to bed.” He admitted and looked back down at the papers scattered on the floor.</p>
<p>“You better.” George replied before planting a kiss on his cheek and slowly removed his arms from around Dream’s shoulders giving them a final pat before walking to the ladder and standing underneath it to call for Sapnap.</p>
<p>Dream slipped the earbud back in, listening to the Beatles carry him away as he finished plans.</p>
<p>By the time he was done, the candle in the lantern had burned down to the bottom. He stared at it flicker and wave...remembering the times with WIlbur in the barn from when they were kids.</p>
<p>He smiled at those memories, already missing his friend. </p>
<p>Slowly he gathered his papers, putting away his walkman, and picked up the lantern, moving over to where Sapnap, George and the new addition to the family were laid out sleepily.</p>
<p>Storm’s head popped up from where she was cuddling with Sapnap and she tilted her head to look at Dream, who smiled awkwardly and tilted his head back. Storm yawned and closed her eyes quickly falling back into sleep.</p>
<p>Slowly he set the lantern down and pulled one of the old wool blankets over himself for some warmth, before staring at the barren ceiling, listening to the storm….and waiting for sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>July 1st, 2012</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Sapnap...you really are amazing.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Sapnap’s head perked up hearing Dream speak. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “What do you mean?” He asked unsure of what the other was saying. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I mean you have this knack for keeping the other kids with us afloat...how do you do it?” Dream asked confused. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Sapnap leaned back in his cage and looked back and forth.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I don’t want to die...but the more miserable you feel the more...you want to.” He whispered. “I don’t want to be sad. I want to be happy. If happiness can save one person's life, then it can save mine too.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> His answer was confident, straight to the point and it silenced Dream in a heartbeat. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You are our song in the dark Sapnap...you keep us going.” The boy finally said and Sapnap smiled even wider. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Then I won’t ever stop singing!” The kid said lightly with a grin. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Good...keep singing, even after I get us out of here.” Dream murmured. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “W-What?” Sapnap asked, suddenly surprised. He lurched forward grabbing the bars and rattling them. “Do you mean it? Are we really going to get out?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He could see Dream’s cracked smile between the bars. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You know I’d never lie to you Sapnap. I’m getting us out of here...and that's a promise.” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Instagram: https://instagram.com/night.faller?igshid=17e7ha761p1b8<br/>Discord Server (If you have trouble lemme know in the comments because the link is always weird!): https://discord.gg/XwrhjBr</p><p>If either of the people mentioned feel uncomfortable being shipped in this way then I will take it down and respect their privacy. But both George and Dream have made it clear that they are fine with it so far. Minor ships are not as great and when I put the &amp; symbol it just means friendships that are very big bonds in the story...not relationships.</p><p>My scheduled updates are not decided yet as I do have school coming up very soon and I don't want to promise you guys stuff. Especially since I'm working on TWO FICS AT ONCE NOW. I hope you can be patient with me and forgive any grammatical errors!</p><p>If you'd like to make art for this fic please do! I will gladly post it when I reach the intermission and give you credit and put your socials for people to go check you out. Everybody deserves a little love though! You guys have been so supportive of me and I can't thank you enough. You don't know how much of an impact on my life you've actually had. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>